Always
by Layla Scarlett
Summary: – Eres muy interesante Vega, mucho.- dice acercándose otro paso. Apenas nos separan unos cuantos centímetros.– Y a mí….- dice susurrando, primero muy cerca de mis labios y luego en el oído.– Me fascina lo interesante. Jori.
1. Interesting

**Always**

 **1 - Interesting**

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Es raro. Muy raro. He pensado varias veces que podría ser un sueño, pero después de pellizcarme la mejilla reiteradas veces, y de comprobar que no, que no es un sueño y que estoy muy despierta, empiezo a creer que algo de verdad le ocurre a Trina.

No solo es raro el hecho de que estemos levantadas una hora antes de nuestra hora habitual antes de ir a Hollywood Arts, si no también el hecho de que no haya cantado en la ducha como cada mañana hace. Ni una sola canción, ni palabra, ni un minúsculo ruido. Y siendo sincera, empiezo a preocuparme.

– Venga Tori, desayuna y vámonos a clase.-me dice Trina ya vestida con una camiseta corta rosa claro y unos shorts vaqueros.

– Vale, ya está, tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Por qué estamos, ESTOY –remarco esta palabra– despierta a las seis de la mañana?-pregunto calmadamente mientras saco un cartón de zumo de la nevera y me preparo un vaso.

– Porque no iba a ir yo sola a Hollywood Art un lunes a las seis de la mañana.-dice Trina terminando de colocarse la mochila.

– No has cantado.-digo.

– ¿Qué?

– Que esa mañana no has cantado en la ducha como usualmente haces, lo cual, es MUY raro.

– Tengo que dejar descansar a mis cuerdas vocales, me lo ha recomendado una amiga.-me responde con demasiada rapidez. Esconde algo, seguro.

– ¿Qué escondes Trina? ¿Has matado a alguien y tenemos que esconder el cuerpo rápidamente? ¿Has gastado todo el saldo de las tarjetas de crédito de mama y papa? ¿Se te ha acabado el maquillaje?.-pregunto terminándome el vaso de zumo y las tostadas que me había preparado Trina, no sin antes comprobar que no estaban envenenadas.

– No seas paranoica Tori, siempre dices que por mi culpa llegas tarde a clase y por una vez que estaremos puntuales, MUY puntuales me sales con estas cosas. No hay quien te entienda, vámonos ya.-contesta cogiendo las llaves de su coche y saliendo por la puerta.

Quizás sí que estoy siendo algo paranoica, pero estamos hablando de Trina, por el amor de dios, toda precaución con ella es poca. Y sé que esconde algo, seguro. O alguien.

Llegamos en poco tiempo a Hollywood Art. Por el camino intente averiguar más sobre el motivo de porque Trina se comporta así hoy, pero ella solo me daba excusas tontas o me cambiaba de tema rápidamente. Sospechoso, mucho. Después de varios intentos fallidos decidí concentrarme en la radio, ya que sonaron varias canciones de Katy Perry como _Firework_ o _Roar_.

Lo que me llamo la atención en nuestra llegada al parking del instituto es que había otro coche a esas horas. Uno que conocía muy bien, era el coche de Jade. ¿Qué haría aquí a estas horas? No es que me importase, pero ya que mi día empezó con una Trina irreconocible, mi curiosidad aumentaba por momentos.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la entrada, donde Trina se "despidió de mi" – realmente me ha abandonado sin darme tiempo a quejarme –. Noto un olor desagradable – al menos para mí – en el aire de la entrada, en la zona derecha. Al fijarme con más detenimiento me doy cuenta de que es Jade. Fumando. Si, fumando.

Espera. ¿¡Jade fuma!?.

– Eh... Hola, Jade, ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?-digo acercándome a ella, dejando la distancia necesaria para no ahogarme con el humo de su cigarro.

Jade me mira y da otra calada a su cigarro. Por el amor de dios, tiene diecisiete años, debería saber de sobra que fumar mata. Y es desagradable. Y huele mal. Y si, lo odio.

– Vega.- me responde expulsando el humo en mi última silaba.– Te podría preguntar lo mismo a ti.

– A Trina se le cruzaron los cables esta mañana y aquí estoy. Con mucho sueño, hablando contigo mientras te fumas un cigarro.-contesto con nervios, ese humo me pone nerviosa.‒ ¿Por qué estas fumando?.

Jade sonríe, como si le hubiera contado un chiste, y vuelve a dar otra calada a su cigarro, expulsando el humo después.

– ¿Por qué crees que estoy fumando, Vega?.

– ¿Por qué eres una inconsciente y te gusta romper las reglas?.

– ¿Me acabas de llamar inconsciente, Vega?.-pregunta con una ceja alzada. Mierda, no debería haberle llamado eso ‒aunque lo sea‒.

– Eh… ¿no? Quiero decir, si, fumar mata Jade, pensaba que lo sabias.

– Oh, no lo sabía, pensaba que fumar provocaba que te salieran otras extremidades por todo el cuerpo. Pues claro que lo se Vega.-contesta secamente. No sé si esta de mal humor o es porque me odia. O ambas cosas.

– Muy graciosa, Jade. No deberías hacerlo, es desagradable.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, Vega?-me pregunta esta vez con un leve tono de enfado.

Pero tiene razón. ¿A mí que me importa? Es Jade, por dios, la chica que me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que puse un pie en esta escuela. ¿Por qué debería importarme que se mate fumando y acabe con unos pulmones más negros que el carbón?.

Pero me importa.

– ¿Por qué… me preocupo por ti?-contesto más para mí que para ella, pero de perdidos al rió…

Jade se ríe de mi respuesta y se acerca un poco más a mí, aun con el cigarro en la mano. No me hará nada, ¿verdad?

– ¿Tu? ¿Tú te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué? – pregunta dando otro paso, puedo oler perfectamente el humo de su cigarro.

– Porque eres mi amiga Jade, aunque tú digas que no.

Y es verdad. A pesar de que ella me odie – y aún desconozco el motivo – yo si la considero mi amiga. Hemos pasado por bastantes cosas juntas, como por ejemplo Yerba, los Platino, su obra o aquella cita que nos obligó a tener Sikowitz.

Jade vuelve a sonreír, pero esta vez es una sonrisa rara. Una sonrisa que no sé qué significa, que no sé qué esconde: burla, sinceridad, odio… No lo sé.

– Eres muy interesante Vega, mucho.-dice acercándose otro paso. Apenas nos separan unos cuantos centímetros.

– ¿Interesante?.

– Si, porque por más que te hago la vida imposible, por más que me rio de ti y me burlo de todo lo que haces, tú sigues volviendo a por más, con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara y tus buenas maneras. Y encima tienes la tranquilidad de decir que te preocupas por mí y que eres mi amiga.-da otra calada a su cigarro que ya casi se ha acabado.– Y a mí….- dice susurrando, primero muy cerca de mis labios y luego en el oído.– Me fascina lo interesante.

Entonces Jade tira su cigarro al suelo, a pocos centímetros de mis converse y lo pisa reiteradas veces para después irse de camino a clase.

– Deberías darte prisa Vega, si no quieres llegar tarde.

¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? Es decir, Jade ha estado a menos de tres centímetros de mí y no me ha cortado con las tijeras que seguramente tenga guardadas en la bota. Y por si fuera poco por un momento pensé que me iba a besar. Espera, descartemos esa idea, ni siquiera sé por qué me ha venido a la mente. Hoy está siendo un día muy raro y tengo miedo de lo que me espera.

Saliendo un poco del "shock" que me ha provocado Jade, me dirijo hacia mi primera clase la cual me toca con… Sikowitz lo que significa que Jade estará también. Genial.


	2. Another Way

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

 **2 – Another Way**

 **Tori POVs**

Antes de poder abrir mi casillero algo me abraza fuertemente por la cintura, sin dejarme casi aire en los pulmones.

– Cat… No puedo… Respirar.-digo intentando aflojar un poco su agarre. Es increíble la fuerza que tiene este pequeño ser con esos brazos tan delgados y pequeños.

Cat se ríe y afloja un poco el agarre pero no deja de abrazarme. Siempre con su buen humor y su inocencia, ha conseguido contagiarme su humor y que olvide el pequeño encuentro con Jade.

– Lo siento Tori, a veces no controlo mi fuerza.-sonríe y deja de abrazarme de repente. ¿Qué pasa?.

– ¿Qué pasa, Cat?.-pregunto algo extrañada. Ni que tuviera la peste de golpe o algo por el estilo.

– Hueles a humo Tori, no sabía que fumabas.

– Y no lo hago Cat, es que me he encontrado con Jade y ella si estaba fumando. Supongo que se me habrá quedado impregnado el olor del tabaco en la ropa.- digo suspirando. Odio ese maldito olor y todo lo que conlleva.

– Oh, una vez mi hermano me dijo que…

No le dejo acabar. Cada vez que me cuenta una historia sobre su hermano, consigue que tenga pesadillas durante un tiempo.

– Déjalo Cat, sé que tu hermano es muy… peculiar.- digo resaltando la última palabra. Peculiar es poco.– Vámonos a clase ya o Sikowitz nos reñirá por llegar tarde.

– ¡Es verdad, toca con Sikowitz! Me encantan sus clases.

Y con esa alegría tan característica de Cat, nos dirigimos a nuestra clase. A la entrada de nuestra aula se encuentra Beck – algo cansado supongo debido a las ojeras que tiene debajo de los ojos –. Alza la mirada hacia nosotras y nos saluda con una agradable sonrisa. Es raro que Jade no este con él.

– Buenos días chicas. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?.-pregunta pasándose una mano por el pelo y bostezando un poco. Beck es MUY guapo, no me sorprende que haya un batallón de chicas tras él. Lo que si me sorprende es que sigan vivas considerando que su novia es Jade.

– Tranquilo y fructífero, he podido escribir algunas letras de canciones y acabar los deberes.-contesto con una sonrisa mientras me coloco mejor mi mochila en mi hombro derecho.

– ¡Yo he estado viendo películas de Disney!. Oh, y también con Robbie y Rex, fuimos al Karaoke Dokie el sábado, fue muy divertido.-se ríe Cat mientras da pequeños saltitos.

– ¿Y tú, Beck? Te noto algo cansado.

Beck vuelve a sonreír y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos.

– Jade y yo estuvimos en una fiesta en casa de unos amigos el domingo, se acababan de mudar y decidieron hacerla como bienvenida. Por cierto, ¿sabéis donde esta?.-pregunta algo nervioso.

Antes de que ninguna de las dos podamos contestarle, Jade aparece por el pasillo que va directo a los baños. Rápidamente Cat va corriendo a abrazarle.

– ¡Jadey!.-grita mientras le da un gran Abrazo de Oso.

Jade aguanta en el sitio pero poco ha faltado para que acabaran las dos en el suelo. Lo cual hubiera sido muy divertido de ver.

– Cat, voy a empezar a contar hasta tres, no me hagas llegar al uno.-responde haciendo que Cat le suelte automáticamente. He visto el miedo en los ojos de Cat. Pobre.– Y no me llames Jadey, sabes que no me gusta.

– Lo siento…-dice Cat poniendo cara de cachorrito, como si eso fuera a funcionar con Jade…

Jade la mira y con un gran suspiro mientras se acaricia el puente de la nariz, abraza de vuelta a Cat y le da unas palmadas en la cabeza.

– No pasa nada Kitty Cat, pero la próxima vez, vas a abrazar a mis tijeras.-dice sonriendo levemente. Un momento, ¡¿ha funcionado?!.

Beck se acerca a darle un beso a Jade, pero esta, gira en el último momento la cara y el beso acaba en su mejilla derecha. Vale…Eso es un claro NO.

– ¿Aun estas enfadada, Jade? Vamos, ya me he disculpado por lo menos cien veces y ni si quiera me has dado la oportunidad de explicarme.-dice Beck con frustración mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo.

– Ahora no Beck, no estoy de humor para ti.-le contesta fríamente Jade mientras se encamina al interior de la clase.– Vega.

– West.-digo automáticamente. La verdad es que no suelo llamarle por su apellido – al contrario que hace ella conmigo – pero por el tono que ha usado al pronunciar mi apellido… me ha salido solo.

Antes de que Jade pudiera obsequiarme con una de sus muchas respuestas cortantes, Sikowitz entra a clase con su coco y una pajita en su mano derecha, sorbiendo ruidosamente.

– Vamos chicos, es hora de la clase con vuestro profesor favorito.-dice abriendo ambos brazos y empujándonos dentro de la clase.

Me siento en mi sitio habitual con Cat a mi derecha y Andre – el cual ya estaba dentro de clase – a mi izquierda. Andre me saluda con una sonrisa y me pregunta por mi fin de semana. Alegremente le contesto y le sonrió. Me giro en mi silla para localizar a Jade, y sorprendentemente se encuentra justo detrás de mí.

– ¿Buscándome, Vega?-me pregunta con su típica sonrisa de suficiencia.

– N-No. Estaba buscando a… Robbie, aún no lo he visto.-contesto desviando mi mirada de la suya y paseándola por la clase. Robbie está sentado al lado de Beck, al otro extremo de la clase, muy lejos de Jade. ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa fiesta?.

– Seguro que si.-dice Jade mientras se cruza de brazos y dirige su mirada a Sikowitz.

Sikowitz se sienta en su mesa y nos mira a todos.

– Muy bien chicos, hoy os voy a mandar un trabajo que realizareis por parejas. El cual consistirá en representar un personaje totalmente opuesto a vosotros. Es decir, tenéis que aprender a ser vuestra contraparte, vuestra otra cara de la moneda.-dice Sikowitz sorbiendo su coco. Parece que nunca se le acaba.– Para ello elegiré a las parejas al azar, ya conocéis el procedimiento.

Sikowitz se pasea por toda la clase, y se para al lado de Cat. Cat mete la mano emocionada y saca un papelito.

– ¡Robbie!.-exclama sonriendo y saludando al susodicho, el cual estaba hablando con Rex.

– No te podrás quejar, chaval.-le dice Rex mientras se ríe como… una ¿marioneta?.

– Cállate Rex.-le responde Robbie algo colorado.

Sikowitz sigue su camino y se posiciona al lado de Jade.

– Coge un papel Jade.

– Cada vez que realizas el sorteo al ''azar'' me toca con Vega, Sikowitz. Como comprenderás estoy algo reacia a coger un papel de ese coco.-contesta con un tono molesto mientras me dirige una mirada nada amigable. Allá vamos otra vez…

– Jade.-dice Sikowitz mirándole de reojo.– O coges un papel o me das 20 dólares.

Rápidamente Jade mete la mano en el coco, revolviendo un poco su contenido. Agarra un trozo de papel y lo saca, mirando con desagrado el nombre de la pareja que le ha tocado.

– Quiero un cambio de pareja.-dice Jade mirando seriamente a Sikowitz.

– No se admiten cambios.

– No quiero hacer este estúpido trabajo con Beck.-dice Jade de forma que Beck pueda oírle claramente.

Siento un poco de lastima por Beck, desde que nos hemos encontrado esta mañana, Jade no ha parado de lanzarle palabras llenas de veneno.

– Yo lo haré con Jade, Sikowitz.-digo dirigiéndome a ambos.

Jade me mira algo sorprendida mientras que Sikowitz sonríe de medio lado. No sé cómo tomarme esa sonrisa.

– Ni loca, Vega.

– O yo o Beck, Jade, tu elijes.-le digo seriamente. No quiero que siga tratando mal a Beck.

– De acuerdo, Tori será tu compañera Jade y Andre será el tuyo Beck.

Beck suspira con resignación y le sonríe a Andre el cual le devuelve la sonrisa. Tras unos minutos más, todos tenemos parejas y Sikowitz nos da un plazo de dos semanas para poder preparar nuestro personaje y exponerlo en escena.

Jade no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra desde el cambio de compañeros. No creo que yo sea tan mala como compañera, ya estuvimos en una función juntas en la que representamos a Nancy y Walter y funcionamos bastante bien. Aunque claro, si contamos con que me odia… Mis primeras clases pasan tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Tampoco he vuelto a ver a Trina desde esta mañana, a pesar de que le he mandado varios mensajes preguntándole que donde se encuentra para que luego me lleve a casa. Pero quien entiende a Trina, nadie.

Me dirijo al Café Asfalto y pido un trozo de pizza para almorzar, tengo bastante hambre. Busco a mis amigos y solo encuentro a Beck en nuestra mesa de siempre, me acerco a él y me siento a su lado. Jade no se encuentra por ningún lado.

– Hey Beck, ¿Qué tal?.-le pregunto mientras me acomodo en el asiento.

Beck suspira y gira su cabeza hacia a mí.

– ¿Lo dices por Jade? Estoy bien Tori, gracias por preguntar.

– ¿Ha pasado algo…?

– Tuvimos una discusión después de la fiesta y creo que aún sigue cabreada conmigo. Supongo que se le pasara.

– Es Jade, seguro que dentro de un día o dos estáis como siempre.-le respondo con una sonrisa intentando animarle un poco y parece que funciona, ya que me la devuelve.

Andre, Robbie y Cat se unen a nosotros después de unos minutos.

– Hey chicos.-saluda Andre y se sienta a mi lado.– No sabéis las ganas que tenia de que llegara el lunes, mi abuela me ha vuelto loco este fin de semana.-suspira Andre mientras empieza a comer su almuerzo.

– Oh, mi hermano también se vuelve loco a veces, como aquella vez que no pudo pasar un nivel de un videojuego y tiro la consola por la ventana.-responde Cat riéndose.

Ninguno dice nada. No quiero conocer nunca al hermano de Cat, lo tengo muy claro.

– Por cierto, ¿alguno ha visto a Jade?, desde Sikowitz no la he vuelto a ver.-pregunto.

– Creo haberla visto de camino a los baños hace un momento, pero no estoy seguro.-responde Robbie con cara pensativa. Rex está engullendo su taco. Es algo inquietante ver comer a una marioneta, tengo que admitirlo.

– Quizás quiere estar sola, después de lo de la fiesta…-comenta Andre de forma casual.

– Jadey está muy rara hoy… no ha amenazado con sus tijeras como de costumbre.-dice Cat algo preocupada.

– ¿Se puede saber que paso en esa fiesta? Parece ser que soy la única que no lo sabe.-digo con frustración, todos lo saben menos yo.

– Jade tuvo otro ataque de celos en la fiesta. Una chica se me acerco y sin querer me derramo su vaso encima.- dice Beck mientras se cruza de brazos. Acabo de tener un Dejavu imaginándome esa escena.– Yo le dije que no pasaba nada, que la mancha se iría y ambos nos agachamos a la vez a recoger el vaso y accidentalmente nos besamos.

– ¿"Accidentalmente"?.-pregunto con una ceja alzada. La gente no se suele besar "accidentalmente".

– Íbamos algo bebidos, como es normal en este tipo de fiestas, y al estas agachados nos balanceamos un poco. Jade nos vio en ese mismo momento y se enfadó. Desde el día de la fiesta no hemos podido hablar ya que ella no me deja que le explique la situación.-finaliza Beck.

– Creo que ahora lo entiendo todo… Pero de todos modos no creo que sea buena idea que se quede sola, ya sabéis, es Jade, no quiero tener que esconder cadáveres de gente que se ha encontrado con ella hoy.-respondo con una sonrisa.

– Yo intente hablar con Jadey, pero no me quería decir nada.-dice con pena Cat. Se supone que es su mejor amiga, Jade debería haberle contado como se siente.

– Voy a ver si la encuentro.

– Ten cuidado, chica, yo tampoco quiero tener que esconder tu cadáver.-me dice Andre bromeando.

– Lo tendré, pero por si acaso, llamad a la policía.-le respondo continuándole la broma y metiéndome un chicle en la boca, no quiero tener continuamente el sabor de la pizza.

Me despido de ellos y me encamino a los baños, los cuales tras unos minutos de comprobación observo que están vacíos. Entonces solo me queda una opción: el armario del conserje. Me dirijo hacia allí y puedo notar antes de abrir la puerta un leve olor a humo. No me digas que está fumando ahí dentro.

– ¿Jade?.-pregunto abriendo la puerta lentamente y cerrándola detrás de mí.

Jade está apoyada en la pared enfrente de mí con un cigarro en su mano mientras mira pensativamente el suelo. Tras escuchar su nombre salir de mi boca, alza su mirada hacia a mi dando otra calada a su cigarro.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Vega?.-pregunta con tranquilidad.

– No te he visto en el Café Asfalto con el resto de la banda y me preguntaba donde estarías.-le respondo apoyándome en la puerta.

– ¿Oh, de verdad? Que considerado por tu parte, Vega.

– Beck me ha contado lo que pasó en la fiesta. Deberías dejarle expli–

– No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, Vega. "Que si fumar mata, no fumes, que si deberías dejar que Beck se explique, que si bla, bla, bla".-dice Jade intentando imitar mi voz. Yo no hablo así, ¿verdad?.

– ¡Que yo no hablo así!.-le respondo cruzándome de brazos.

– Lo que tú digas, Vega...-da otra calada a su cigarro. Esta vez tiene un leve olor a vainilla, me gusta un poco.

– No deberías fumar aquí dentro. ¿Por qué lo haces?.

– Te lo repito por segunda y última vez, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Y además, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.-me dice algo irritada.

– Pues tenemos un problema, porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo durante dos semanas.-le digo sonriendo con suficiencia como siempre hace ella.

Jade suspira y gira su cabeza a un lado mientras mira con detenimiento la pared. Parece que está debatiendo internamente con ella misma.

– Me tranquiliza.-dice.

– ¿Perdona?.-pregunto algo desconcertada.

– Fumar me tranquiliza de alguna manera.

– Y te acorta la vida, también…-contesto, arrepintiéndome inmediatamente tras la mirada asesina que me acaba de dar.– Hay más formas de tranquilizarse sin tener que recurrir al tabaco, Jade.

Jade levanta una ceja, da otra calada a su cigarro y me sonríe. Otra vez esa sonrisa.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales, Vega?.

– Eh… no sé, haciendo deporte, leyendo, dibujando, comiendo chicle para mantener tu boca ocupada….-contesto con una mano en mi mentón, la verdad es que no se me ocurren más formas.

– Ya veo, dame un chicle entonces.-responde acercándose unos pasos.

– El que estoy masticando era el último que me quedaba.

– ¿Y?.-dice con una sonrisa mientras levanta una ceja divertida.

– Pues que si lo tengo yo en mi boca no te lo puedo dar.-contesto cada vez más nerviosa. Está invadiendo mi espacio personal en toda regla.

– Hay más formas de compartir un chicle.-dice tirando el cigarro al suelo, y sin darme tiempo a reprocharle me levanta el mentón lentamente con su mano y me besa.

Sí, me besa, porque me está besando. ¡Jade West me está besando, por el amor de dios!. Al no esperarme el beso, mi boca estaba algo abierta, así que Jade aprovechándose de ello, introduce su lengua en mi boca y me arrebata el chicle que momentos antes estaba masticando. Sin embargo, no se aparta rápidamente si no que me sigue besando lentamente y yo le dejo. Le dejo porque ahora mismo no sé dónde estoy, ni que está pasando, ni si esto es un sueño o una pesadilla. Finalmente, se aleja y me mira.

– Tienes razón Vega, el chicle tranquiliza un poco. Nos vemos en mi casa a las siete, no llegues tarde.-me dice mientras hace una pompa con mi chicle ‒ aunque ahora suyo –.

Una vez que se ha ido, me llevo mi mano a la boca e intento asimilar lo que acaba de pasar, porque sigo sin creérmelo.


	3. First Step

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

 **3 – First Step**

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Primero empezó con una simple pompa, luego le siguieron unas cuantas más. Jade se ha pasado las ultimas clases que me tocaban con ella haciendo pompas continuamente con el chicle – MI chicle – y sonriéndome con burla cada vez que la miraba. Lo admito, me ponía nerviosa, tanto que ni siquiera he tomado notas de lo que estaba diciendo el profesor y eso que tenemos un examen la semana que viene. Gracias a dios, las clases se han acabado.

Y estoy completamente hecha un lío. Es decir, ¿qué significó ese beso? O bueno, esa forma tan peculiar de arrebatarme mi chicle. Sé que Jade disfruta metiéndose conmigo, burlándose, haciéndome la vida un infierno, ¿pero llegar tan lejos? No es que me importe, no debería importarme, pero nunca me había besado una chica antes. Y tengo que admitir que Jade besa muy bien, que no quiere decir que me guste, pero las cosas como son.

– ¡Tori!.-grita una voz conocida detrás de mí.

– Oh, hola Trina, ¿Por qué no me contestabas los mensajes?.-le reprocho acomodándome el pelo. Estoy bastante cansada.

– Pero si te he dejado por lo menos cinco mensajes y la que no contestaba eras tú.-me dice. Rápidamente miro mi PearPhone y dice la verdad, supongo que con todo el lío de Jade no me he dado cuenta.– En fin, vámonos a casa ya, es hora de mi tratamiento facial para tener una piel perfecta y suave.

Sonrío ante ese comentario. Ya parece ser la Trina de siempre, aunque aún tengo curiosidad por su extraño comportamiento de esta mañana, el cual aún debo investigar en profundidad, no por nada soy hija de un policía, está en la sangre.

Llegamos en unos minutos a casa, y al entrar comprobamos que nuestros padres aún no han llegado.

– Me voy a la ducha, no me molestes.-dice Trina dejando sus llaves en el bol verde que tenemos encima de la isla de la cocina y desaparece antes de que pueda preguntarle acerca de su comportamiento.

– Y yo a prepararme para ir a ver a Jade…-me digo a mi misma sin mucho ánimo. No se cómo plantarle cara después de lo ocurrido en el armario del conserje.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

Siempre me ha gustado que la gente me tema, me tenga miedo y respeto, eso hace que no puedan traspasar tus barreras y no puedan hacerte daño. Y lo he conseguido, nadie se atreve a meterse con Jade West. Pero nunca nadie había seguido insistiendo una y otra vez – a excepción de Beck – hasta que conocí a Victoria Vega. El primer día de clases le eche por toda la cabeza un café, he logrado que se desmaye por falta de sangre, le he lanzado los comentarios más cortantes de todo mi arsenal y ella sigue viniendo a por más. No me tiene miedo, es cierto que la pongo nerviosa, eso lo he podido comprobar esta mañana en las puertas de la escuela y sobre todo en el armario del conserje, y tiene la decencia de decir que para ella soy su amiga y se preocupa por mi salud. No puedo negar que me fascina esa clase de comportamiento estúpido de seguir viniendo a por más y no saber cuándo parar.

Sinceramente no pretendía besarle esta mañana, solo quería ponerla nerviosa, sentirme con el control de la situación como tanto me gusta, pero cuando vi esa mirada suya, con esos orbes color chocolate, mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad propia. Sus labios eran suaves y con un cierto sabor a menta – debido a su chicle –, no es como si no hubiera besado antes a una chica (todos hemos jugado alguna vez al Verdad o Reto) pero con Vega fue distinto, más interesante. Y su cara durante todas nuestras clases juntas mientras hacía pompas con el chicle que minutos antes había tenido en su boca, ha sido genial.

Unos golpes en la puerta me avisan de que Vega ya está aquí. Bajo hasta el vestíbulo de mi casa y abro la puerta para encontrarme a una Vega nerviosa con sus manos detrás de ella.

– Vega.-saludo sonriendo.

– West.-responde ella sin mirarme a los ojos.

– Vas a pasar o es que te ha gustado el portal de mi casa.-le digo haciéndome a un lado para que entre y cerrar la puerta.– Vamos a trabajar en el salón, hace menos calor.-le informo.

Vega asiente con la cabeza y me sigue al sofá donde nos sentamos. Sonrío con burla.

– ¿No quieres tu chicle de vuelta, Vega?.-le pregunto inocentemente mientras saco mi par favorito de tijeras y juego con ellas.

Vega da un pequeño salto y me mira con una expresión… asustada.

– N-No, gracias, todo tuyo, al menos así no fumas.-responde algo menos nerviosa que antes. Oh, aun se sigue preocupando.

– Tranquila Vega, no voy a fumar ahora mismo, estoy muy tranquila.-le digo acercándome un poco a ella.– ¿Y tú?.-pregunto.

Ella levanta sus ojos y se encuentra con mi mirada. ‒Sí, no sé por qué no tendría que estar tranquila.-dice mientras pone algo de espacio entre nosotras. Yo me alejo ligeramente también, curiosa.‒ Vamos a empezar con el trabajo, por favor.-suspira.

– De acuerdo. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sikowitz, tenemos que actuar de forma contraria a nuestra personalidad, es decir, que tendrás que dejar de ser tan estúpidamente irritante.-digo sonriéndole con burla mientras sigo jugando con mis tijeras.

– Muy graciosa Jade, supongo que tendré que ser alguien sin sentimientos, rudo, desagradable, amenazante e insoportable.-dice adoptando una postura pensativa.–¡Oh, espera, alguien como tú!.-finaliza.

Vaya, vaya, Vega tiene garras.

– Me tomo todo lo que has dicho como un maravilloso cumplido, gracias. Entonces siguiendo tu lógica, yo tengo que ser irritantemente correcta, con pésimo gusto para elegir los colores de mi vestimenta y hablar como una idiota.-digo esto último imitando su voz.

– ¡Que yo no hablo así!.-exclama elevando ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Vuelve a suspirar.– Vamos a dejar de discutir por un momento y a centrarnos, Jade.

Esbozo una sonrisa de victoria y me estiro un poco en el sofá.

– Puesto que tú y yo somos totalmente opuestas, vamos a darnos "consejos" de cómo actuar.

– Yo no sé si puedo ser como tu Jade.-dice suspirando mientras apoya su mentón en su mano derecha. No se cómo tomarme eso.

– ¿Cómo yo?.-pregunto algo confundida.

– Fría, distante, cerrada, ya sabes…-me responde. Su contestación me ha dolido un poco, no se por qué.

– Odia.-digo simplemente.

– ¿Qué?.

– Odia a todo el mundo, infúndeles miedo, respeto. No hay más truco.

– ¿Tu odias a todo el mundo?.

– Si, sobre todo a ti, Vega.

Vega se cruza de brazos y juraría haberle visto una sombra de dolor en sus orbes marrones, serán imaginaciones mías.

– ¿Y a Beck?.-pregunta, o más bien deja caer como una bomba.

¿Odio a Beck? Es mi novio y le quiero, hemos pasado mucho juntos, pero lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta… No había pasado antes. Me sentí muy herida, soy consciente de que soy una persona celosa – mucho –, pero me gusta dejar claro que lo mío, es solo mío. Miro a Vega y no sé qué responderle. Siempre es igual, como aquella vez que rompí con Beck y acudí a ella con esa cometa rota. Siempre que tengo un problema acudo a Vega, sea cual sea.

– En este momento, si.-responde apartándole la mirada. No quiero juicios.

– Quizás si le dejaras explicarse lo arreglaríais.-dice dándome una sonrisa tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto.

– Tu no estabas allí, Vega. No fue un beso accidental, lo sé. No estábamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento.-le contesto mordazmente, me estoy empezando a irritar un poco. No te creas todo lo que dice Beck.

– Ya, pero hoy le has tratado de una manera horrible y él ya dijo que se disculpó contigo varias veces. Dale otra oportunidad.-dice y veo como rápidamente cierra su boca y se lleva una mano a ella. Me ha dicho que hacer y puedo ver que se arrepiente de sus palabras.

– Vega. No. Me. Digas. Lo. Que. Tengo. O. No. Tengo. Que. Hacer.-le respondo lentamente mientras aprieto fuertemente mis tijeras.

– Lo siento.-se disculpa con una mirada de cachorrito abandonado. No, otra vez no, primero Cat y ahora ella.

– Mir– Olvídalo. Vamos a hacer este estúpido trabajo.-finalizo masajeándome las sienes con ambas manos.

Dicho esto, y sin ninguna replica por parte de ella, nos ponemos a poner por escrito algunos consejos y comentarios sobre nuestros lados opuestos. Yo le escribo como debería comportarse y ella hace lo mismo. Tras un tiempo Vega me mira fijamente algo irritada. ¿Que he hecho ahora?.

– Jade.-me llama Vega.

– ¿Qué?.

– ¿Puedes dejar de mover la pierna? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

– ¿La pierna? Oh.-dejo de moverla.– No me he dado cuenta.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta?.-pregunta curiosa.

Sé muy bien porque he estado moviendo la pierna continuamente. Tengo ganas de fumar, y muchas.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Cuando he llegado a casa de Jade no podía estarme quieta. No sabía que decirle cuando me abriera la puerta o si iba a hacer algún comentario respecto a lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Solo quería irme de allí lo antes posible. Gracias a dios solo ha hecho un comentario sobre el chicle

Y ahora se movimiento constante de su pierna es muy irritante y me pone demasiado nerviosa. No sé si lo hace aposta para molestarme o de forma inconsciente.

– Tengo ganas.-dice simplemente mientras se cruza las piernas moviendo una nerviosamente.

– ¿De mover la pierna de forma continua?.-pregunto confundida. ¿De qué tiene ganas?. Aunque algo me dice que me voy a arrepentir de seguir preguntándole.

– De fumar, tengo unas ganas terribles de fumar, Vega.-me responde con una mueca mientras se levanta de golpe preparada para sacar su paquete de tabaco y encendedor.

Ahora lo entiendo, ese nerviosismo era por no fumar, porque su cuerpo se lo pedía. No me puedo creer que siga pensando en fumar después de nuestra conversación, es decir, le di otras vías lógicas de tranquilizarse y ninguna de ellas incluía el tabaco. No voy a dejar que fume delante de mí, ni hablar.

– Espera Jade, ya hablamos sobre esto, hay otras maneras que no incluyen el tabaco.-digo levantándome rápidamente y poniendo ambas manos extendidas hacia Jade, parando su camino hacia la puerta.

– Oh, ¿llevas otro chicle "encima", Vega?.-dice sonriéndome burlonamente mientras me sonrojo notablemente y se coloca el cigarro entre los labios.

Piensa Tori, piensa. Puedo oler ese aroma a vainilla tan dulce.

– No, pero si conozco otra manera.-digo acercándome lentamente a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal. La verdad es que no sé por qué lo estoy haciendo pero antes de darme cuenta le estoy quitando el cigarro de la boca mientras me da una mirada confusa y nerviosa.– Por ejemplo, esta.-susurro contra sus labios para después juntarlos contra los míos en un beso lento y necesitado. Bien Tori, magnifica forma de pensar.

Sus labios siguen siendo suaves como esta mañana, con un leve toque a vainilla que me encanta. Jade se toma unos segundos antes de corresponderme el beso y deslizar una de sus manos tras mi nuca para profundizarlo. Parecerá cliché pero siento esas estúpidas mariposas explotar en mi estómago dándome ganas de salir corriendo. Mi corazón parece haberse trasladado a mi cabeza, por que oigo mis latidos con una claridad aterradora. Esta vez he sido yo quien lo ha iniciado y no hay excusa. Ni chicle. Ni pensamientos. Solo nuestras bocas moviéndose lentamente la una contra la otra, claro está, ella llevando el ritmo. Finalmente Jade rompe el beso y se aleja unos centímetros de mí, mirándome intensamente con esos ojos azules suyos. Yo me llevo una mano a mi boca, intentando procesar el por qué demonios no he hecho caso a mi cerebro y no he pensado.

– ¿Qué…?


	4. Game

**Morticia Gore:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review y el cumplido! :) . Opino igual que tú, para mi Jade no es de esas chicas que engañan a su pareja, espero que disfrutes de la historia como yo la disfruto escribiéndola :P.

 **Liz West Vega** : ¡Me alegra de que te guste la trama! En mi mente es todo un lio, pero cuando empiezo a escribir va cogiendo poco a poco forma. En cuanto a las personalidades por ahora voy a seguir un "guion", ya veremos cómo evolucionan. ¡Gracias por el review :)!

 **Kuroneko:** ¡Gracias por el review y darle una oportunidad al fic! :) . Siendo sincera la personalidad de Jade siempre me ha gustado pero me cuesta más "encajarla" a lo que quiero hacer, pero lo solucionare. Me alegra que te guste como escribo, ya que es la primera vez que escribo un Fanfic. ¡Espero que sigas disfrutando con la historia!.

Intentare publicar diariamente o cada 2-3 días como mucho, por ahora la inspiración no me abandona, gracias a dios.

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **4 – Game**

 **Tori POV**

– ¿Qué…?.-escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Oh dios mío, alguien nos ha visto. Me giro lentamente.

Es un niño, de unos… ¿9 años?, no estoy muy segura. Tiene la mano derecha apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, debe haberla abierto sin hacer ningún ruido porque ni Jade ni yo nos hemos dado cuenta mientras nos besa… ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Mientras nos besábamos! En que estaba pensando, no espera, ese es el problema que no estabas pensando Tori. Dirijo mi mirada a Jade de nuevo, ella está mirando fijamente al niño.

– Jasón, ven aquí.-dice Jade acercándose rápidamente al niño.

Yo tengo que salir de aquí.

– Eh…Y-Yo debería irme, ya es tarde y no quiero dejar a Trina sola, quien sabe que puede pasarle a mi casa, ya seguiremos con el... el trabajo.-digo apresuradamente mientras me despido con la mano y salgo de la casa de Jade.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de pensamiento interno conmigo misma, caminando por la acera, llego a casa. Abro la puerta con mis llaves y me encuentro a Trina viendo programas de belleza. Me acerco a donde está sentada y dejo caer mi cuerpo pesadamente a su lado suspirando a la vez.

– Justo a tiempo Tori, ¡no te vas a creer lo que me ha pasado hoy!.-dice acomodándose mejor en el sofá para poder mirarme.

– Sorpréndeme…-le digo sin ganas. Si supiera ella lo que me ha pasado a mí…

– Pues Matt Smith, ese chico súper guapo y atlético que va a mi clase de canto…

No me puedo creer lo que ha pasado hace apenas una hora. He besado a Jade, y está mal. Claro que está mal Tori, Jade es la novia de Beck, uno de tus mejores amigos. Deberías haberle insistido más a Jade para que hablara con él y solucionara las cosas o haber hecho algo por ellos, como siempre haces y no besarla.

–… resulta que me ha llamado hace unas horas preguntándome si…-continua relatándome Trina. No le estoy haciendo ni caso.

¿Un beso entre chicas se puede considerar cuernos? Es decir, he sido yo esta vez, pero esta mañana fue Jade, y yo sé que ella es incapaz de engañar a Beck por mucho que le "odie" en este momento según ella.

–… y dios mío, me ha pedido una cita, ¿puedes creerlo? Claro que puedes creerlo, nadie se puede resistir a mis…-y sigue.

Pero lo que Jade dijo de que no crea todo de lo que dice Beck… ¿a qué se referirá? ¿Nos ha mentido sobre lo que realmente pasó? Me cuesta creerlo viniendo de Beck. Tal vez debería preguntarle de nuevo mañana, solo para corroborar.

–…tengo que irme de compras urgentemente, necesito estar lista y fashion para mi cita con Matt, tranquila hermanita, algún día alguien como Matt te pedirá una cita…

– ¡Cállate ya, Trina!.-digo sonando más enfadada de lo que en realidad quería. Me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Yo quiero mucho a Trina, es mi única hermana ‒ o eso dicen mis padres, aun tengo la esperanza de que sea adoptada‒, pero a veces puede ser un total quebradero de cabeza.

Trina se levanta inmediatamente y se dispone a marcharse a su cuarto. Creo que le he hecho daño gritándole así.

– Espera Trina, lo siento, hoy no ha sido un buen día.-me disculpo sinceramente y veo como vuelve a sentarse.– Un momento, ¿quieres decir que me has levantado tan pronto esta mañana solo para espiar a Matt?.-le pregunto con tono divertido para poder aligerar algo la tensión en el ambiente.

Trina se olvida enseguida de que le he gritado y continua hablándome sobre Matt Smith, del cual prácticamente ya se me su comida favorita, que tipo de camisetas usa, su champú, su colonia, que va al gimnasio…

– Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi y de mi futuro novio por un momento, aunque mi vida sea emocionante y fabulosa.-dice Trina acomodándose el pelo sobre los hombros.‒ ¿Dónde has estado, Tori? ¿Una cita?.-pregunta con interés.

– No, Sikowitz nos ha mandado esta mañana un trabajo que tendré que exponer ante toda la clase dentro de dos semanas y me ha tocado de pareja con Jade.‒le respondo. Técnicamente me he ofrecido yo voluntaria, pero da igual.‒ Así que he ido a su casa para adelantar un poco.

– Oh, entiendo. Y ya que has sacado el tema de Jade... ¿Es verdad que ha roto con Beck? O eso dicen los rumores.-ruedo los ojos ante su respuesta. Trina no pierde oportunidad de enterarse de todo drama que ocurra en Hollywoods Art.

– No ha roto con Beck, solo se han peleado, como las anteriores mil veces.-suspiro pesadamente. Si me hubieran dado un dólar por cada vez que se han peleado, ahora mismo estaría dándome un baño en una bañera llena de billetes.– ¿Y qué rumores son esos?.-pregunto curiosa.

– Según he oído a Jade le dio otro ataque de celos y le dio a Beck una bofetada delante de todos. Aunque también se dice que entraron separados en la fiesta y cada uno estuvo flirteando con gente desconocida. O que solo están juntos por apariencia pero que han roto hace varios meses, cosas de esas.

– Rumores, nunca sabes cuando son verdad. Beck nos ha explicado en el almuerzo que fue todo un malentendido.-le comento aunque sin mucha seguridad por mi parte. Empiezo a tener dudas sobre su testimonio.

De repente noto una vibración en el bolsillo derecho de mis vaqueros. Me están llamando al PearPhone. Miro la pantalla y veo una foto de mi madre.

– ¡Mama!.-respondo la llamada con una sonrisa.– ¿Por qué llamas, pasa algo?.

– Hola cielo, no pasa nada, quería avisaros a Trina y a ti de que tu padre y yo hemos tenido que coger un vuelo para ver a tu tía Sally en Nueva York ya que se ha puesto enferma. Estaremos unas semanas con ella, para ver como evoluciona.-me responde.

– Oh vaya, mándale recuerdos de mi parte y que se mejore.

– Eso haré, cielo. Por cierto, si necesitas dinero esta donde siempre, y por favor, evita a toda costa que Trina coja alguna de las tarjetas de crédito, no queremos volver a casa y verla embargada, por ejemplo.-me dice riéndose, puedo escuchar la risa de mi padre también.

– Lo intentare mama, pero no prometo nada.-le respondo contagiándome con su risa.– Os echare de menos.

– Y nosotros a vosotras, cielo, bueno quizás a Trina no tanto, tu padre y yo vamos a agradecer no escucharla en la ducha. Volveré a llamar dentro de unos días, cuidaos mucho y nada de fiestas.

Voy a echar mucho de menos a mis padres, nos turnábamos para hacer de canguro de Trina, ahora me han dejado abandonada a mi suerte.

– Hasta luego mama.-termino de responder y cuelgo la llamada para dirigirme a Trina.‒ Mama y papa estarán con la tía Sally en Nueva York, que se ha puesto enferma, los volveremos a ver dentro de unas semanas.

– ¡Oh! ¿Tendremos la casa para nosotras? Ya sabes lo que eso significa.-me dice una entusiasmada Trina. Me veo venir que… – ¡Tenemos que montar una fiesta!.-lo sabía.

– Nada de fiestas Trina, eso ha dicho mama.-le respondo seriamente.

‒ Oh venga, no van a estar y lo limpiaremos todo, lo prometo.-me dice juntando ambas manos.– Por fa, por fa, aún estoy dolida por lo de antes.-me dice haciendo pucheros. Maldición.

Me voy a arrepentir, lo sé. Pero aún me siento algo mal por cómo le he tratado antes y bueno, ¿qué daño puede hacer una fiestecilla de nada?.

– Esta bien, pero lo limpiaremos las DOS TODO DESPUÉS.-respondo finalmente haciendo énfasis en mis últimas palabras. Conociendo a Trina se escaqueara de limpiar en cuanto tenga la mínima ocasión.

– Bien, mañana haremos la fiesta, ahora si me disculpas, la triunfadora de tu hermana tiene una cita que atender con Matt Smith.-dice mientras se dirige corriendo al baño a maquillarse.

Y solo es lunes…

* * *

 **Jade POV**

Nos había visto besarnos, el enano nos había visto. Cuando se fue Vega rápidamente lo lleve a mi habitación.

– Escúchame Jasón, no vas a decir a nadie lo que has visto, y menos a mi padre y a Madison.- le digo agachándome y poniéndome a su nivel.

Jasón es el hijo de la nueva mujer de mi padre, Madison, con la que se caso hará unos seis meses, lo que le convierte en mi hermanastro, y que si no tuviera ya suficiente con la irritante de mi madrastra, Jasón es un bocazas y un chivato. Por suerte para mí, tengo muchas formas de hacer que un niño mantenga su boca cerrada.

– ¿Y que pasara si lo hago?.-me desafía. Craso error para él.

Saco mis tijeras y las coloco enfrente de él.

– Digamos que conozco muchas formas de que todos tus muñecos y coches de juguete sufran "accidentes".-le respondo dándole una sonrisa marca Jade West.‒ ¿Me sigues?.

‒ Te sigo.-responde rápidamente. Bien. ‒ ¿Vas…vas a fumar?.-me pregunta mirando el encendedor que tengo aun en la mano. Si, un día me vio y fue corriendo a decírselo a mi padre, lo cual provoco que yo recibiera una reprimenda bastante fuerte por parte de el.

– No… se me han quitado las ganas.-digo guardándome el encendedor en el bolsillo y volviendo a dirigir mi mirada hacia Jasón.‒ ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar con tu madre.

– Mama quería seguir en el bar, pero yo ya estaba cansado y me aburría, no me gusta mucho ese lugar.-dice apenado.

Ah sí, resulta que Madison tiene un "pequeño" problema con el alcohol y no tiene reparos en llevarse a su hijo con ella a los bares. Mi padre desconoce dicha conducta ya que viaja bastante por lo que la mayoría de las veces Jasón se escapa de su madre y me toca hacer de canguro.

– Jadey…-me dice Jasón. Me he quedado por un momento traspuesta y sigo sin entender esa manía de llamarme Jadey.

– No me digas Jadey.‒ le digo levantándome y cruzándome de brazos. El sigue mirándome con ojos apenados.– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?.

– No digo nada a mama ni a papa si me das un abrazo.- responde poniendo ojos de cachorro. Otra vez no, esta vez no pienso caer, no y no, soy Jade West maldita sea.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Me puedes contagiar tus bacterias de niño repelente o algo.

– Por faaaa.

– Que no.

– Vengaaaa, vamos.

– Te he dicho que no.

– Pues déjame jugar con tus tijeras o llamo inmediatamente a papa.- me dice con burla enseñándome su móvil. Que me esté chantajeando un niño de nueve años… Pero mis tijeras son sagradas.

– ¡Esta bien!.-digo suspirando y dándole un pequeño abrazo. Noto como me lo corresponde y también que algo se desliza de mí... ¡Hey!

Jasón me quita las tijeras que tenía guardadas en la parte posterior de mi cintura y sale corriendo.– ¡Jasón, vuelve aquí! Te juro que cuando te pille "El tijeretazo" no será nada comparado con lo que te voy a hacer.-le grito persiguiéndole por toda la casa.

Estoy cansada de perseguir al enano por toda la casa, pero al menos por un tiempo no podrá jugar con sus muñecos, digamos que han tenido complicaciones. Subo a mi habitación y caigo rendida en la cama. Miro mi PearPhone y veo que tengo veinticinco mensajes y cuatro llamadas de Beck y varios comentarios en TheSlap.

 _"Dale otra oportunidad"_

Las palabras de Vega resuenan en mi mente como un eco. Vega. Por un momento me había olvidado de ella y su beso. ¿Por qué me ha besado? Quiero decir, para mí lo del chicle fue un juego, algo sin importancia pero esta vez no había chicle de por medio, lo hizo por iniciativa propia o eso quiero pensar. Aunque debo admitir que se me han quitado las "ganas de fumar" desde que ha ocurrido.

Volviendo al tema de Beck, tal vez si debería hacer caso a Vega, tal vez debería darle una oportunidad de explicarse y pedirle perdón yo, vale esto último no, pero sí debería contestarle. Y eso hago, marco su número en mi PearPhone y espero a que lo coja.

– ¿Jade?.-pregunta algo sorprendido.

– Beck.-respondo.

– Mira Jade, lo siento mucho de verdad, lo que paso en la fiesta, sabes que yo no sería capaz de engañarte.-se disculpa sonando de verdad arrepentido.– Yo te quiero.

Esas tres palabras. Esas tres malditas palabras que no me dejan respirar de forma normal cuando las pronuncia. Esas diez letras que hacen que me ponga nerviosa como en esas películas románticas que odio.

Cojo aire y suspiro.– Lo sé, Beck, lo sé.- le respondo.– Os vi tan cerca y… supongo que me dio celos.

– No pasa nada Jade, te perdono, ¿nos vemos luego en mi caravana?.-me dice calmadamente. ¿Me perdona? ¿El a mí?.

– No.-respondo con un tono duro. Tengo que calmarme, no puedo perder a Beck, es lo único que tengo, el único a quien le importo y se preocupa por mí.

 _"¿Tu? ¿Tú te preocupas por mí? ¿Por qué?"_

 _"Porque eres mi amiga Jade, aunque tú digas que no"_

Cállate Vega.

– Jasón se quedaría solo y se chivaría, no tengo elección.

– No pasa nada, mañana nos vemos entonces, te quiero Jade y lo siento mucho.-dice Beck esperando con ansias mi respuesta. Como si no la supiera ya.

– Yo también te quiero Beck, adiós.-digo colgándole finalmente y dejándolo encima de la cama.

No se cómo tomarme el "perdón" de Beck, es como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo. No tendría que haberle hecho caso a las estúpidas palabras de Vega. Y lo peor de todo es que no paro de pensar en ese maldito beso y el efecto que ha tenido. No debería significar nada para mí, pero lo hace, y yo no quiero pensar en Vega. Pero es inevitable, ha vuelto a arreglar el problema entre Beck y yo, como siempre hace, incluso sin estar ella presente, con unas simples palabras he hecho lo que ella me ha dicho que haga y yo odio hacer lo que me mandan los demás.

Y lo peor de todo es que cada vez que tengo ganas de fumar mi cerebro ‒el cual creo que disfruta torturándome‒ no hace más que recordarme el beso una y otra vez. Su sabor, su significado, su todo. He empezado un juego peligroso esta mañana en el armario del conserje, un juego que por ahora voy perdiendo, pero yo siempre gano, siempre.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Que bien sienta una ducha antes de cenar, ha conseguido que me olvide de todos mis problemas en cuestión de minutos. Salgo de la ducha con una toalla liada en mi cuerpo y con otra entre las manos secándome un poco mi cabello.

Me acerco a sentarme a mi cama y noto que algo vibra entre mi ropa, es mi PearPhone. Veo unos cuantos mensajes nuevos.

 ** _Tienes 5 mensajes nuevos. Jade West (2), Beck Oliver (3)._** El corazón se me ha parado por un momento. ¿Jade y Beck?. Decido abrir primero los mensajes de Beck.

 _ **Beck Oliver:** ¡Hey, Tori! He logrado solucionar las cosas con Jade y estoy seguro que has tenido algo que ver con su cambio de humor, siempre consigues arreglar las cosas entre nosotros._

 _ **Beck Oliver:** Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti_

 _ **Beck Oliver:** Ah, y te debo una ;P , mañana nos vemos._

Así que Jade ha perdonado a Beck por lo que veo, quizás sí que ha servido la conversación antes del beso…No Tori, olvida eso ya. Abro los mensajes de Jade.

 _ **Jade West:** Debo felicitarte Vega, tu "manera" para que me olvide de fumar es muy efectiva…_

 _ **Jade West:** Por cierto, creo que el sabor a fresas empieza a ser uno de mis favoritos…_

Me sonrojo notablemente ya que mi lápiz labial es de fresa. Decido contestar a ambos.

 _Para Beck:_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Me alegro mucho por vosotros Beck, ya sabes que me gusta ayudar en todo lo que pueda._

 _ **Tori Vega:** Y te tomo la palabra, cumple tus deudas :)_

 _Para Jade:_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Estoy muy contenta de que hayas arreglado las cosas con Beck y le hayas perdonado, West._

 _ **Tori Vega:** Ah, y la vainilla es un sabor que me encanta…_

A este juego yo también puedo jugar, porque esto es un juego, un desafío que me ha enviado Jade seguramente para burlarse de mi o algo parecido, pero yo no pienso perder.

Una vez he respondido a ambos, me dirijo al baño para terminar de secarme el pelo y meterme en la cama.


	5. Candy

**Kuroneko:** Muchas gracias por la bienvenida :). Lo de los mensajes a mi también me ha pasado, son momentos de los cuales luego te ríes, pero… :P. Espero que te atrevas a escribir algún FanFic, me encantaría leerlo. Y si, Jade tiene su corazoncito, no es tan mala como parece a primera vista… Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, un saludo.

 **Morticia Gore:** Sabremos más de la historia de Jasón y Madison a lo largo del Fic, sinceramente me gusta su relación con Jade :P . Siempre pueden ganar las dos… o no 8). Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, un saludo.

 **Mart:** ¡Me alegro mucho de que te hayas decidido a dejas un review! Veo que Tori ya tiene su primer fan para ganar el juego, me gusta :). Espero que sigas disfrutando con los capítulos y la historia, un saludo.

¡Gracias por los Favs y Follow!

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **5 – Candy**

 **Jade POV**

Las 7:00 de la mañana, la hora en la que Jasón debería estar despierto incordiándome en mi habitación como usualmente hace, pero no. Eso solo puede significar que Madison llego tan bebida ayer que aún debe de estar durmiendo. Genial, simplemente genial.

Suspiro y me levanto pesadamente de mi cama, pasándome una mano por el pelo. Me acerco a mi armario y elijo unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta verde oscuro, me visto y me dirijo al baño a asearme. Estoy pensando en no ir las primeras horas a clase, no es que sean muy importantes y a pesar de que Beck y yo volvemos a estar como "antes" no me siento con ganas de confrontarle.

Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la que esta continua a la mía, en la puerta se puede ver un pequeño cartelito con la palabra "Jasón" escrita en él.

– Despierta parásito.-le digo cruzándome de brazos. Jasón no hace ningún movimiento. Dando un pequeño vistazo por su habitación veo los "restos" de sus muñecos. Oh, qué bien sienta contemplar el trabajo bien hecho.– ¡Eh!.-le digo un poco más fuerte mientras lo zarandeo.

– Quiero seguir durmiendo mama…-dice somnoliento. Parece que no ha dormido mucho esta noche, habrá estado jugando con la consola o algo, no me importa.

– Yo no soy tu madre, gracias a dios, levántate ya antes de que utilice otros métodos menos legales y más afilados.-contesto con una sonrisa amenazante. Me encanta ver su cara de terror.

– ¿Y mama…?.-pregunta levantándose y estirándose un poco.

– ¿Tú que crees? Vístete y baja a desayunar.-digo saliendo de su habitación y encaminándome a las escaleras pasando por delante de la habitación donde duerme mi padre y Madison normalmente. La puerta está abierta y el panorama que muestra me da asco: Madison con la ropa de ayer y unas botellas a los pies de la cama. Cierro la puerta con fuerza, me da igual que se despierte. No es una visión agradable.

Una vez abajo empiezo a hacer tostadas, bacón y un par de tortitas.

– Ya estoy vestido.-dice Jasón terminando de bajar las escaleras y sentándose en su sitio en la mesa.– ¿A qué hora vino mama anoche?.-me pregunta mientras balancea sus piernas.

– No lo sé ni me importa.- contesto fríamente. Es la verdad.– Ya deberías saberlo, ¿Por qué preguntas, bicho?.

– Cuando me fui del bar ayer me dijo que la esperara en casa, que iba a venir pronto y jugaría conmigo a mi nuevo videojuego.-dice apenado mientras empieza a comerse el desayuno.

Odio a esa mujer bueno, y a más gente, pero Madison esta cerca del puesto nº 1.

– Es tu culpa por ilusionarte, ya la conoces.-digo simplemente. Jade… Oh vamos, cállate consciencia.– Quiero decir… Ella es una…-no logro acabar la frase. No sé cómo consolar a una persona, no estoy acostumbrada a esas cosas.– Yo jugare contigo.

– ¿Qué?.-dice confundido, y no es para menos.

– Que jugare contigo a ese estúpido videojuego nuevo tuyo.-digo un poco más alto.

– ¿De verdad?.-dice entusiasmas mientras se levanta con intención de darme un abrazo.

– Ni se te ocurra.-le advierto. Acaba el desayuno.

Una vez acabado el desayuno y esta conversación tan… rara, nos dirigimos a mi coche ya que me toca llevar a Jasón a clase, como no. Antes de arrancar el motor saco mi PearPhone y lo reviso.

 ** _Tienes 13 mensajes: Beck (3), Kitty Cat (8), Vega (2). Tienes 25 notificaciones en TheSlap._**

Oh, Vega me respondió y no me debí de darme cuenta. Interesante.

* * *

 _ **Beck:** Estoy muy feliz de que lo hayamos solucionado todo, bebe ;)_

 _ **Beck:** Podemos ver mañana después de clases una película en mi caravana si quieres, o hacer lo que tú quieras._

 _ **Beck:** Te quiero y buenas noches_

Ruedo los ojos, ver una película con Beck es una de las cosas más aburridas que te pueden pasar. Es decir, me gusta estar con él es mi novio pero su gusto en películas deja que desear. Ya le contestare cuando le vea.

* * *

 _ **Kitty Cat:** ¡JADEEEEY! :D_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** No te hemos visto en el almuerzo, ¿estás bien? :(_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Porque si no estás bien puedo decirle a mi hermano que te prepare una de sus tartas_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Una vez se comió un trozo un hámster mío y no volvió a respirar_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Oh, llaman a la puerta._

 _ **Kitty Cat:** CARAMELOOOS_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Te guardare caramelos si puedo, Jadey_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** :D :D : D :D :* 8)_

Sonrío y muevo mi cabeza en negación, Cat es increíble pero incluso ni por mensajes me deja de decir Jadey, en fin. Y me niego a comer nada hecho por su hermano. Nunca.

* * *

 _ **Vega:** Estoy muy contenta de que hayas arreglado las cosas con Beck y le hayas perdonado, West._

 _ **Vega:** Ah, y la vainilla es un sabor que me encanta…_

Beck debió de decírselo ayer. El segundo mensaje sí que es muy interesante, me lo tomare como que acepta el desafío. Juguemos pues.

* * *

 _Para Kitty Cat:_

 _ **Jade West:** Que me dejes de decir Jadey, Cat._

 _ **Jade West:** Y como me traigas la tarta de tu hermano las muñecas que tienes en tu casillero van a ir a la peluquería._

 _ **Jade West:** Pero los caramelos los veo bien ;)_

* * *

 _Para Vega:_

 _ **Jade West:** No le he perdonado porque tú me lo dijeras Vega, espero que no te hayas dado ningún merito_

 _ **Jade West** : Te llevare un caramelo para el aliento para que veas lo buena y generosa persona que soy._

* * *

Una vez enviados, noto como Jasón entra al coche y me pongo en marcha para dejarlo en su colegio. El colegio de Jasón no está muy lejos de Hollywood Arts por lo que puedo tomarme mi tiempo en llegar.

– Si no viene el ser que tienes por madre, llámame.-le digo una vez se ha bajado del coche.

– Vale Jade.-me contesta Jasón mientras se despide con la mano.

Pongo la radio y suena una de mis canciones favoritas, _Die Young_ de Ke$ha. Llego a Emily's Coffe, la cafetería donde suelo comprar mi amado café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Salgo del coche y entro al local.

– ¡Bienvenida a Emily's Coffe!.-saluda una rubia con sonrisa perfecta Emily desde el mostrador.– Oh, solo eres tu Jade.

– ¡Oye!.-le digo con fingida ofensa.– A tus clientes VIP deberías tratarles con más respeto.

Lo hago, pero no veo ninguno ahora mismo, tan solo a la hija perdida del diablo.-sonríe con burla. ¿Lo de siempre?.-me pregunta y se dirige a la cafetera.

– Si.

– Por cierto, ayer vi a Beck por la tarde aquí.-comenta con tono casual Emily.– Iba con una chica.

Empezamos bien la mañana.

– ¿Ah, sí?.-digo notando como voy enfadándome.

– En un principio pensé que eras tú, ya sabes, Beck es tu novio pero nunca te he visto pelirroja así que descarte la idea. Parecían amigos de toda la vida.-responde dejándome el café en el mostrador y mirándome a los ojos.– ¿Quizás no debí…?.

– No, está bien saberlo, gracias Emily.-digo cogiendo el café y respirando pesadamente.– Por cierto, en mi próxima visita espero una alfombra roja o yo no me hago responsable de que encuentres tijeras en tu cafetera.

– ¿Otra vez?.-pregunta divertida.

– Otra vez.-respondo sonriéndole.

Una vez fuera, saco un cigarro de mi bolsa de Gears of War y lo enciendo. Tengo que tranquilizarme o cuando vea a Beck va a pasar algo muy malo. Compruebo la hora en mi PearPhone y veo que tengo unos mensajes.

* * *

 ** _Tienes 2 mensajes Vega (2)._**

 _ **Vega:** Eres una imbécil, West :(_

 _ **Vega:** Es la última vez que intento ayudarte._

* * *

Me río con fuerza, nunca imagine que Vega me pondría un emoticon. Doy otra calada a mi cigarro a la cual le siguen varias más .

* * *

 **Tori POV**

 _Jade West: Te llevare un caramelo para el aliento para que veas lo buena y generosa persona que soy._

¡Pero será idiota! No tendría que haberle contestado, así vería que me ha enfadado de verdad, aunque ni yo misma me creo lo que le he dicho de no volver a ayudarle. No puedo evitarlo, está en mi naturaleza.

– ¡Hola, Tori!.-me saluda Beck con la mano y sonriéndome mientras se acerca a mi casillero. No sé qué le dijiste a Jade, pero muchas gracias.

– Yo no hice nada Beck…Jade lo hizo porque te quiere.-le devuelvo la sonrisa y cierro mi casillero. Toca Sikowitz y nos encaminamos hacia nuestra clase. ¿Aún no ha venido?.

– No, pero estará al caer, habrá llevado a Jasón a clase.-dice Beck mientras se arregla el pelo.

– ¿Jasón?.-pregunto con curiosidad. Así llamo Jade al niño que nos vio bes…Que nos vio.

– Su hermanastro, el padre de Jade se casó hace unos meses y a veces ella tiene que llevarle a clase.

Bueno, eso explica el hecho de que el chico tuviera llaves de la casa de Jade. Y aprovechando que ella no está cerca y Beck esta solo…

– Por cierto Beck, ayer no me quedo claro eso de "accidentalmente", ya sabes en la fiesta…-pregunto desinteresadamente.

– Es lo que dije, los dos íbamos… ya sabes, bebidos y fue sin querer.-contesta nerviosamente.– Ya está solucionado Tori, dejemos el tema, por favor.-dice poniéndome pucheros. Eso no vale.

– Es cierto, dejemos el tema.-le respondo y le doy una sonrisa falsa. No me da buenas vibraciones esto…

– ¡Bebe, por aquí!.-escucho que grita Beck a alguien. Cuando dirijo mi mirada a donde la está saludando puedo ver a Jade con un café en la mano.– Hoy llegas algo más tarde de lo habitual.

– Jasón.-contesta Jade dando un sorbo a su café.– Vega.-me saluda con una de sus típicas muecas.

– West.

– Me alegra ver que os lleváis tan bien como siempre.-dice Beck con sarcasmo y una pequeña risa. Se acerca y besa a Jade en los labios para después poner una mueca de desagrado.– ¿Has estado fumando?.-pregunta algo molesto. A Beck tampoco le gusta que Jade fume, No Fumadores 2 - Jade 0.

– Si, ¿algún problema?.-dice ella mirándole fijamente.

– Ya sabes que no me gusta el sabor…

– ¿Oh? ¿No te gusta el sabor de mis labios, Beckett? Porque eso has dado a entender.-responde algo enfadada Jade no sin antes mirarme de soslayo, lo cual provoca que me ruborice. Maldita sea.

– Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refería, no me gusta el sabor del tabaco…

– Qué pena, porque no tengo ninguna intención de dejarlo.-finaliza Jade dando a entender que la conversación ha acabado.

– Sera mejor que entremos a clase…-digo queriendo cambiar un poco de tema. Ha sido un momento algo…tenso.

Cuando abro la puerta nos encontramos a Sikowitz dentro de una piscina pequeña de plástico con agua. Sikowitz lleva manguitos, gafas de sol y tararea una canción mientras se toma uno de sus famosos cocos. ¿Qué demonios…?.

– ¿Hola…?.-digo no estando muy segura de que decir. ¿No hay nadie normal en esta escuela?.

Sikowitz gira la cabeza hacia la puerta y nos indica con la mano a que entremos a clase y tomemos nuestros respectivos asientos.

– Buenos días clase.-nos responde tan tranquilo. ¿En serio?.

– Eh…Sikowitz, ¿Por qué esta en una piscina de niños?.-pregunta al fin Beck, gracias a dios.

– ¡Oh! Es que hace muchísimo calor y no se me ha ocurrido ninguna forma mejor.

– No puede ser verdad.-dice Jade mirando a Sikowitz incrédula.– Sikowitz, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no sacar mis tijeras y romper el plástico de la piscina.

– ¿Piscina?.-alguien pregunta desde la puerta, nos giramos y vemos a Cat correr velozmente con la intención de tirarse de cabeza en la piscina de Sikowitz.

– ¡Espera, Cat!.-le grito mientras le agarro por la cintura. Ha estado a nada de caer de cabeza en… en los voluminosos "abdominales" de Sikowitz.– No puedes meterte en esa piscina.

– ¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué no?.-dice apenada.

– Pues porque...¡Mira, tengo un caramelo!.-digo sacándome un caramelo de menta del bolsillo para distraerla.

– ¡Si, caramelo!.-me responde alegremente mientras se lo mete en su boca y se sienta a mi lado.

A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que Cat este en mí mismo año…

– A Sikowitz se le ve la raja del…-antes de que Rex pudiera finalizar la oración, Robbie le tapa la boca rápidamente con su mano.

– Me vas a meter en problemas Rex.-le susurra Robbie. Algún día entenderé la relación de esos dos, algún día.

– Ejem, hoy vamos a realizar un pequeño ensayo del trabajo que os encargue ayer. Vamos a ir todos al Blackbox Theater para ensayar y que os podáis preparar y esas cosas que hacéis los jóvenes.-ordena mientras se levanta dejando un poco de agua en el suelo.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a la puerta y cuando ya casi hemos salido escuchamos un fuerte sonido, como si algo hubiera explotado, detrás de nosotros.

– ¿Pero qué…?.-no llego a terminar la frase porque noto como se me mojan mis converse, el agua de la piscina está inundando la clase. Me fijo donde se encuentra la piscina y veo a Jade agachada.– ¡Jade! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!.-le grito, me he llevado un susto de muerte, lo admito.

– No he podido evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo.-dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a nosotros.

– ¡Ahí estas!.-exclama Sikowitz mientras se agacha y recoge un patito de goma, que supongo se estaría bañando con él.– Muchas gracias Jade, no lo encontraba, ahora, seguidme.

– Pero Sikowitz, ¿no debería limpiar alguien esto?.-pregunta Beck desconcertado.

– Shhh, sigue al coco Beck, sigue al coco.

Durante el camino al Blackbox Theater no he intercambiado ninguna palabra con Jade, y no sé porque, pero eso me molesta. Se ha pasado todo el rato hablando con Beck – más bien era Beck quien estaba hablando, Jade solo asentía y decía alguna que otra palabra suelta –. Ayer le estuve dando vueltas al tema del "juego" que hemos iniciado tanto Jade como yo y no sé qué hacer. ¿De verdad quiero "jugar" en su liga?.

– Muy bien chicos, Cat y Robbie, vosotros iréis los primeros así que preparaos, el Señor Duck y yo tenemos negocios que atender.-dice Sikowitz mientras desaparece por una cortina negra.

He repasado varias veces los "consejos" que me dio Jade y sinceramente no creo que se me vaya a dar muy bien actuar como lo hace ella. Soy una persona alegre, caritativa y empática pero sobre todo buena persona. No me veo haciendo siendo lo contrario pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

–!Tori!.-escucho detrás de mí a la vez que siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Aire, necesito…aire.– Cat no…-me giro para encarar a Cat y veo a alguien que no es ella.– ¿Quién…?

Cat se ríe y me suelta. Soy yo Tori, Robbie me ha ayudado a elegir mi vestuario. Dice que no puedo ir con la ropa que siempre visto.

Ver a Cat vestida toda de negro, intentando adoptar una personalidad opuesta a la suya es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida. Parece la versión pelirroja de Wednesday Adams.

– Eh…Creo que lo vas a hacer muy bien Cat. Vas un poco…¿sombría?.

– ¡Yay! Robbie me dijo que tenía que dejar de ser tan alegre.-dice emocionada. Parece que se lo toma en serio.

– ¡Cat!.-escucho llamar a Jade. Ven aquí un momento.

Cat se despide de mí y se va a su encuentro con Jade. La sigo con la mirada y las veo hablar. Cat le da algo a Jade y se despide de ella para encontrarse con Robbie. Jade se encamina hacia donde estoy yo. Un momento, ¡¿Por qué se dirige aquí?!.

– Vega, ¿molesta por lo del caramelo?.-pregunta Jade con burla. Sabía que no tenía que haberle contestado.

– No tengo ni idea de lo que me hablas.-digo sin mirarle.

– Oh vamos, encima que te lo he traído…-dice extendiendo su mano hacia mí y enseñándome un caramelo.

– ¿En serio? ¡Eres increíble!.-le contesto molesta. Yo siempre me lavo los dientes, ¡no tengo mal aliento!.

– Me lo tomo como un cumplido, Vega..-sonríe burlonamente.– Sabes…-susurra acercándose a mi oído. ¿Desde cuándo esta TAN cerca?.– Podemos probarlo luego.-susurra y se aleja guiñándome un ojo.

La verdad es que me ha dejado sin palabras, ¿Qué respondes a eso?.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

– Que día tan triste, ojala acabara ya…-dice Cat mientras mira al suelo del escenario con los brazos caídos.

Ver a Cat tan oscura es… interesante. Y da miedo, he de admitirlo, lo usual es verla corretear por todos lados y dando saltitos, no a punto de tirarse en la carretera. Robbie sin embargo…

– ¿Quién se puede resistir al inigualable Robbie?.-dice mientras se quita las gafas en un intento nefasto de seducción. Increíble.

– Sikowitz, ¿Por qué Rex participa en esto? Es… bueno, ya sabes.-pregunta Vega levantando la mano.

– ¿Es que, Tori?.-le pregunta Sikowitz mientras acaricia al pato de goma. A veces me cuestiono si de verdad tiene licencia para dar clase.

– Una estúpida marioneta por el amor de dios.-contesto suspirando.– Su opuesto cual es, ¿serrín?.

– Me gusta que te hagas la difícil, morena.-me responde Rex. Me llevo una mano a la cara.

– Todos tienen derecho a participar Tori, bueno, "todo".-finaliza Sikowitz.

Después de que otra pareja más ensayara Sikowitz nos dijo que cada dos días saldrían algunas parejas para ensayar también pero que las elegiría el de forma aleatoria. Sí, claro. Por suerte había pedido toda la mañana para su clase y no tenemos que ir a las demás, así que ya hemos acabado por hoy.

– Bebe, ya sé que te dije que podíamos ver una película en mi caravana o hacer lo que tú quisieras pero mi prima Mary me ha pedido que haga de canguro y no podre.-me dice Beck mientras se guarda su PearPhone.

¿En serio se cree que soy tonta? Ni he olvidado lo que paso en la fiesta ni lo olvidare y sin dejarme lo que me ha dicho Emily.

– Da igual.-digo sin prestarle atención.

– Pero si quieres esta noche…-me susurra en el oído.

– No.-digo mientras veo a Vega.– Vega y yo tenemos que… trabajar en el proyecto, ya sabes.

– De acuerdo bebe, te llamare luego, te quiero.-dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla.

– Y yo a ti, Beck.-digo suspirando. Tengo que averiguar quién es esa pelirroja. Pero lo primero es lo primero: Vega.

Vega está ocupada mirando su PearPhone por lo que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy detrás de ella. Aspiro aire y…

– ¡Cuidado!.-grito.

Vega da un salto y se gira bruscamente con la cara llena de terror. Maravilloso.

– ¿¡Que, que pasa!?.-dice mirando para todos lados con una mano en el corazón. Entonces me ve carcajeándome.– ¡Jade, casi me matas de un ataque al corazón!.-exclama volviendo a controlar su respiración.

– Tendrías que haber visto tu cara…-digo limpiándome una lágrima de la risa.– ¿Trina te ha vuelto a dejar tirada o… es que estas considerando mi propuesta?.-le digo levantando una ceja.

Vega se sonroja y se cruza de brazos.

– Trina me ha dejado tirada, otra vez.-dice ignorando mi último comentario.

– Solo bromeaba Vega, ¿necesitas que te lleve?.-pregunto casualmente. Necesito saber si Beck le ha dicho algo.

– ¿Tu… ofreciéndome llevarme a casa? El mundo debe de estar a punto de acabar.-exagera levantando ambos brazos y la cabeza dirección al cielo.

– Yo podría decir lo mismo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer en mi casa…-dejo caer inocentemente mientras juego con mis tijeras.

A Vega se le desencaja la cara y se sonroja violentamente.

– E-Eso no volverá a pasar.-dice tartamudeando.

– Oh, ¿de verdad?.-le pregunto acercándome a ella.– Porque no fume en toda la tarde y…-le susurro a escasos centímetros de sus labios, no hay nadie alrededor nuestro.– … el caramelo es de fresa.-sonrío y me alejo de ella. Vamos.-ordeno pero Vega se queda en el sitio unos cuantos segundos para después seguirme.

Jade West 1 – Vega 0.


	6. Party I

**Liz West Vega:** La verdad es que suelo publicar los capítulos de noche porque no tengo tiempo durante el día, que casualidad que haya sido justo cuando ibas a comentar en el otro capítulo, jajaja. Intento que las personalidades de los OC sean lo más reales posible, ya que por lo menos a Madison la estoy haciendo así por experiencia cercana. La pelirroja tendrá más importancia en capítulos futuros. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo del caramelo, a mí también, no volveré a ver los caramelos de la misma forma inocente… :P. Un saludo, guerrera.

 **Morticia Gore:** Yo también adoro la relación de Jade – Jasón, los que tenemos hermanos sabemos lo que es jajaja. Y bueno, es Jade, bastante pone de su parte. Beck es un personaje que me gusta pero lo vi muy desaprovechado en _Victorius_ , pienso que podría haber tenido más protagonismo y no solo ser "el chico guapo" "el novio de Jade", porque así es como lo veo yo. En la serie al menos siempre quedaba Jade como la novia celosa que hacia todo mal en la relación y es algo que no veo justo. ¡Un saludo y gracias por el review!.

 **Kuroneko:** Tienes razón, había un mensaje demás. Pero era una artimaña mía para comprobar que estáis atentos a la historia, enhorabuena por darte cuenta, elija su premio a la salida 8). ¿Usaran de verdad el caramelo? ¿Huirán juntas de todo a las Vegas? ¿Sera el patito de goma hijo de Sikowitz? Pronto lo descubriremos. Muchas gracias por el review y por la narración del "juego" :P.

 **Mart:** Siempre he querido ver a Tori plantar cara a Jade, enseñándole que ella es capaz de dar miedo. Jori es una de mis parejas favoritas también y Korrasami son GENIALES juntas, menuda sorpresa ese final :''). Nos seguimos leyendo y gracias por el review.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomaros vuestro tiempo en leer la historia y espero que disfrutéis todos de ellos. Gracias también a los nuevos favs y followers.

 **Nota:** A partir de mañana voy a estar de vacaciones unos días así que no habrá actualizaciones hasta quizás el próximo fin de semana, sobre el 18 – 19 de Julio.

En este capitulo se narrara en su gran mayoría desde el punto de vista de Jade, por lo que el siguiente capitulo tratara sobre el mismo tema pero narrada en su mayoría desde el punto de vista de Tori.

* * *

 **6 – Party I**

 **Jade POV**

Ojala llevara una cámara encima para poder inmortalizar las caras que pone Vega cuando la dejas sin palabras. No tienen desperdicio. Cuando subimos en el coche noto una vibración en mi pantalón, es mi PearPhone.

– Jade.-respondo sin mirar quien llama.

– Jade soy Jasón, ven a recogerme.-dice Jasón por la otra línea.

– Llama a Madison para eso.

– La he llamado pero mama ha dicho que le dolía la cabeza y que no iba a venir.-responde apenado. Por dios, me puedo imaginar su cara a punto de llorar.

– Bien. Ahora voy, no quiero que te muevas ni que des saltos de alegría cuando me veas, y ni hablar de abrazos.-le advierto mientras meto las llaves en el contacto y enciendo mi coche. Vega se pone el cinturón.

– ¡Vale!.-me responde Jasón algo animado y me cuelga. Odio a Madison cada vez más, y me odio a mí por ser tan blanda y dejarme manipular por un niño de nueve años.

– Vamos a hacer una parada imprevista, Vega.-le digo ya que me estaba mirando con ojos curiosos.

– Jasón es quien nos… nos vio cuando…-intenta acabar la frase pero la vergüenza le puede. ¿En serio? ¿Me flirtea por mensajes de texto y no puede decir la palabra "besarnos" sin parecer un tomate?.

– Besarnos, se dice besarnos Vega. Y me besaste tu a mí, que conste.-recalco levantando mi dedo índice.– Y ya me ocupe de él.

– ¿Cómo que te ocupaste "de el"?.-pregunta aterrorizada.– No le faltara ninguna parte del cuerpo o algo, ¿verdad?.

Me rio ante su ocurrencia. Pero tampoco va tan desencaminada…

– Por quien me tomas Vega, yo tengo más estilo, pero tranquila, no le falta nada… a el.-le respondo y comienzo a dirigirme a la escuela de Jasón.

Ahora es el momento perfecto de preguntarle sobre Beck antes de que el microbio este con nosotras en el coche. Vega esta de brazos cruzados cantando en voz baja la canción que está sonando en la radio mientras mira por la ventana. Cuando Sikowitz nos obligó a tener esa cita falsa a Vega y a mí para la obra de Walter y Nancy, admití que Vega era guapa desde ciertos ángulos y sinceramente lo es. Aunque no es que me fije mucho ni nada por el estilo, solo soy observadora, eso es todo.

– ¿Jade?.-pregunta Vega.

– ¿Qué, que?.-respondo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, volviendo al coche.

– Me has llamado tú, así que, ¿Qué quieres?.

¿Ah, sí? Debo de haber dicho Vega de forma inconsciente, supongo.

– Me preguntaba si habías vuelto a hablar con Beck sobre la fiesta.-pregunto inocentemente mientras sigo mirando al frente. Por supuesto que han tenido que hablar.

– Esta mañana hemos vuelto a hablar, lo que me dijiste de que no creyera todo lo que dice Beck me hizo dudar y… volví a preguntarle.-suspira Vega mientras me mira.– Me volvió a decir lo que me dijo durante el almuerzo ayer.

– ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente? Palabra por palabra.

– Pues que tanto la chica como el iban bebidos y que se besaron de forma accidental.

Increíble. INCREIBLE. Beck les ha contado una mentira ENORME. No me lo puedo creer, ¿hasta esto hemos llegado? ¿Así hemos acabado él y yo?.

Suspiro profundamente y me paro en el semáforo en rojo que tengo delante.– Vega, en esa fiesta no hubo ni una gota de alcohol.-le digo zanjando la conversación. Mi día no puede ir peor.

Vega abre la boca procesando lo que le acabo de decir y me da una mirada comprensiva. No la necesito, no quiero compasión ni nada parecido.

– No necesito tu compasión, Vega. No me importa si no me crees.-digo aparcando el coche enfrente de la puerta del colegio de Jasón, el cual está sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal. Abro la puerta de mi lado y me asomo.– Jasón, vamos.

– Te creo.-dice Vega mirándome.

– ¿En serio?.-pregunto sorprendida. Esto es… nuevo, quiero decir, si miramos mi historial y el de Beck, yo tengo todas las de perder.

– Si, en serio.-responde seriamente mientras posa una de sus manos en mi hombro provocándome una ligera "descarga".

– ¡Hola! ¿tú eres la chica de ayer, no?.-pregunta Jasón sentándose en el asiento trasero de mi coche.– La que se estaba besando con Jade.

Vega tose sonoramente.– S-Si, era yo.-dice pasándose una mano por el pelo. Lo dicho, su cara no tiene desperdicio.

– Me llamo Jasón, encantado.-sonríe y le extiende la mano a Vega.

– Victoria Vega pero me puedes decir Tori.-le corresponde el saludo y la sonrisa.

– Tu novia es muy bonita, Jade.-comenta Jasón inocentemente con intención de provocarme un paro cardíaco.

– No es mi novia.-decimos a la vez Vega y yo, mirándonos inmediatamente después.

– Pues estáis muy compenetradas.-dice Jasón riéndose y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras vuelvo a la carretera y comienzo a dirigirme a la casa de la latina.

– Mi novio es Beck, piojo.

–No me gusta Beck, se cree muy guay.-dice Jasón encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrío ante su respuesta porque no va del todo desencaminado, Beck a veces puede ser algo creído.

– Ya veo.-respondo para mí misma en voz baja.

– Y dime Tori, ¿de que conoces a Jade?.-pregunta Jasón a Vega inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

– De Hollywood Art, aunque nuestro primer contacto no fue muy…bueno.-responde Vega con un dedo en su mentón.

– ¿No? ¿Qué paso?.-pregunta curioso Jasón. Oh, ese momento no lo olvidare nunca.

– Le tire sin querer un café a Beck y Jade se puso como loca por no mencionar que luego en clase ella derramo otro sobre mi cabeza.

Jasón se ríe a carcajadas y me mira.

– ¡Jade, eres genial!.

– Que puedo decir, lo soy.-digo sonriendo burlonamente.

– ¡Oye, pero no le des un cumplido por eso!.-se ofende fingidamente Vega.– Fue de los peores días de toda mi vida.-añade algo apenada.

Quizás sí que me pase ese día, pero soy de naturaleza muy celosa. Nunca me he disculpado por ello ya que pensé que me desharía de Vega pero no fue así y encima ella me ayudo con mi ruptura con Beck.

– Lo siento.-digo rápidamente y en voz baja.

– ¿Qué?.-contestan al unísono Jasón y Vega.

– No es mi problema que no me hayáis oído, no voy a volver a repetirlo.-digo evitando mirarles. Jasón está poniendo cara de cachorrito, lo noto.

– Vamos Jade, no es tan difícil.-me presiona Jasón. Solo son tres palabras.

– Que no, que dejes de insistirme.

– Da igual Jasón, no importa.-le dice Vega quitándole importancia con la mano y dándole una sonrisa triste.

Jade, discúlpate, no es que sea algo malo. Yo nunca me disculpo, ni siquiera con Beck. Siempre hay una primera vez, solo son dos palabras Jade... Eres un maldito incordio, consciencia.

– Lo siento… siento haberme portado así contigo tu primer día de clases en una escuela nueva y siento haber convertido ese día en uno de los peores de tu vida.-digo respirando profundamente y aprovechando el paso de peatones que tengo delante miro a Vega.– De verdad.

Vega me mira a los ojos y me otorga una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que por motivos que desconozco, no me cansaría de ver. Quizás no sea tan malo disculparse si esta es la recompensa.

– Gracias, Jade, significa mucho para mí.- dice Vega desabrochándose el cinturón. Y parece que ya hemos llegado a mi casa.– Muchas gracia por traerme Jade.

– ¿Ya te vas, Tori? Espero verte otra vez.-se despide Jasón de Vega, dándole un pequeño abrazo al cual la latina corresponde.

– Y yo a ti, Jasón.-le sonríe y le acaricia la cabeza.

– Te acompaño a la puerta, Vega.-digo saliendo de mi coche.– Espera aquí, enano.

Vega me mira algo sorprendida pero no se queja, así que la acompaño hasta su puerta.

– Gracias por decirme lo de Beck y decir que me crees aunque no tengas porque.-digo con sinceridad, porque es verdad, no lo merezco.

– No me des las gracias por eso. Por cierto… Trina quería dar una fiesta a las 8:00 en casa ya que mis padres no están, quieres…¿quieres venir?.-me pregunta con nerviosismo mientras se disipa las arrugas de su camiseta.

– Claro… tengo que ver con mis propios ojos como tu fiesta será un desastre.-respondo con una mueca. Oh vamos Jade, ¿no puedes ser buena por una vez?. Claramente, no.

Vega suspira y creo que se arrepiente de habérmelo dicho.

– Lo único que te pido es que no traigas tabaco, por favor.-suplica Vega mientras busca las llaves de su casa.

– No prometo nada.-digo despidiéndome de ella con la mano y volviendo a mi coche.

– Que simpática es tu novia, Jade.

– Que no es mi novia.

– Pues tú amiga.

– Tampoco lo es.-contesto arrancando el coche y dirigiéndome a mi casa.

– ¿Y entonces que es?.-pregunta confuso Jasón.

– Vega es…Vega y punto.-digo dando por terminada la conversación.

Y es verdad, yo no considero a Vega mi amiga, si no que…no sé cómo explicarlo. Vega no es como Cat, ya que la relación que tengo con ella no es igual a la que tengo con la pelirroja. Tampoco la puedo comparar con la de Emily, de Emily's Coffe. Simplemente no sé qué título poner a nuestra relación.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

No me esperaba que Jade se disculpara, no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez esas dos palabras y ocho letras salir de su boca antes. Y ha sido muy especial para mí, ¿significa eso que somos amigas? ¿Qué me considera Jade una amiga? No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Nuestra relación está siendo más cercana lo cual es normal teniendo en cuenta el momento "chicle", lo que ocurrió en su casa más lo de hace unas horas y eso me gusta pero a la vez me aterra.

Cuando entro a mi casa veo a Trina y a Andre sentados en el sofá.

– ¿Andre? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto dejando las llaves en el bol de siempre y acercándome a ellos.

– Hola chica, tu hermana me ha comentado lo de la fiesta y me ha pedido que me ocupe de la música.-responde Andre dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

– Entiendo, y gracias Trina por dejarme tirada.-digo algo enfadada, es que siempre hace lo mismo.

– Era una urgencia, me había quedado sin maquillaje.

Suspiro con frustración llevándome las manos a mis sienes, Trina me da autentico dolor de cabeza. Eres increíble, menos mal que me ha traído Jade.-dicho esto último tanto Andre como Trina se giran a la vez interrogándome con la mirada. ¿Qué pasa?.

– ¿Te ha traído Jade? ¿Jade la bruja del oeste?.-pregunta incrédulo Andre.

– Oh vamos, no es tan mala para que le deis ese mote.

– ¿"No es tan mala"? Hablamos de la chica que te derramo un café sobre tu cabeza en tu primer día de clases, la chica que hizo que te desmayaras por falta de sangre en una obra, la que fingió que le habías pegado lo que provoco que tuvieras que limpiar la guerra de comida, ¿hablamos de esa Jade no?.-dice Trina. Creo que nunca he escuchado salir tanta palabra coherente de su boca. Estoy realmente impresionada.

– ¿Si…?.-respondo insegura. La misma Jade a la que he invitado a la fiesta…-dejo caer.

Tanto Trina como Andre se miran algo confundidos pero solo se encogen de hombros. Idiotas.

– Por cierto Andre, ¿Dónde has estado hoy? No te he visto en clase.-digo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

– Mi abuela me ha tenido pintando toda su habitación de color "pistacho".-contesta suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Pistacho es un color?.

– ¿Pistacho?.-preguntamos Trina y yo.

– Yo tampoco sabía que había un color así. ¿Me he perdido algo importante en clase?.

– Pues…-digo meditando si decirle lo de Sikowitz y su nuevo amigo, el patito de goma. Sikowitz nos ha obligado a ensayar nuestros papeles.– Tendrías que haber visto a Cat y Robbie, estaban irreconocibles.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, solo es un ensayo, podre verlos en la fecha.-dice Andre sonriendo.

– Entonces ¿te ocuparas tú de la música, Andre?.-le pregunta Trina levantándose del sofá y tachando algo en una libreta pequeña de color rosa.

– Yup, sin problema yo me ocupo.

– Excelente, entonces ya está todo; invitados, comida, música, alcohol…-mientras va enumerándolos, Trina sigue tachando en su liberta. Espera, ¿alcohol? Esto no puede acabar bien.

– ¿Alcohol? ¿De verdad, Trina?.-digo encarándola y colocando ambas manos en mi cintura.

– Oh vamos Tori, solo será un poco de alcohol, es inofensivo.

– Pero…

– Trina tiene razón Tori, no pasara nada.-añade Andre poniéndose del lado de Trina. Traidor.

– Está bien, pero lo limpiaras todo después, TU sola.-señalo a Trina con mi dedo índice.

– Si, si.

Va a ser una tarde muuuuuuy larga….

* * *

 **Jade POV**

Cuando llegamos Jasón y yo a casa, Madison estaba en la cocina tomándose una cerveza. Dios no quiera que se ahogue con ella.

– ¿Ya estas mejor de la cabeza, mama?.-pregunta Jasón dejando su mochila encima de la mesa del salón y se acerca para abrazar a su madre.

– Si cariño, ¿Qué tal el colegio?.-pregunta dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

– Bien, voy bien.

– Me alegro hijo. Hola Jadelyn.-dice Madison dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Ignoro su saludo y me dirijo a mi habitación. No la soporto. Caigo rendida en la cama, hoy estoy agotada y no sé por qué, y encima tengo que ir a la estúpida fiesta de las Vega. ¿Ira Beck? Ya que si me ha mentido una vez puede hacerlo otra con la excusa que me ha puesto hoy. Tengo que hablar con él, necesito hablar con él pero a la vez no quiero, porque tengo miedo de lo que pasara, de cómo acabara todo.

Suspiro y me dirijo al baño a ducharme, necesito relajarme. El agua fría recorre mi cuerpo dejando una agradable sensación en su recorrido hacia el suelo de la ducha. Me encanta la sensación que me produce una buena ducha, me tranquiliza y me permite aclarar mis pensamientos.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello, veo a Jasón sentado en el centro de mi cama.

– ¿Qué quieres, bacteria?.-le pregunto mirando mi PearPhone. Son las 7:15.

– Me dijiste que jugarías conmigo a mi nuevo videojuego.

– Ahora no puedo, tengo que irme a una fiesta.

– ¡Pero lo dijiste! ¡Eres como mi madre, una mentirosa!.-grita saltando de la cama y saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación. Lo siguiente que escucho es su puerta cerrándose.

Que me haya dicho que soy como su madre… me ha dolido y mucho. Ya se le pasara el berrinche. Elijo unos shorts vaqueros negros de mi armario, una camiseta negra también ajustada ya que tengo "grandes" atributos, he de aprovecharlos ¿no? y unas converse , cojo mi par favorito de tijeras unas parecidas a las que me regalo Cat por navidad y me las guardo en mi bolsillo. Cojo las llaves de mi coche y salgo de mi casa. Madison debe estar pagando caro la resaca, porque ya no hay rastro de ella en el salón.

Cuando llego a la casa de Vega me fijo en que ya ha empezado la fiesta, el alto sonido de la música es un claro indicador de ello. Salgo de mi coche, me acerco a la entrada y toco el timbre. No tengo que esperar mucho hasta que Vega abre la puerta y me ve,

– Al final has venido, Jade.-dice Vega sosteniendo la puerta.

– Hay que darle algo de cache a la fiesta.-sonrío y entro a la casa de los Vega. Hay bastante gente por lo que Trina ha hecho su trabajo, bueno, para lo único que parece tener talento.– Vaya, sí que ha tenido éxito.

– Todo ha sido por Trina, se ha puesto como loca a invitar gente.-dice tras de mi Vega mientras cierra la puerta. No se le ve muy animada.

– ¡Jadey!.-grita la pequeña pelirroja con nombre de animal que se dirige corriendo hacia a mí. Gracias a mis brillantes habilidades, la esquivo con facilidad. –Uhhh….-se lamenta Cat por haber fallado al abrazarme. ¡JA!.

– Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me llames Jadey, Cat.-le digo cruzándome de brazos.

– Pero a mí me gusta, es súper mono.-se ríe

– ¿Mono? Mi– dejémoslo Cat.-digo suspirando.

Vega nos mira aguantándose la risa.

– ¿Qué pasa?.

– Nada, es que me parecéis muy tiernas.-dice Vega-

– Oh, dadme un respiro.

Pasamos un rato más hablando de tonterías, lo cual me sorprende ya que no me he sentido en ningún momento incomoda hablando con Vega. La música es bastante buena, pero no me sorprende ya que es Harris quien se ocupa de ella, el chico es muy diestro en la creación de canciones y elección de música, pero claro, esto nunca lo admitiré en alto.

También ha sido inesperado el alcohol. No me lo esperaba, ha tenido que ser idea de Trina, Vega es demasiado "monja" para tener ella la idea. Pero me alegro ya que tras tomarme algunas copas cuyo líquido desconozco, me siento más relajada.

La gente está disfrutando de la fiesta, incluso he visto a Beck, aunque él no me ha visto. Sabía que lo que me había dicho esta mañana era una excusa, pero no pensé que fuera capaz. No tengo ganas de discutir, necesito tomar algo de aire fresco, así que me dirijo al jardín de los Vega.

– ¿Vega?.-pregunto al ver a Vega sentada en un banco de su jardín, sentándome yo en la cornisa enfrente de él.

– Oh, hola Jade, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-me responde mirándome. Juraría que va algo borracha.

– Trina ha tenido la brillante idea de querer hacer un karaoke y yo valoro demasiado mi sentido auditivo como para perderlo.-respondo con una mueca cruzándome de brazos.

Vega sonríe y se acomoda un poco mejor en el banco. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Espera, ¿Qué?.

– ¿Cuál es tu excusa?.-pregunto curiosa.

– Estoy algo cansada, últimamente no duermo muy bien.

– Oh, ¿y eso? ¿Alguien ocupa tus pensamientos nocturnos, Vega?.-digo con sorna.

Ella me mira con una mirada que no puedo descifrar y me da una sonrisa enigmática.

– Tal vez.

– ¿Quién…?-antes de que pueda acabar la frase, Beck sale al jardín con una pelirroja. Debe de ser la que vio Emily con él. Rápidamente cojo a Vega de la muñeca y la obligo a esconderse conmigo detrás del banco. Ella intenta decir algo pero le tapo la boca con mi mano y le señalo con mi cabeza.

– Beck, ¿Por qué no lo dejas con Jade?.-le pregunta la pelirroja cogiéndole de las manos.

– No puedo, yo le quiero.-responde Beck. Algo se encoge dentro de mí.

– Oh ya lo veo, por eso estas aquí conmigo y no con ella.

– Mira, es complicado, dejémoslo, volvamos a dentro.-finaliza Beck dándole un beso en los labios y llevándosela de vuelta a la fiesta.

Y aunque ya me había imaginado esto, duele, muchísimo. Beck no solo es mi novio ha sido más bien, porque después de esto no lo seguirá siendo , es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo. Hemos tenido nuestros problemas como toda pareja pero los hemos resuelto con ayuda de Vega . Noto como Vega se quita mi mano de su boca.

– Jade…-susurra mientras me obliga a levantarme y a sentarme en el banco con ella. No llores…

¿Estoy llorando? No me he dado cuenta. Me llevo una mano a mis ojos y me quito unas cuantas lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir. Vega que había estado con los brazos caído se acerca más y me abraza fuerte, yo escondo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y le correspondo. No soy de esas personas que necesitan ser abrazadas todos los días como Jasón o Vega, pero en ese momento este gesto es todo lo que necesito. La unica persona a la que permitia abrazarme continuamente era a mi madre.

– Lo arreglareis Jade, ya veras, ha sido un malentendido.-susurra Vega contra mi oído trazando círculos con su mano en mi espalda. Es como un sedante.

– No…No esta vez.-digo con un hilo de voz. Esta situación me recuerda a la que tuvimos cuando ella entro en Hollywood Arts.– ¿Vega?.-pregunto suavemente.

– ¿Si, Jade?.

– ¿Podemos quedarnos abrazadas un poco más?.

Vega sonríe.– Todo el que quieras.

Tras varios minutos así, minutos en los que no he pensado en nada, nos separamos y Vega me limpia las últimas lágrimas de mi cara.

– Lo estas volviendo a hacer, Jade.- se ríe Vega.

– ¿El qué?.

– Mover la pierna.

¿La pierna….? Ah, ahora recuerdo que no he fumado en todo el día.

– Es la manera que tiene mi cuerpo de decirme que necesita fumar.-respondo dejando de mover la pierna.

Vega suspira derrotada.– Pues adelante, fuma.

– No puedo.

– ¿No puedes?.-pregunta desconcertada.– ¿Y eso porque?.

– Me dijiste que no trajera tabaco.-respondo sin mirarle. Me da vergüenza admitir que no he traído el tabaco por ella.

– ¿La gran Jade West haciéndome caso? Que alguien me pellizque.-dice exagerando por lo que recibe un pellizco por mi parte.– ¡Oye!.-me recrimina sobándose donde le he pellizcado.

– Eso te pasa por pasaste de lista.-digo sonriéndole con burla. Vega borracha es bastante graciosa.– Por cierto, nunca te tome por las que bebían, Vega.

– Pensé que con unas cuantas copas dormiría del tirón y no tendría que pensar por la noche, pero lo único que he conseguido es estar hecha un lío.

– ¿Es por esa persona? La que has dado a entender antes.

Vega me mira y se muerde el labio inferior. He de admitir que eso ha sido… muy sexy. Uoh Uoh, para aquí Jade, cuidado con lo que piensas.

– Si.-dice apenada agachando un poco la cabeza. No quiero verla así, quiero poder animarla como ha hecho ella antes conmigo.

Le levanto el mentón con una de mis manos y la obligo a mirarme. Esos ojos color chocolate están algo vidriosos, como si estuvieran a punto de ceder ante la pena.

– Vega, ¿Quién es?. pregunto suavemente. Ella niega con la cabeza y no dice nada. Vuelvo a insistir.– ¿Quién es?.

Me mira y parece estar teniendo una gran batalla interna sobre si decírmelo a no. Cuales sean las partes yo voy con la que dice "díselo a Jade".

Acerco mi rostro un poco más al suyo hasta sentir que su respiración se choca contra la mía.– ¿Quién es?.

Para Jade, para ahora que puedes, lo vas a estropear todo.

– Tu…-y esa es la palabra que me da permiso para hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer. No sé si será el alcohol, no sé si será el haber descubierto que Beck me engañaba o el hecho de que Vega me resulta estúpidamente encantadora ahora mismo, pero cualquiera que sea el motivo, cierro el espacio que nos separa y beso a Vega. Es un beso lento, tranquilo, acogedor, un beso que hace que me sienta como en casa. Vega tarda unos segundos en corresponder pero pasa sus manos por mi cuello profundizándolo un poco más. Solo nos separamos por falta de aire apoyando nuestras frentes juntas. Es... es genial.

– Hmmm…-digo pasándome la lengua por mis labios.– ¿Chocolate?.

Vega sonríe y asiente. Decido volver a acercarme para juntar de nuevo mis labios con los de ella pero se aleja.

– No, Jade. Acabas de ver como Beck te ha engañado, estas débil y confusa y yo no quiero aprovecharme de ello.-dice Vega mirándome a los ojos. Dios, podría perderme en los suyos y no me importaría no encontrar nunca la salida.

– No metas los sentimientos por medio, Vega. Tomémoslo como lo que es; un juego.-susurro peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

– ¿Un juego?.

– Un juego para que yo deje de fumar ya que te "preocupas" tanto por mi salud pulmonar, y déjame decirte que solo he fumado un cigarro en dos días lo cual es todo un record para mí.

Es como me lo tengo que tomar, como un juego, si le doy más importancia de la necesaria podría ser muy peligroso para mí y yo no quiero eso. La última vez que lo hice ha tenido como consecuencia el ver con mis propios ojos a mi novio con otra. Lo gracioso es que estoy dejando de lado el hecho de que acaba de decirme hace unos momentos que soy la persona que ocupa sus pensamientos en la noche – no de forma sucia – y que por ello esta hecho un lío. No tengo ni idea de porque estoy "jugando" con Vega, ni de porque quiero volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos – quizás por el sabor a chocolate que tienen – pero lo que si tengo muy claro, es que yo voy a ganar, sea cual sea el resultado final.

– ¿Entonces voy ganando?.-pregunta Vega con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

– Por ahora vamos empate.

Vega 1 – Jade West 1.


	7. Party II

**Morticia Gore:** En los próximos capítulos veremos cómo se desarrolla la relación entre Jasón y Jade (me encantan totalmente). Y si, quería darle un momento romanticón a estas dos, pero todavía queda un largo camino que recorrer :P. Ahora que lo dices es cierto, en ese capítulo Beck hace el intento de quitarse de encima a las dos chicas pero en ningún momento dice que tiene novia, lo cual en mi opinión hubiera sido más efectivo. Muchas gracias por leer y el review.

 **LeasLion:** Dicho y hecho ;). Gracias por leer y el review.

 **Sexy-Tomboy:** Pobre Beck, le estoy creando un club de fans contra su persona. Quiero el chocolate, eh ;). Me alegra de que te esté gustando la historia y de que disfrutes de ella. Muchas gracias por leer y el review.

 **Vizho:** Lo interesante es lo mejor, en todos los sentidos. Es agradable que te digan que te han leído una historia del tirón, eso significa que engancha y reconocen tu esfuerzo, muchas gracias :) . Tori es muy tierna, al menos en la mayoría de Joris que he leído y me encanta totalmente su personalidad, pero también puede intimidar, aviso :P. El juego se puede considerar como un "medio" o no… O:) . Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un review.

 **July:** Me alegro de que te guste, y dicho y hecho ;-). Gracias por leer y dejar un review.

 **Kuroneko:** Si te haces el tatuaje del caramelo y de Duck exijo foto 8) . Jade es Jade, no puede evitar ser egoísta también, pero si, pobre Jasón :( ¿Jugara finalmente con él? Quién sabe. ¿Quién dijo que Tori no sabía jugar también? Es más divertido cuando las cosas se igualan. Y quiero un Candy Duck, ya. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por el review.

 **Mart:** Tenemos a alguien que apuesta por Tori en este juego, ya veremos qué pasa :º . Tori es de naturaleza empática y solidaria, siempre tiene que ayudar :) . Muchas gracias por continuar la historia y por el review.

 **Nota: Es el capitulo anterior pero desde la perspectiva de Tori**

* * *

 **7 – Party II**

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

 **Tori POV**

Estoy un poco nerviosa porque a decir verdad no me esperaba que Jade se ofreciera a llevarme a mi casa. Y tampoco es que tenga muy buen recuerdo de mi última vez con ella en su coche y su pala , por lo que sí, estoy MUY nerviosa.

Alguien le llama al teléfono y coge la llamada sin mirar.

– Jade.-responde tranquilamente llevándose el PearPhone a su oído derecho.– Llama a Madison para eso.-Jade suspira y mira concentrada el volante.– Bien. Ahora voy, no quiero que te muevas ni que des saltos de alegría cuando me veas, y ni hablar de abrazos.-advierte Jade con un tono duro. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? Ni que ser algo simpática pudiera matarla.– Vamos a hacer una parada imprevista, Vega.-me dice sin dirigirme la mirada mientras y enciende el motor del coche. ¿Parada? ¿No ira a matarme y tirar mi cuerpo? O venderlo, o descuartizarlo, o… Basta Tori, no lo estas arreglando.

Ahora que lo pienso, es buen momento para preguntarle por Jasón, ya que parece estar calmada y tranquila, sin indicios de clavarme sus tijeras en la yugular o algo por el estilo. Es mi momento, vamos allá, Tori.

– Jasón es quien nos… nos vio cuando…-intento acabar la frase pero me resulta tan embarazoso. Todavía no me creo que yo le besara y que encima nos viera alguien, estúpido tabaco, estúpida vainilla y estúpida yo.

– Besarnos, se dice besarnos Vega. Y me besaste tu a mí, que conste.-recalca levantando su dedo índice. Y ya me ocupe de él.-finaliza con una mueca macabra. No me gusta como ha dicho eso.

– ¿Cómo que te ocupaste "de el"?.-pregunto aterrorizada.– No le faltara ninguna parte del cuerpo o algo, ¿verdad?.

Jade se rie antes mi comentario y he de reconocer que tiene una sonrisa y una risa muy agradable cuando no es una completa macarra.

– Por quien me tomas Vega, yo tengo más estilo, pero tranquila, no le falta nada… a el.-responde acomodándose unos cabellos y cambiándose de carril.

Su respuesta no es que me tranquilice del todo pero supongo que es mejor que "Jasón ya no volverá a ver nada" o "Le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar". Tengo curiosidad de cómo es la relación de Jasón y Jade porque Jade no parece de las hermanas cariñosas . Oigo mi apellido salir de su boca en un susurro.

– ¿Jade?.-pregunto mirándola. ¿No se da cuenta de que me ha llamado? Han pasado como dos minutos enteros.

– ¿Qué, que?.-responde sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, volviendo al coche.

– Me has llamado tú, así que, ¿Qué quieres?.

– Me preguntaba si habías vuelto a hablar con Beck sobre la fiesta.-pregunta inocentemente mientras sigue mirando al frente. No te fíes Tori, la mayoría de tus problemas llevan el nombre de "Jade" o "Beck" en ellos.

– Esta mañana hemos vuelto a hablar, lo que me dijiste de que no creyera todo lo que dice Beck me hizo dudar y… volví a preguntarle.-suspiro mientras le miro.– Me volvió a decir lo que me dijo durante el almuerzo ayer.

– ¿Y qué te dijo exactamente? Palabra por palabra.-dice con curiosidad Jade.

– Pues que tanto la chica como el iban bebidos y que se besaron de forma accidental.

Sigo sin aceptar que "accidentalmente" Beck se besó con la chica pero no suelo juzgar sin una explicación antes, así soy yo.

Jade suspira profundamente y para en el semáforo en rojo que tenemos delante.– Vega, en esa fiesta no hubo ni una gota de alcohol.-me dice zanjando definitivamente el tema.

Intento decir algo pero no se me ocurre nada lo cual es raro, dada a que a veces soy una bocazas . Simplemente la miro sin decir nada.

– No necesito tu compasión, Vega. No me importa si no me crees.-dice aparcando el coche enfrente de la puerta de un colegio el de Jasón, supongo . En la entrada está el mismo chico que nos vio. Abre la puerta de su lado y se asoma.– Jasón, vamos.-dice autoritariamente Jade.

Cuando me ha dicho que no le importa que no la crea… la mirada que tenía era desoladora, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que no la creyeran. Jade no es tan mala como parece, solo es una facahada que usa para protegerse a si misma aun sabiendo lo que eso conlleva…

– Te creo.-digo mirándola con determinación. Yo la creo, aunque me pueda arrepentir después, en este mismo momento y con esa mirada vacía la creo.

– ¿En serio?.-pregunta sorprendida.

– Si, en serio.-respondo seriamente mientras poso una de mis manos en su hombro. Espero que no saque unas tijeras y me corte la mano, no me gustan los garfios y yo no valdría como pirata.

Pero no me aparta la mano, incluso juraría ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¡Hola! ¿Tú eres la chica de ayer, no?.-pregunta Jasón sentándose en el asiento trasero del coche.– La que se estaba besando con Jade.

Toso sonoramente. No me esperaba eso.– S-Si, era yo.-digo pasándome una mano por el pelo.

– Me llamo Jasón, encantado.-sonríe y me extiende la mano. Aw, es muy mono.

– Victoria Vega, pero me puedes decir Tori.-le correspondo el saludo y la sonrisa.

– Tu novia es muy bonita, Jade.-comenta Jasón inocentemente provocando que Jade de un pequeño volantazo inesperado. Dios mío, juro que he visto mi vida pasar en segundos.

– No es mi novia.-decimos a la vez Jade y yo, mirándonos inmediatamente después.

– Pues estáis muy compenetradas.-dice Jasón riéndose y colocándose el cinturón de seguridad mientras Jade vuelve a la carretera.

– Mi novio es Beck, piojo.

–No me gusta Beck, se cree muy guay.-dice Jasón encogiéndose de hombros. Jade sonríe un poco ante la respuesta del pequeño. No me cansare nunca de ver esa sonrisa, en serio. Espera, ¿Qué?.

– Ya veo.-responde Jade en un tono tan bajo que apenas logro entender lo que dice.

– Y dime Tori, ¿de que conoces a Jade?.-me pregunta Jasón inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

– De Hollywood Art, aunque nuestro primer contacto no fue muy…bueno.-respondo Vega con un dedo en mi mentón. Y me quedo corta con esa respuesta.

– ¿No? ¿Qué paso?.-pregunta curioso Jasón. Oh, ese momento no lo olvidare nunca, aunque ojala pudiera.

– Le tire sin querer un café a Beck y Jade se puso como loca por no mencionar que luego en clase ella derramo otro sobre mi cabeza.

Jasón se ríe a carcajadas y mira a Jade.

– ¡Jade, eres genial!.

– Que puedo decir, lo soy.-dice sonriendo burlonamente. ¿Pero cuánto ego tiene esta mujer?.

– ¡Oye, pero no le des un cumplido por eso!.-me ofendo fingidamente.– Fue de los peores días de toda mi vida.-añado algo triste, incluso pensé en no volver a Hollywood Arts.

Primer día de clase en un instituto nuevo y derramo café en la camiseta de un chico guapísimo y su novia malinterpreta todo. Luego en clase me hace comportarme como un perro y me tira café encima, creo que una experiencia así hace recapacitar a cualquiera.

– Lo siento.-dice rápidamente Jade y en voz baja.

– ¿Qué?.-contestamos al unísono Jasón y yo. ¿He oído bien?.

– No es mi problema que no me hayáis oído, no voy a volver a repetirlo.-evade Jade la pregunta. Jasón está poniendo cara de cachorrito.

– Vamos Jade, no es tan difícil.-presiona Jasón.

– Que no, que dejes de insistirme.

– Da igual Jasón, no importa.-digo quitándole importancia con la mano y dándole una sonrisa triste.

En realidad si me importa un poco, siempre he querido que Jade y yo seamos amigas pero pese a mis intentos parece que nunca lo seremos. No voy a obligarla a decir algo que claramente ella no siente ni quiere decir.

– Lo siento… siento haberme portado así contigo tu primer día de clases en una escuela nueva y siento haber convertido ese día en uno de los peores de tu vida.-dice respirando profundamente y aprovechando el paso de peatones que tenemos delante me mira. De verdad.

Vale, quizás me equivocaba. Esto es tan… inesperado y la vez esperado. Es un comienzo, un pequeño pasito para ser amigas al menos para mí . Sé que ha debido costarle mucho a Jade decir "Lo siento" ya que nunca se disculpa, me siento algo "especial". La miro a los ojos y le sonrío.

– Gracias, Jade, significa mucho para mí.- digo desabrochándome el cinturón. Y parece que ya hemos llegado a mi casa. Muchas gracia por traerme Jade.

– ¿Ya te vas, Tori? Espero verte otra vez.-se despide Jasón de mí, dándome un pequeño abrazo al cual le correspondo alegremente. Este niño es encantador.

– Y yo a ti, Jasón.-le sonrío y acaricio la cabeza.

– Te acompaño a la puerta, Vega.-dice Jade saliendo de su coche, sorprendiéndome.– Espera aquí, enano.

Jade hoy esta irreconocible porque hace cosas que nunca pensé que haría, pero… me gusta ver este lado de Jade; amable, sincero, encantador. Me acompaña hasta mi puerta.

– Gracias por decirme lo de Beck y decir que me crees aunque no tengas porque.-dice con sinceridad, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al suelo.

– No me des las gracias por eso. Por cierto… Trina quería dar una fiesta a las 20:00 en casa ya que mis padres no están, quieres…¿quieres venir?.-pregunto con nerviosismo mientras me disipo las arrugas de mi camiseta.

– Claro… tengo que ver con mis propios ojos como tu fiesta será un desastre.-responde con una mueca.

Suspiro, es Jade West después de todo, algo tenía que decir para romper el momento.

– Lo único que te pido es que no traigas tabaco, por favor.-suplico mientras busco las llaves de casa en mi mochila. No quiero que la casa se quede con un olor a humo.

– No prometo nada.-dice despidiéndose de mí con la mano y volviendo a su coche.

¿Habré hecho bien invitándola? Beck seguramente también este y aunque lo hayan solucionado he podido comprobar que Jade se tensa al escuchar el nombre de Beck o cualquier cosa relacionada con la fiesta.

Volviendo al tema de la disculpa no me esperaba que Jade se disculpara, no recuerdo haber escuchado alguna vez esas dos palabras y ocho letras salir de su boca antes. Y ha sido muy especial para mí, ¿significa eso que somos amigas? ¿Qué me considera Jade una amiga? No lo sé, pero espero que sí. Nuestra relación está siendo más cercana lo cual es normal teniendo en cuenta el momento "chicle", lo que ocurrió en su casa más lo de hace unas horas y eso me gusta pero a la vez me aterra.

Cuando entro a mi casa veo a Trina y a Andre sentados en el sofá.

– ¿Andre? ¿Qué haces aquí?.-pregunto dejando las llaves en el bol de siempre y acercándome a ellos.

– Hola chica, tu hermana me ha comentado lo de la fiesta y me ha pedido que me ocupe de la música.-responde Andre dándome un cariñoso abrazo.

– Entiendo, y gracias Trina por dejarme tirada.-digo algo enfadada, es que siempre hace lo mismo.

– Era una urgencia, me había quedado sin maquillaje.

Suspiro con frustración llevándome las manos a mis sienes, Trina me da autentico dolor de cabeza. Eres increíble, menos mal que me ha traído Jade.-dicho esto último tanto Andre como Trina se giran a la vez interrogándome con la mirada. ¿Qué pasa?.

– ¿Te ha traído Jade? ¿Jade la bruja del oeste?.-pregunta incrédulo Andre.

– Oh vamos, no es tan mala para que le deis ese mote.

– ¿"No es tan mala"? Hablamos de la chica que te derramo un café sobre tu cabeza en tu primer día de clases, la chica que hizo que te desmayaras por falta de sangre en una obra, la que fingió que le habías pegado lo que provoco que tuvieras que limpiar la guerra de comida, ¿hablamos de esa Jade no?.-dice Trina. Creo que nunca he escuchado salir tanta palabra coherente de su boca. Estoy realmente impresionada.

– ¿Si…?.-respondo insegura. La misma Jade a la que he invitado a la fiesta…-dejo caer.

Tanto Trina como Andre se miran algo confundidos pero solo se encogen de hombros. Idiotas.

– Por cierto Andre, ¿Dónde has estado hoy? No te he visto en clase.-digo rápidamente cambiando de tema.

– Mi abuela me ha tenido pintando toda su habitación de color "pistacho".-contesta suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Pistacho es un color?.

– ¿Pistacho?.-preguntamos Trina y yo.

– Yo tampoco sabía que había un color así. ¿Me he perdido algo importante en clase?.

– Pues…-digo meditando si decirle lo de Sikowitz y su nuevo amigo, el patito de goma. Sikowitz nos ha obligado a ensayar nuestros papeles.– Tendrías que haber visto a Cat y Robbie, estaban irreconocibles.

– ¿En serio? Bueno, solo es un ensayo, podre verlos en la fecha.-dice Andre sonriendo.

– Entonces ¿te ocuparas tú de la música, Andre?.-le pregunta Trina levantándose del sofá y tachando algo en una libreta pequeña de color rosa.

– Yup, sin problema yo me ocupo.

– Excelente, entonces ya está todo; invitados, comida, música, alcohol…-mientras va enumerándolos, Trina sigue tachando en su liberta. Espera, ¿alcohol? Esto no puede acabar bien.

– ¿Alcohol? ¿De verdad, Trina?.-digo encarándola y colocando ambas manos en mi cintura.

– Oh vamos Tori, solo será un poco de alcohol, es inofensivo.

– Pero…

– Trina tiene razón Tori, no pasara nada.-añade Andre poniéndose del lado de Trina. Traidor.

– Está bien, pero lo limpiaras todo después, TU sola.-señalo a Trina con mi dedo índice.

– Sí, sí.

Va a ser una tarde muuuuuuy larga…. He pensado en dormir un poco ya que últimamente no hago más que dar vueltas en la cama por la noche y todo por esos estúpidos besos con Jade, que no sé qué significan por que no fueron besos normales. Los que me di con Daniel y Steve si eran besos normales, besos de novios, de pareja, besos. Pero con Jade es distinto, esas mariposas tan cliché, el nerviosismo, el cómo me quedo embobada cada vez que le veo sonreírme o me veo reflejada en sus ojos… Para Tori, vamos a dormir y tendrás la mente más clara, seguro.

Es a las 19:45 cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Ya deben de estar llegando los invitados para la fiesta. No tengo ni idea de cuanta gente habrá invitado Trina pero tengo que bajar para que no se le vaya de las manos. Me estiro un poco en mi cama, y me dirijo al baño para asearme un poco. Aún sigo estando algo cansada pero he podido dormir un par de horas lo cual agradezco enormemente. No Jade, no besos, no chicle, no Sikowitz con pato de goma, no Trina, no nada, ha sido un sueño muy tranquilo.

Me dirijo a mi armario y escojo unos pantalones negros pitillo y una blusa lila por suerte en casa se está bastante bien y no hace mucho calor . Me arreglo un poco el pelo y me doy una capa de maquillaje, no tengo muchas ganas de hacer nada más. Bajo las escaleras y saludo a un par de compañeros de clase hasta que localizo a Cat, la cual me abraza a su estilo.

– Hey Cat, me alegra de que hayas venido.-digo correspondiéndole el abrazo, esta vez he podido respirar con normalidad.

– ¡Yay! Hace mucho que no iba a una fiesta no desde que mi hermano provoco un incendio en la última en la que estuvimos, jeje.-dice riéndose tan alegremente. Nota mental: huir si veo al hermano de Cat.

– ¿No has venido con Robbie?.- le pregunto elevando las cejas. Me encanta que Robbie y Cat al fin estén juntos, son una pareja muy dulce.

– Si, está en el baño ayudando a Rex.-se ríe Cat con ambas manos detrás de ella dándole un aspecto infantil. Aw, ojala tuviera a Cat como hermana pequeña, es tan mona.

¿Entonces ya es oficial?.

– Robbie me lo pidió con una bolsa de caramelos y una caja de bombones de chocolate.-me responde Cat dando pequeños saltitos.– ¡Oh, ahí está! Nos vemos luego, Tori.

– Diviértete Cat.- le sonrió.

Antes de que pudiera dirigirme al sofá para sentarme escucho a Trina llamarme detrás de mí, al lado de la isla de la cocina. A su lado hay dos chicos bastantes guapos uno de ellos es Matt, o eso creo, pero el otro desconozco su nombre .

– Por aquí, Tori, voy a presentarte a Matt.-dice Trina levantando su mano hacia el chico moreno.– Matt, esta es mi hermana Tori. Tori, este es mi novio Matt.

¿Novio? ¿Ya? Creo que Trina acaba de establecer un record en cuanto a conseguir pareja.

– Un placer, Tori.-dice Matt cogiendo mi mano y dándome un pequeño apretón.

– Lo mismo digo, cuñado.-digo bromeando.– ¿Y tú eres…?.-pregunto mirando al otro chico.

– Él es Ryan McDonald, uno de mis mejores amigos.-nos presenta Matt. He de reconocer que de todos los novios que ha tenido Trina, Matt me parece de los más decentes.

– Un placer, Tori.-dice Ryan cogiendo mi mano y depositando un beso en mis nudillos, lo cual provoca que me sonroje notablemente.– Aunque ya te conocía, no personalmente, pero vamos a la misma clase de canto. Tienes una voz preciosa. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.-dice con una sonrisa encantadora.

– G-Gracias, lo mismo digo.-respondo a su cumplido con nervios.

Bien, una vez las presentaciones hechas, os dejo solos, Matt y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar.-dice Trina despidiéndose de Ryan y de mí. Espera esto… ¿intenta emparejarme? Oh dios, debí habérmelo visto venir.

– ¿Tori?.-pregunta algo preocupado Ryan.

– ¿Eh? ¿Si?.-digo volviendo a la realidad, por un momento me he perdido en mis pensamientos.

– Te he llamado varias veces pero no respondías, pensaba que te pasaba algo. Estaba pensando en coger una bebida, ¿quieres una?.-pregunta con cortesía. Ciertamente es encantador, no puedo negar eso.

No bebo casi nunca pero hoy… es un día de locos y Jade aún no ha venido, no sé porque pensé que vendría. Asiento levemente ante la pregunta de Ryan y al minuto vuelve con dos bebidas en sus manos. Charlamos de Hollywood Art, de las clases que compartimos juntos que son varias, aunque no me había dado cuenta hasta que me las ha mencionado , de canciones, de consejos de canto… El padre de Ryan es productor musical y él siempre ha querido dedicarse a la música creando canciones y cantándolas, por eso está en Hollywood Arts. La primera copa se convierte en otras dos más y creo que es mejor que pare antes de que diga alguna tontería, disfruto de la compañía de Ryan, tiene bastante labia pero hoy no es mi día. He visto a Beck con una pelirroja y que yo sepa Jade no se ha tintado el pelo, por desgracia no he tenido ocasión de ir a saludarle ya que Ryan no me ha dejado, pero debería hacerlo por mera cortesía, al menos. Aun me rondan en la cabeza las palabras de Jade. Por suerte suena el timbre, me disculpo con Ryan que me sonríe y se despide de mí no sin antes darme su número. Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con Jade.

– Al final has venido, Jade.-digo dándole una sonrisa.

– Hay que darle algo de cache a la fiesta.-sonríe y le dejo espacio para que entre a mi casa. Vaya, sí que ha tenido éxito.-dice echando un vistazo por la fiesta.

– Todo ha sido por Trina, se ha puesto como loca a invitar gente.-digo detrás de ella mientras cierro la puerta suspirando un poco. El alcohol me da sueño.

– ¡Jadey!.-grita la pequeña pelirroja con nombre de animal que se dirige corriendo hacia Jade. Aunque Jade la esquiva con gracia.– Uhhh….-se lamenta Cat por haber fallado al abrazar a Jade. Pobrecita.

– Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no me llames Jadey, Cat.-dice Jade cruzándose de brazos.

– Pero a mí me gusta, es súper mono.-se ríe Cat.

– ¿Mono? Mi– dejémoslo Cat.-digo suspirando.

Las miro a ambas aguantándome la risa, porque son una pareja adorable, se nota que son amigas desde hace años.

– ¿Qué pasa?.

– Nada, es que me parecéis muy tiernas.-digo sonriendo.

– Oh, dadme un respiro.

Pasamos un rato hablando de tonterías, un rato bastante agradable. Jade en su línea dejando caer comentarios mordaces de vez en cuando, Cat riéndose y contándonos anécdotas de su hermano y yo escuchando y recalcando algunas cosas.

Nos despedimos después de un rato y yo necesito tomar el aire, tengo algo de calor. Salgo al jardín y me siento en uno de los dos bancos que tenemos. Siempre me ha gustado el jardín, es tranquilo y me permite relajarme mientras miro la luna y las estrellas. Tras unos minutos escucho que alguien me llama por mi apellido. Jade.

– ¿Vega?.-pregunta al verme, sentándose ella en la cornisa enfrente del banco en el que me encuentro..

– Oh, hola Jade, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-le respondo mirándola a la cara.

– Trina ha tenido la brillante idea de querer hacer un karaoke y yo valoro demasiado mi sentido auditivo como para perderlo.-responde con una mueca cruzándose de brazos.

Sonrío ante el comentario ya que lo he sufrido por experiencias y me acomodo algo mejor en el banco.

– ¿Cuál es tu excusa?.-pregunta curiosa, mirando al cielo.

– Estoy algo cansada, últimamente no duermo muy bien.-le digo con sinceridad.

– Oh, ¿y eso? ¿Alguien ocupa tus pensamientos nocturnos, Vega?.-dice con sorna.

Sé que lo ha dicho de broma, para meterse conmigo y burlarse pero no puedo evitar pensar que quizás en algún lugar de su corazón con forma de tijera se preocupa de mí.

– Tal vez.-respondo sin más, no le voy a decir que es por ella. No quiero seguir alimentando su ego.

– ¿Quién…?-antes de que Jade pueda acabar la frase, Beck sale al jardín con una pelirroja, la misma con la que le he visto antes. Rápidamente Jade me coge de la muñeca, sintiendo un pequeño hormigueo donde ha colocado su mano y me obliga a esconderme con ella detrás del banco. Intento preguntarle por qué pero rápidamente me tapa la boca con su otra mano libre.

– Beck, ¿Por qué no lo dejas con Jade?.-le pregunta la pelirroja cogiéndole de las manos.

– No puedo, yo le quiero.-responde Beck.

– Oh ya lo veo, por eso estas aquí conmigo y no con ella.

– Mira, es complicado, dejémoslo, volvamos a dentro.-finaliza Beck dándole un beso en los labios y llevándosela de vuelta a la fiesta.

Increíble, de toda la gente de la que me podía esperar esto Beck no estaba dentro de ese grupo. Giro un poco mi cabeza y miro a Jade. Tiene una expresión plana, sin emoción y algunas lágrimas se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas. Ya había visto llorar antes a Jade cuando me vino pidiendo ayuda para volver con Beck pero esto… esto me duele.

– Jade…-susurro mientras le obligo a levantarse y a sentarnos en el banco. No llores…

Sin pedirle permiso la abrazo lentamente y ella me corresponde tras unos segundos, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello y pasando ambos brazos por mi espalda. Sigue llorando porque noto como mi blusa se va mojando poco a poco. Quiero poder hacer que deje de llorar, que no es su culpa, que todo saldrá bien.

– Lo arreglareis Jade, ya veras, ha sido un malentendido.-susurro Vega contra su oído trazando círculos con mi mano en su espalda. Cuando era pequeña y me encontraba mal mi madre solía hacer lo mismo y conseguía tranquilizarme.

– No…No esta vez.-dice con un hilo de voz. Nunca había visto tan afectada a Jade, tan débil, tan poco Jade West. ¿Vega?.-pregunta suavemente.

– ¿Si, Jade?.

– ¿Podemos quedarnos abrazadas un poco más?.

Le sonrío y la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.– Todo el que quieras.

Tras varios minutos así, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, le limpio las lágrimas de su cara. Esta cercanía no es como la que hemos tenido antes, en el armario del conserje o hace poco en su casa, es una cercanía acogedora, bienvenida.

– Lo estas volviendo a hacer, Jade.- me rio un poco.

– ¿El qué?.

– Mover la pierna.

– Es la manera que tiene mi cuerpo de decirme que necesita fumar.-responde dejando de mover la pierna.

Suspiro con resignación, no puedo obligarle a dejar algo que no quiere.– Pues adelante, fuma.

– No puedo.

– ¿No puedes?.-pregunto desconcertada.– ¿Y eso porque?.

– Me dijiste que no trajera tabaco.-responde sin mirarme.

– ¿La gran Jade West haciéndome caso? Que alguien me pellizque.-digo exagerando a propósito lo que hace que me gane un pellizco por su parte. ¡Oye!.-le recrimino sobándome donde me ha pellizcado.

– Eso te pasa por pasaste de lista.-dice sonriéndome con burla. Como he echado de menos su sonrisa, sea cual sea. Por cierto, nunca te tome por las que bebían, Vega.

– Pensé que con unas cuantas copas dormiría del tirón y no tendría que pensar por la noche, pero lo único que he conseguido es estar hecha un lío.

– ¿Es por esa persona? La que has dado a entender antes.

Miro a Jade a los ojos y sin querer me muerdo el labio inferior. Es una pequeña manía que tengo, no puedo evitarlo.

– Si.-digo apenada agachando un poco la cabeza. No debería decirle nada pero las palabras salen solas.

Jade me levanta el mentón con una de sus manos y me obliga a mirarle.

– Vega, ¿Quién es?.-pregunta suavemente. Yo niego con la cabeza y no le digo nada. Vuelve a insistir.– ¿Quién es?.

¿Se lo digo? ¿Le digo que es ella? ¿Se reirá de mí? La Jade que intimida seguramente lo haría pera esta Jade que tengo delante de mi… no sé cómo reaccionara y eso me aterra.

Acerca su rostro un poco más al mío hasta sentir que su respiración se choca contra la mía.– ¿Quién es?.

Y me quedo sin aliento, demasiado cerca, debería alejarme para que esto no vaya a mas pero no puedo. Mi cuerpo no se mueve, ya no lo controlo.

– Tu…-y sin darme tiempo a disculparme o a decir que es una broma, Jade acaba con la insultante distancia que quedaba entre nuestros labios. Es un beso lento, un beso que me hace replantearme muchas cosas, me crea montones de dudas y más preguntas sin respuestas. Un beso que me dará problemas, lo sé. Un beso que podía haber sido evitado pero ninguna de las dos ha querido que así sea. Un beso que significa todo y nada. Un beso que quiero repetir una y otra vez porque puedo decir con total certeza que no me cansare de ellos.

– Hmmm…-dice Jade pasándose la lengua por sus labios.– ¿Chocolate?.

Sonrío tímidamente y asiento. Jade decide volver a juntar nuestros labios pero me alejo, no está bien, no puedo.

– No, Jade. Acabas de ver como Beck te ha engañado, estas débil y confusa y yo no quiero aprovecharme de ello.-digo Vega mirándole a los ojos. Craso error, porque ahora no puedo apartar la vista de ellos. Jade aun esta con Beck pero él le ha sido infiel, ¿entonces es correcto? ¿ O por el contrario sigue estando mal? .

– No metas los sentimientos por medio, Vega. Tomémoslo como lo que es; un juego.-susurra peligrosamente cerca de mis labios. Dios, que deje de hacer eso.

– ¿Un juego?.-digo resistiendo la tentación.

Porque eso es lo que es Jade; una tentación.

– Un juego para que yo deje de fumar ya que te "preocupas" tanto por mi salud pulmonar, y déjame decirte que solo he fumado un cigarro en dos días lo cual es todo un record para mí.

¿Si me lo tomo como un juego será mejor? ¿Puedo hacerlo? Con su cercanía no puedo pensar claramente, me tienta y yo estoy muy confusa. Porque ahora mismo, en este instante, Jade me tiene totalmente a su merced, y yo acepto, firmo jugar a uno de los juegos más peligrosos.

– ¿Entonces voy ganando?.-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

– Por ahora vamos empate.


	8. Broken

Culpa mía en no haber avisado en el anterior cap que iba a ser todo en el punto de vista de Tori, perdon :P. La letra cursiva son como "pensamientos", "la consciencia".

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia.

* * *

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

 **8 – Broken**

 **Jade POV**

Cuando volvimos a la fiesta, Beck y su "novia" ya no estaban, mejor porque no sé si hubiera sido capaz de mirarle a la cara sin cortársela con mis tijeras.

– Hey Tori, aquí estas.-dice un atractivo chico acercándose a nosotras con una copa en la mano llena de un líquido de dudosa procedencia. No quiero saber de dónde saca Trina las bebidas.– No te encontraba, no es necesario que te escondas de mí, no muerdo.-se ríe bromeando el chico. ¿Está flirteando con Vega?

– Oh, Ryan.-contesta Vega enfrentando su mirada y dándole una sonrisa.– Tranquilo, necesitaba tomar algo de aire, nada más, hace un poco de calor aquí dentro.-dice Vega riéndose también. ¡Están flirteando! En mi cara, además. _¿Pero a ti que te importa Jade?._ Cállate.

– Eh… ¿y tú eres…?.-pregunta Roan - o algo así ha dicho Vega-.

– Ella es Jade West, una compañera de clase.-nos presenta Vega.– Él es Ryan, un amigo del novio de Trina, Matt.

– Hmmm.-gruño sin tomar la mano que me tiende el chico. No me gusta.

– ¿Jade West, la malvada bruja del oeste? En mi segundo año me tiraste mi mochila en un contenedor, no te he reconocido por qué has cambiado bastante.-dice Ryan riéndose ante el recuerdo. Ah, ya me acuerdo, aquel niñato creído hijo de un productor de música famoso, tenía que ver algo con comida rápida…

– Oh.-digo cruzándome de brazos.– Tú eres el hijo del hombre con apellido de multinacional de comida rápida.-digo con una mueca de burla.– ¿No tendrás una Cheeseburguer por ahí?.

Vega suspira con desaprobación. Me niego a ser correcta con este personaje.

– No te mataría ser simpática alguna vez, Jade.-me dice con reproche Vega.

– No importa, Tori, West no puede ser de otra manera, solo hay maldad dentro de ella.-dice Ryan con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Oh, con que esas tenemos, ¿eh?.

– Mira, niñato de mierda.-le digo encarándole. Nadie pisa a Jade West.– Roan, Ruan, o cómo demonios te llames, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿A ser el payaso de McDonald?.

– ¡Jade! Deja de comportarte como una matona, no te ha hecho nada.-grita Vega cruzándose de brazos.– Lo siento Ryan.

– No te disculpes Tori, no me importa lo que me diga una escritora de segunda.

No lo mato porque hay demasiados testigos en esta sala, sino ahora mismo estaría escondiendo su cuerpo en el jardín de los Vega o mejor, quemándolo vivo.

– Me voy.-digo secamente y encaminándome hacia la salida. Estoy algo cansada después de lo de Beck y no tengo ganas de aguantar al tonto este flirtear con Vega.

– Espera, Jade.-dice Vega detrás de mí.– Espera aquí un momento, Ryan.-le sonríe y se dirige hacia a mí.– ¿Estás bien, Jade?.

Vega y su manía de preocuparse por mí. Yo no le he pedido que lo haga.

– Le prometí a Jasón que jugaría con él y tengo que conducir.-le digo simplemente cruzándome de brazos.

– Si necesitas hablar o cualquier cosa, ya sabes que estoy aquí para ti, Jade.-dice Vega mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras me mira. Espero que sea consciente de todos los posibles sentidos que tienen sus palabras.

– Lo de cualquier cosa ya lo he comprobado, Vega.-le digo dándole una sonrisa burlona y ella se sonroja un poco.– Adiós.-digo despidiéndome con la mano y dirigiéndome a mi coche. Ella hace lo propio y vuelve a la fiesta con el payaso ese. No me importa.

Una vez he llegado a casa, tras pensar con detenimiento lo que le diré a Beck mañana - porque obviamente pienso romper con él - y esperar a que se pase un poco el estado de embriaguez en el que te deja el alcohol, compruebo la hora en mi PearPhone. Las 23:00, Jasón debería de estar durmiendo.

Entro en la casa, dejo mis llaves encima de la mesa rectangular del salón y subo las escaleras. Me acerco a la habitación de Jasón y veo que aún está despierto, con una pequeña luz mirando un álbum de fotos. Creo recordar que ese álbum se lo trajo con el cuándo mi padre se presentó con Jasón y Madison. Lentamente abro su puerta sin hacer el menor ruido y me coloco detrás de donde está sentado.

– Te voy a cortar en trocitos…-digo susurrando contra su oreja lo que provoca que Jasón de un pequeño salto y grito. Adoro ese sonido.

– ¡Jade, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué haces aquí?.-dice Jasón levantándose rápidamente y escondiendo el álbum en su espalda.

– Dije que jugaría contigo, Jade West siempre cumple su palabra, piojo.-digo sentándome en su cama y cruzando mi pierna derecha sobre la izquierda. Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo, de una manera u otra.

– ¿En serio?.-pregunta emocionado. Yo asiento con la cabeza y el rápidamente enciende la consola y me pasa un mando.

– ¿Cómo demonios se juega a esto?.-pregunto provocando que Jasón se ría de mí y me explique los controles.

Ya han pasado dos horas y no he ganado ni una sola maldita partida. ¿Pero qué pasa con la dificultad de los juegos de lucha?.

– Eres horrible, Jade.-dice Jasón señalándome con el dedo.

– Me estoy dejando ganar a propósito, bacteria.-digo levantándome y apagando la consola.- Ahora vete a dormir, que tengo sueño.-le apago la luz antes de salir de la habitación pero el escuchar mi nombre hace que me pare en la puerta.

– ¿Jade?.-pregunta con voz adormilada Jasón.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?.-suspiro.

– Gracias.

Y con una sonrisa dejo su habitación y le cierro la puerta. Me he vuelto demasiado blanda, la antigua Jade West hubiera pasado de jugar con Jasón, la antigua Jade West no le habría dicho nada y la antigua Jade West no estaría sonriendo como lo estoy haciendo ahora, la antigua Jade West habría llevado SU tabaco a la fiesta de las Vega, la antigua Jade West no habría besado a Vega, maldita sea, la antigua Jade West no estaría pensando en esto.

Suspiro con cansancio y me pongo mi pijama para meterme en la cama después. Mañana será un día bastante largo.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Jade? No ha dejado de meterse con Ryan - aunque él también tiene culpa - y luego me habla con ese tono frio y… No lo entiendo. Al cerrar la puerta tras despedirme de Jade, Ryan está esperándome con una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué te juntas con Jade West? No es una buena influencia.-dice Ryan metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo mientras que con la otra se lleva su copa a la boca, tomando un trago.

– No es tan mala si la conoces.-digo acomodándome el pelo. Es verdad. _Aunque a ti te gustaría conocerla mejor, ¿eh?._ ¿¡Que!? No.

– Lástima que ahí no pueda estar de acuerdo. De todos modos dejemos de hablar de ella. ¿Qué te parece quedar para tomar algo mañana después de clase?.-me pregunta Ryan con ilusión en sus ojos. ¿Me está pidiendo salir?.

– Eh…-lo medito un poco. Desde Steve no he tenido ninguna otra relación y viendo mi historial…

 _Dale una oportunidad Tori. Lo de Jade será solo pasajero, solo un experimento, un juego inocente. Y aunque no lo fuera, ¿de verdad crees que Jade podría corresponderte?_ Hmmm… Odio cuando mi parte racional tiene razón.

– Claro, no veo porque no.-le respondo finalmente sonriendo. Espero no arrepentirme.

– Genial.-exclama Ryan mirándose el reloj que tiene en su muñeca derecha.– Es algo tarde y debo irme ya a casa, nos veremos mañana Tori.-dice acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

– Vaya hermanita, no pierdes el tiempo.-dice una voz detrás de mí. Es Trina, por ella estoy en esta situación.

– Solo me ha pedido tomar algo, nada más. Pero tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo, no ha pasado ni dos días desde que conoces a Matt, Trina.-le digo cambiando el tema de conversación. Conociendo a Trina lo liaría aún más.

– Cuando una es irresistible no se puede hacer nada.-dice Trina encogiéndose de hombros. Y yo que pensaba que Jade tenía ego.

– Estoy algo cansada Trina, creo que es hora de acabar la fiesta.-comento bostezando.

– Si, tienes razón, tengo que descansar para mi cutis.

Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo. Me despedí de Andre, Cat y Robbie personalmente para después limpiar el salón. Obviamente Trina volvió a huir dejándome todo el marrón a mí. Tengo que vengarme de alguna forma, pero eso mejor lo pienso mañana.

Piiiiii, Piiiiii, Piiiiii

Por el amor de dios, que alguien acabe con ese sonido procedente del averno. Sé que procede de mi derecha. Abriendo mis ojos con pesadez me doy cuenta de que es el despertador. Lo apago.

– Me va a explotar la cabeza. No bebo más en mi vida.-digo estirándome un poco en la cama. No tengo ninguna gana de ir a clase pero tengo que seguir con mi asistencia perfecta.

Con cansancio me levanto de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño. Me doy una ducha rápida y me visto. Bajo las escaleras y me encuentro con Trina a punto de salir por la puerta.

– ¡Trina, espérame!.-le grito cogiendo mi mochila.

– No haberte quedado dormida.

– ¿Y de quien es la culpa? Te recuerdo que ayer dijimos que tu limpiarías, y mira por donde, no lo hiciste.-le reprocho con una mano en mi cintura mientras con la otra le acuso.

– Vamos a llegar tarde.-dice eludiendo mi acusación. Siempre hace lo mismo.

Llegamos muy justas a clase, unos minutos más y seguramente el profesor no me hubiera dejado pasar. Estúpida Trina. Entro y me siento al lado de Andre el cual me saluda con una sonrisa.

– Hey, chica, ¿Qué tal? Muy buena fiesta la de ayer.

– Estoy muy cansada, Andre. Y gracias, la música que pusiste fuera genial. Estoy deseando poder cantar más canciones tuyas contigo.-le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. Andre es un genio en cuando a música y canciones.

– Eso está hecho, chica.

Mi primera clase no la comparto con Jade, hasta la quinta hora no creo que tenga clase con ella. Quería preguntarle cómo lleva el tema de Beck pero supongo que no podre. La hora ha transcurrido bastante lenta y me he pasado la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Andre de nuestra infancia, grandes tiempos. Las dos siguientes horas eran de canto por lo que Ryan ha estado pegado a mi continuamente, interesándose por mis gustos musicales.

– Yo también pienso que Demi Lovato tiene una voz genial.-me comenta Ryan con una sonrisa.

– ¿Verdad que si? Junto a Katy Perry es de mis cantantes favoritas.-le respondo animadamente. Es bastante agradable tener conversaciones así.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado al Café Asfalto donde se sienta toda la banda.

– ¡Tori!.-grita Cat abrazándome.– Oh, ¿es tu novio?.-me pregunta mirando a Ryan.

– ¿Qué? No, no, es un amigo del novio de Trina, se llama Ryan.

– Es un placer conoceros a todos.

– Yo soy Andre.-se presenta Andre levantando dos dedos en señal de saludo.

– Yo Robbie, y este pequeño de aquí es Rex.-dice Robbie señalando a Rex.

– Pequeño lo serás tú.-le responde Rex enfadado mientras le da con la mano en la cabeza.

– ¡Ay! Vale, vale tienes razón, lo siento.-se queja Robbie sobándose la cabeza.

– ¡Yo soy Cat!.-exclama emocionada Cat, siempre le ha gustado conocer gente nueva.

– Vaya, tienes amigos muy interesantes, Tori, y divertidos.-dice Ryan sentándose en la mesa a mi lado.

– ¿Dónde están Jade y Beck?.-pregunto buscándolos con la mirada.

– Jade ha venido toda seria y le ha dicho a Beck que tenían que hablar en privado, hará como unos diez minutos.-me responde Andre mientras se come su burrito. Esto me recuerda que no me he traído dinero para la comida, no me ha dado tiempo.

– Entiendo.- respondo pensativamente, Jade tiene que hablar con Beck sobre lo que paso ayer.– Per-

Pero antes de que pueda decir nada, se escucha un pequeño ruido procedente de mi estómago. Todos se callan y me miran estallando en carcajadas. Oh, dios mío, qué vergüenza.

– No sabía que tenías un ser en tu estómago, chica.-dice Andre a propósito para molestarme.

– No me ha dado tiempo ni a desayunar ni a coger dinero para el almuerzo.-suspiro abrazándome a mí misma.

– Si quieres puedo compartir mi comida contigo, Tori.-me propone Ryan. Es un encanto.

– O yo puedo ser tu comida, muñeca.-dice Rex elevando sus cejas. Le ignoro totalmente, pero Robbie le da una colleja. Gracias, Robbie.

– Aaaaaw.-dicen todos al unísono. Idiotas.

– No hagáis eso.-digo sonrojándome involuntariamente. ODIO cuando hacen eso.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

– ¿Qué pasa, bebe?.-me dice Beck. Aún tiene la cara de decirme "Bebe".

– Te vi.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me viste dónde?.-responde algo confundido Beck mientras tose un poco.

– En la fiesta de las Vegas.-digo con una mueca cruzándome de brazos. Esto va a ser interesante.– Sobretodo te vi con una pelirroja, muy cerca.

– Puedo explicarlo Ja-

– ¡NO!.-le grito sin dejarle acabar.– No hay nada que explicar. ¿En serio Beck? ¿Engañarme?

– No se cómo ocurrió Jade, en serio.-me dice con voz suplicante.- Tu y yo no estábamos bien, y entonces Tori nos ayudó a reconciliarnos y yo no sabía qué hacer.

– Desde cuando.-exijo con tono enfadado. Estoy muy enfadada, MUCHO.

– ¿Q-Que?.

\- . .ENGAÑANDO.-recalco cada palabra con un tono cada vez más amenazante.

– Desde hace dos meses…

Dos meses. DOS MESES. No tengo palabras. Me llevo las manos a mi cara, tapando mi rostro mientras suspiro profundamente.

– Jade, lo siento, de verdad.-me dice Beck haciendo el ademan de acercarse.

– No te muevas.-le ordeno.

– Jade, por favor, no quiero que nos odiemos.

– Lo eras todo para mi Beck, eras mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi todo.-digo lentamente mirándole a los ojos. Su mirada es una mezcla de pena, traición, tristeza y compasión. La odio.

– Jade…

– Tienes suerte, MUCHA suerte de que no este de humor para cortar en trocitos ese sedoso pelo que tienes.-le advierto señalándole.

– Podemos ser amigos, Jade.-me pide suplicante metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos.

– No. Yo no puedo ser amiga tuya, ahora, no.

Beck intenta cogerme de la muñeca pero alejo mi mano rápidamente. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo. La antigua Jade le hubiera pegado una bofetada sin pestañear.

– Que te jodan, Beckett Oliver.-digo finalizando la conversación y saliendo del aula vacía en la que estábamos hablando.

Esta vez es la definitiva. El adiós final para Beck y para mí. Estoy cansada, me duele el estómago y tengo mucho sueño. En qué momento acepte jugar con Jasón ayer por la noche.

Se supone que Beck me quería, que yo era la persona más importante para él y me ha traicionado. No he sido la novia más ejemplar, pero yo le quería - y aun lo hago -, y ahora mismo tengo un lío de sentimientos; furia, enfado, tristeza, decepción. Cuando llego al café Asfalto veo a Robbie, Rex, Cat, Andre, Vega y…. McDonald - estos dos últimos muy cerca el uno del otro -.

– ¿Ya te han despedido, payaso?.-digo mirando a Ryan que se sienta al lado de Vega.

– Oh, nuestra querida bruja está enfadada, que sexy es.-comenta Rex. No estoy de humor para muñecos, así que lo cojo de la mano de Robbie y lo tiro en algún lugar del Café Asfalto. Robbie sale corriendo gritando su nombre.

– Wow, cálmate Jade, estas que muerdes.-me dice Andre arrepintiéndose rápidamente de sus palabras una vez que le dedico una mirada asesina. - No he dicho nada.

– ¡Jade! Deja de meterte con Ryan, no te ha hecho nada.-dice Tori levantándose y encarándome. A MÍ, la buenecita de Vega plantándome cara. Lo que me faltaba.

– No importa Tori, West esta amargada y tiene que pagar su triste existencia con los demás.-contesta Ryan mirándome.

– No me gusta esto…-susurra Cat a Andre.

– A mí tampoco, Little Cat, a mí tampoco.-le responde también en susurros Andre. No sé si saben que les puedo oír.

– ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Te crees que por sonreír cuatro veces vas a conseguir que a Vega le gustes? Por favor.-digo con enfado aunque me arrepiento rápidamente. No debería haber dicho eso.

– Y quien va a gustarle, ¿tu?.-me contraataca el imbécil. Se acabó, va a probar mis tijeras.

– Jade, déjalo ya.-me dice Vega colocándose entre ambos - McDonald y yo -.– No tengo la más remota idea de qué demonios te pasa, pero basta ya.

– Tu muñeca.-le digo seriamente ignorando la mueca arrogante que porta McDonald en su asquerosa cara.

– ¿Qué?.-pregunta Vega confundida.

– DAME TU MUÑECA.-le digo aumentando el tono, y ella inmediatamente estira su brazo hacia mí.

Cojo a Vega de la muñeca y salgo del Café Asfalto con dirección al armario del conserje, soltando a Vega en su interior y cerrando la puerta.

– Ahora que te pasa Jade.-pregunta cansada Vega.

Madison y su ineptitud a la hora de cuidar a su hijo, la ausencia de mi padre, la traición de Beck, el idiota de McDonald, los labios ce Vega, sus malditos y tentadores labios.

– ¿Jade?.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo mandarlos a todos a la mierda como siempre he hecho? ¿Por qué me preocupo por un niño de nueve años que no hace más que llorar por las noches mirando la foto de su padre? ¿Por qué no puedo humillar a Vega hasta el punto de hacerla caer como antes? ¿Por qué? _Porque ya no quieres seguir siendo así._

– Jade en serio, me estas asustando, di algo, haz algo.-dice Vega preocupada acercándose un poco a donde me encuentro.

¿Por qué siempre cuando estoy débil y rota acabo acudiendo a ella…?

– He roto con Beck.-digo finalmente llevándome mi mano a los ojos para secar las lágrimas que están brotando de ellos. No quiero llorar pero no puedo evitarlo.

Vega me mira algo sorprendida pero rápidamente se acerca a mí y coloca sus brazos alrededor mío en un tímido abrazo al cual correspondo por necesidad, volviendo a trazar suaves círculos en mi espalda.

– Lo siento Jade, de verdad.-susurra contra mi cuello.

El pelo de Vega huele a frutas del bosque, es un olor calmante. Aspiro un poco de su aroma provocando una pequeña risa en Vega.

– Dos meses, ha estado engañándome dos meses. ¿Tan poco le importaba?.-digo aun llorando lentamente escondiendo mi cabeza en Vega.

– No digas eso Jade, sabes que Beck jamás te haría daño a propósito, lo sabes. Todos cometemos errores, errar es humano.-dice Vega.

– Lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que duele.

Vega se separa un poco de mí y besa dulcemente mi mejilla donde pasaba una de las lágrimas.

– Si dejaras a la gente ver más de esta Jade, y no de la Gran Bruja del Oeste, todos sabrían lo increíble que puedes llegar a ser.-me dice Vega sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan suya, tan sedante, tan tranquilizadora.

– Ya lo hice y mira como estoy. Llorando en los brazos de la "Perfecta Tori Vega".

– ¿Oh? ¿Jade West me ha dicho que soy perfecta? ¿No será esto una cámara oculta, verdad?.-pregunta Vega exagerando. Idiota.

Ambas sonreímos antes la tontería que acaba de soltar, aligerando un poco el ambiente.

– Vas a acabar con mi reputación, Vega.

– Otro merito más que puedo añadir a la colección.-sonríe.

Es increíble que con unas cuantas frases Vega me pegue su buen humor y su alegría.

– ¿Por qué te juntas con ese payaso?.-pregunto algo más serena.

– ¿Con Ryan? Es encantador y muy simpático, ¿Por qué te importa?.-contraataca Vega estirándose un poco la ropa.

– Por qué es idiota.

– ¿Celosa, West?.-dice Vega con una sonrisa socarrona.

– ¿De ese payaso con escaso talento? Nunca. Además, ¿Por qué debería estar celosa?.-le respondo desafiante. Aun no se me olvida que me ha plantado cara antes.

Vega se acerca peligrosamente y huele un poco cerca de mi cuello. ¿Qué hace? Aparte de ponerme nerviosa, claro.

– No has fumado.-dice llanamente. ¿Buscaba el olor a humo?.

– No, he de admitir que tu sistema es bastante efectivo, Vega.-le digo guiñándole un ojo poniéndola colorada. Quiero una cámara ya, en serio.

– Jade, ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué es este juego?.-pregunta Vega mirándome directamente a los ojos.

La pregunta del millón.

– Por ahora Vega, eres mi amiga, considéralo un regalo.-digo levantándole el mentón no pudiendo evitar la radiante sonrisa de Vega.– Y en cuanto al juego… vas ganando.-deposito un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.– Pero hoy, ni tu maravilloso sistema, evitara que me fume un cigarrillo.

Vega 2 – Jade West 1.


	9. Jealousy

**Sexy-Tomboy:** Si, el capítulo 7 es muy parecido al 6, ya que es desde el punto de vista de Tori, perdón por la confusión, se me olvidó aclararlo al principio. Creo que ahora mismo todas odiamos a Beck :P . Y lo de la patada de Jasón a Beck me lo apunto 8).

 **Morticia Gore:** Yo también daba saltitos cuando Jade considera de forma oficial a Tori como su amiga. Igual que daba saltitos cuando en la serie se abrazan en el estreno de su obra y en los Platino, son monísimas juntas, cualquier momento de ellas dos (ya sea peleando como si no) no tienen desperdicio. Jade es la chica más sexy de todo Victorius , seguida de Vega y concuerdo contigo con Ryder, el chico es bastante guapo y sexy a mi modo de ver. Ya tenía pensado que Jade jugara con Jasón, no podía dejarle así (Nota: escribiendo el capítulo 8 me he imaginado la cara de Jade perdiendo en un juego de lucha, tiene que ser genial). Muchas gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo la historia :).

 **Mart:** Oh yeah, Tori puede ir por delante si quiere, aunque por ahora sea solo por un puntito 8). Y sobre lo de celosa y posesiva…. Vayamos poco a poco. Muchas gracias por leer y por el review.

 **Kuroneko:** Y jade obtiene lo que ella quiere de una manera u otra :P. Beck quiere seguir siendo su amigo, pero tendrá que ganarse el perdón de Jade, demostrar que le sigue importando y que no quería hacerle daño, ya veremos que ocurre con ellos dos. Jade en ese momento estaba débil… podríamos decir que le cogió con la guardia baja ;). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por el review.

* * *

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **9 – Jealousy**

 **Tori POV**

 _"Por ahora Vega, eres mi amiga, considéralo un regalo"_

Después de años he conseguido convertirme en amiga de Jade, de Jade West, es genial, es increíble, es maravilloso, es… es todo. ¿Quién dijo que sin perseverancia no se conseguía nada?.

– ¿Voy ganando?.-pregunto abriendo la puerta del cuarto del conserje.

– No me hagas volver a repetirlo, Vega.-responde Jade pasando por delante de mí.

– Oh vamos, ¿Por qué voy ganando, que he hecho?.-pregunto de nuevo más emocionada. Algo habré tenido que hacer.

Jade me mira y aunque lo intenta, no puede evitar reírse lo que provoca que en mis labios se forme una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué, que pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?.-digo llevando mis dedos a mis mejillas en busca de alguna mancha o algo.

– Pareces un perrito pidiéndole a su dueño que le deje salir a la calle.-dice entre risas. Dios, no me cansaría nunca de escucharla.– Y no te lo diré, quizás otro día, Vega.

– Te tomo la palabra, West.-le respondo intentando imitar su tono.

Entre bromas y risas hemos llegado de nuevo al Café Asfalto, donde siguen estando Andre, Cat, Ryan, Robbie y Rex - este último algo magullado-. Ni rastro de Beck.

Por alguna extraña razón nadie me quita los ojos de encima cuando nos ven llegar…

– ¿Qué?.-pregunto confusa y extrañada.

– Estas viva.-responde finalmente Andre tras un silencio incómodo.

– ¿Si…?.-respondo cautelosamente. A menos que Jade no me haya apuñalado con una de sus tijeras durante el abrazo y todo a partir de ahí haya sido una ilusión y yo me encuentre en una cama de hospital muriéndome, yo creo que estoy muy viva.– ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?.

– Bueno, teniendo en cuenta de cómo te ha obligado Jade a ir con ella…-dice Robbie mientras Jade le manda una mirada que aterrorizaría al mismo demonio.– P-Pedido amablemente ir con ella, quiero decir.

– Cobarde.-le susurra Rex a Robbie en el oído.

– Dejaros de tonterías, Vega sigue viva porque no sabía dónde esconder su cuerpo una vez hubiera acabado el trabajo.-responde Jade dándome una pequeña sonrisa mientras saca de su bolsillo su paquete de tabaco y coge un cigarro.

– ¿En serio?.-pregunta Cat asustada.– ¿Jade no ha matado a Tori solo por eso? ¿Significa eso que lo hará?.

– Jade solo está bromeando, Little Cat, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…¿no?.-calma Andre a Cat dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante a Jade, la cual solo da una calada a su cigarro.

– ¿Nadie ha visto a Beck todavía?.-pregunta Andre.

Cat, Robbie, Rex y Ryan niegan con la cabeza, pero Jade y yo nos miramos, e intento decirle con la mirada un "Todo saldrá bien".

– Beck y yo hemos roto.-contesta Jade sin mirar al grupo, está bastante entretenida en algún punto del Café Asfalto.- Esta vez, de verdad, lo que quiere decir que no volveremos a los tres días ni nada parecido.

Todos nos miramos con cara de preocupación, aunque yo sepa el motivo, los demás no. Cat se levanta y abraza a Jade.

– Lo siento Jadey.-Cat abraza a Jade por la cintura. Jade suspira pero corresponde lentamente al abrazo.– Podemos ver algunas pelis en mi casa después de clase, incluso esta vez veré la que tú quieras de miedo.-le dice Cat intentando animarla, ¿no es un encanto?.

– Otro día Kitty Cat, pero me lo apunto.

El timbre suena por todo el Cafe Asfalto, ya se ha acabado el almuerzo y tenemos que volver a clase. Antes de poder dirigirme a la entrada del instituto, Ryan me coge suavemente del brazo.

– Tori, ¿te espero en la salida después de clases? Ya sabes.-me dice Ryan rascándose la cabeza con su mano libre. Se me había olvidado completamente.

– Oh, ¿tienes una cita con el payaso, Vega?.-me pregunta Jade dando otra calada al vehículo de la muerte que ella llama cigarro. Esta molesta, ¿pero por qué? Pensaba que habíamos quedado bien.

– ¿Y a ti que te importa, West?.-responde Ryan por mí, encarándola. Otra vez no.

– No estoy hablando contigo, Chicken Roll.

– Pero él ha respondido por mí, Jade. ¿A ti que más te da?.-le digo cruzándome de brazos. Es increíble.

– Solo quería felicitar a la nueva pareja de payasos de Hollywood Arts, estoy deseosa de ver una actuación vuestra juntos.-dice con veneno Jade mientras se va no sin antes pasar por el lado de Ryan y echarle el humo que estaba aguantando en su boca en toda la cara.

– Pero será…-responde Ryan intentando ir tras ella pero le paro con una mano cogiéndole de su brazo.

– Déjalo Ryan, espérame a la salida de clases, ¿vale?.-le respondo con una sonrisa intentando calmarle un poco.

Ryan asiente y nos marchamos del Café Asfalto. No vi a Jade en la clase que me tocaba con ella y hoy no nos teníamos que encontrar con Sikowitz por lo que tampoco pude hablar con ella sobre nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? Estaba molesta, enfadada… ¿celosa? No, no puede ser. _¿Pero y si puede ser? ¿Y si Jade estaba celosa?_ Seguramente aún seguía enfadada por el tema de Beck, Jade no puede estar celosa de mí. _¿Quién dijo que fuera de ti?_ ¿De quién si no estaría? _Puede que estuviera celosa de Ryan._

Sin darme cuenta ya ha acabado mi última clase, recojo mi mochila y me despido de Andre, Cat y el resto de la banda a excepción de Beck y Jade, que no han aparecido en el resto de clases. Suspiro y le mando un mensaje a Jade:

* * *

 _ **Tori Vega:** Donde estas Jade? Tantas ganas tenías de fumarte un paquete entero que ni siquiera has ido a las ultimas clases?_

Quizás sueno un poco enfadada, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como me siento. Pasados unos minutos sin recibir respuesta, guardo mi PearPhone y me acerco a la salida, donde me espera Ryan.

* * *

– Hey.-me saluda con la mano.

– Hey, ¿A dónde iremos?.-pregunto curiosa, porque la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada sobre donde iremos.

– Es una sorpresa, solo te diré que hacen el mejor café que he probado nunca.-me sonríe Ryan mientras me abre la puerta de su coche. Fijándome con detenimiento veo en la tapicería cerca de la rueda izquierda trasera una pequeña marca con forma de tijeras, hecha seguramente con unas llaves. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Parece que Jade antes de desaparecer ha pasado por aquí.

– ¿Me he perdido algo? Quiero decir, no es que no disfrute de tu sonrisa, pero no sé si he dicho algo gracioso.-pregunta Ryan con una sonrisa, abrochándose el cinturón y empezando a arrancar su coche.

– Oh, nada, no te preocupes. Me gusta tu coche.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

De todos los chicos con lo que Vega podía salir, tenía que ser el imbécil de McDonald. No lo soporto, ya se me atraganto cuando le vi por primera vez en mi primer año y se me sigue atragantando. Se cree que por que su padre es importante dentro del mundo de la música, el se las puede dar de famoso. Valiente arrogante.

Tiro el cigarro acabado al suelo y lo piso. Juro que si alguien se cruza en estos momentos en mi camino, no respondo de lo que pueda pasarle. Sin más demora entro dentro de Emily's Coffe.

– ¡Bienvenido!.-dice Emily mientras termina de secar unas tazas.– Oh, mira quien se digna a aparecer de nuevo, siento decirte que la alfombra roja sigue en la tintorería.

– Pues yo siento decirte que hoy no tendrás propina.-le respondo con una mueca sentándome en mi mesa de siempre. Noto mi PearPhone vibrar.

* * *

 **Tienes un mensaje de Vega (1).**

 _ **Vega:** Donde estas Jade? Tantas ganas tenías de fumarte un paquete entero que ni siquiera has ido a las ultimas clases?_

¿Por qué me siento como si me estuvieran regañando? Estúpida Vega. Ignoro el mensaje y cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro a Emily dejando mi café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar en la mesa y sentándose en el lado contrario de donde estoy yo.

* * *

– Dispara.-me dice simplemente mientras se inclina hacia delante apoyada en la mesa.

– ¿Qué dices?.-pregunto cogiendo mi café y dando un sorbo. Allá vamos.

– Veamos, no te has metido conmigo, ni me has amenazado con tus tijeras, apenas me has mirado, puedo oler el tabaco que has estado fumando y sigues evadiendo mi mirada. Después de varios años he llegado a conocerte mejor de lo que piensas, West. Así que haz el maldito favor de decirme que demonios te ocurre antes de que me arrepienta de perder clientes potenciales por ti.-me responde Emily cruzándose de brazos y clavándome sus ojos azules en mi cara.

Dejo el café en la mesa y suspiro. Emily es de las pocas personas que pueden decir que me conocen libremente sin miedo a que una de mis tijeras acabe clavada en su pecho. Solía venir a Emily's Coffe con mi padre todos los fin de semana cuando era más joven. La cafetería pertenecía antes a su abuela, y Emily la ayudaba a trabajar los jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos. La conocí cuando ella tenía catorce años y yo once años. ¿Qué Vega siempre viene a por más a pesar de que yo hiciera todo lo posible por herirla? Pues Emily es MUY parecida a Vega en ese sentido. Mi padre dejo de traerme aquí hace un par de años porque siempre está ocupado con su trabajo, así que cuando me saque la licencia para conducir venia aquí cada vez que podía. De cierta forma Emily es mi primera "amiga", incluso antes que Cat.

– Hoy rompí con Beck.-le digo mirando por la ventana.

– Oh, que novedad.-dice Emily con sarcasmo, y no la culpo, es normal que no me crea después de mi historial con Beck.

– Esta vez de verdad, no pienso volver con él.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por lo que te dije el otro día?.-pregunta preocupada Emily, quizás piense que hemos roto por lo que me contó de la pelirroja – en parte también influyó –.

– No, es decir, si, influyo un poco pero no es solo por eso. Les vi besarse delante de mis narices y el me lo ha confirmado hoy.-respondo tomando otro sorbo de mi café. Su sabor amargo es algo que siempre me ha gustado, aunque la dulzura del azúcar lo suaviza lo suficiente para poder tragarlo.

– Hmmm… Entiendo.-dice simplemente Emily.

– ¿Hmmm? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?.-pregunto incrédula. ¿De verdad? No es que esperara algo mas pero…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿La Grande Jade West quiere que le dé un abrazo, le dé palmaditas en la espalda y le susurre al oído que todo estará bien y que ese tonto de Beck no la merecía?.-dice Emily con burla mientras se levanta y coloca ambas manos en su cintura.

– No, pero se supone que eres mi amiga y los amigos se consuelan o algo…Dios, olvida lo que acabo de decir, voy a vomitar.-digo llevándome una mano a la frente. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto tan… así?.

Emily se ríe sonoramente, se sienta en mis piernas y me da un cálido abrazo. No es como los que me da Vega, ya que ella no me traza suaves círculos en mi espalda, sino que me da leves palmaditas como si fuera una niña pequeña. Idiota.

– J, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Son muchos años metiéndonos la una con la otra y desde el primer momento en que me presentaste con Beck ya te dije que era un…

– Un guaperas sin dos dedos de frente, lo recuerdo. Y deja de llamarme J.-le reprocho correspondiéndole el abrazo y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello. Mi respiración le hace cosquillas por que se ríe levemente.

– Si sabes que te encanta cuando te llamo J, además tu a mí me llamas cosas peores, J es bastante mono.-sonríe y se separa un poco de mi mirándome a los ojos. Azul contra azul.– Beck no te merecía, una pareja que "rompe" y discute tantas veces como lo habéis hecho vosotros… no puede funcionar.

– No solo he perdido a mi novio, he perdido a mi mejor amigo, he perdido todo lo que Beck representaba para mi.-susurro cerrando los ojos y suspirando.

Antes de que Emily pudiera abrir la boca, mi PearPhone vibra repetidas veces. Lo saco y lo miro.

* * *

 **Tienes 4 mensajes de Vega (4).**

 _ **Vega:** Vale, hazte la dura, vuelve a ser La Gran Bruja mala del Oeste :(_

 _ **Vega:** Que sepas que he visto lo que le has hecho al coche de Ryan, y eso está mal, Jade_

 _ **Vega:** Pero no he podido evitar que se formara una sonrisa en mi cara_

 _ **Vega:** P.D: Sigo enfadada contigo por tu comportamiento de antes, West._

Sonrío sin querer, ya que yo también estoy enfadada de que haya aceptado salir con el idiota Cheeseburguer, _Enfadada o celosa_. ¿Celosa yo? ¿De ese cretino? Tengo algo más de clase.

* * *

Emily sigue mirándome detenidamente sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero poco a poco se le va formando una sonrisa que conozco muy bien.

– No es nada de lo que estás pensando.-le digo rápidamente.

– ¿Y que estaba pensando exactamente?.-pregunta inocentemente. Como si no la conociera.

– Apuesto mis mejores tijeras a que estás pensando en algo para molestarme.

– Como puedes pensar eso de mi J, por favor. Pero ya que estamos, ¿Quién te hace sonreír? ¿Eh, eh? Cuéntale a Emily.-intenta averiguar alzando ambas cejas a la vez.

– Déjame.-digo evadiendo su mirada, ella aún sigue aprisionando mis piernas debajo de ella.

La pequeña campana encima de la puerta suena y entran dos nuevos cliente. Imposible. Vega y McDonald. McDonald y Vega. ¿Qué más me puede pasar? ¿Qué Beck venga con su nueva novia? _No tientes a la suerte, Jade._ La suerte me está tentando a mi hoy.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Ryan aparca en el parking de una cafetería llamada Emily's Coffe, recuerdo haber pasado cerca de aquí alguna vez con mis padres pero nunca he llegado a entrar. El trayecto desde Hollywood Arts ha sido bastante agradable, Ryan y yo hemos hablado de música, de que haremos cuando acabemos nuestra etapa en el instituto, etc. Le he enviado más mensajes a Jade pero ninguno ha sido respondido, pero no tengo ni idea de porque no me responde, la que debería estar enfadada soy yo, y no ella.

– Aquí es Tori.-dice Ryan abriéndome la puerta del local para que pase.

– Gracias.-le sonrío pasando delante de él y lo primero que ven mis ojos al alzar la vista es a Jade con una chica sentada en sus piernas, muy cerca la una de la otra. Parece que ella también me ha visto, porque no aparta la mirada de nosotros.

– Vamos a sentarnos por aquí Tori, ya verás cómo vas a amar este sitio.-Ryan me guía ligeramente con su brazo y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

La chica le susurra algo a Jade al oído haciéndola reír al momento y se levanta para acercarse hacia nosotros. ¿Quién es?.

– ¡Bienvenidos a Emily's Coffe! ¿En qué puedo servirles?.-pregunta alegremente sosteniendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.– Buenas tardes Ryan, hacia bastante que no te veía.

Ryan se levanta y le da un corto abrazo. ¿Todo el mundo la conoce o que ocurre aquí?.

– He estado ocupado, Emily.

Oh, entonces es la dueña.

– Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.-dice Emily dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mi mientras me sonríe.– ¿Tu novia?.

– No, no, no es mi novia, pero no me importaría que lo fuera.-responde Ryan negando con la cabeza y sonriéndome. Yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme, quiero decir, quien no lo haría cuando escuchas algo así.

– Soy Tori Vega, un placer.-digo sonriendo a Emily. ¿De que la conocerá Jade? ¿Serán amigas? ¿Otra hermana?.

– Soy Emily, la dueña del local, un placer. ¿Qué vais a tomar?.

Yo pido un café con leche y nata, Ryan en cambio pide un café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Como Jade. Jade. Se me había olvidado por un momento que apenas se encuentra a solo metros de mí _Ya te gustaría poder olvidarte de Jade, Tori._ Oh, vamos, dame un respiro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Emily aparece con nuestros pedidos, se despide de nosotros y se vuelve a dirigir a donde se sienta Jade, diciéndole algo muy cerca de su oído. ¿No puede decírselo a una distancia más grande o qué?.

– Tori.

Alguien me llama, es Ryan.

– Tori, ¿me oyes?.

– ¿Eh? Si, si, perdona, me he quedado algo traspuesta.-digo disculpándome con ambas manos juntas y dándole un sorbo a mi café. Ryan mira en la dirección que estaba mirando yo segundos antes.

– West otra vez, la basura siempre está donde menos te lo esperas.-dice Ryan escupiendo veneno con sus palabras.

– Ryan, Jade es mi amiga, no te metas con ella de esa forma.-le reprocho, no entiendo que les pasa a estos dos.

– ¿Por qué le defiendes? Ella también te ha tratado mal a ti, Tori.

– Lo sé, pero es diferente ahora, somos amigas.

– ¿Amigas? Jade West no tiene amigos.

– Ryan, otro comentario más en contra de Jade y me voy de aquí.-le digo seriamente cruzándome de brazos y parece que ha funcionado porque su rostro cambia rápidamente a un rostro culpable, arrepentido.

– Lo siento, tienes razón, me he pasado. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Qué tal tus clases?.

Suspiro y doy otro sorbo a mi café. No me gusta esa parte de Ryan, esa parte tan… ruda, insultante.

– Han sido bastante aburridas, a excepción de la clase de canto, con Sikowitz no vuelvo a tener hasta mañana.

– ¿Haréis alguna obra pronto? Me encantaría verte sobre el escenario.-pregunta esperanzado Ryan.

– Por ahora no, pero cuando hagamos alguna, te avisare.-le sonrío de vuelta riéndome un poco por que da unas pequeñas palmadas mientras exclama un ¡Yay! Tan al estilo de Cat.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

Yo la mato. Yo mato a Emily aunque sea lo último que haga, y no voy a escatimar en tijeras para ello.

– ¿Pero que se supone que haces?.-le pregunto rápidamente después de que haya vuelto de la mesa de Vega.

– Solo quería conocer a la persona que te hace sonreír como una boba.-me dice inocentemente.

– ¡Vega no me hace sonreír como una boba!.

– Oh venga ya, he visto su nombre en tu móvil cuando has abierto sus mensajes, no me engañas J.-Emily me guiña un ojo y se apoya en una de sus manos, aprovechando para acercarse.- Y te puedo decir, que a esa tal Vega se la están comiendo los celos ahora mismo.

Miro a Vega y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de sus intentos de mantener su atención a la conversación que mantiene con el payaso de McDonald, dirige de vez en cuando miradas hacia mi mesa.

– ¿Qué te traes con ella, J?.-pregunta curiosa Emily mientras muerde la tapa de su bolígrafo. Maldita cotilla. _Pero es una muy buena pregunta Jade, y lo sabes._

– Un juego.-digo no muy segura, realmente es un juego o eso quiero creer.

– ¿Qué "tipo" de juego, J?.

– Ella me vio una mañana fumar en la entrada de clase, me soltó su discursito de que se preocupa por mí, de que soy su amiga, de que fumar mata, bla bla bla.-bebo un sorbo de mi café y continuo.– Yo le dije que era interesante, es muy divertido ponerla nerviosa, meterse con ella, ya sabes. Entonces al día siguiente, me volvió a decir lo mismo porque me pillo de nuevo fumando en el cuarto del conserje solo que esta vez yo le bese.

Emily casi se traga la tapa del bolígrafo.

– ¿!Como!?.

– Más que beso, le quite el chicle que llevaba ya que ella me había dicho que me buscara otras formas de tranquilizarme, de mantenerme entretenida para sustituir al tabaco. Solo quería jugar con ella, para mí no significo nada mas.-miento como una bellaca pero no quiero darle más material a Emily contra mi persona.

– Comprendo.

– Ayer, Vega y su hermana dieron una fiesta en su casa, y Beck estaba en ella. Él no me vio pero yo a el sí, le vi con la pelirroja de la que me hablaste el otro día. Se besaron, BESARON, y yo lo vi todo con Vega a mi lado.

– ¿Porque estaba contigo Vega?.-pregunta Emily.

– Porque quería tomar el aire y me la encontré allí, no lo sé, fue casualidad.-digo encogiéndome de hombros y acabándome el café.- Entonces Vega me consoló y ahórrate cualquier comentario.-dicho esto Emily cierra la boca y se la tapa con una mano, lo sabía.– Y no sé cómo, pero nos besamos y no fue un beso como el del chicle o un simple piquito. Fue un beso en toda regla.-digo con frustración, no puedo describirle como me sentí en ese momento, no hay suficientes palabras en el diccionario para eso.

– ¿Y…?.-me anima a continuar Emily.

– Y… seguimos "jugando" a nuestro juego y yo estoy total y absolutamente hecha un lío, fui la primera en decirle que nada de sentimientos, corte con mi novio apenas unas horas, debería estar en mi casa encerrada lamentándome y no jugando.-niego lentamente con la cabeza dirigiendo mi mirada a la ventana, parece que se esta nublando un poco el cielo.- Pero lo mejor de todo es que Vega va y se junta con el subnormal de Cheeseburguer.

\- ¿Cheeseburguer?.-pregunta extrañada Emily hasta que segundos después cae en la cuenta.- Ryan, vale, lo pillo, buena esa, J. ¿Estas celosa de el?.

Otra vez esa maldita palabra. No deja de perseguirme hoy, ya sea en mi propia mente o en la boca de los demás. Tan solo no quiero que Vega se junte con ese perdedor, eso no significa que tenga celos de él, ¿Por qué debería tenerlos? Soy Jade West. _Tal vez porque él puede estar con Tori Vega, puede salir con Tori Vega, puede bromear con Tori Vega y tú en cambio no porque quieres mantener tu fachada de chica fría sin sentimientos._

– Yo no tengo celos.-le respondo y parece ser que sueno muy poco convincente porque la sonrisa que tiene Emily en su rostro no hace más que ensancharse por momentos.

– Lo que tú digas J, lo que tú digas. De todos modos, como soy una amiga maravillosa voy a ayudarte un poco…-dice acercándose cada vez más a mi oído, pudiendo sentir su aliento rozar mi oreja dándome un pequeño escalofrió, no me lo esperaba.- Vamos a volverla loca de celos…

* * *

 **Tori POV**

Y otra vez, otra vez se le acerca y le susurra algo al oído, haciendo que las mejillas de Jade se enciendan un poco dándole un aspecto adorable. _¿Adorable?_.

– ¿Estás bien Tori?.-me pregunta Ryan.

Emily sigue susurrándole cosas al oído, acomodándole mechones a Jade, hasta que parece que se cansa y finalmente se aleja de Jade. Al fin. _Un momento, no cantes victoria Tori._

– Sí, estoy bien Ryan, solo algo cansada, hoy ha sido un día de locos.-le respondo a Ryan apartando por unos segundos mi mirada de la parejita.

Esta vez Emily le ha dado un pequeño abrazo a Jade y un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. ¿Qué derecho se cree que tiene….? _¿Qué tiene que, Tori? Jade no es nada tuyo._ Lo sé. _Ella puede abrazarse y susurrarse cosas con quien quiera._ Lo sé. _¿No era solo un juego?._ ¡No lo sé, maldita sea!.

– Voy un momento al servicio Ryan, ahora vengo.-me disculpo con Ryan que me da una sonrisa comprensiva y me dice que el ira pagando.

Me dirijo rápidamente al baño sin volver a dirigir una mirada a Jade. Necesito refrescarme la cara, pensar con claridad. Una vez dentro del baño me apoyo con ambas manos en el lavabo y tras unos segundos abro el grifo para después mojar mis manos en él. Me lavo un poco la cara y me miro en el espejo. No estoy sola y conozco muy bien la fragancia de quien esta detrás mio.

– West.

– Vega.


	10. Second Step

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

 **10 – Second Step**

 **Tori POV**

Jade me mira a través del espejo, aunque yo este de espaldas puedo notar su mirada en mi nuca. Pero no me voy a dejar amedrentar.

– Ya sabía yo que hablar con Ronald McDonald es sinónimo de suciedad.-dice a mis espaldas Jade, veo el reflejo de su sonrisa burlesca.

– Muy graciosa, Jade.-le respondo girándome y apoyándome levemente en el lavabo con mis brazos.

– ¿Ya te has cansado de tu McMenu, Vega?.-escupe como si de una serpiente se tratara. He de admitir que a Jade se le da bien poner motes a la gente, cosa que no debería hacerme gracia ya que meterse con la gente no es algo bueno.

– ¿Ya te has cansado tú de Miss Café?.-me defiendo. Yo también puedo lanzar veneno – en menores cantidades pero veneno al fin y al cabo –.

Jade sonríe y se lleva una mano al mentón.– ¿Celosa, Vega?.

– ¿Celosa, West?.-la imito.

Ambas nos miramos durante unos minutos que me han parecido ETERNOS, en serio, si las miradas matasen yo ahora mismo estaría desangrada en este baño. Jade vuelve a sonreír, esta vez de una forma misteriosa, enigmática, tan ella, y se acerca lentamente hasta casi aprisionarme contra el lavabo. Oh no, no voy a dejar que me intimide.

– ¿Por qué debería estarlo?.-me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

– Dímelo tú, no has dejado de mirarnos desde que hemos entrado.

– Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Vega, casi consigues agujerear a Em con tu mirada.-se ríe suavemente inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado.

– ¿Em? Vaya, sí que sois cercanas.-digo no pudiendo evitar que mi tono sonara celoso. Pero mi boca no me ayuda y suelta lo que quiere.

– Pareces sorprendida Vega, que haya tardado años en aceptarte como amiga no significa que no tuviera ninguna más aparte de Cat.-me responde acercándose, acortando poco a poco los centímetros que nos separan, esta vez coloca ambos brazos a mis costados, apoyándose en el lavabo tras de mí.

– Con Cat no te comportas tan así.-digo mirándole directamente a los ojos, no entiendo como Beck ha podido dejar escapar estos ojos.

– ¿Tan cómo?.

– Tan cercana.

Jade se vuelve a reír esta vez algo más fuerte. – Es curioso que digas eso dado a nuestro estado actual.

– Yo no me he acercado a ti, has sido tú, amiga.-digo con una mueca recalcando la última palabra.

– Tampoco he visto que hayas hecho grandes esfuerzos por evitar mi cercanía, Vega. ¿Te pongo nerviosa?.-pregunta aun sabiendo la respuesta. Claro, a Jade West le gusta tener siempre el control de la situación.

– Me pone nerviosa ese olor a tabaco que llevas impregnado en tu ropa, West, cuantos han sido esta vez.-le respondo intentando poner un poco de distancia entre nosotras. No funciona.

– Oh, con qué autoridad me lo preguntas. ¿Enfadada por haber ignorado tus mensajes? No eres mi madre, Vega.

– Soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti, no quiero que fumes, no hay más.-digo seriamente. Sinceramente no sé de donde proviene esta valentía que hace que le hable así a Jade, pero bienvenida sea.

Jade me mira pensando en que hacer a continuación. Se aleja un poco, saliendo de mi espacio personal y se saca un cigarro del bolsillo, encendiéndolo después.

– ¿En serio, Jade? ¿Aquí?.-pregunto incrédula, estamos en un baño de un tamaño bastante pequeño por el amor de dios.

– A Em no le importara, ya sabes, solemos hacerlo juntas.-dice con una sonrisa socarrona y le da otra calada. Disfruta con esto, seguro.

Y para colmo la camarera fuma con ella, ¿es que soy la única persona que piensa que el tabaco mata?. Si es tan amiga suya como afirma Jade, debería evitar que Jade fumara no unirse a ella.

Solo espero que esa bravura que me está visitando continuamente en este momento no me abandone ahora, porque me va a hacer falta por lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Me acerco a Jade y le quito con mis dedos el cigarro.

– ¡Oye! No hagas el tonto, devuélvemelo Vega.-me exige Jade intentando recuperarlo. Todos estos años peleando con Trina deben dar sus frutos.

– Ni en broma, no voy a dejar que fumes delante de mí.

Jade emplea un poco más de fuerza y agarra la muñeca que sostenía el cigarro, provocando que yo lo suelte y este caiga en el lavabo.

– Siempre diciéndome que hacer, siempre plantándome cara.-susurra Jade aprovechando nuestra posición.– ¿No me temes, Vega?.

Demasiado cerca, puedo ver con total exactitud las facciones de Jade. Su piel blanca, sus orbes azules, ese piercing que tiene en la ceja que me parece estúpidamente sexy, su sonrisa…y ese olor a vainilla tan dulce.

– No…- le respondo susurrando también, y puedo decir con certeza que es una de las mayores mentiras que he podido decir, porque en este momento, en este instante, Jade me aterra de una manera que no puedo describir.

Jade esboza una sonrisa ante mi negativa, su respiración choca contra la mía.

– Respuesta incorrecta.-finalmente acorta la distancia – la cual he ayudado a eliminar, para que mentir – que nos separa y presiona sus labios contra los míos, una vez, dos veces y así repetidamente hasta que mi autocontrol decide separarse y darme una reprimenda mental.

– Jade pa–

No logro acabar la frase ya que Jade vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos, pero esta vez en un beso más urgente, más necesitado, más dominante. Se separa unos centímetros.

– Cállate, Vega.-me ordena Jade volviendo a su tarea la cual consiste en no dejarme replicar.

Y todo lo que puedo decir es que por una vez, no me molesta que Jade me llame por mi apellido. Nuestras bocas encajan a la perfección, pareciera que fueron hechas la una para la otra. Jade suelta el agarre que tenía en mi muñeca y posa su mano en mi nuca, enredando sus dedos con mis cabellos, profundizando el beso. Y que puedo decir, Jade besa realmente bien, muy bien.

Jade me levanta con facilidad y me sienta en la cornisa de los lavabos, aumentando nuestra cercanía, como si eso fuera posible. Ella apoya su única mano libre en el lavabo y yo paso las mías por su cuello. No es un beso normal, ni tierno, no dulce. Es un beso marca Jade West; dominante, asfixiante, profundo. Solo nos separamos cuando nuestros pulmones exigen aire para seguir funcionando, pero da igual, porque segundos después de escuchar nuestras respiraciones agitadas soy yo la que vuelvo a juntar nuestras bocas intentando imponer mi ritmo, pero es inútil, con Jade no se puede. Me muerde el labio inferior levemente pasando después su lengua por el susodicho, y no tarda en intentar que esta se encuentra con la mía, sin pedirme permiso, sin darme opciones, ordenando, exigiendo. Y yo le dejo, porque si algo he aprendido estos años en Hollywood Arts, es que luchar contra Jade West es una ardua tarea y rara vez se gana.

Sus pupilas están algo dilatadas, su respiración agitada como la mía , sus manos recorren mi espalda y se intentan colar otra vez, sin pedir permiso debajo de mi camiseta. _Páralo Tori, tienes que hacerlo._ Tiene razón, mi cerebro tiene razón. Esto no hacen las amigas, esto empieza a dejar de ser un juego.

– No… Jade no.-respondo con dificultad, el toque de Jade es tan excitante, tan cálido.– Esto no hacen las amigas.

Jade se separa lentamente de mí.– Nuestra "amistad" nunca ha sido normal, Vega.-dice antes de volver a su trabajo, pero esta vez su boca va trazando un pequeño camino desde mi mentón hasta mi cuello.

¿Por qué simplemente no puedo rendirme y dejarme caer? _Porque sabes que no eres así, Tori._ Pero se siente tan bien cayendo en esta tentación… _No puedes dejar a Jade hacer lo que quiera contigo cada vez que tenga ganas de fumar. No puedes dejarle, es tu juego, tú también puedes imponer las reglas._

– No Jade, he dicho que no.-digo esta vez seria apartándola.

Jade se separa dejando bastante espacio entre nosotras y mi cuerpo echa de menos su cercanía, su calidez.

– ¿Qué es esto que hay entre nosotras, Jade?.-pregunto calmando mi respiración.

– No hay nada "entre nosotras" Vega, es un juego y te dije que no metieras tus sentimientos en el.-responde fríamente Jade. Duele.

– Sabes que no me puedes pedir eso Jade, soy humana.

– No haber aceptado jugar Vega. dice terminándose de arreglar su cabello y su ropa, que se había arrugado en nuestro "momento".– Si tú no puedes jugar, tendré que encontrar otros juguetes.-escupe, y a mi cabeza se ha venido automáticamente la imagen de Emily.– Ah, y arréglate un poco, Burguer se preocupara si te ve como estas ahora.-me dice saliendo del baño dejándome totalmente confusa.

* * *

 **Jade POV**

 _Te has pasado, Jade._ Cállate. _Tori no es un juguete, no puedes tratarle como tal._ Cierra el pico. _¿Has visto su mirada herida? Por tu culpa, Jade._ Ya lo sé, lo sé. Pero cuando estoy con Vega no puedo pensar con claridad, no soy yo misma, Vega me vuelve más… blanda, más débil. _Tori se preocupa por ti, siempre te ha ayudado aunque no te lo merecieras, no te hará daño dejarle traspasar tus barreras._ ¿Pero y si me hace daño? Rompí esas murallas por Beck, le deje entrar, confié en el. _Tori no es Beck._

Cuando salgo del baño me dirijo a la barra, donde se encuentra Emily.

– ¿Cómo ha ido, J?.-me pregunta con una sonrisa alzando sus cejas.

– Me voy.-digo cortante. Ya sé que no debería pagarlo con ella, no debería estar enfadada pero las irremediables ganas que tengo ahora mismo de cortar lo que sea con mis tijeras no ayudan.

– Vale, eso es que ha ido mal.-dice Emily con cara de preocupación. Invita la casa, ni se te ocurra pagarme.– Ya me contaras que ha pasado.-dicho esto último Emily me revuelve el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña. Odio cuando hace eso.

– Si, lo que digas y deja de hacer eso.-digo saliendo del local sin perder tiempo en mirar a McPollo.

El trayecto hasta mi casa no ha podido ser más infernal, no he dejado de pensar en lo que ha ocurrido hace una hora con Vega, no he podido sacar de mi cabeza sus ojos, el maldito sabor a fresa de sus labios, la mirada que me ha dado antes de dejarla en el baño.

Al entrar por la puerta y cerrarla, mi PearPhone vibra.

* * *

 **Tienes 1 mensaje de Beck (1).**

Dejo de respirar por unos momentos.

 _ **Beck:** Lo siento, y sé que en estos momentos me odias, que no dudarías en clavarme toda tu colección de tijeras. Sé que en estos momentos te sientes traicionada, que crees que no me importabas, pero no es así, yo te he querido Jade y te sigo queriendo. Y te vuelvo a decir, que no quiero perderte como amiga. Lo siento mucho y te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que me perdones._

Las lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, y no quiero, no quiero que salgan. La antigua Jade West hubiera borrado le mensaje. Pero no voy a llorar, no.

* * *

– ¿Jade?.-Jasón me mira desde el sofá, viendo dibujos animados.– Ha llamado papa, ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.

Ignoro a Jasón y me dirijo a mi habitación. Cuando mi padre me llama siempre es para echarme la bronca. Me tumbo en mi cama y miro mi PearPhone. ¿Contesto a Beck? ¿Me disculpo con Vega? ¿Hablo con Emily?. Suspiro profundamente, aun no me siento capaz de plantarle cara a Beck sin partírsela. Y no sé qué decirle a Vega, "Perdona Vega, cuando estoy contigo hablo sin pensar, ignora que te he tratado como un juguete" Creo que eso no funcionaria.

Dejo mi PearPhone en la mesita de noche negra que está al lado de mi cama y me abrazo a mi almohada, debería llamar a mi padre, pero puede esperar a que me levante.

Gracias a dos horas de sueño reparador sin interrupciones me encuentro bastante mejor. Compruebo la hora en mi PearPhone, marca las 19:30. Decido levantarme para intentar hacer algo productivo, odio cuando pierdo el tiempo.

– Jade.-escucho mi nombre a mi lado. Es Jasón.

– La madre que…¡Jasón!.-digo dando un pequeño saltito por el susto. ¿Desde cuándo está aquí?.– Vuelve a hacer eso y será lo último que hagas.

– Es que he pasado por delante de tu puerta y te he escuchado hablando en sueños, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?.-me pregunta sentándose en mi cama como los indios. ¿Hablo en sueños? Venga ya.

– ¿Qué? Y que se supone que has escuchado.

– Solo he podido escuchar los nombres de Beck y Vega.

Oh genial ahora hablo en sueños, vete tú a saber sobre qué, y para colmo están implicados ellos dos. _Se llama remordimientos, Jade._

– ¿Te has peleado con Tori?.-me pregunta Jasón.

– ¿Por qué lo dices, enano?.-digo levantándome de la cama y estirándome un poco, he debido dormir en una posición mala porque me siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. _Culpabilidad_. Cállate.

– Cuando estaba con mi padre solía ver muchos documentales con él. Un día vi un documental sobre los sueños; decía que cuando las personas se sienten culpables o inquietas hablan en sueños.-me explica Jasón balanceándose lentamente a los lados. No lo admitiré en voz alta, pero es un chico bastante perspicaz.

– No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso.

– ¿Y Beck?.

– ¿Qué pasa con él?.

– ¿Te has peleado?.

– Beck y yo hemos roto.-digo abriendo mi ventana para que corra el aire todo el aire que puede haber un día de verano a 35º .

– ¡Al fin!.-exclama Jasón emocionado con ambas manos elevadas. Eh…

– ¿Por qué tan contento? Pensaba que Beck te caía bien.

– Que lo soporte no significa que me caiga bien. Beck es muy aburrido.-contesta Jasón saliendo de la cama. No puedo discutir con él en ese punto, tiene mucha razón.

– Lo que sea. ¿Qué quieres?.-pregunto cogiendo mi PearPhone, tengo que llamar a mi padre.

– Mama está trabajando y me aburro mucho, ¿jugamos a algo?.

– Con una condición.-le digo. Esta vez no va a funcionar esa dichosa cara de perrito, es hora de mi venganza.

– ¿Qué condición?.-dice emocionado Jasón.

– Harás mi colada durante toda una semana, y cada vez que te dirijas a mi lo sera con la palabra "Ama" delante de mi nombre.-le contesto señalándole con mi índice. Como voy a disfrutar eso.

– Ughh…De acuerdo.-suspira cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros. Dulce, dulce venganza.

Marco el número de mi padre y espero a que lo coja.

– Jadelyn.

– Padre.

– He llamado antes a casa pero no estabas.

– Tenía cosas que hacer.

– ¿Cosas como saltarte las clases? Me han vuelto a llamar de tu instituto, Hollywood Part.

– Arts.-le corrijo, lo hace aposta.– Es Hollywood Arts, y no me encontraba bien así que no he ido a algunas clases, no es la gran cosa.

– Dado que soy yo quien paga tu instituto, si es la gran cosa. Ya hablaremos cuando llegue a casa, aparte de eso, te he llamado también para decirte que llegare en un par de días.

– Aja.-respondo secamente, las conversaciones con mi padre se resumen en palabras sueltas.

– Adiós.

Le cuelgo directamente sin decirle nada más. Suspiro, este día no acaba.

– ¡Vámonos a tomar un helado, Jade!.-exclama con emoción Jasón, que ya me espera en la puerta.

Llegamos al parque que está cercano a mi casa, y nos dirigimos al carrito de los helados.

– Vamos a la cola, Jade.-me dice Jasón viendo las personas que hay en el carrito.

– Yo no hago cola.-digo sin más acercando al grupo de gente. En su mayoría son niños pequeños.– Si no salís inmediatamente de mi camino muestro mis tijeras os sacare yo misma.-les amenazo con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Todos los niños me miran asustados y se alejan rápidamente. Admito que esto ha mejorado mi día, notablemente.

– Genial…-comenta Jasón embelesado.– Quiero un helado de Chocolate, ¿y tú, Jade?.

– Fresa.-digo inconscientemente. Estúpida Vega y su estúpido lápiz labial. _Pero te gusta._ No sabes lo que me gustaría ser un zombie ahora mismo, mi cerebro no sería un problema.

Después de pagar, ambos nos sentamos en un banco.

– Jade, tu molas mucho.-me dice Jasón tomándome completamente por sorpresa, mientras da lametazos a su cucurucho.

– Dime algo que no sepa, enano.-respondo con arrogancia. Por favor.

– Va en serio.-me pega juguetonamente en el hombro.– Nunca había tenido una hermana.

– Hermanastra.-le corrijo.

– Bueno, eso, desde que murió mi papa, mama no había vuelto a estar con nadie más.-dice algo apenado mientras sigue comiéndose su helado.

La maldita cara.

– Enan– Jasón, ya sabes, si tienes problemas o cosas así en tu escuela, di que eres hermano de Jade West.-le digo evadiendo su rostro y mirando a un lado del parque mientras me como mi helado.

– ¿En serio?.

– No me hagas repetirlo, y ni se te ocurra celebrarlo, o darme un abrazo o cualquier cosa de esas moñas.-le advierto.

* * *

 **Tori POV**

No me creo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Jade es como una montaña rusa; lo mismo estas arriba que lo mismo caes sin frenos. Me ha dicho que soy un juguete no con esas palabras exactamente, pero es lo que ha dado a entender . Cuando creía que estaba conociendo a la verdadera Jade, ella cierra la puerta en todas mis narices, y duele, duele muchísimo. Me miro al espejo y lo único que veo es una tonta que ha bajado la guardia, con el pelo algo alborotado y los labios enrojecidos. Me arreglo y salgo del baño, Jade intercambia unas palabras con Emily y abandona el local.

– ¿Tori, te encuentras bien? Has tardado bastante.-se acerca Ryan indicándome con la mano que nos vamos.

– Estoy algo mareada Ryan, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?.-pregunto sin mirarle realmente, quiero dormir todo lo que queda de día.

– Claro, vamos.

Ryan me abre la puerta como cuando hemos entrado al local y entramos en su coche. Durante el trayecto a mi casa intercambiamos un par de frases hasta que llegamos.

– Gracias por el café Ryan, tenías razón, es el mejor.-le sonrío despidiéndome de el con la mano y saliendo de su coche.

– Te lo dije.-me devuelve la sonrisa.– Hasta mañana Tori, me gustaría volver a quedar contigo, ya sabes, si tú quieres.

Realmente no es su culpa que este de mal humor, Ryan se ha portado bastante bien conmigo y creo que le debo una oportunidad.

– Me encantaría, Ryan.

Cuando entro a casa veo a Trina y Matt viendo una peli abrazados en el sofá, _Pitch Perfect._

– Hola Tori.-me saluda Matt con la mano desde el sofá.

– Hey hermana, ¿Qué tal tu cita con Ryan?.-pregunta Trina dando palmadas.

– Ha estado bien, tengo que hablar con mama, Trina. Un gusto volver a verte Matt.-me despido de ellos para que sigan viendo la película y subo a mi cuarto.

Una vez dentro me dejo caer sobre la cama, y llamo a mi madre. Tras los dos primeros tonos, lo coge.

– Hola cielo, ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?.-pregunta mi madre.

– Hola mama, todo va genial. ¿Se encuentra mejor la tía?.-le pregunto intentando controlar mi tono, las ganas de llorar no me lo están poniendo nada fácil.

– Va mejorando, espero que en un par de días ya este recuperada del todo. Os echamos de menos.

– Y nosotras a vosotros.

Escucho a mi padre pedirle el teléfono a mi madre.

– Hola mi pequeña, ¿Todo bien? ¿Alguna fiesta? ¿Ningún chico en casa?.

Sonrío ante las ocurrencias de mi padre.– Lo de siempre papa; hemos dado una fiesta loca con un montón de chicos, ahora mismo me encuentro con varios de ellos.-bromeo.

– Espero que eso sea una broma jovencita porque si n– .-mi madre no le deja acabar ya que escucho como le quita el teléfono a mi padre a pesar de sus quejas. Que bobo.

– Ignora el lado policía de tu padre, cariño. ¿Qué tal las clases?.

– Bien mama.-le respondo con la voz algo quebrada. No, no, no, no quiero preocuparla.

– ¿Estás bien, cielo? Cuéntale a mama.-me pregunta preocupada.

– He tenido una "pelea" con una amiga.

– ¿Por eso estas llorando? Tori, todo saldrá bien.

– No lo sé mama, tiene un carácter algo difícil y jamás se disculpara.-digo conteniendo el llanto. No sé qué demonios hacer.

– Tiene que ser muy importante para ti si estas en este estado, cielo. Si le importas todo se solucionara sea cual sea el motivo. Tengo que dejarte, no tenemos la suficiente cobertura.-dice mi madre con un suspiro, casi puedo imaginarme su cara en estos instantes.

– De acuerdo mama, gracias, os quiero.-me despido.

– Y nosotros a ti, cariño, llámame para lo que quieras o necesites.

Cuelgo y dejo mi PearPhone al lado de mi almohada mientras me llevo mi mano libre a mis ojos. Jade no debería afectarme tanto no tiene que afectarme tanto , pero es inevitable. ¿Por qué de todas las personas de Hollywood Arts me tiene que gustar Jade West?. _¿Has dicho gustar? ¿Te gusta Jade West?._ No, bueno, sí, quizás ¿un poco? No me puede gustar Jade. _¿Por qué no?_ Pues porque no _¿Por qué es una chica?_ Eso me da igual, siempre me he considerado bisexual, me enamoro de la persona no de su sexo _¿Entonces porque?._

Tras esta charla interna conmigo misma que he perdido cojo mi PearPhone y marco el numero de Andre.

– Que pasa, chica.-me responde desde el otro lado. Puedo escuchar música de fondo.

– Andre, necesito que cumplas tu papel de mejor amigo.

– ¿Cuándo no lo cumplo?.-me responde bromeando, lo que me hace sonreír.

– Cuando me dejas tirada por uno de tus nuevos ligues como ocurrió la semana pasada.-le digo de broma.

– Touche. ¿Ocurre algo, Tori?.

– ¿Puedes venir a mi casa? O puedo ir yo donde estés, escucho algo de música.

– Estoy en mi habitación creando nuevas canciones, voy a tu casa, no te preocupes. Llevare pizza, tu elije la peli, hace mucho que no tenemos una noche de Best Friends como cuando éramos niños.-me responde Andre.

– Eso me parece perfecto, Andre. Nos vemos.-me despido colgando el teléfono.

Andre siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando he tenido problemas, sin importar de qué tipo fueran. Necesito sacarme todas estas dudas, necesito aclararme, necesito tomar una decisión; ser una jugadora, un juguete o admitir la derrota.

Llegó a los veinte minutos con una caja de pizza y algunos refrescos. Ambos subimos a mi habitación, nos sentamos en mi cama y puse una peli de comedia, realmente no sabía cuál poner.

– Adelante chica, cuéntame.-me dice Andre abriendo su lata de Coca-cola y dándole un pequeño sorbo.

– Veras, no estoy segura sobre lo que siento por…-piensa Tori– una persona.

– ¿No estás segura? Ya has tenido novios antes Tori.

– Lo sé, pero esto es distinto, no me siento igual con esta persona que como me sentí con Daniel, Ryder o Steve.-digo con frustración.

– Veamos, voy a hacerte una especie de "test".-dice Andre llevándose un trozo de pizza a la boca para darle un mordisco. Yo hago lo mismo, apenas he comido nada hoy.

– ¿Un test?.-pregunto curiosa. Por qué me da la sensación de que Andre va a disfrutar con esto.

– Sí, yo te haré preguntas sobre cómo te sientes con esa persona y eso ayudara a aclarar tus sentimientos, Toro.-me explica Andre, obviamente ignoro lo de Toro, por su bien.

– De acuerdo…

– Primera pregunta; ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a esa persona?.

– Nerviosismo pero a la vez emoción, creo.

– Aja, vamos con otra; ¿Qué sientes cuando hablas con esa persona?.

Adoro hablar con Jade, porque es un reto, un desafío. Siempre he logrado hacerme amiga de la gente con facilidad, pero con ella era imposible, cada vez que intentaba acercarme me empujaba. Teníamos una relación de amigas-enemigas pero hasta hace unos días…

– Me siento… en calma, segura, tranquila, valiente, todas estas sensaciones a la vez. No puedo explicártelo con palabras.-digo haciendo gestos con mis manos.

– Entiendo, sigamos; ¿Qué sientes cuando esa persona te toca? Quiero decir, abrazos y todo eso, fuera la mente sucia.-bromea Andre tomando otro sorbo de su lata. Pervertido.

¿Qué siento cuando Jade me besa, me abraza, me toca? Como he dicho antes, Jade es como una montaña rusa; cuando me besa un vértigo incontrolable crece en mí, la misma sensación que se puede tener al caer al abismo. Nada de miedo o temor.

– El toque de esa persona… hace que se me erice la piel, que me tiemblen mis rodillas, que dentro de mi estómago exploten un sinfín de mariposas luchando por salir de mi cuerpo, que la piel que ha disfrutado de ese toque arda como un volcán.-las palabras salen solas de mis labios.

Andre me mira y me dedica una sonrisa honesta y sincera, y se exactamente lo que significa.

– Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?.-pregunto a Andre dejando caer mis hombros con resignación.

– Estas totalmente enamorada de esa persona, Tori.


	11. You

**Muchas gracias por los review, los favoritos y los follow. Me alegro mucho de que sigáis leyendo la historia y disfrutéis de ella.**

 **Por cierto me he estado preguntando que si queréis mas capítulos cortos ( por lo que los publicare antes) o capítulos mas largos ( por lo que tardare mas en publicar). Agradecería un review por ello.**

 **Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

* * *

 **11 – You**

 **JADE POV**

Admito que el tiempo que pase con Jasón en el parque fue bastante agradable. Odio cuando su rostro me muestra desilusión, pena o resignación, me recuerda demasiado a mí y bastante tengo conmigo misma como para añadir a alguien más. Tener que soportar a una madre alcohólica y perder a tu padre… ningún niño debería pasar por eso. Simplemente no puedo ser todo lo cruel que me gustaría ser con él, y menos cuando me usa esa cara de cachorro abandonado. Lo odio.

Y para colmo los días siguientes a mi visita al parque con Jasón, Vega me estuvo ignorando completamente; evitando que nuestras miradas se encontraran, contestándome fríamente, ignorándome cuando estábamos con todos los demás… Y como no el payaso de Ryan era su sombra. Era exasperante ya que estamos a sábado por lo que me ha ignorado desde el miércoles.

Mi PearPhone vibra varias veces.

* * *

 ** _Tienes 5 mensajes nuevos de Kitty Cat (5)._**

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Jadey!_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Te vienes esta noche a mi casa para ver algunas pelis? :D_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Mi hermano no está en casa porque la policía se lo ha llevado, me ha dicho que regresara pronto y que solo iba a jugar con ellos_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Trae caramelos, porfa :)))))))))))))!_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** y puedes traerte El tijeretazo…. :(_

Su último mensaje me saca una triste sonrisa, con los años he notado que Cat ha madurado de alguna forma…

 _ **Jade West:** Vale pero con la condición de que voy a llevar la edición extendida, y me da igual que te niegues ;)_

 _ **Jade West:** Nos vemos Kitty Cat_

* * *

Solo hay mensajes de Cat, ninguno de Vega: _¿Y por qué debería escribirte Vega?_ ¿Por qué se supone que es Tori – la buena – la que siempre quiere contentar a todos – la que no se salta las reglas – Vega? Se supone que debería hablarme y disculparse por su comportamiento conmigo de todos estos días. _¿Disculparse porque? ¿Por tener sentimientos? Fuiste tú quien la llamo juguete. Eres tu quien debería disculparse pero eres demasiado orgullosa para dar ese paso, Jade West, además te está dando de comer tu propia medicina._ Cállate. _¿O es que acaso la echas de menos?_ Yo no echo de menos a la irritante de Vega, con su buen humor, su radiante sonrisa, su manera de sonreírme, su… Arg, mira lo que has conseguido. Déjame en paz.

No me voy a disculpar con ella, le advertí que era un juego, que mantuviera los sentimientos fuera de él y ella acepto, no es mi culpa.

Sacudo la cabeza y me apoyo en mis manos. No debería estar sintiendo esto, no debería estar sintiéndome culpable y de cierta forma vacía. No debería estar pensando en Vega. No debería estar sentada en mi habitación con las manos en mi cara, ocultándome. La antigua Jade West hubiera mandado a Vega al demonio y seguiría su vida tranquilamente sin importarle los sentimientos de la latina.

– Jade.-me llama Jasón,– que está jugando con mi ordenador –, dándome una mirada curiosa.

– Que quieres.-le respondo sin mirarle.

– Nada, es que llevo media hora jugando a tu ordenador, metiéndome contigo y dejando tu escritorio revuelto y tú no has dicho nada.

Miro mi escritorio y veo que es un caos; ninguna de mis tijeras está en su sitio correspondiente, guiones por todos lados, mis calaveras de tamaño reducido están cada una en una punta. Pero será…

– ¿Pero qué…? Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido diciéndomelo a la cara.-le digo levantándome de mi cama y le doy una colleja, pero en lugar de ver su rostro temeroso veo una sonrisa.– ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te gusta que te peguen, gnomo?.

– Es que ya vuelves a ser la Jade de siempre.

Oh, lo ha hecho aposta para que me olvidara de mis problemas y saliera de la burbuja en la que estaba metida. Este enano…

– Eres MUY raro, de todos modos, he de irme. le digo poniéndome mi camisa de cuadros rojos y remangándomela.

– ¿A dónde vas?.

– Con Cat.

– ¿A qué hora volverás?.

– ¿Y este interrogatorio?.-pregunto elevando una ceja. Me siento como una ladrona.

– Curiosidad.

– No tengo ni idea. Cualquier problema ya sabes.-me despido de Jasón y cojo las llaves de mi coche.

Estar con Cat me distraerá, si hay algo que me gusta de Cat es sobretodo lo loca que esta, su inocencia me permite meterme con ella de todas las formas posibles y su locura es una de mis principales fuentes de entretenimiento.

Llego a su casa en poco tiempo, vive relativamente cerca de mí así que me he ido con tranquilidad. He pasado antes por la tienda de chucherías, tener un caramelo a mano con Cat nunca viene mal, no sabes cuándo te hará falta.

Después de aparcar mi coche, me acerco a su puerta y toco el timbre reiteradas veces.

– ¡Jadey!.-grita Cat haciendo su ritual habitual; abrazarme hasta dejarme sin respiración. También comienzo a creer que Cat es algo masoquista, ya que no son pocas las veces que le advertido que no me llame Jadey o me abrace. Saco mis tijeras y comiendo a contar.

– Tres, dos…

– Kay, Kay.-retira sus brazos de mi cintura y se los lleva a la espalda,– dándole un toque infantil –, mientras se ríe.

– Entonces, ¿qué película veremos primero?. Y ninguna de Disney.-le señalo con mi dedo índice.

– Jooooo…-se queja haciendo pucheros.

– Eso no funciona conmigo.

– Solo una, porfa Jade.-me suplica juntando ambas manos.

– Nope.

No, otra vez no, la dichosa cara no.

– No eso… ESTA BIEN pero solo una.-digo suspirando y llevándome una mano a la frente.

– ¡Yay!.-grita emocionada Cat, dirigiéndose a una gran estantería con cientos de DVDs en ella. Yo me siento en su sofá y me cruzo de piernas. Me estoy arrepintiendo.

– Por cierto, toma.-le digo lanzándole la bolsa de chuchería la cual coge al vuelo.

– ¡Gracias, Jadey!.-me agradece dando pequeños saltitos.

Tras unos minutos de espera vuelve a sonar el timbre y Cat aún sigue buscando UNA sola película. ¿Pero cuantos DVDs hay ahí?.

– ¿Puedes abrir, Jadey? Ya casi he encontrado la película.-me dice sacando varios DVDs. Otra vez con Jadey.

Con resignación me levanto, coloco mi mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abro. Imposible, esto debe der una jodida broma.

Vega esta parada en la entrada mirándome muy sorprendida – seguramente yo tendré la misma cara que ella – sin decir nada. Ambas nos miramos por un minuto que me pareció eterno.

– Vega.-digo aun sosteniendo la puerta.

– Hmph.-gruñe Vega y aparta la mirada de mí.

– ¿Tori, eres tú?.-pregunta Cat con un DVD en su mano.– Jadey, déjale pasar.

Y le dejo pasar no porque me lo haya ordenado Cat, sino porque en este momento mi cuerpo actúa como quiere.

Vega da a Cat un cálido abrazo y bromea con ella sobre algo. Ninguna decimos nada y Cat pone El Rey León en su reproductor de DVD. Las tres nos sentamos en su sofá; Cat, Vega y yo. Sí, no sé cómo narices he acabado yo a su lado. Tendría que haberme ido en el momento que le abrí la puerta a Vega, me siento como si estuviera en una trampa.

– Aaaaaw, me encantan los momentos de Simba y Mufasa.-dice Cat muy ilusionada mirando la pantalla.

– Son muy tiernos.-comenta Vega. No me ha mirado en los 30 minutos que lleva la película lo cual me indica que aún sigue enfadada y mucho porque ese "Hmph" me ha parecido de todo menos saludo. Suspiro cruzándome de brazos.

Estamos llegando a la parte donde Scar canta "Preparaos" con las hienas. Si bien no soy muy fan de las películas de Disney porque son todo finales felices, bla bla bla, sí que me gustan bastante sus villanos. Scar sobretodo.

– Al fin llegamos a la mejor parte de la película.-digo pasándome una mano por el cabello.

– ¿Te gusta la canción, Jadey?.-me pregunta Cat mirándome.

– No está mal pero no es todo lo oscura y cruel que debería ser…

– No todos son como tu.-me corta Vega escupiendo veneno con esas palabras. Te tengo.

– No culpes a Scar de que Simba sea un buenazo estúpido y crea todo lo que dice.-le contesto, obviamente me refiero a ella como Simba.

Vega me mira duramente y sacude un poco su cabeza, volviendo su atención a la película. Cat nos mira sin comprender nada.

– ¿Os habéis peleado?.

– ¡No!.-contestamos Vega y yo a la vez mirándonos y volviendo a la peli. Esto es frustrante.

– Vale…-dice Cat en un susurro apenas.

Vega y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra en lo que quedaba de película, respondiendo a Cat cuando comentaba alguna cosa o se ponía a cantar con los personajes de la película. Al finalizar Cat se levantó del sofá y saco el DVD para guardarlo en su caja. Ha anochecido y está haciendo un viento bastante fuerte para ser verano, lo que provoca que los arboles cerca de la casa de Cat den con sus ramas a las ventanas.

– He pedido unas pizzas. Y oh, he pensado en que podríais quedaros a dormir hoy, es sábado.-comenta Cat dando pequeños saltitos.

– No. Nunca. Jamás. Me niego rotundamente.-le respondo rápidamente negando con mi cabeza. Ni hablar.

– A mí me encantaría Cat.-le responde dulcemente Vega, revolviéndole el pelo.

– Jooooou Jadey, ¿Por qué no te quieres quedar? ¿Te da miedo por la noche que hace?.-esto último lo ha dicho sonriendo de una forma extraña… en algún momento todos se han aliado contra mí.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De dormir aquí?.-pregunto confusa.

– Déjale Cat, ya sabemos que es una cobarde.-dice Vega mirándome fijamente.

Ooooooh, ese cobarde lo ha dicho con otra intención, refiriéndose a lo que paso en el baño de Emily's Coffe.

– ¿Yo? Veremos quién es la maldita cobarde cuando veamos El Tijeretazo, Vega, ¿o no vas a poder aguantarla?.-le respondo con una mueca.

Antes de que Vega pudiera responderme, suena de nuevo el timbre.

– ¡Yay, la pizza!.-responde Cat aliviada de que llamara justo en este momento el repartidos de pizza.

Después de que Cat haya pagado la pizza, nos volvemos a sentar como estábamos, es decir, Cat, Vega en medio y luego yo. Hace una noche perfecta para ver El Tijeretazo.

Al poco rato de empezar la película, ya salen escenas bastante fuertes – las cuales yo disfruto – asustando notablemente a Cat, que cada pocos minutos se tapa los ojos con sus manos. Vega en cambio sigue con los brazos cruzados – no queriendo darme la satisfacción de verla asustada – porque yo se lo está, el pequeño temblor que le da cuando sale la sangre o la mueca que hace con sus labios cuando alguna escena es demasiado explicita me indican que está aguantándose las ganas de gritar y llorar. Maravilloso.

– ¿Asustada, Vega?.-pregunto con la intención de molestarla pero ella me ignora como ha hecho desde que ha empezado la película.

Y yo odio que me ignoren. Muchísimo, porque el hecho de que una persona haga como si no existieras es aterrador.

Veo a Cat de reojo mirándonos a Vega y a mi provocando que me sienta automáticamente culpable ya que tiene la misma mirada de Jasón cada vez que habla de su padre; una mirada triste y lacrimosa. No es culpa de Cat ni de los demás del grupo que Vega y yo estemos peleadas. _Es tuya_. Ella nos ha invitado aquí con buena intención – aunque le recordare más tarde lo de no avisarme sobre Vega y esta vez ni su cara de cachorro le salvara –.

Tras unos cuantos gritos más de Cat y algún que otro saltito de Vega, la película finaliza y no puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta.

– Voy al baño Cat, ahora vengo.-dice Vega sonriéndole y levantándose del sofá. _Ahora o nunca, Jade._ Dios, mi reino porque te callaras alguna vez.

– Voy a llamar a Robbie, después podemos contar historias, o comer chucherías, o ¡ambas cosas!.-dice emocionada Cat cogiendo rápidamente su PearPhone.

Cuando veo que Vega ha entrado al baño, me dirijo yo también. Abro la puerta lentamente – Vega no la ha cerrado – y la cierro tras de mí. Vega me mira con los brazos cruzados, me esperaba.

– Que quieres.-me dice cortante, odio cuando Vega me habla así, suena tan… yo y no me gusta nada.

Me quedo callada meditando que decirle. ¿Lo siento por ser tan estúpida y llamarte juguete? _No estaría mal para empezar._ Realmente no sé qué decirle, no lo sé.

– ¿Y bien? No quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

– Ya vale.-digo algo enfadada.– Cat no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa entre nosotras.

– ¿Oh? ¿Ahora hay un "nosotras"?.-dice Vega con sarcasmo dándome una mueca. ¿Quién es esta persona que tengo delante? Vega no, sin duda.

– Me refiero a que preocupa por nosotras, ve que no hablamos, que nos soltamos puyas y que no estamos disfrutando.-digo suspirando.– No lo merece.

Vega aparta su mirada y la dirige al suelo.

– Tienes razón, me disculpare con ella. ¿Has acabado?.-pregunta con intención de irse.

 _Vamos Jade, arréglalo ya ¿o es que acaso te gusta la "nueva" Vega?._ No, no me gusta, la odio. Quiero a la vieja Vega de vuelta, la que me sonríe con sinceridad, la que bromea conmigo, la que ha estado ahí cuando he necesitado a alguien, la que se enfrenta a mí, la que me tienta, la que me prueba, la que me besa…

– Hmph.-es el único sonido que sale de la boca de Vega, que se dirige a salir por la puerta pero la agarro de la muñeca obligándola a volver a mirarme.

 _Dilo Jade, son solo seis letras, dos palabras y cuatro silabas. Recuerda cuando estabas en el coche con Jasón y Vega, te disculpaste y ella estaba tan feliz…_

– Lo…-intento disculparme, de verdad que lo intento pero no logro completar la frase. Vega me mira con esos ojos tan suyos… pero no son igual que antes, no puedo perderme en ellos, estos nuevos ojos están heridos.

 _Ya perdiste a Beck, no pierdas también a Tori, Jade._

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, vale!.-digo con frustración cerrando los ojos.– Siento haberte dicho que eras un juguete, siento haber jugado contigo, siento haberte tratado mal, siento haber sido una completa estúpida contigo, siento que ahora estés herida…-abro mis ojos y la miro a ella. Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué?.-me pregunta finalmente.– ¿Por qué?.

– Porque quería volver a tener el control, quería volver a ser la antigua Jade; esa a la que todo el mundo le daba igual, esa que tenía a Beck, esa a la que todos temen, esa que siempre gana.-respondo bajando un poco mi tono de voz. Con una sola mirada Vega ha roto la mayoría de mis barreras, mis apoyos. – Me sentía como si no fuera yo, yo no soy tan blanda, tan débil, porque veía que me estaba convirtiendo en otra Jade y eso me aterra.-contesto con un hilo de voz apoyándome de espaldas en la puerta.

Vega sigue mirándome.

– ¿A qué temes Jade? ¿De que tienes miedo?.-pregunta suavemente. Esta sí parece más mi Vega.

¿Me sincero con ella? Con la última persona que me sincere acabo rompiendo mi corazón en pedazos. _Pero siempre que eso ha pasado, Tori te ha ayudado a reconstruirlo. Le debes eso, le debes por una vez, ser sincera con ella._

– De ti.

Vega me mira sorprendida, pensando que decirme pero sin éxito. Como entiendo esa sensación.

– ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?.

– De todo lo que tu representas, tú has provocado que me ablande, tú has provocado que me sincere con otra persona aparte de Beck, tú has provocado que la gente ya no me tema como antes, tú has provocado que sienta la culpa, tú has provocado que mi sabor favorito sea el sabor a fresa.-tras esto último Vega sonríe levemente, una sonrisa sincera.– Tú has provocado que no deje de pensar en ti, tú has provocado que me importen tus sentimientos. Tú has provocado todo. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?.

Vega niega con la cabeza, acercándose lentamente.

– Que por mucho que lo intento, que hago todo lo posible, no puedo odiarte ni lo mas mínimo, a pesar de intentarlo durante todos estos años simplemente no puedo odiarte. Porque es jodidamente insultante, estúpido e inaceptable lo mucho te he echado de menos en tan poco tiempo.-digo finalmente.

Vega sonríe mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus ojos vuelven a tener ese brillo tan característico suyo. Se acerca más a mí hasta que apenas nos separan unos insultantes centímetros.

– ¿Y?.-pregunta susurrando muy cerca de mis labios, mientras pasa una mano por mi cintura, pegándome más a ella.

– Y que… aún vas ganando.-respondo en un susurro besando a Vega. Y dios, lo mucho que he echado de menos esos labios tan dulces, tan cálidos, tan tentadores… Vega me corresponde sin dudar y pasa ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la abrazo por la cintura sin romper en ningún momento el beso. Soy consciente de que este beso puede significar todo o nada, ser el comienzo de algo o el final de todo, un sí o un no, pero en este instante, en este momento solo quiero disfrutarlo. Vega se separa para coger aire yo hago lo mismo y junta nuestras frente mirándome directamente a los ojos. Ahora sí, ahora puedo perderme en esos ojos.

– No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí ignorarte.-susurra dándome un beso "esquimal" con su nariz. Sonrío ante ese gesto tan cursi.

– He de admitir que como villana te podrías ganar el sueldo, y muy bien.

– Yo también lo siento.-dice.

– No es tu culpa, parte de la culpa es del payaso de Mcdonald.

– ¿Oh? ¿Entonces si estabas celosa, Malvada bruja del Oeste?.-pregunta con un tono juguetón.

– Quizás… ¿Y tú de Emily?.-le devuelvo. Yo también puedo.

– Quizás.

Tras decir eso vuelve a juntar nuestros labios en otro beso con más pasión, con necesidad. Esta vez pide permiso con su lengua y yo se lo permito, porque por más que le negara el acceso acabaría rindiéndome. Nuestras lenguas comparten una feroz batalla de dominación; ella o yo. Vega debería aprender que yo siempre gano, de una forma u otra, por ello deslizo una de mis manos por la parte inferior de su espalda provocando que de ella se escape un pequeño gemido lo que me permite intercambiar nuestras posiciones; ella está ahora apoyada en la puerta y yo no le dejo liberarse. Vega separa nuestros labios y comienza a besarme el cuello, no sé en qué estaba pensando para resistirme a esto, es… es increíble. Cuando comienzo a acariciar su espalda debajo de su camiseta alguien toca a la puerta, haciendo que ambas nos detengamos.

– Chicas… ¿estáis bien? ¿Las dos vivas?.-pregunta Cat con temor en su voz.

Yo sonrío y contagio a Vega que junta su frente con la mía.

– ¿Esto es real?.-me pregunta Vega suplicándome con la mirada que diga "Si".

Suspiro y pienso con detenimiento el que hacer, porque Vega no es Beck. Sin éxito decido hacer algo que nunca hago, que detesto hacer. Abrazo a Vega dejando descansar mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, ella me corresponde comprendiendo mi respuesta. Nos separamos y abrimos la puerta.

– Tranquila Kitty Cat, por mucho que me tiente la idea, no me he traído las tijeras de matar gente.-le respondo saliendo del baño y dirigiéndome a la habitación de Cat. No es la primera vez que estoy en su casa e incluso he dormido antes en ella.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

Oh dios mío. OH DIOS MÍO. ¿El abrazo de Jade significa lo que creo que significa? . No esperaba que Jade estuviera aquí, ya que la he estado evitando desde hace varios días; he intentado no mirarla en clase, ignorarla en la mesa de Café Asfalto, contestarle cada vez que me lanzaba alguna puya… Y ciertamente ha sido durísimo.

 _Estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?.-pregunto a Andre dejando caer mis hombros con resignación._

 _Estas totalmente enamorada de esa persona, Tori._

Después de mi charla con Andre el otro día – y de la revelación de que estoy enamorada de Jade West – me dolía mucho ignorar a Jade. Pero se lo merecía, no es que me guste ser así ni mucho menos pero no puedo dejar que nadie me trate como un juguete, soy una persona. Por eso casi salgo corriendo cuando Jade me ha abierto la puerta, no me sentía capaz de estar más de una hora en la misma habitación que ella. Las películas se pasaron rápido gracias a dios – – aunque en la de El Tijeretazo lo he pasado bastante mal – y tampoco esperaba que Jade me siguiera al baño, bueno si, me temía que me seguiría pero no que se disculparía. Porque si, es la segunda vez que Jade se disculpa conmigo, creo que me puedo considerar bastante afortunada por ello y por seguir viva.

Y de cierta forma ha "confesado" como se siente respecto a mí. Espera. ¡Jade me ha hecho una confesión! Juro que podría morir ahora mismo porque todo lo que ella me ha dicho es exactamente como me siento yo. Cuando no la tenía alrededor metiéndose conmigo era un maldito infierno, porque aunque parezca una locura disfruto de nuestras peleas, de nuestra rivalidad, de nuestra "amistad", de todo. Una vez he visto el lado bueno de Jade, ese lado que no deja ver a casi nadie – a excepción de Beck supongo –, no quiero que vuelva a alejarse de mí.

– Cat, siento si tanto Jade como yo hemos estado algo raras esta noche o los últimos días, y sobre todo si te hemos hecho sentirte incomoda.-le digo a Cat una vez que Jade se ha ido, abrazándola.

– No pasa nada Tori, ¿ya lo habéis arreglado?.-me pregunta con su típica risa. Me encanta Cat.

– Sí, creo que si.-le correspondo la mirada.

– Te gusta mucho Jade, Tori.

Por un momento he sentido mi corazón salirse del pecho.

– ¿Qué?.-digo con nerviosismo. Disimula Tori, disimula.

– Puede que a veces parezca tonta Tori, pero no lo soy. Desde hace días he visto como os mirabais las dos, y nunca os habíais enfadado de esta manera.-se ríe rompiendo nuestro abrazo.

– Cat…

– ¡Venís o que!.-grita Jade desde la habitación de Cat. Ella y yo nos miramos y subimos.

La habitación de Cat era en su mayoría de color rosa con algunas franjas blancas, llena de peluches pero bastante espaciosa. Decidimos jugar a las cartas con caramelos como apuesta. He de admitir que apesto en esto.

– Y otra vez.-digo escondiendo mi cara en mis rodillas. Es la séptima ronda que pierdo. Seguida.

– Sé que soy genial jugando al póker Vega, pero es que tú haces que hasta Cat sea toda una profesional.-se mete conmigo Jade riéndose a carcajadas.

– Mi campo es la música y el canto, no necesito ser buena jugando al póker.-me defiendo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que se te ocurre para tapar tus patéticas habilidades en los juegos de cartas, Vega?.-sonríe Jade elevando una ceja.

– Ugh…

– No pasa nada Tori, una vez mi hermano me dijo que estaba en una partida de cartas con gente muy mala y que a base de perder se convirtió en muy buen jugador, pero la policía no entendió eso.-dice simplemente Cat. Tanto Jade como yo la miramos fijamente.

– Cat– Olvídalo.-suspira Jade.

Miro la hora en mi PearPhone y compruebo que tengo varios mensajes.

* * *

 ** _Tienes 10 mensajes Trina (6), Ryan (4)._**

 _ **Trina:** Tori, no iré a cenar, voy a estar con Matt en su casa._

 _ **Trina:** Ah y te tomo prestada tu blusa color turquesa._

 _ **Trina:** Y tus botas de piel._

 _ **Trina:** Y quizás también…_

 _ **Trina:** ¿Pero porque te lo estoy diciendo?_

 _ **Trina:** De todos modos, mañana te cuento como me ha ido con Matt :* :)_

Llevo una de mis manos a la frente con resignación, Trina nunca cambiara y no voy a responderle.

* * *

 _ **Ryan:** Hey Tor!_

 _ **Ryan:** Me gustaría mucho que volviéramos a quedar, :P Pero esta vez en mi casa, soy un gran cocinero!_

 _ **Ryan:** Como amigos claro :')_

 _ **Ryan:** Nos vemos! (Pronto, espero :P)_

Obviamente Ryan me insinuando que tengamos otra cita. Sonrío ya que me parece bastante dulce. Cat se me queda mirando.

* * *

– ¿Por qué sonríes, Tori?.-me pregunta Cat mientras se come un caramelo.

– Ryan me ha vuelto a pedir una cita, más bien lo ha dejado caer.-digo e inmediatamente me arrepiento. Se me olvido que Jade estaba aquí, puedo sentir su mirada en mi nuca.

– ¿McMenu te ha vuelto a pedir salir? Oh, que tierna parejita.-y ahí están los celos.

– ¿Vas a decirle que si?.-me vuelve a preguntar Cat ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué me siento como si hubiera cometido un delito?.

– ¿Tal vez…? Ha dicho que quedemos como amigos y Ryan no es tan malo, en realidad es bastante divertido cuando se le conoce.-respondo lentamente. Creo que voy a encelar un poco más a Jade, aunque me la estoy jugando.

Jade me mira y deja escapar un bufido provocando que Cat se ría. Como ya era bastante tarde decidimos irnos a dormir, ya que es imposible que las tres estemos a la vez tumbadas en la cama de Cat, Jade y yo dormimos en un colchón de matrimonio en el suelo de Cat. No he dejado de darle vueltas a todo lo que ha pasado hace unas horas y sé que Jade tampoco porque puedo sentir que no está dormida, a diferencia de Cat que ha caído rendida en el momento que ha tumbado en su cama.

Jade esta manteniendo las distancias conmigo – aun enfadada seguramente por lo de Ryan – y me da la espalda. Yo lentamente me acerco a ella pasando una mano por su cintura. Nunca dije que no fuera un oso amoroso.

Jade se tensa ante mi contacto pero se relaja un poco después, girándose para plantarme cara.

– ¿Qué crees que haces, Vega?.-me reclama susurrando.

– ¿Abrazarte?.

– Vete a abrazar a Ryan.-escupe, adoro la faceta celosa de Jade.

– No me digas que aun estas enfadada por eso, Jade, solo somos amigos y le voy a decir que no.-le respondo susurrando también mirándole a los ojos.

– Haz lo que te dé la gana, Vega. No me importa.-me dice intentando girarse de nuevo para darme la espalda.

– Mentirosa, sí que te importa, pero me gusta verte celosa.-le respondo y antes de que ella pudiera replicarme le doy un ligero beso en los labios.

– Me lo dice quien se moría de celos con Emily.-me devuelve ella.

– Eso no es cierto.-digo haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Ah, no? Entonces le pediré una cita a Emily.-me dice con sonrisa arrogante.

– ¡Jade!.-susurro dándome la vuelta.

Escucho una risa suave por parte de Jade y noto como es ella esta vez quien pasa una mano por mi cintura y entierra su rostro en mi cuello.

– Quien me iba a decir que la malvada bruja del oeste era de las que se acurrucan…

– No tienes a la suerte Vega, no tientes a la suerte.-me susurra y yo sonrío.

Poco a poco las dos caemos rendidas a los brazos de Morfeo. A pesar de estar en verano no me importa sentir el calor que irradia el cuerpo de Jade, ni sentir su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, ni tampoco esas mariposas revoloteando en el interior de mi estómago. Creo que va a ser la primera noche en la que voy a dormir realmente en bastante tiempo.

Me despiertan los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana abierta de la habitación de Cat, abro poco a poco mis ojos descansados y compruebo la hora en mi PearPhone: son las 10:30 de la mañana. Cuando intento moverme me doy cuenta de que tengo medio cuerpo dormido. Parpadeo varias veces y averiguo porque; Jade me está usando de almohada. Entonces ocurrió de verdad, anoche fue real. No puedo evitar seguir contemplando su rostro dormido, en calma y tranquilo; no parece Jade West.

– Si sigues mirándome vas a hacerme agujeros en la cara.-murmura una somnolienta Jade.

– Y si sigues usándome de almohada voy a dejar de sentir completamente la mitad de mi cuerpo.-le digo y me doy cuenta de que Cat no está en la habitación con nosotras.

– Muy graciosa, Vega.-responde Jade estirándose levemente y sentándose en la cama mientras se frota los ojos. Yo hago lo mismo.

– Parece que Cat se ha levantado antes que nosotras.

– Hmpb…-es lo único que sale de los labios de Jade.– Por cierto Vega…-dice acercándose peligrosamente a mí. ¿Qué he hecho?.

– ¿Si...?.

– Como le digas a alguien que me acurruco en la cama…-me dedica una mueca.– … será lo último que hagas.-finaliza juntando nuestros labios en un pequeño beso al cual correspondo alegremente hasta que ella lo rompe.– ¿Entendido?.

– Si señora.

Ambas nos levantamos y bajamos al piso de abajo, donde Cat está viendo la tele con un tazón gigante de cereales.

– ¡Buenos días, Tori! ¡Buenos días, Jadey!.-nos saluda cuando nos escucha bajar.

– ¿Qué hora es?.-pregunta Jade.

– Ahora mismo las 10:45.-le respondo cogiendo un poco de zumo del frigorífico de Cat.

– Las…¡MIERDA!.-grita Jade cogiendo rápidamente su PearPhone.– Se me ha olvidado llamar a Jasón para decirle que no iba a ir a casa.-suspira sonoramente.


	12. Bad Day

**Morticia Gore:** Yo quiero un Jasón en mi vida, lo tengo decidido :P . Ryan aun dará mucho juego en futuros capítulos. Me alegra de que te gustara el capitulo y gracias por el review, nos seguimos leyendo.

 **Black-Shadow-Archive:** Y a quien no le gusta, y a quien no :''D. Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y por el review.

 **Mart:** Siempre he pensando que Tori tenia un punto de dura, de que ella puede tener el control de la situación. Que Jade no se crea que ella va a ser siempre la que va a estar al mando :p .!Gracias por el review!

 **Kuroneko:** no te preocupes, paga la insignificante tasa de 25 € y se te perdonara 8). Gracias por leer (nefasta lectora) y por el review.

6000 Palabras, el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora... ;). Muchas gracias a los nuevos follow y a los nuevos lectores.

* * *

 **Victo** **rius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

* * *

 **12 – Bad Day**

 **JADE POV**

Busco en mi lista de contactos el nombre de Jasón – aunque en mi PearPhone está bajo el seudónimo de "Bicho" – y lo selecciono para llamarle. Me había olvidado completamente de avisarle de que no iba a ir esta noche, aunque tampoco esperaba quedarme.

– ¿Jade?.-escucho la voz adormilada de Jasón.

– Se me olvido llamarte, enano, me quede a dormir con Cat y Vega en su casa.-le informo rascándome la frente con mi mano libre.

– Te estuve esperando hasta tarde, estaba muy preocupado Jade… pensaba que harías como mama.-contesta Jasón y puedo imaginarme la cara de tristeza que está poniendo, me siento MUY culpable ahora mismo.– Pero si traes a Tori me olvido.-responde rápidamente con alegría en su voz. LO SABIAAAAAAAAA.

– ¿Y porque iba YO a hacer tal cosa?.-le digo elevando un poco el tono, no voy a dejar que me mande.

– Porque si no cada vez que estés en casa me vas a tener detrás de ti, como tu sombra.

– Ya te TENGO detrás de mi continuamente.

– Pues aún más.-responde riéndose y yo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

– Si vas a chantajearme, inténtalo con más ganas, enano.

– ¿Oh? Pues entonces le diré a papa que fuiste con SU coche favorito a aquella fiesta… Ya sabes, donde el coche quedo ARAÑADO.-contesta Jasón con malicia en su voz burlándose de mí y carcajeándose.

– No te atreverás, tengo por lo menos dos docenas de tijeras que llevan tu nombre.-le advierto.

– Tampoco tengo mucho que perder Jade, papa me adora.

Mierda, lo peor es que lleva razón; por alguna extraña razón mi padre lo adora y siempre le consiente todo.

– ESTA BIEN, pero te juro que esta me la vas a pagar y con intereses muy elevados.-finalizo la llamada guardándome mi PearPhone de mala gana en el bolsillo lanzando un pequeño grito de frustración. Increíble.

– ¿Qué ocurre Jade?.-pregunta Vega dándome una mirada curiosa. Cat está a su lado apoyada en Vega riéndose por mi conversación anterior con Jasón.

– El enano del demonio me ha chantajeado.-suspiro derrotada dirigiéndome a la salida de la casa de Cat.– Vamos, Vega.

Vega – que no había dejado de sonreír – me mira algo confundida pero se acerca a donde me encuentro.

– ¿Vamos?.

– Jasón quiere verte. Adiós Cat, tu y yo ya hablaremos, seriamente.-le dedico una mueca mientras le advierto con la mirada.

Cat se ríe y se despide de Vega con un cariñoso abrazo.– Adiós Jadey, adiós Tori. Me lo pase muy bien anoche, volvamos a repetirlo.

Me estiro un poco cuando salgo al aire libre, he dormido muy bien esta noche. Vega es un sedante natural para mí, el olor a vainilla que desprende su piel, su calidez… todo ello junto es el mejor de los somníferos. _Que cursi eres, Jade._ ARG.

Llego a mi coche con Vega siguiéndome, entro dentro y le indico a Vega que haga lo mismo.

– ¿Jade?.-me llama Vega, yo estoy algo ocupada buscando mis llaves.

– Que.-respondo comprobando mis bolsillos en busca de las llaves perdidas, rebuscando también en la guantera de mi coche y por el suelo del mismo.

– Mírame.-ordena Vega. Cuando aprenderá que ODIO que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, pero le miro y me doy cuenta de que apenas el aire puede correr entre nuestros rostros por la cercanía en la que nos encontramos.

Vega se inclina ligeramente en mi dirección obsequiándome con un tímido beso en los labios, provocándome un pequeño escalofrío que recorre toda mi espina dorsal ocasionando que las llaves – recién encontradas – se me caigan al suelo.

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Y esto porque?.-pregunto confundida cogiendo rápidamente las llaves e introduciéndolas en el contacto.

– Simplemente quería hacerlo.-me responde volviendo a su sitio y abrochándose el cinturón.– ¿Te ha molestado?.-me pregunta con ojos temerosos, teniendo miedo de mi respuesta. Oh venga ya, no puede besarme y después darme esa mirada.

– ¿He dicho yo eso?.-respondo sin apartar la vista de la carretera ya que no quiero saltarme ningún semáforo o paso de peatones, pero de reojo veo como Vega asiente.– Ha sido muy cursi, Vega.

Vega sonríe y yo me quedo por un momento embelesada viendo su sonrisa. Menos mal que estábamos en un semáforo en rojo.

– Y me lo dice la que se acurruca por la noche…-me responde inocentemente mientras se cruza de brazos.

– Sabía que me lo ibas a echar en cara, intenta ser más original Vega.-le digo dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro con mi puño libre.

Tras unos minutos conduciendo puedo ver que Vega se encuentra meditando algún tema consigo misma, cada 30 segundos exactos gira su cara para decirme algo pero se arrepiente en el último momento y retoma su posición anterior. Es muy irritable.

– Suéltalo, Vega.-le ordeno agarrando mejor el volante con mi mano zurda.

– Jade, ¿Qué somos? Quiero decir, cual es la "relación" que tenemos.-pregunta temerosa Vega mirando por la ventana.

Ciertamente anoche no le di una respuesta propiamente dicha con palabras, solamente le abrace. ¿Qué somos? Es la pregunta estrella, no sé si estoy preparada para empezar una nueva relación y más con una chica – no es que sea homófoba, pero la sociedad puede ser bastante cruel – lo de Beck es muy reciente todavía y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

– Yo… no tengo una respuesta para esa pregunta, Vega.-contesto aparcando el coche enfrente de mi casa, sacando las llaves.

– Lo entiendo Jade, has estado mucho tiempo con Beck y vuestra ruptura aún está muy reciente.-responde rápidamente haciendo gestos con las manos. Vega se pone bastante mona cuando se pone nerviosa. No quería presionarte ni nada parecido, es que…- suspira sonoramente.– no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Ya sabes, discutiendo por todo, odiándonos…

Así que es eso, tiene miedo de que este "jugando" de nuevo con ella. _No puedes culparla por eso, Jade._ No la culpo, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de pensar de esa forma, y de cierto modo me lo merezco, me merezco que haya perdido confianza en mí. Pero no puedo soportar verla con el rostro decaído, no quiero que me de esa sonrisa triste – Vega es buena actriz, sabe ocultar sus sentimientos pero a mí no puede engañarme – como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que yo diga, que lo entiende. Simplemente no puedo prometerle nada en estos momentos.

– Hey.-le digo desabrochándome el cinturón para poder acercarme mejor a su asiento.– No te voy a odiar Vega, ya no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera.- mi respuesta no le convence del todo ya que aún sigue sin mirarme.– Mira, no puedo prometerte nada aun, ¿vale? No me veo capaz.-coloco suavemente una de mis manos en su rodilla.

Vega finalmente me mira, se desabrocha el cinturón también y se acomoda un poco el pelo.

– Lo sé Jade, lo siento, no pretendía ponerte en ningún apuro ni nada de eso.

Gruño por lo que estoy a punto de decir y hacer.

– Tori.-ella me mira con sorpresa, ya que nunca la había llamado por su nombre antes.– Si puedo prometerte que lo que me provocas… lo que me haces sentir… eso no va a cambiar.- Vega sonríe con calidez y asiente con la cabeza.– No estoy lista para dar un paso más, el que ya he dado ha sido muy difícil para mí. Por el amor de dios, mira en que me has convertido Vega, yo soy Jade No-tengo-sentimientos West y mírame, en mi coche siendo cursi y sincerándome contigo.-digo tapándome el rostro con ambas manos con fingida ofensa, entre abriendo un poco mis dedos para ver la comprobar que Vega se muerde el labio inferior dejando a la vista uno de sus blancos colmillos.– Pero podemos llevar esto en secreto por ahora, nada en público, ¿de acuerdo?.

Vega asiente y su rostro vuelve a ser el que era; radiante. Acorta la distancia que nos separa con un leve abrazo y conecta nuestras frentes.

– Dilo otra vez.-susurra.

– ¿Decir el que?.

– Mi nombre.

Dios mío, es un maldito oso amoroso, cursi y moñas. _Pero te gusta._

– ¿Qué? ¡No!.-gruño.

– Por favor.-vuelve a pedirme esta vez con una sonrisa encantadora. ¿Quién se puede resistir a eso?.

– Tori.-digo en un susurro avergonzada, una vez ha sido suficiente.

Vega sonríe contagiándome su sonrisa y me da un beso dulce y lento, con pausa. Nuestras bocas se mueven en sincronía, bailando una canción que solo ellas conocen. Vega pide permiso con su lengua, concediéndoselo inmediatamente mientras yo enredo mis dedos en su suave cabello. Nos separamos para respirar, Vega se muerde su labio inferior – otra vez – a la vez que respira pesadamente y yo no puedo evitar ni quiero volver a besarle. _Odiosas hormonas adolescentes._

– No creo que me canse nunca de hacer esto.-dice Vega abriendo la puerta y regalándome una sonrisa coqueta.

– Yo tampoco.

Tras salir las dos del coche, abro la puerta de mi casa. Nada más entrar me encuentro a Jasón viendo la televisión mientras esta desayunando tortitas. Cuando escucha la puerta gira su cabeza hacia la entrada y nos ve, levantándose de inmediato del sofá dirigiéndose hacia nosotras.

– ¡Jade!.-grita emocionado pero en vez de venir corriendo a abrazarme a mí, abraza a Vega y se esconde detrás de ella. Maldito listillo.

– Esconderte detrás de Vega solo atrasara lo inevitable; mis tijeras en ti y lo sabes.-le digo amenazante acercándome con no muy buenas intenciones a Jasón.

– Me alegro de volver a verte, Jasón.-dice Vega acariciándole las manos a Jasón que las tenía rodeando su cintura impidiendo cualquier intento de homicidio hacia Jasón por mi parte.

– Yo también Tori.-responde Jasón dejando de abrazarla y cogiéndola de la mano para dirigirla al sofá.

– Voy a darme una ducha, luego te llevo a tu casa Vega.-comento dejando las llaves del coche en la cocina pero cuando estoy a medio camino de las escaleras, Vega me llama.

– Jade, hay un problema, no tengo las llaves de casa y Trina iba a pasar todo el fin de semana con Matt.-suspira Vega llevándose una mano a la frente.

– ¡Pues quédate con nosotros hoy, Tori!.-dice muy emocionado Jasón sentándose en el regazo de Vega.– ¿Puede, Jade? ¿Puede? ¿Puede?.

Oh, dios, mío. Estos caraduras me están haciendo un combo de la cara de cachorrito. Los odio. MUCHO.

– Lo que sea.-respondo derrotada quitándole importancia con la mano y retomando mi camino hacia las escaleras. Una vez las he subido me meto en el baño cerca de las escaleras para darme mi tan ansiada y relajante ducha.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

No puedo describir lo que me provocan los labios de Jade cada vez que se posan en los míos; una mezcla de sensaciones, de sabores, de sentimientos. No quiero presionar a Jade sobre lo que somos, pero tengo miedo que vuelva a abandonarme, odiarme o volvamos a estar como antes. Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de Jade West, ni en mis sueños más locos. Jade West y Beck Oliver eran la pareja por excelencia de Hollywood Arts, no importa lo que pasara, siempre volvían a estar juntos – yo les ayude un par de veces –. La traición de Beck engañándole con otra ha tenido que ser un duro golpe para Jade y entiendo perfectamente cómo debe sentirse y el miedo que debe de tener, Daniel me hizo exactamente lo mismo.

– Por cierto Jasón, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con Jade?.-pregunto al menor de los West que juega con el cabello que cae por mis hombros, enredando sus pequeños dedos en él.

– Desde que mi madre y el padre de Jade se casaron hace un par de meses.

– Debiste de asustarte cuando vistes a Jade.-rio ligeramente recordando la primera impresión que tuve de ella.

– La verdad es que al principio Jade si me daba miedo. Me ignoraba todo el rato y apenas hablábamos.-comenta algo pensativo Jasón, llevándose el dedo índice de su mano derecha al mentón. Que mono.– Pero después de un tiempo empezamos a hablar más y me di cuenta de que Jade es genial.

– Adoras a Jade, ¿no?.

– Si, nunca había tenido una hermana mayor y aunque Jade haga como si no le importo, se preocupa mucho por mi.-Jasón me da una sonrisa sincera.

Después de unos 15 minutos hablando con Jasón sobre temas de su colegio, su relación con Jade, Madison – su madre – y sus aficiones, Jade baja por las escaleras secándose el cabello con una toalla blanca vestida con unos shorts negros dejando ver sus blancas piernas y una camiseta ancha de color blanco con rayas negras que le deja un hombro al descubierto. Jade es preciosa y nunca voy a negarlo.

– ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vega?.-pregunta coqueta dejando la toalla en la mesa y arreglándose un poco el pelo aun algo mojado con sus manos. Gustarme no es la palabra que yo usaría.

– Eh…no, digo si, digo…Déjame en paz.-balbuceo sintiéndome diminuta por la vergüenza. No me esperaba que coqueteara conmigo delante de Jasón, aunque si lo pienso ya nos ha visto besándonos.

– Puedes ducharte si quieres Vega, coge luego algo de ropa mía, una vez limpia no correré el riesgo de que me pegues ninguna enfermedad.-sonríe malévolamente Jade. Y de vuelta a la vieja Jade.

– ¡Oye! Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad.-digo con fingida ofensa. Pero acepto tu oferta, gracias Jade.-añado mientras con cuidado levanto a Jasón de encima mío y le dejo en el sofá para encaminarme al baño.

Nunca había estado en el piso de arriba de la casa de Jade, es ENORME, pero gracias a dios el baño esta justo al lado de las escaleras. Una vez dentro me quito la ropa que llevo dejándola encima de la taza del váter y me meto con cuidado en la ducha. El agua fría es refrescante y si alguna neurona mía aún continuaba dormida, se ha despertado de golpe. Tras esta relajante y muy necesaria ducha, salgo de la misma y me seco suavemente con las toallas, enrollándome una en la cabeza y la otra al cuerpo.

– La habitación de Jade debe de estar por aquí…-susurro pasando mi vista por las distintas puertas de la planta. Bingo, una de ellas es de madera negra y tiene unas tijeras pegadas a ella en la parte superior. Sonrío, es tan Jade. Abro la puerta y veo por primera vez la habitación de la gótica; pintura negra en las paredes, cortinas azules oscuro, una cama con sabanas grises, un amplio escritorio con un ordenador, las paredes están decoradas con posters de películas de terror por supuesto – no puede faltar el poster de El Tijeretazo –, una pequeña vitrina con las diferentes tijeras de las que Jade es dueña y finalmente un gran armario empotrado en la pared de la derecha. Me acerco al armario y compruebo que la mayoría de la ropa de Jade es de tonos apagados y oscuros – que novedad –, cojo unos shorts vaqueros azul oscuro y una camisa remangada roja y negra, sigue haciendo muchísimo calor afuera.

– ¡Deja de hacer trampa, mocoso!.-escucho gritar a Jade cuando bajo las escaleras. Están jugando a una especie de videojuego o algo así, de peleas y por lo que escucho, Jade va perdiendo de forma humillante. ¡JA! El karma.

– No es mi culpa que seas tan mala con los juegos de pelea.-se carcajea Jasón pulsando algunos botones de su mando.

– Aquí tiene que haber algún truco…-gruñe Jade echando hacia atrás su cabeza apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá – el cual le llega poco más de la nuca – y me ve girándose rápidamente.

– ¡Wow, Tori, estas guapísima!.-dice encantado Jasón que también se había girado a la par que Jade.

Que Jade me mire sin decir nada y no me quite los ojos me está poniendo bastante nerviosa, no es que no me guste pero es incómodo… parece que me devora con la mirada.

– Gracias Jasón.-sonrío al castaño y miro a Jade.– ¿Te gusta lo que ves, West?.-imito la voz de antes de Jade, con un tono juguetón acercándome a ella.

– Es mi ropa lo que hace que te veas guapa, no te des tanto crédito, Vega.-responde Jade regalándome una de sus muchas sonrisas ladeadas. Vamos a desayunar a Emily's Coffe, Vega.-comenta Jade levantándose del sofá y cogiendo sus llaves.

– ¿Ya os vais?.-pregunta triste Jasón, ojala pudiera venir con nosotras pero algo me dice que Jade no le dejaría.

– Puesto que la "genio" aquí presente se ha olvidado las llaves de su casa y yo tengo hambre, no veo por qué quedarnos en casa. Además, no quiero encontrarme con tu madre.-sentencia Jade saliendo por la puerta.

Jasón esta algo cabizbajo con ambas manos a su espalda, pensativo.

Me agacho a su altura y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla.– La próxima vez te vienes con nosotras, lo prometo.

– ¿Lo prometes?.-los ojos de Jasón brillan de ilusión como la luz de un faro. Adoro a este chico.

– Si, lo prometo.

Jasón eleva su dedo meñique.– Promesa de meñiques.-yo sonrío y entrelazo mi meñique con él para salir segundos después por la puerta, en busca de Jade.

Jade está apoyada en el capó de su coche esperándome y yo me tomo mi tiempo para observarla; Jade es absolutamente preciosa. Su piel pálida encaja a la perfección con sus orbes claros, el piercing que tiene en la ceja derecha no solo le queda perfecto si no que le añade un punto sexy que me vuelve loca, su cabello azabache – con varios mechones azul eléctrico – cae en cascada por uno de sus hombros. Me gusta todo de Jade, la manera en la que frunce el ceño cuando algo le disgusta, como levanta la ceja cuando está sorprendida, lo irresistible que es cuando se muerde el labio… Dios mío, estoy totalmente bajo el hechizo de la Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

– Me vas a desgastar con la mirada, Vega.-dice Jade ladeando la cabeza, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para mí y luego entrando en el coche.

– Sigue soñando, West.-respondo imitando su típica mueca entrando en el asiento del copiloto.

El trayecto hasta Emily's Coffe fue bastante entretenido, Jade y yo cantamos algunas canciones que sonaron por la radio como _Hall of fame_ de _The Script_ o _Yellow Submarine_ de _The Beatles_. Obviamente Jade no va a dejar de ser Jade, por lo que tuve que soportar algunas bromas hacia mi persona y mi descuido con las llaves de mi casa. Me sentía muy a gusto, a salvo.

Antes de entrar al local Jade tenía la intención de fumar pero cuando vio como yo le miraba gruñó y se guardó el tabaco. Punto para mí.

– ¿Por qué ibas a fumar, Jade? ¿Qué te intranquiliza?.- le pregunto tomando asiento al lado de la ventana, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

– Tu.-responde sin más sonriendo seductoramente, para que habré preguntado.– Tú me pones nerviosa, Vega.-alza la mano para que Emily venga a tomar nota.

Puedo sentir el calor que desprenden mis mejillas por su comentario, ahora mismo no me debo de diferenciar mucho de la mesa. Emily me ve esbozando una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Bienvenidas a Emily's Coffe! Buenas tardes, Tori.-me saluda enseñándome sus blancos dientes.– Malvadas tardes para ti, J.-saca la lengua a Jade apoyando parte del peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha, con su mano libre se quita algunas arrugas de la corta falda – MUY CORTA – que viste. ¿La ha llamado "J"?.

– ¿J?.-pregunto confundida.

– Es el mote que le pongo a Jade, ella es mi J.-contesta Emily quitándole importancia con la mano que sostiene su boli. ¿"Ella es mi J"?. _Cuidado con esos celos, Tori._

– Lo de siempre para mí, pero añádele unas tostadas, no he desayunado aun. Oh, se me olvidaba, hoy si dejare propina.-responde bostezando Jade.

– ¿En serio?.-pregunta emocionada Emily.

– No.-responde muy lentamente Jade, a propósito para meterse con Emily.

– No sé porque aun te dejo entrar a mi local, en fin. ¿Tú que quieres Tori?.

– Yo no llevo dinero…-digo bajando la cabeza jugando con mis manos, me siento una completa inútil en estos momentos.

– Yo pago, así que pide lo que quieras.-dice Jade mirándome apoyada en uno de sus brazos.

– No hace falta Jade.

– No me importa.

– No, Jade.

– Si, Vega.

– ¡No necesito que tengas caridad de mí, Jade!.-le digo sonando algo molesta, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros.

– ¡Lo que necesitas es un cerebro y neuronas en el!.-responde frustrada Jade levantando ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza.– Odio que me nieguen las cosas, así que déjalo ya, Vega. Yo pago y punto.

Emily nos mira sin decir nada estallando de repente en carcajadas. Yo me paso una mano por mi pelo y suspiro molesta.

– Sois encantadoras juntas.-deja caer Emily esquivando el cachetazo que ha pretendido darle Jade en el hombro.– ¿Qué te traigo, Tori?.

– Un café con leche y una tostada estaría bien, gracias.-le dedico una sonrisa falsa, no me gusta nada la cercanía que tiene con Jade. _El ser de verde te está visitando, Toooooori._ No me visita, intenta echar la puerta abajo.

Jade me mira sin pestañear y gruñe cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana a su derecha.– Habla.

– ¿Qué?.

– Que me digas que te ocurre, puedo notar tu enfado.

– No me ocurre nada, Jade.-le digo.

– Cuando estas molesta frunces ligeramente el ceño sin darte cuenta, sonríes de una forma falsa y te muerdes el labio inconscientemente.-comenta Jade clavando sus orbes en mi rostro, analizándolo. Vaya, no sabía… nada de eso.

– Es… olvídalo, no tiene importancia.-suspiro masajeando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

En ese momento Emily llega con nuestros pedidos; un café negro con dos cucharadas de azúcar y dos tostadas para Jade y un café con leche y una tostada para mí, antes de irse da unas palmadas en la cabeza de Jade molestando a esta última.

– Ooooooh, ya veo…-dice Jade llevándose el café a sus labios, saboreándolo.– Tienes celos de Emily.-recalca cada palabra elevando su ceja añadiéndole su sonrisa arrogante.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!.-respondo rápidamente ocultándome tras mi café.

Jade disfruta del momento, lo puedo notar por la forma en que esconde una sonrisa tras su café.

– La conozco desde hace años, solía venir aquí con mi padre. Es como una hermana mayor.-responde Jade jugando con su café, moviéndolo lentamente con su mano derecha.– La puedo considerar… mi primera "amiga" antes de Cat. Siempre se mete conmigo cuando tiene ocasión y ahora gracias a ti, eso va a aumentar.

– ¡Oye! Deja de echarme la culpa.

Jade tan solo me saca la lengua y se ríe contagiándome su risa. Es refrescante poder hablar con Jade con total libertad, sin miedo a que me pueda contestar para herirme.

– Me encanta.-digo sin pensar. Boca; agradecería mucho que no hablaras hasta que yo te lo diga.

– ¿Um?.

– Tu risa, me encanta escucharla.-finalizo apoyando mi barbilla en el dorso de mi mano para poder contemplar mejor a Jade.

Jade me mira sorprendida y poco a poco sus mejillas comienzan a tener un color carmesí. Otro punto para mí.

– Cállate.-bufa acabándose su tostada y yo hago lo propio con la mía sin dejar de sonreír en ninguno momento.

Terminamos desayunar tranquilamente entre risas y provocaciones, Jade pago la cuenta y yo me resigne a no decir nada más por miedo a que me volviera a gritar, no me gusta cuando Jade me grita, me intimida. Nos despedimos de Emily – que vuelve a abrazar a Jade y darle un beso en la mejilla – y nos encaminamos a su coche.

– Jade, ¿podemos ir a una recreativa?.-dejo caer inocentemente.

– ¿A una recreativa…? ¿Ha sido el gnomo, verdad? Que te ha dicho, habla Vega.-dice Jade entrando en el coche mirándome fijamente.

Es cierto que aprovechando que Jade estaba en la ducha, Jasón me ha contado algunas… "debilidades" de Jade West, y yo seré buena persona pero hay ocasiones que no se pueden desperdiciar. Esta es una de esas ocasiones que pienso aprovechar a toda costa.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando, Jade. Solo quiero jugar a las recreativas.-responde poniendo cara de cachorrito. Va a funcionar, lo sé.

– No es justo que siempre que queráis algo el enano o tú me pongáis la cara del demonio.-suspira pegando su frente contra el volante es señal de rendición. Voy en racha.

– Oh vamos, ¿no tendrá miedo la Gran Jade West de que le gane? Puedes admitirlo.-le digo probándola.

– Yo no te tengo miedo Vega, he comprobado de primera mano tu habilidad para los juegos de carta.

– Y yo la tuya para los juegos de lucha…

Ha sido un empate ya que ninguna de las dos podemos rebatir lo que dice la otra, tristemente. Finalmente tras una media hora llegamos a un centro comercial con recreativos. Ambas nos fijamos en una de esas máquinas de apuntar con la pistola.

– Vega, hagamos esto interesante, quien pierda será la esclava de la otra por toda una semana.-comenta Jade haciendo girar con sus dedos unas tijeras suyas.

– De acuerdo pero cuando vean a Jade West por los pasillos de Hollywood Arts cargando mis libros o incluso algo peor con TRINA, no quiero represalias.-contesto aceptando el reto, y esta es otra oportunidad que no puedes dejar pasar.

* * *

 **JADE POV**

Vega no puede ganarme por favor, si hasta Trina le ha ganado, TRINA. Tengo la victoria asegurada porque si no tendré que esconder muchos cuerpos en Hollywood Arts.

– Que subidita estas Vega, voy a disfrutar mucho viéndote caer.-le dedico una mueca, meto las monedas en la máquina y me preparo con mi pistola. Allá vamos.

–––––– 30 minutos después –––––

NO. PUEDE. SER.

– ¿Quién estaba subidita, West? Me parece que no te he escuchado bien antes.-se regodea Vega acercando su oído hacia a mí, yo estoy pegándome cabezazos contra la pantalla de la jodida máquina que acaba de hacerme la vida más difícil.

– Es imposible.

– Jade, olvidas que soy la hija de un policía, juego con mi padre al Paintball cada domingo.-sonríe Vega guardándose la pistola como si de un vaquero se tratase, exagerando cada movimiento.

– Mi vida destrozada…-vuelvo a dar otro cabeza a la pantalla. Porque no puedo cortar toda la maquina con mis tijeras…

– No seas tan exagerada Jade, no es necesario que hagas nada.

– No, Jade West siempre cumple lo que dice, así que ya puedes empezar a pedirme cosas.-sigo sin creérmelo aun, dios está en mi contra.

– Dame un abrazo, West.-pide Vega abriendo sus brazos y moviéndose ligeramente de un lado a otro, como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer abrazo en la obre que lleve a cabo.

– Sabía que tenías que empezar con cosas cursis y desagradables.-digo llevándome una mano a mi frente.

– Vamos, si me quieres abrazar, lo deseas, dale un abrazo a Tori.-sigue haciendo esos gestos tan… tan asquerosamente monos. ARGGGGGG.

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo y lentamente me acerco a ella, entrando en el espacio que ella me deja con sus brazos, pasando los míos por debajo de los suyos fundiéndonos en un dulce abrazo.

– ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, y lo estabas deseando.-canturrea cerca de mi oído haciéndome cosquillas.

– Que moña eres, Vega.-digo separándome de ella.

– Pero me quieres así.-responde sin esperar respuesta a cambio, porque la respuesta seria "Si".

A pesar de mi patética derrota, seguimos jugando a un par de juegos más como Just Dance donde dejamos claro que sabemos bailar muy bien. La presencia de Vega es refrescante, una brisa de primavera agradable que no quieres dejar de disfrutar. Cenamos en el McDonald – yo me negué rotundamente pero esa maldita cara otra vez –. Cuando llegamos a mi casa me fije en que había otro coche; el coche de Madison y eso no me dio buena sensación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

– Enano, ya estoy en casa.-grito dejándome notar, colocando las llaves en su sitio.

La luz del salón se encuentra encendida así como también la televisión, no hay ni rastro de Jasón, pero si un leve olor a alcohol. Madison. Nos giramos y vemos a Madison sentada en uno de los taburetes cercanos a la isla de la cocina, vaso de vodka en mano y botella en la otra.

– ¿Jade?.-pronuncia Jasón mi nombre bajando las escaleras lentamente, demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?.

Me acerco con rapidez a Jasón y le agarro suavemente de la muñeca, obligándole a subir los pocos escalones que había bajado, Vega me sigue sin decir nada. Nos metemos en mi habitación.

– Habla. ¿Qué ha pasado?.- le exijo poniéndome a su altura. Tiene los ojos vidriosos de haber estado llorando.

– Nada, Jade.-susurra aguantando las lágrimas.

– No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo. Dime que cojones ha pasado.-elevo un poco mi tono de voz, se acabó la Jade buena, es hora de la Jade mala.

– Jade, no creo que…

– ¡Cállate!.-grito a Vega que cierra su boca de nuevo sin intención de volver a hablar.

Jasón me mira con recelo, pensando seguramente si contarme lo que ha pasado o no.

– Si te lo cuento prométeme que no harás nada Jade, prométemelo.-dice sin confrontar mi mirada aun.

– No te voy a prometer nada.

– Jade, hazlo.-habla Vega detrás de mí, giro mi cabeza para enfrentarla y solo puedo suspirar, la mirada de Vega lo dice todo; acepta.

– ESTA BIEN.

– Mama vino hoy un poco más tarde de lo habitual, y saco la botella del armario de la cocina y se puso a beber. Cuando me acerque a ella y le pregunte que como fue su día, acabó su vaso, me miro y empezó a gritarme, le dije que echaba de menos a papa.-finalmente Jasón cede a las lágrimas y comienza a llorar.– E-entonces se acercó y me pego una bofetada.

Lentamente le aparto su pequeña mano de su mejilla izquierda y puedo ver la marca de una mano y un corte en la mejilla, sangrando un poco. Vega abraza a Jasón que no deja de sollozar en su pecho y le tararea alguna canción que solo ella conoce. Yo me levanto, la sangre me hierve de furia y sé que si salgo por la puerta voy a cometer una locura pero tengo que hacerlo. Antes de agarrar el pomo Jasón me habla.

– Es mi madre Jade...-solloza Jasón abrazando el cuello de Vega. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y bajo a la cocina.

Madison ha caído durmiendo encima de la isla, cojo dos sartenes y empiezo a juntarlas fuertemente haciendo un ruido bastante molesto. Madison se levanta enseguida con dolor en su rostro. Oh y más dolor va a sentir.

– O-h mira a quien tenemos aquí…-arrastra sus palabras a consecuencia del alcohol. – La perra de Jade West…-dice esto último soltando una carcajada.

– Mira saco de mierda,-la cojo del cuello de su ropa, no es tan alta.– Como se te ocurra de nuevo ponerle un solo dedo encima a tu hijo, rozarle un pelo, te juro que vas a desear no haber conocido nunca a Jade West. Porque como me vuelva a enterar de que has tocado a Jasón, voy a usar TODAS mis tijeras en ti y te puedo asegurar que soy muy CREATIVA.-finalizo soltándola de golpe provocando que se caiga al suelo, siendo incapaz de ponerse de pie por sí misma.– Das pena, mírate a un espejo, si aún estas aquí es por mi padre y porque le he prometido a Jasón que no te haría nada, tan solo eres basura.-contesto con una mueca agachándome.

No tendría que haber bajado la guardia ya que Madison ya agarrada en la mesa tira el vaso de cristal muy cerca de mí, provocando que varios cristales salgan disparados hacia mi cara una vez hace contacto con el suelo. Rápidamente me llego la mano a mi mejilla izquierda, la cual sangra por varios cortes. Respiro profundamente, intentando no asesinarla.

– Aun tienes tiempo de cambiar, aun puedes, Jasón ya perdió a su padre, no dejes que pierda también a su madre.-escupo dejándola allí con su desastre.

Subo a la planta de arriba y entro al baño, los cortes parecen ser profundos porque por más que me lavo no dejan de sangrar. Cojo una toalla y la mojo en alcohol, colocándome en las heridas. Escuece MUCHO.

– Jade, ¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos escuchado golpes y cosas romperse abajo.-pregunta preocupada Vega con Jasón dormido en sus brazos, una vez ha puesto sus ojos en mi cara. Le indico que salga de la habitación y dejamos a Jasón en la suya, para volver después a la mía.

– No ha pasado nada importante, Vega.-respondo sentándome en la cama y presionando la toalla contra mi mejilla herida. La próxima vez la mato, voy a crear la jodida secuela de El Tijeretazo.

– Jade, apareces con una toalla manchada de sangre por la puerta, deja de ser tonta.-dice seriamente mientras me quita mi mano de mi cara, mirándome los cortes.– !Oh dios mío, estas sangrando Jade!.-dice horrorizada.

– Siempre he querido tener cicatrices en la cara, te da un toque duro.-sonrío, no quiero que se preocupe por mí, no quiero ver esos ojos.

– ¿Qué has hecho Jade?.-me pregunta limpiándome la herida con cuidado.

– Nada, por el estúpido de Jasón y vuestras estúpidas promesas.-gruño enfadada.

Vega solo me mira cautelosamente y esboza una cálida sonrisa.– Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-susurra Vega abrazándome, trazando suaves círculos en mi espalda como a mí me gusta.– Mi Malvada Bruja del Oeste.

Con todo lo que acababa de ocurrir decidimos irnos a dormir, ya era tarde y mañana teníamos clase. Comprobé por última vez la habitación de Jasón y le preste a Vega un pijama.

– No sé qué es peor; si perder contra ti o que me duela la mejilla.-dijo derrotada metiéndome en mi cama.

– ¡Oye! Lo dices como sí mi victoria fuera el fin del mundo.-se cruza de brazos vega falsamente indignada.

– Exactamente es eso.

Vega se ríe y entra en la cama conmigo, en mi lado derecho.

– ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para subir a la cama, Vega?.-la molesto colocándome de costado.

– Perdona que te diga West, pero eres mi esclava durante una semana, lo que significa que si yo quiero, tú duermes en el suelo.-contesta con una sonrisa triunfal, acomodándose en su lado. Yo gruño y me doy la vuelta para acto seguido sentir unos brazos rodeándome, lo que hace que yo me dé la vuelta para encarar a su dueña.

– ¿Acurrucarse? ¿Otra vez, Vega?.

– No veo que intentes huir…-responde llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla cortada pasando sus dedos con delicadeza, provocando que suelte un pequeño quejido. Sus dedos me queman la piel.– ¿Te duele mucho?.

– Un poco, lo soportare.-digo quitándole importancia.

Vega acerca su rostro y deja un tierno beso en los cortes de mi mejilla, sintiendo su calidez de inmediato. Sigue con sus cuidado depositando besos por toda mi cara; primero mi frente, luego le siguen mis parpados, mi otra mejilla y mi barbilla.

– Voy a morir de diabetes a este paso, Vega.-susurro sacándole una risa.

–Buenas noches Jade.

– Buenas noches, Tori.-susurro cogiendo su mentón y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso de buenas noches, notando como Vega sonríe en el beso. No ha sido un día tan malo.


	13. I'm in love with you

**¡Muchas gracias por los review, favs y follow! Espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo.**

 **Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

* * *

 **13 – I'm in love with you**

 **TORI POV**

* * *

Abro mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando repetidas veces hasta que mi pupila se acostumbra a la oscuridad de la habitación. Noto una respiración chocar contra mi cuello de manera pausada, es Jade quien tiene su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello. Cuidadosamente llevo una de mis manos a su mejilla herida, rozando suavemente la yema de mis dedos contra los cortes ocasionados horas antes. No conozco a Madison pero ahora mismo la odio con todo mi corazón. Deposito un suave beso en la frente de Jade con cuidado de no despertarla y salgo lentamente de la cama. Son las 4:43 según marca el despertador, no quiero dejar mi confortable sitio en la cama ni a Jade pero cuando la llamada de la naturaleza hace presencia, hay que obedecerla.

Despacio abro la puerta y la dejo entornada tras de mí. En mi camino al cuarto de baño me fijo que se encuentra la habitación de Jasón. ¿Estará despierto? Me asomo con cuidado por la puerta que esta entreabierta y escucho unos pequeños sollozos; si, está despierto, no hay duda.

– ¿Jasón? ¿Estas llorando?.- pregunto en voz baja mirando la cama de Jasón. El gira lentamente su cabeza y se seca con el dorso de su mano unas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

– ¿Tori? No, yo soy un niño grande, no lloro.- contesta rápidamente sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en su cama.

Sinceramente no puedo decir un "lo siento" porque yo no he vivido lo que ha pasado el hace unas horas – o por cuánto tiempo lleva pasándolo –. Pero se me parte el alma ver a Jasón así, tan roto, solo tiene nueve años.

Me acerco a su cama, y me siento a su lado, abrazándole y acariciando su pelo azabache.– Llorar no te hace menos hombre o alguien más débil, llorar te hace humano, Jasón.

– Nunca me había gritado así…- susurra Jasón con la voz rota abrazándome con fuerza, dejándose llevar por mis caricias.

– Hablaba el alcohol, no ella, estoy segura.

– Mi madre nunca había sido muy fan de la bebida, comenzó cuando murió papa.- dice Jasón tapando con sus parpados sus ojos azules.

Jasón podría pasar perfectamente por el hermano de Jade, es decir, de forma sanguínea. Tanto Jade como Jasón son morenos, tienen la piel pálida y ojos azules – aunque los ojos de Jade son una mezcla entre el azul y el gris –.

– Oye, Jay, ¿quieres que juguemos a tu consola? Tranquilo, yo te daré guerra a diferencia de Jade.- le pregunto separándome un poco, secándole las ultimas lagrimas que tenía con mis dedos. Quiero animarle, quiero que esboce la sonrisa que debe de tener siempre un niño de su edad.

– ¿De verdad?.- dice Jasón más animado bajando de su cama y encendiendo su consola.– Espera, ¿me has llamado Jay?.- pregunta divertido Jasón.

– Sí, me parece muy mono, ¿no te gusta?.

– ¡Me encanta!.- exclama Jasón dándome un abrazo.– Pero quiero que sea entre nosotros.

– Por supuesto, ahora pásame el mando para que te patee el trasero.- digo sonriendo y cogiendo el mando que me entrega Jasón. Hora de humillar a otro West.

La partida acabo tras media hora de dura lucha; yo gane cuatro rondas y Jasón solo tres, por lo que la victoria es mía. Nadie puede parar a Tori Vega, JA. Finalmente, después de cantarle a Jasón una canción, se durmió. Yo deposite en su frente un beso y deje su habitación para volver a la de Jade.

Aunque nos tengamos que levantar dentro de una hora y cinco minutos, quiero disfrutar lo máximo de esta parte de Jade; dulce y cariñosa. Inmediatamente después de recuperar mi lugar en la cama, Jade me abraza por detrás, colocando su rostro en mi nuca, haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y me rindo otra vez a Morfeo.

– Vega.- dice una voz lejana.– VEGA.- vuelve a decir la voz pero esta vez más fuerte y puedo notar una leve sacudida. Sé que es Jade, pero no voy a levantarme hasta que me llame por mi nombre.– ¡Venga ya, Vega!.- vuelve a sacudirme esta vez con más energía, pero yo simplemente escondo mi cara en la mullida almohada.– DE ACUERDO. Tori, despierta.- susurra contra mi oído, yo sonrío siendo la almohada único testigo de mi sonrisa y me siento para mirar a Jade.

– Buenos días, Jade.- digo estirándome y frotándome los ojos.

– Eres una manipuladora, Vega.- contesta Jade cruzándose de brazos con actitud molesta.

– No sé de qué me hablas, West.

– Oh, sí lo sabes, pero tranquila, pienso devolvértelas todas.- sonríe socarrona Jade.

– Lo dudo, Jade West se ha vuelto una blanda.- digo acercándome a ella para molestarla.

– ¡No me he vuelto una blanda, Vega!.- grita enfadada. Uh oh Tori, creo que te estás pasando.

– Demuéstralo.- la reto, y sé que aceptara porque Jade West – blanda o no – siempre acepta un desafío.

Jade me regala una sonrisa que no puedo entender y eso no me gusta nada. Me recuesta sin cuidado, dejándome claro desde el principio que se acabó la Jade buena, acerca peligrosamente su boca a la mía pero no llega a juntarlas, sonríe y se muerde el labio inferior. Comienza besándome las mejillas, primero la mejilla derecha y luego la izquierda, le sigue la frente y mi nariz, pero no mis labios, y lo hace a propósito, solo para molestarme, para provocarme. Después de su recorrido por toda mi cara – excepto mis labios – baja por mi cuello, primero pasando su lengua y luego mordiéndome con sus dientes, succionando a la vez, dándome placer y dolor.

– Jade…- digo respirando con dificultad, no puedo evitarlo, todavía soy una adolescente con hormonas. Intento besar a Jade pero ella me lo impide.

– No, no, no Victoria.- susurra para después volver a su trabajo con mi cuello.

– ¡Déjame besarte de una jodida vez, Jade!.- digo con frustración por no poder estar saboreando sus labios y encima he dicho la palabra J.

Jade se separa de mi cuello y sonríe con burla, pasándose la lengua por sus labios. – Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Victoria Vega diciendo ese tipo de palabras?.

– ¿Esto es por haberte dicho blanda no?

– No sé de qué me hablas, Vega.- dice imitando mi voz, o ella dice que es mi voz.

– ¡Yo no hablo así!.

Aprovechando que Jade se ríe arremeto contra ella intercambiando nuestras posiciones; yo encima de ella y ella debajo de mí y atrapo sus labios con los míos al fin. Noto un sabor metálico, un sabor a… sangre. ¡Jade me ha mordido!.

– ¡Jade!.- digo llevándome mis dedos a los labios. – ¡Me has mordido!.

– ¿Ah, si? No me he dado cuenta.- contesta con fingida inocencia, pasa su pulgar por mis labios, quitando cualquier rastro de sangre y me besa.

Su lengua acaricia con delicadeza mi labio herido, y he de admitir que es bastante placentero a la vez que doloroso. Comienzo a creer que soy masoquista. _Teniendo en cuenta tu situación con Jade…_

Pero para mí desgracia – ya que quería seguir saboreando el momento – , la puerta de la habitación de Jade se abre dejando ver a un ya preparado Jasón para desayunar. Ambas nos separamos rápidamente.

– Jadey, tengo hambre.- dice Jasón frotándose su ojo derecho con una mano y bostezando. – ¡Buenos días Tori!.- saluda acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Aaaaawwwww.

– Buenos días, Jay.- le respondo imitando su gesto anterior. Jade nos mira confundida.

– ¿Jay?.- pregunta levantándose de la cama.

Jasón y yo nos miramos, sonriendo con complicidad.

– Nada, vamos a desayunar o llegaremos tarde.- digo levantándome.

Los tres nos dirigimos al piso de abajo; no había ningún cristal roto ni pista de Madison. Jade de forma involuntaria se lleva sus dedos a su mejilla herida, pasándose las yemas por cada corte, yo me doy cuenta del gesto y le doy un beso en la mejilla recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de Jade.

Tras un cuarto de hora los tres hemos desayunado y ya estamos en el coche de Jade camino al colegio de Jasón. Me encanta la relación que tienen Jade y Jasón a pesar de ser hermanastros; se molestan, se apoyan, y en el fondo sé que se quieren – los dos –. Jade no ha mencionado nada sobre Madison, supongo que no quiere que la imagen que Jasón tiene de su madre empeore.

– Ya hemos llegado, abajo, enano.- ordena Jade saliendo del coche con Jasón, y yo hago lo mismo.

– Adiós Jay, pásatelo bien.- me despido de el con un abrazo y revolviéndole el pelo después.

– Gracias Tori, pero quiero la revancha.- dice Jasón imitando a un luchador, lanzando puñetazos al aire.

– Cuando quieras, no me vas a ganar.

– Lo veremos. Adiós Jadey.- se despide Jasón de Jade, quien sorprendentemente se agacha a su altura, y pasa su mano donde debió de haber estado la marca de la bofetada de Madison tratando de confortar a Jasón.

– Nada de abrazos y si pasa algo, me llamas. Y toma. - advierte Jade despidiéndose de él entregándole algo en las manos – unas tijeras – y volviendo al coche.

– Hablare con él, pronto.- dice de pronto Jade retornando nuestro camino hacia Hollywood Arts.

– No he dicho nada…

– Me estabas mirando durante todo el viaje con esa mirada tuya tan irritante, no necesito que digas nada para saber lo que piensas Vega, eres un maldito libro abierto.- responde Jade bajando la ventanilla para poder disfrutar del aire veraniego.

– ¿En serio soy como un libro abierto?.- pregunto curiosa y algo preocupada, soy actriz también, se supone que debo controlar todo aspecto de mi cuerpo para obtener una perfecta actuación.

Jade me mira con una mueca, disfrutando. – Si Vega, un libro que no acaba.- me mira de reojo y añade.– Pero un libro que me gusta leer.- finaliza con una sonrisa coqueta, oh por dios.

Me sonrojo y no sé qué decir, Jade me ha dicho algo muy bonito – y algo me dice que si le pido que lo repita acabare siendo expulsada del coche –.

– Gracias.- respondo sonriéndole.

En el camino hacia Hollywood Arts ambas nos sumimos en nuestros pensamientos, pero mi principal preocupación es si Jade volverá a tratarme como antes aquí, cuando estemos en Hollywood Arts. La gótica aparca el coche en el parking y ambas salimos del auto y entramos en el edificio.

– ¡Tori, Jadey!.- escucho la inconfundible voz de Cat y me preparo para el abrazo que me va a dar y no me equivoco. Tan pronto como Cat se percata de mi presencia, la alejo un poco para poder respirar.

– Buenos días Cat.

– Cat, que te he– Me rindo.- suspira Jade abriendo su casillero y sacando los libros que necesita para su primera hora. No nos toca juntas hasta Sikowitz.

* * *

 **JADE POV**

No soy blanda, Jade West no es blanda. Es posible que haya "suavizado" mi comportamiento estos últimos días por culpa de Vega y Jasón, pero yo sigo siendo La Malvada Bruja del Oeste, por favor. Por eso me he divertido con Vega esta mañana, sacándola de quicio, el chupetón de su cuello – del cual creo que aún no tiene constancia – y la mordida de su labio son prueba de ello. No puedo describir la satisfacción que he obtenido por escuchar a Tori Vega decir "esas" palabras, delirante. Que quede claro que Jade West no es BLANDA.

Cuando bajamos a desayunar no había ni rastro de Madison ni de nuestra pequeña charla; todo había sido limpiado. Y he podido comprobar la complicidad que existe entre Jasón y Vega, y sé que esconden algo pero ya me enterare, no hay prisa. Ahora, el asunto número uno: tengo que hablar con Jasón, no puedo dejar que le vuelva a ocurrir algo parecido. Quizás si hablara con mi padre… Aunque no sé qué es más difícil.

– ¿Jadey? ¡Jadey!

– ¿¡Que!?.- grito con sorpresa.

– Vamos a llegar tarde, te he estado llamando varias veces.- dice Cat agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome a clase.– ¡Adiós Tori, nos vemos en el almuerzo!.

– Adiós chicas, allí estaré.- se despide Vega, y logro ver como McDonald está a su espalda, llamándole la atención y saludándole de una manera que no me gusta NADA. McDonald se junta con Ryder lo que no es buena señal, y si recordamos la relación de Vega con Ryder, peor aún.

– Psss, Jadey.- me llama Cat a mi lado.

– Atiende, Cat, no pienso explicártelo luego.- digo ignorándola y continúo mirando al frente.

– ¿Qué tal con Tori?.- pregunta Cat. ¿A qué se refiere…?

– Que quieres Cat, ya sabes que odio a Vega.

– ¿Seguro? Habéis venido las dos juntas.

– Se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

Cat ahoga un grito tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

– ¿En serio? ¿Y eso?.- pregunta curiosa.

– Se olvidó las llaves en su casa y Trina estaba con su novio y antes de que saques cualquier conclusión precipitada, Jasón me "obligó" a dejarle que se quedara.- respondo cruzándome de brazos. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Cat intenta conseguir algo con este interrogatorio inesperado.– Cat, si dejas de hacer tantas preguntas te compro un helado de lo que quieras.

– ¿En serio?.- pregunta emocionada.

– No, pero déjame en paz ya.

Cat agacha la cabeza como si de un perrito se tratase y vuelve a concentrarse en su cuaderno lleno de dibujos de… no sé qué demonios hay dibujado ahí. Por más que intento prestar atención en clase no puedo, los acontecimientos de ayer, mis sentimientos por Vega. _¿Sentimientos? Oh, Jade_. Mis "COSAS" por Vega, Beck y el estúpido de McDonald tienen ocupados al 100% mis pensamientos.

Afortunadamente las dos siguientes clases son de escribir guiones, mis clases favoritas junto a las de Sikowtiz, por lo que se me hacen bastante amenas. No he visto a Vega en el descanso entre clases ni por los pasillos, pero a quien si he visto para mi desgracia es a Beck. Cuando llego al Café Asfalto siento unos dedos rodeándome mi muñeca y sé muy bien a quien pertenecen.

– Jade.- dice Beck, obligándome a girarme para confrontarle.

– Suéltame, Oliver.- ordeno enfadada, solo ver su cara me pone de mal humor.

– Jade, por favor, hablemos, lo que te dije en el mensaje lo dije de verdad.- suplica Beck sin soltar aun mi agarre, por estúpido que parezca he echado de menos su tacto; el que me trasmitía seguridad, amabilidad y amor.

– No quiero, así que suéltame antes de que me lleve tu mano una vez cortada con mis tijeras.- amenazo elevando mi tono, todos los que están a nuestro alrededor se giran en nuestra dirección, escuchando nuestra disputa.

De reojo veo como Andre, Cat y Robbie se acercan rápidamente para ver qué ocurre, puedo ver la preocupación en sus ojos.

– Te soltare si me prometes que hablaremos más de cinco minutos sin amenazas, sin insultos, sin odio, por favor.- dice Beck esta vez confiado, aflojando ligeramente su agarre pero sin apartar todavía sus dedos de mi muñeca.

Con mi mano libre le agarro de la camisa acercando nuestros rostros, dándole mi mirada más asesina; esa mirada que hace que absolutamente todo Hollywood Arts tema mi nombre.

– Beckett, te lo diré por última vez, suéltame o te cortare en trocitos esa bonita cara que tienes.- siseo llena de rabia.

– Si así consigo que podamos tener una conversación civilizada, adelante, no me moveré.- responde sin apartar su mirada de la mía. ¿De dónde saca esa confianza, esa fuerza?.

Justo cuando suelto su camisa para propinarle una bofetada, alguien me coge de la muñeca – otra vez –.

– ¡Jade, para!.- grita Vega con su habitual tono de voz, provocando que cese en mi afán por romperle la cara a Beck.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Vega!.- grito intentando zafarme de su agarre pero todos mis esfuerzos son en vano, ¿Dónde demonios guarda esa fuerza en ese cuerpo tan flacucho?

Vega no se achanta por mis palabras y se acerca un poco más a mí.– Por favor, Jade.- pide con tranquilidad, sus ojos me muestran tantas cosas: decepción, temor, suplica. Lentamente bajo mi brazo y Vega suelta mi muñeca.

– Tienes suerte de que haya visitado la oficina de Lane las suficientes veces como para que me puedan expulsar si vuelvo.- escupo con odio a Beck mientras con fuerza me libero de su agarre, salgo del Café asfalto camino al único lugar en el que me siento segura en esta escuela: el armario del conserje.

Muevo uno de los cubos de basura del conserje y saco de detrás de el una caja de tabaco, siempre hay que estar preparada. Me enciendo un cigarro e inhalo con necesidad. Minutos después alguien abre la puerta del conserje y no necesito alzar la vista para saber quién es.

– ¿Otra vez, Jade? Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.- gruñe Vega frustrada mientras cierra la puerta.

– No estoy de humor para tus ladridos, Vega.- digo cerrando los ojos apoyándome en la fría pared tras de mí.

– ¿Oh? ¿Y yo si estoy de humor para tus ganas de pelea en Café Asfalto?.- responde Vega con ambas manos en su cintura, reprochándome. No es mi madre.– Beck solo quería hablar contigo.

– ¡Pues yo con el no, tan difícil es de entender o que cojones ocurre!.- grito tras darle otra calada al cigarro. Expulsar el humo por mi nariz y boca me calma, como si de esa manera pudiera expulsar mis problemas y preocupaciones.

– Si es por qué te engañó, eres una hipócrita Jade.- dice Vega cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Qué has dicho?.- mi enfado no ayuda y Vega tampoco. Me acerco a ella.– QUE. ME. HAS. LLAMADO.

– H.I.P.O.C.R.I.T.A.- deletrea Vega lentamente cada palabra, asegurándose de que escucho a la perfección cada jodida letra.– Tú le acusas de haberte engañado, y tienes razón, él te lo confeso y lo hizo, pero tu también le engañaste, ¡conmigo!.- grita Vega empujándome un poco para poner tierra entre nosotras.

No es lo mismo, es totalmente distinto, JODER. Él estuvo engañándome DOS MESES, DOS. Con Vega solo fueron besos, maldición.

– Aunque lo suyo haya sido por más tiempo, tienes que comprender Jade que si Beck se enamoró de esa chica no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No puedes evitar enamorarte.- dice Vega mirándome directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Enamorarte? ¿Y tú entiendes de eso, Vega? ¡Tú, que te "enamoraste" de Daniel el cual te puso los cuernos, que te "enamoraste" de Ryder el cual solo te quería utilizar para su propio beneficio, que te "enamoraste" de Steve el cual te engaño también! A la mínima que alguien te da bola te "enamoras" Vega, eres patética.- escupo con todo el veneno que puedo y no debería pero no soy yo quien habla, es la frustración, odio y rabia. _Pero no tendrías que haberlo pagado con Tori, Jade, ella es la única que ha estado siempre para ti._ – Así que no me vengas con esas tonterías, Vega.- finalizo dando otra calada a mi cigarro y expulsando el humo.

 _Discúlpate Jade antes de que sea demasiado tarde, los dos días pasados han sido los mejores que has tenido en semanas gracias a Tori._

Vega parece herida, MUY herida, lo veo en su rostro, en sus ojos, en ella.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres tú para juzgarme, Jade?.- responde Vega haciendo acopio de fuerzas.– ¡Si miramos tu historial encontramos que has roto con Beck tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta, si no fuera por tus celos aun estaríais juntos, si le hubieras dejado de presionar aun estaríais juntos, si no fuera porque eres tan orgullosa para pedirle disculpas aun estaríais juntos!.- grita Vega señalándome con su dedo índice, muy enfadada.– ¡Si Beck te ha engañado, es totalmente tu culpa!.- dicho esto último se lleva las manos rápidamente a la boca, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente de haberme dicho lo que me ha dicho.– Jade, yo…

 _Jade, no, para, vas a decir algo que va a empeorar las cosas._

– ¡Si tanto me lo tengo merecido, porque demonios estas aquí! ¡Vete con el gilipollas de McDonald que besa tu culo por donde vas, tíratelo y háblale del amor y toda esa basura!.- se dónde darle, donde hacerle daño.– Sois tal para cual; patética con patético.- sonrío con frialdad.

 _LO SIENTO, DI LO SIENTO._ ¡NO!

La he herido con mis palabras, y era lo que quería ¿no? Herirle como ella me acaba de herir a mí, no es la primera vez que hiero a la gente; Beck, Cat, alumnos de Hollywood Arts… pero con Vega es distinto, me duele a mí también.

– ¿Quieres saber porque estoy aquí, ahora mismo?.- dice Vega con la voz rota, aguantándose el llanto.– ¿Quieres saberlo…?

¿Quiero saberlo?

Trago saliva aun con el cigarro encendido entre mi índice y mi dedo corazón, mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué comprendo a Beck y su enamoramiento con esa chica?.- continua aun con la voz rota pero esta vez con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

Yo sigo sin decir nada, porque no sé si quiero saber esas cosas o no, porque no sé qué me puede decir. _Lo sabes, si lo sabes Jade pero te da miedo._

– ¿Quieres…?

Finalmente asiento lentamente, y sé que me voy a arrepentir porque lo que salga de su boca va a marcar un antes y un después.

– Porque estoy enamorada de ti, Jade West.- dice finalmente ocultando su cara entre sus manos, sollozando.

Y yo ahora mismo me siento morir, me siento la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué demonios lo he pagado con ella? Ella ha evitado de cierta forma el que me expulsen, ha evitado que Beck saliera camino al hospital, ella me conforto esta noche, permanece a mi lado aun cuando sabe que le voy a hacer daño. Y escucharle llorar, que su sonrisa desaparezca, ver como cada lágrima que derrama tiene mi nombre…

Veo la cara de Jasón decepcionado, reprochándome mi actitud, la cara de Cat triste, la cara de Andre ordenándome que pida perdón, la cara de Beck mirándome de la misma manera que cuando lo dejamos…

Tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso, me acerco a Vega y con mis dedos aparto sus manos de su rostro; a pesar de haber llorado, Vega sigue siendo absolutamente preciosa. Una vez he quitado la barrera, la abrazo atrayéndola con mi mano en su cabello y la otra en su cintura.

– Tori…- susurro permitiéndome el lujo de oler su cabello.– Lo siento, lo siento, no quería decir- quiero decir, si quería, pero era por la rabia, los celos, mi enfado, no lo sentía de verdad.

Vega asiente dándome a entender que me ha escuchado pero aún sigue sollozando un poco, empapándome la ropa. Antes no hubiera dudado en apartarla y humillarla pero ahora me es completamente imposible.

– Yo…Yo no sabía…Yo no…- suspiro apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.– Voy a seguir hiriéndote Tori, lo sabes.

– Lo sé, pero no he podido evitarlo.- susurra Vega apartándose un poco mientras se limpia con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas.

– Hablare con Beck, tú tienes razón, no soy mejor que el.- digo terminando de limpiarle con mi pulgar.– Mira lo que me haces Vega, tienes la desfachatez de parar mi mano cuando iba a impactar contra su bonita cara por no decir que por tu culpa utilizo menos mis tijeras.- sonrío contagiándosela.– Lo siento.

– Cuando me enamoré de ti Jade, te acepte a ti, con tus defectos, tus cosas buenas, tu extraña e inquietante afición por las tijeras…- sonríe sacando la lengua.

– Oh, ¿desde cuándo te mueres por mis huesos, Vega?.- pregunto curiosa, ya que ha lanzado la bomba…

Vega se sonroja y desvía su cara.- Si crees que te lo voy a decir West, estas muy equivocada.

– Ya veo…¿ni haciendo esto?.- pregunto besándole tiernamente la mejilla, ella vuelve a negar.– ¿Y esto?.- beso su sien dos veces, obteniendo la misma respuesta que antes.– Mmm…- esta vez beso su frente tres veces sin conseguir aun lo que quiero.– Difícil de persuadir ¿eh? Me gusta.- cuatro veces son las que beso la punta de la nariz sacándole una pequeña risa pero aun sin mi premio estrella.– Solo queda…- dirijo mi mirada a sus labios, en los que puedo observar el trabajo que he hecho esta mañana en ellos. Acerco los míos y los beso cinco veces, una detrás de otra y en la sexta es Vega quien busca el contacto.

Mi pequeño juego ha acabado y Vega me besa con paciencia y dulzura, yo paso mi lengua por su labio mordido haciendo que Vega emita un pequeño gruñido abriendo su boca, lo que aprovecho para introducir mi lengua. Nuestras lenguas danzan juntas como nuestras respiraciones, decimos lo que tenemos que decir sin palabras, sin hablar. Ella me pide compresión y cariño y yo le pido perdón y paciencia. Nos separamos pero no pasan ni dos segundos hasta que volvemos a unir nuestras bocas, saciando nuestra necesidad. Ella ha admitido que está enamorada de mí, que me quiere tal como soy y yo no puedo evitar que mis latidos se aceleren recordando sus palabras, no puedo evitar que esos bichos molestos llamados mariposas estén luchando con mi estómago por salir, y para mi pesar, no puedo evitar enamorarme de ella poco a poco.

– ¿Aún no me lo dices?- pregunto rompiendo el beso juntando nuestras frentes; frío contra caliente.

– Te lo diré cuando hables con Beck. Prométeme que lo harás.- susurra Vega dándome otro beso.

– Me lo pensare.

La campana suena y nos indica que es hora de nuestra siguiente clase. Hablare con Beck ahora, aunque tenga que saltarme la clase, quiero mi respuesta ya, soy una impaciente y lo acepto con gusto.

– Nos veremos en Sikowitz.- digo separándome de ella y abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

– ¿No tienes clase ahora?.- pregunta Vega saliendo antes que yo.

– Voy a hablar con Beck.

– No me gusta que te saltes las clases Jade…- me reprocha Vega, y yo le respondo con una sonrisa de burla.

– Lo siento, mama.

Antes de dirigirme al Café Asfalto donde hemos dejado a Beck, Vega me da un beso en la mejilla cerciorándose de que nadie nos ve. Esta cursi… Como imaginaba Beck está sentado en una de las mesas, listo para marcharse.

– Hey, Jade, me he enterado que tú y Beck… Es decir, podemos…- dice Sinjin apareciendo de la nada. Me da escalofríos.

– ¡LARGO!.- grito, Sinjin sale corriendo aterrorizado a saber dónde.

Me dirijo donde Beck y le agarro de la muñeca, alejándonos lo suficiente del café para tener intimidad.

– ¿No querías hablar? Habla.- ordeno cruzándome de brazos.

Beck me mira confuso pero se repone rápidamente.

– Lo siento muchísimo Jade, de verdad. No quiero que pienses que nunca te he querido, porque te he querido con locura. Lo que pasó con Sara…

– El nombre de tu nueva novia, asumo.- digo cortante, nunca dije que lo haría de la manera fácil.

– Sí, lo que pasó con ella no estaba planeado. Cuando volvimos las cosas no eran igual y tú lo sabes, sabes que era distinto. Estábamos juntos sí, pero no como antes; éramos más distantes el uno con el otro.- suspira y se coloca el pelo.– Sara trabajaba donde yo tenía que ir a recoger a la hija de mi vecina, mi trabajo de canguro, ya sabes. Poco a poco nos íbamos viendo más en sitios inesperados hasta la fiesta y ya sabes lo que ocurrió. No pude evitar enamorarme de ella.

Tiene razón, no era igual que cuando empezamos a salir o como las veces anteriores, había algo que no se explicar, algo que impedía que estuviéramos juntos al 100%. No puedo culparle por algo que yo misma note.

– No quería estar a tus espaldas, de verdad, no quería hacerte daño pero al final es lo que he conseguido. Tú has sido mi primera novia, mi primer amor, mi mejor amiga y no quiero acabar de perderte del todo.- se sincera Beck mirándome directamente a los ojos, con esa cara de canadiense suya.– Voy a hacer lo que me pidas, todo lo que pueda y más para volver a ganar tu confianza, te lo prometo.

– Yo también… yo también te he engañado.

Beck me mira sorprendido, dolido y bastante confuso, pero con su mirada no me reprocha nada, no me exige saber la verdad, no me obliga a nada.

– ¿Qué…?

– Solo han sido besos, pero veo justo sincerarme contigo en este aspecto como tu hiciste conmigo hace días.- digo suspirando.

– ¿Conozco a…?

– Si. Es Vega.- la verdad es que no sé porque narices se lo digo, pero yo también echo de menos a mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y sé que en estos momentos puedo confiar en él, aunque ambos estemos dolidos.

– ¿Tori? ¿Tori Vega?.- pregunta con la mandíbula desencajada y yo asiento.– Vaya… No esperaba… bueno ya sabes, ¿fueron solo besos…?

Y yo sonrío ante esa estúpida insinuación de adolescente con hormonas.

– Si, solo besos así que tira a la basura cualquier imagen calenturrienta que puedas estar teniendo en este momento, Oliver.- respondo y ambos estallamos en carcajadas viendo como hemos acabado.

– ¿Me perdonas entonces, Jade?.- pregunta Beck acercándose.

– Me lo pensare si me compras el almuerzo y café las próximas tres semanas.

Beck sonríe, sonríe de verdad con felicidad y me abraza, como hacía antes de que empezáramos a salir, como mi mejor amigo. Y yo correspondo, porque es increíble lo que he echado de menos ese pelo sedoso suyo con olor a frutas del bosque, o esos brazos anchos y ligeramente musculoso – Beck no es de gimnasio – porque hemos pasado por mucho juntos, y aunque no le pueda volver a querer de la misma forma que antes, sigo queriéndole.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

Jade es bipolar, seguro, no puedo creer que en apenas veinte minutos esté furiosa a punto de pegar a Beck, me grite y descargue su rabia en mí y que al final me trate de una forma dulce y sincera. Jade es TAAAAAN complicada. Y por no hablar de que le he dicho que estoy enamorada de ella… Espera, OH DIOS MIO, me he confesado a Jade casi sin pretenderlo, quiero decir, no es como si no hubiera dado a entender que me gusta Jade pero esto es hacerlo oficial y ella… ella no ha reaccionado tan mal como esperaba… Creí que se iba a burlar de mí y en cambio su reacción ha sido bastante buena. Espero de todo corazón que arregle las cosas con Beck, no quiero que se odien, no pueden odiarse. Yo también soy una hipócrita, Beck es mi amigo y sin embargo tampoco le dije nada de lo que pasó entre Jade y yo cuando aún salían… Necesito hablar con el también.

Ryan me saluda y me indica que me siente a su lado, nos toca clase de canto. Ryan es otro asunto… ¿qué voy a hacer con él?.

– ¡Hey, Tor! ¿Viste mi mensaje?.- pregunta sonriente Ryan, apoyando su codo en el respaldo de su asiento girándose hacia donde me siento.

– Hola Ryan, si, lo vi, pero estaba con Cat y Jade en una pijamada y mi PearPhone se quedó sin batería, hasta hoy no pude cargarlo.- miento, porque es una mentira enorme.

– Ah, no hay problema entonces, pero me gustaría saber qué piensas, ¿salimos otra vez?.

– Eh… claro, porque no.- digo no pudiendo decirle que no, ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decir no a la gente? _Pues cuando se entere Jade…_ Oh Jesús, le dije que le diría que no.

– ¡Genial! Esta vez te llevare a un sitio donde seguro que disfrutamos los dos.- responde guiñándome su ojo ámbar y dándome una de las sonrisas más coquetas que le he visto.

El profesor entra en la clase y comienza a dar explicaciones de nuestro próximo ejercicio, nos informa que en la próxima semana vamos a tener que interpretar una canción – da igual de que tipo mientras sea original – y representarla en el Black Box Theathe delante de todo Hollywood Arts.

Me despido de Ryan después de hablar un poco sobre qué tipo de canciones elegiríamos cada uno; Ryan me dijo que seguramente elegiría alguna movida, con marcha y yo que todavía no lo tengo muy claro pero seguramente de genero pop. Tras estirarme un poco los musculos y agarrar con firmeza mi mochila, es hora de Sikowitz. Me encuentro con Cat.

– ¡Hi, Tori!.- saluda efusivamente dándome un abrazo asesino.

– Aire…

– Oh, perdona. Un momento… ¿vistes la ropa de Jade?.- pregunta curiosa con un dedo en su barbilla, interrogándome con la mirada.

– ¿Si? Se me olvidaron mis llaves dentro de casa y Trina no estaba así que… Jasón me pidió que me quedara a dormir con ellos.- respondo incomoda, últimamente tengo la sensación de que Cat quiere saberlo todo…

– Ya veo…- sonríe misteriosamente.– OH, mira Tori, son Jade y Beck y siguen vivos.- señala Cat sin discreción a donde están sentados Beck y Jade, codo con codo. ¿Vale…?

– Si… veo que Beck no ha acabado en el hospital ni Jade en la cárcel..

Nos acercamos a ellos, sentándome al lado de Jade sin miedo a una respuesta cortante – al fin y al cabo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas así que…– con Cat a mi otro lado, poco después se nos suman Andre y Robbie tan sorprendidos como nosotras al ver el panorama y se sientan delante de Jade y de mi.

– Siento mucho el espectáculo en el almuerzo, chicos.- se disculpa Beck juntando ambas manos en señal de disculpa.

– Lo que sea.- responde Jade cruzándose de brazos y de piernas, moviendo esta repetidas veces con claro nerviosismo. Visto que no me va a hablar delante de todos…. Saco mi PearPhone.

* * *

 _ **Tori Vega:** ¿Qué tal ha ido con Beck?_

Escribo a Jade enviándolo segundos después, a la espera de su respuesta que no se hace de rogar mucho.

 _ **Jade:** Todo solucionado, seguimos siendo… "amigos"_

Sonrío como respuesta y Jade me mira de reojo sonriendo ella también pero de una forma malévola. Peligro.

 _ **Jade:** No deberías sonreír tanto Vega, Beck lo sabe_

 _ **Tori Vega:** ¿Beck sabe qué?_

 _ **Jade:** Que gritas como una niña de cinco años cuando ves El Tijeretazo_

 _ **Jade:** Piensa un poco Vega!_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Beck sabe que…. Que nos…_

 _ **Jade:** BESAMOS, no es tan difícil Vega y hasta para tu media neurona en funcionamiento debería ser sencillo llegar a la conclusión_

 _ **Tori Vega:** OH_

 _ **Tori vega:** Oh_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Dios mío, me siento muy culpable, tengo que hablar con el_

* * *

Gruño con culpabilidad cruzándome de piernas sin darme cuenta de que la silla de Andre está muy cerca de mí, lo cual origina que yo le dé a su silla con mi pie moviéndola un poco y Andre, que estaba de pie por que Sikowitz le había preguntado algo, al ir a sentarse se caiga de bruces contra el suelo haciendo que la clase estalle en carcajadas.

– Lo siento Andre.- susurro acercándome a el obteniendo una mirada de "Ya hablaremos tu y yo, chica".

* * *

 _ **Jade:** Primero habla con Harris, no creo que este muy contento contigo ahora mismo, puedo jurar que no siente su culo_

 _ **Tori Vega:** ¿Y de quien es la culpa?_

 _ **Jade:** Yo no he movido tu pierna, Vega_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Pero sabes cómo reacciono cuando me pongo nerviosa_

 _ **Jade:** Oh, ¿Tori Vega está nerviosa? Solo fueron unos besos_

 _ **Tori Vega:** ya sabes a lo que me refiero Jade y no solo fueron unos besos… fueron BESOS._

 _ **Jade:** ¿Tanto te gustaron, Vega? Admítelo, soy una gran besadora_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Si… Digo, ¡No! No voy a ser yo quien aumente más tu ego, West._

 _ **Jade:** Tu sonrojo no dice lo mismo_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Dame un respiro_

 _ **Jade:** Lo cual me recuerda que me debes una explicación Vega, ya sabes, por haber hablado con Beck_

 _ **Tori Vega:** Urgh…_

* * *

Me resigno, Jade tiene todas las de ganar esta vez. Algo se desliza por mi pierna hasta… Doy un pequeño salto sin querer, soltando de golpe mi PerPhone que acaba en la cabeza de Andre.

– ¡Tori! ¿Es que hoy quieres acabar conmigo?.- se queja Andre devolviéndome mi PearPhone y llevándose la mano a su dolorida cabeza.

– Lo siento Andre, de verdad.

– Toro, hoy estas muy activa por lo que veo, así que ven aquí junto con Jade y Beck, es hora de ¡interpretar una escena!.- exclama Sikowitz sorbiendo de su coco con el pato de goma al lado con un coco tamaño miniatura. ¿En serio?.

Los nombrados nos levantamos y nos subimos al pequeño escenario, yo le doy a Jade una mirada reprochadora pero ella solo sonríe como si no tuviera la culpa.

– Veamos, una situación, Andre, ya que has sido el perjudicado por Toro, ¿quieres decirla tú?.

Andre sonríe cruzándose de brazos. Ten piedad…

– Con mucho gusto Sikowitz, Tori y Beck son una pareja que tienen que reconciliarse y Jade les ayuda ya que es la mejor amiga de ambos.

Pero…que… demonios… ANDRE. No es suficientemente incomoda esta situación sabiendo lo que sabemos los tres que encima el suelta eso. Lo matare y esta vez sí que será intencionado. Jade me mira con molestia y Beck divertido, lo que me faltaba.

– Me gusta, ¡acción!.- grita Sikowitz a la vez que acaricia al pato.

– Os he traído aquí para que habléis y solucionéis vuestras diferencias.- dice Jade metiéndose en su papel.

– No hay nada que arreglar.- responde Beck cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

– Yo no puedo arreglar nada si él no quiere.- contesto llevando ambas manos a mis caderas.

– Oh venga ya, ambos sois importantes para mí. Los dos estáis hechos el uno para el otro, no permitáis que algo os separe.- Jade lleva a cabo su papel con una realidad aterradora.– Es decir Beckett, mira a Vega, ¿en serio que no quieres volver con ella?.

Beck gira su rostro y haciendo caso a Jade, posa sus ojos en los míos.

– ¿A qué te refieres Jade?

– Vega es cariñosa, simpática, buena persona, una cantante excepcional.- dice Jade señalándome.– Es decir, Vega es preciosa.

Yo me he ido sonrojando con cada palabra que Jade ha dicho, porque yo creo que va más allá de la interpretación.

– Y tu Vega, mira a Beck; es atento, guapo, un gran actor, siempre puedes contar con él, él te puede mantener a salvo, darte seguridad…- señala con su otra mano a Beck.– Ambos sois personas maravillosas que se quieren y por una tontería no tenéis que separaros.

Beck asiente y me sonríe.- Jade tiene razón, perdona por haber sido un tonto y haberme enfadado por haber derramado mi champú.

Sonrío también riéndome por su ocurrencia.– Perdóname a mí, debí tener más cuidado.

– Entonces, ¿sellamos nuestra reconciliación con un beso?.- comenta acercándose poco a poco.

Yo me he quedado helada, es decir, ¿Qué pretende Beck? Por dios, Jade está a menos de dos metros de nosotros y puedo ver la rigidez de su rostro, el cómo aprieta su mandíbula. Pero ante todo soy un actriz y tengo que hacerlo, ¿verdad?.

– Claro…- respondo asintiendo. Es lo que debe hacer mi personaje, soy una actriz.

Lentamente Beck y yo nos acercamos, juntamos nuestros labios primero dubitativos, pero después nos dejamos llevar por la escena. Cuando nos separamos – ya que el beso no dura más que unos segundos – Beck mira de reojo a Jade, sonriendo para sí mismo, y luego la miro yo disculpándome con mis labios.

– Excelente trabajo chicos, la escena ha sido perfecta; la insistencia de Jade para que ambos os reconciliéis y el perdón entre Beck y Tori.- nos felicita Sikowitz aplaudiendo y dando por finalizada la clase.

Lo primero que hago es buscar a Andre con la mirada y lo encuentro saliendo por la puerta.

– ¡Andre! Te voy a matar.- le digo situándome enfrente de él.

– Calma chica, yo has hecho que me cayera al suelo y luego me has tirado tu PearPhone, quería venganza. Ademas, ¿has visto la cara de Jade cuando te has besado con Beck? Ha sido genial.- bromea Andre con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Jade aquí?.- pregunto nerviosa, no recuerdo haberle dicho nada de Jade.

\- Vamos Tori, te recuerdo que a mi también me gustó Jade y te puedo asegurar que he visto como la miras; de la misma manera que la miraba yo.

– Yo…Yo

– No te preocupes Tori, no tengo ningún problema con que te guste Jade o nada parecido. Aunque hubiera preferido que me lo hubieras dicho, pero bueno.- me abraza Andre en modo de disculpa por haberme obligado a hacer la escena en clase.

– Gracias Andre, la charla que tuvimos fue muy reveladora para mi.- correspondo a su abrazo con alegría.

– Por cierto, yo que tu hablaría con Jade, ya sabes, esos celos…

Tiene razón, me despido de Andre y busco a Jade en los pasillos; la localizo con Cat y Beck.

– ¡Has estado genial Jade!.- exclama Cat balanceándose.

– ¿Y cuando no lo estoy?.- responde Jade con arrogancia.

– Hey, Tori.- me saluda Beck.– Gran escena.

– Eh… si, gracias, lo mismo digo.- respondo buscando los ojos de Jade.

– Tengo que irme chicos, mi hermano viene a recogerme para llevarme a un lugar especial.- se despide Cat abrazándonos a Beck y mi.

– Me despido también, mi novia me espera en la salida.- se despide Beck con una cálida sonrisa, susurrándome algo en el oído antes de irse:– Buena suerte, Tori.

Estoy totalmente segura de que se refiere a Jade y la mirada asesina que le ha dedicado especialmente.

– Jade.

– Lo se Vega, lo sé, era lo que pedía la escena y sé que Beck lo ha hecho para fastidiarme.- comenta Jade guardando sus libros en su casillero.- Lo entiendo.

– ¿Lo… lo entiendes?.- pregunto con cautela. Vaya, esto ha sido muy… fácil.

– No.- me dedica una mueca.– Pero tengo formas de castigarte…- dice seductoramente y yo solo puedo tragar saliva.

– Soy yo la que debería castigarte por esa mano "juguetona" que tienes. ¿En medio de clase, Jade?.- le reprocho.

– Tu reacción fue exquisita, Vega.- sonríe maliciosamente.– Tu hermana te espera en la salida Vega.- dice señalándome con la cabeza la puerta de entrada, Trina está apoyada en ella mirando su PearPhone.– En mi casa a las cinco, tenemos que ensayar para el trabajo, apenas quedan dos días para exponerlo. Y no es que dude de mis habilidades interpretativas, pero sí de las tuyas.- contesta despidiéndose de mi con la mano.


	14. Again

Ya estoy de vuelta tras unas vacaciones reparadoras y muy necesitadas. Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y continúan haciéndolo. Un saludo a todos y espero que disfrutéis del capitulo.

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **14 – Again**

 **JADE POV**

Una mañana de locos, eso es lo que ha sido. Café Asfalto, Vega, Beck… quiero descansar tranquilamente en mi cama durante horas. Me alegro de haber hecho caso a Vega – cosa inaudita en mí –, volver a tener a Beck como amigo es… genial. Por ahora los problemas se van solucionando de uno en uno pero el siguiente problema es el que más me asusta; mi padre.

– Vamos, Jasón, sube.- ordeno a mi hermanastro que está parado enfrente de su colegio hablando con sus compañeros.

– ¡Hola, Jadey! ¿No está Tori?.- pregunta buscando a Vega dentro del coche, sentándose en el asiento trasero y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

– No, ¿Por qué debería estar Vega?.

– Por qué siempre estáis juntas.

– No estamos siempre juntas, y borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara antes de que te la borre yo de un tijeretazo.- gruño viendo por el retrovisor central la ancha sonrisa que tiene Jasón.

– Me gusta Tori, además sabe jugar a los videojuegos no como tú y Beck.- dice Jasón mirando por la ventanilla.

– ¿Cuándo ha jugado To– Vega contigo?.- me corrijo en el último momento.

– Anoche estuvo jugando conmigo en mi habitación.

– ¿Anoche…?.- susurro para mí misma, eso explicaría porque durante la noche casi me caigo de la cama; no estaba Vega.

– Me vio llorando y se acercó a mi habitación, estuvo conmigo y me canto hasta que me volví a dormir.- sonríe con tristeza Jasón agarrándose al cinturón con fuerza.

– ¿Lloraste y Vega te consoló?.

– Si.

Sonrío, Vega no tiene que hacer nada por mí pero sin embargo sigue ahí, ayudándome a mí y a Jasón.

– ¿Te gusta Tori, Jadey?.- pregunta curioso Jasón, acercándose a mi asiento.

– No.

– ¿De verdad?.

– Te diré un secreto bicho, pero como salga de tu boca lo último que oirás será el sonido de unas tijeras cerrándose.- le amenazo otorgándole mi mejor sonrisa malvada.

– Prometo no decir nada.- hace el gesto de cerrarse una cremallera en sus labios.

– Creo que… ¡BOOOOH!.- grito de golpe asustando a Jasón hasta el punto de que se desabrocha el cinturón y sale del coche gritando – ya aparcado – y yo no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

– ¡Jadey, no es gracioso!.- se queja Jasón dando saltitos y sacándome del coche.

– Deberías haber visto tu cara, deliciosa.- sigo carcajeándome mientras intento abrir la puerta de casa, a duras penas lo consigo y lo primero que veo es la fría cara de mi padre.

– Jadelyn.- me saluda con sus ojos azules penetrantes, su regio porte y su poderosa voz. Mi padre me intimida, lo admito.

– Padre…

– ¡Papa!.- exclama Jasón corriendo a abrazar a mi padre, el cual corresponde con una sonrisa.

– Pensaba que no ibas a venir tan pronto.- comento depositando las llaves de mi coche en su sitio.

– Adelante trabajo, ¿Qué te ha pasado en tu cara?.- dice algo rudo, acercándose y girándome con cuidado la cara hasta fijarse con más detenimiento en mi mejilla cortada.

– Tuve un accidente con un arbusto, olvídalo.- digo apartando su mano.

– ¿Y tu madre?.

– Madison no es mi madre.

– Jade.

– Padre.

– Estoy aquí, cariño.- dice una voz detrás de nosotros.

Madison acaba de entrar por la puerta, con su indumentaria habitual, sin rastro de haber estado bebiendo, de resaca o derivados. Impresionante. Se acerca a mi padre y deposita un beso en sus labios.

– Estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado, ¿ha sido agotado el viaje?.- pregunta con una sonrisa que me revuelve el estómago. La odio. Mi padre le responde que un poco si y ambos desaparecen por las escaleras.

– Perra falsa…- farfullo.

– Jadey, ¿puedo jugar al ordenador?.- me pregunta Jasón estirándome de mi camiseta.

– Te toca hacerme mi colada, enano, después juegas.- le revuelvo el pelo y me subo a mi habitación, Madison ya se ha encargado de borrar mi buen humor.

Cuando caigo en mi cama empiezo a escuchar música celestial; esto es el jodido paraíso. No me había dado cuenta lo cansaba que estaba hasta que mi cabeza ha tocado mi maravillosa almohada. Me pongo mis cascos y le doy a PLAY en el reproductor de música de mi PearPhone.

Para mi desgracia no puedo dejar de pensar en la confesión de Vega, ha admitido que está enamorada de mí, que me acepta tal y como soy y que le parece bien, no puedo negar que estoy asustada. Porque Beck también se enamoró de mí y me acepto, prometió que siempre estaría conmigo y casi hemos acabado de la peor manera posible. _Tori no es Beck, Jade, no puedes compararlos._ Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿y si Vega también me engaña? ¿Y si se cansa de mis celos y de mi actitud? ¿Y si sigo haciéndole daño hasta romperla? _Pero, ¿y si te hace feliz? ¿Y si te saca una sonrisa cada día? ¿Y si te da el cariño y amor que tanto tiempo has estado buscando? ¿Y si tira las frías barreras que has construido alrededor de tu corazón y entra en él_?. Lentamente noto como mis parpados son cada vez más pesados hasta que finalmente no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos y caigo en un plácido sueño; sin pensamientos, sin preocupaciones, tan solo el silencio.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

– Matt es genial Tori, es el chico más guapo y caliente de todo Hollywoods Art y está conmigo.- dice Trina entrando en casa como un torbellino dejando todas sus cosas donde le pilla.

– Es la décima vez que me lo dices Trina, para un poco.- suspiro echándome derrotada en el sofá, Trina acaba con la energía de cualquier ser vivo.

– Y dime hermanita, ¿Qué tal con Ryan?.- pregunta elevando sus cejas, quiere respuestas.

– Bien, supongo, me ha pedido volver a salir mañana.- me llevo mi brazo a mi cara, tapando mis ojos con él.

– Wow hermanita, sí que avanza la cosa, ¿os habéis besado ya?.

– ¡Trina!.- grito sonrojada, odio cuando se mete conmigo.

– ¿Qué? Ryan esta cañón también, no veo lo malo en mi pregunta pero me lo tomare como un No.

– Por supuesto que no, Ryan no me gusta de esa manera.

– De todos modos, ¿A dónde iréis?.

– Me ha comentado algo de un karaoke nuevo que han abierto, pero no se cual es.

– Hmm… Ten cuidado Tori, te lo digo como hermana mayor.- dice seriamente Trina. Wow, creo que nunca me ha hablado así antes.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?.- pregunto confusa levantándome del sofá.

– Ryan no me parece mal tio, pero se junta con Ryder, ya sabes "Ryder", solo quiero que tengas cuidado, es mi consejo como hermana mayor.- responde dejando la botella de agua que previamente estaba bebiendo y sube a su habitación.

Ryder, solo escuchar el nombre de ese… imbécil me pongo de mal humor. Pero me alegra de haberle dejado en ridículo delante de todo Hollywoods Art. Miro el reloj de la cocina y me doy cuenta de que son las tres de la tarde, en dos horas tengo que reunirme con Jade así que mejor me doy una ducha ya.

Después de mi maravillosa ducha – odio cuando hace tanto calor y sudas sin parar –, me he vestido y he salido con dirección a la casa de Jade. Antes de llamar la puerta se abre.

– Oh, perdona, ¿ibas a llamar?.- pregunta una mujer, es Madison pero está bastante cambiada desde la última vez que la vi…

– Eh…si, Jade y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo para clase.

– Ya veo, ¿y tú eres…?.- pregunta analizándome con su mirada, comienzo a estar algo incomoda sinceramente.

– Tori, Tori Vega señora.

– ¿Tori?.- oigo una voz grave detrás de Madison, es el padre de Jade, al cual solo vi cuando ella llevo a cabo su obra.– Tú eres esa amiga de mi hija, la de la obra de Jade.

– Si, nos conocimos ahí por primera vez.- respondo asintiendo levemente.

– Creo que fui un poco rudo contigo esa vez, me disculpo. Mi esposa y yo íbamos a salir, Jade creo que está en su cuarto, voy a avisarla…

– ¡No! Quiero decir, no hace falta Sr. West, usted salga con su esposa, yo despertare a Jade.- digo rápidamente haciendo que ambos adultos me miren interesados.

– De acuerdo, buena suerte con ello. Si nos disculpas.- se despide con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Tanto Madison como el padre de Jade se despiden formalmente de mí y yo entro en la casa para ser atacada por unos cálidos y pequeños brazos.

– ¡Tori!.- dice Jasón abrazándome y escondiendo su cara en mi pecho riéndose.

– ¡Hola, Jay! ¿Qué hacías?.- pregunto cerrando la puerta y abrazándolo también.

– Estaba jugando al ordenador pero me aburrí y me puse a ver la tele. No sabía que ibas a venir, Jade duerme en su habitación.

– Ya veo, voy a despertarla entonces, tu espera aquí, ¿vale?.- le digo separándome de él, guiándole al sofá y me dirijo al cuarto de Jade.

Cuando abro la puerta de su habitación me doy cuenta de que todo está en penumbra y apenas puedo diferenciar los distintos muebles que hay en la habitación. Con ayuda de la luz de mi PearPhone, llego hasta las persianas bajadas y las levanto un poco. Jade me da un gruñido como respuesta, sonrío y me acerco a su cama.

– Jade, despierta.- digo suavemente agitándola un poco.

– Grmrmg.- farfulla Jade dándome la espalda.

Es increíble lo mona que se pone Jade cuando duerme, pero mejor no se lo digo si quiero seguir conservando mi cabeza sobre mis hombros.

– Vamos, Jade, arriba.- vuelvo a decirle subiéndome en la cama ya que se ha alejado hacia la pared cuando se ha movido.

Sigo sin obtener una respuesta positiva por parte de Jade, así que paso al plan B, consigo poner a Jade boca arriba y le doy un tierno beso en la frente, consiguiendo otro pequeño gruñido de su parte, le doy otro en su mejilla aun sin sanar, y otro en la barbilla. ¡Bingo! Jade abre ligeramente sus ojos, eleva sus brazos y atrapa mi cara con sus manos, atrayéndome a ella y juntando nuestros labios en un beso.

– Eres muy ruidosa, Vega.- dice a escasos centímetros de mis labios

– Y tu una marmota, West, quien iba a decir que Jade West hace ruiditos cuando duerme.- la molesto sonriendo.

– Has descubierto otro de mis secretos más oscuros Vega, pronto tendré que acabar contigo.- responde con una de sus típicas muecas volviendo a juntar nuestros labios. ADORO a Jade cariñosa.

– ¿Oh? Y que me harás, ¿me mataras a besos como ahora?.- la reto y no debería haberlo hecho, porque la sonrisa que me ha dedicado no presagia nada bueno.

Jade estira de mis brazos y me coloca en la cama, subiéndose ella encima y volviendo a unir otra vez nuestros labios en un beso de todo menos casto. En serio, cuando estoy con Jade mis hormonas adolescentes se activan y todo en lo que puedo pensar es en besar esos tentadores labios, tocar su blanca piel, enredar mis dedos en ese oscuro pelo suyo… Jade profundiza el beso sin pedir permiso con su lengua para que se encuentre con la mía, yo paso mis manos por su cuello poniéndonos más cerca – como si eso fuera posible –. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran en una guerra sin pausa por el control absoluto y por mucho que la mía quiera ganar acaba resignándose a la evidencia; no puede salir victoriosa. Nos separamos por falta de aire y ambas nos miramos a los ojos, respirando con dificultad pero no tengo que esperar mucho para volver a sentir sus labios contra lo míos, retomando su trabajo. Juro que la temperatura de la habitación ha tenido que subir al menos diez grados más, con cada caricia que Jade me otorga, con cada beso, con cada sonrisa sube un grado más. Las manos de Jade comienzan a descender por mi cintura colándose sin permiso por debajo de mi camiseta, haciendo que suelte un pequeño gemido que rápidamente es acallado por los labios de Jade. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, tendríamos que estar abajo hablando del trabajo que tenemos que exponer en poco tiempo.

– Jade… - la llamo aguantando como puedo los besos húmedos que va dejando por mi cuello.– Tenemos que ensayar…

Jade me mira incrédula.– ¿En serio, Vega? ¿AHORA?.- responde con voz ronca. Jade es TAN SEXY.

Si, Jade, nuestra nota depende de este trabajo.- digo algo más calmada, apoyándome en un codo.

– ¿Seguro, Vega?.- susurra seductoramente Jade en mi oreja, mordiéndome con suavidad mi lóbulo, dejando escapar por mi parte un gemido. _Rápido Tori, debes parar esto, AHORA._ LO SE.

– Si…- respondo en voz baja. Mierda, no ha sonado muy creíble, mis hormonas podrían ayudar de vez en cuando.

– No suenas muy segura, Tori…- vuelve a susurrar pero esta vez directamente en mis labios uniéndolos en un hambriento beso.

Me merezco un premio por lo que voy a hacer, una medalla, algo.

Haciendo acopio de todo mi autocontrol – el cual casi he perdido a estas alturas – consigo poner mis manos en los hombros de Jade, empujándola lentamente para separarnos.

– Vamos Jade.- digo mirándola a los ojos.

Jade gruñe con frustración levantándose de su cama dándome acceso visual a todo su cuerpo – porque Jade no lleva pantalones y me acabo de dar cuenta –, yo simplemente no puedo hacer otra cosa que maldecirme internamente una y otra vez.

– Cierra la boca Vega, o entraran moscas.- sonríe Jade cogiendo unos pantalones azules de su silla y vistiéndose con ellos.

– ¿Entonces te consideras a ti misma una mosca, Jade?.- respondo con fingida inocencia.– Por qué creo recordar que hace unos minutos estaba tu lengua dentro de ella…

Jade me mira sorprendida pero mi respuesta no hace que borre su sonrisa.

– Y yo creo recordar que no te ha disgustado en absoluto.- responde pasando su lengua por sus labios. Dios.– Ahora, vamos, no quiero usar mis tijeras recién levantada.

Una vez se ha aseado Jade en el baño, ambas bajamos al piso de abajo donde se encuentra Jasón mirando la televisión, ajeno a cualquier ruido a su alrededor.

– Vega, hazme café.- ordena Jade estirándose una vez se ha sentado en uno de los taburetes de la isla de la cocina.

– ¿Qué lo haga yo? ¿Y eso porque?.- pregunto indignada. ¿Porque demonios tengo que hacerle café?.

– Porque sin café mi cuerpo no trabaja, y la que ha querido que hagamos ahora el trabajo con tanta efusividad has sido tú.- dice Jade con una mueca mientras se cruza de piernas y se apoya en la isla.

– Que remedio...- respondo frustrada.

En contra de mis deseos preparo una jarra de café, llenándola poco menos de la mitad. Me sorprende que con el dinero que posee el padre de Jade, no tengan ninguna máquina de café. Jade se acerca a donde me encuentro y coge la jarra, vaciando todo su contenido en una taza, echándole dos cucharadas de azúcar, dándole después un sonoro sorbo degustando el sabor del café negro. Espera…

– ¡Hey, yo también quería!.- me quejo con ambos brazos en jarra, encarándola.

– Tarde Vega.- responde sin más sorbiendo de nuevo su bebida caliente. Yo suspiro resignada negando con mi cabeza.

Puedo sentir la mirada fija de Jade, acerca su brazo libre y me toma del mentón.

– ¿Aun quieres café, Vega?.- pregunta misteriosamente sin apartar la taza de sus labios. Yo asiento lentamente sin saber que se le pasa por la cabeza, no puedo leer a Jade como ella me lee a mí, no puedo descifrar todo lo que reflejan sus ojos o su manera de actuar.– Da gracias a que me siento generosa y mis tijeras están en mi habitación.- dice tomando un pequeño trago de su taza, sin tragarse el líquido, para inmediatamente después une su boca con la mía provocando que yo le de todo el acceso que ella desea. Esto es… Wow, quiero decir, acaba de pasarme el café con su boca lo que ciertamente yo no me esperaba en absoluto y que puedo decir, ha sido genial. Este café es totalmente Jade; una adicción amarga con un toque de dulzura.

– Mmmm.- relamo mis labios de forma inconsciente saboreando el café, cuando levanto la mirada me encuentro con la sonrisa de Jade, y sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **JADE POV**

Miedo, eso es lo que siento con Vega. Un temor indescriptible de todo lo que me hace sentir, ¿desde cuándo Vega puede hacerme tan débil? ¿Desde cuándo tiene ese control, ese poder sobre mí? Me hace actuar distinto, menos Jade West. Jamás y digo JAMÁS habría compartido mi café con nadie, ni si quiera con Beck, el café es sagrado para mí. Si hubiera un culto de adoración hacia todo tipo de café yo sería la cabecilla, su profeta, su líder. Pero sin embargo delante de mí tengo a la menor de las Vega, relamiéndose los labios que previamente han estado en contacto con los míos y dedicándome una sonrisa radiante. Dios, como odio a Vega. _Claro, Jade, claro._

Sin decir ninguna palabra – gracias a dios – ambas nos sentamos en el sofá como ya hiciéramos hace bastantes días en nuestra primera reunión.

– Cuando tuvimos que interpretar personajes en casa de Sikowitz, tú interpretaste a Betsy-Sue Goldenheart, creo que si actúas igual que aquella vez será pan comido.- comenta Vega cruzando su pierna por encima de la otra. Es un gesto inocente y muy normal pero teniendo en cuenta el escaso short que lleva digamos que deja de ser inocente.

– Estoy muy segura de que disfrutaste eso Vega, ya que tú me diste ese papel.- respondo cruzándome de brazos.

– Fue una pequeña venganza, me martirizabas cada día en clase, ¿Qué esperabas?.- se defiende Vega encogiéndose de hombros.

– Mi venganza no va a ser pequeña, te lo aseguro, Vega.- le advierto con una sonrisa. Oh si, nena, nada pequeña.

– Volviendo al tema… me muero por verte vestir de color rosa.- sonríe con humor Vega.

¿De rosa? Espera; lo opuesto a nosotros, yo visto de negro, rosa… MIERDA.

– Ni hablar,- respondo asustada, rosa no.

– Oh si, West.

– Pues tú tendrás que vestir todo de negro, Vega.

– No me importa en absoluto, West, te lo puedo asegurar.

Tiene todas las de ganar aquí, la que más perjudicada va a salir del cambio voy a ser yo.

– ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de mí?.- suelto de repente, hora de poner incomoda a Vega y ya que Jasón está duchándose…

– El negro no es tan… ¿Qué?.- dice Vega borrando la sonrisa estúpida que tenía en su rostro. Oh, sí.

– Yo cumplí mi parte, Vega, pero tú no. No me gustaría pensar que la familia Vega rompe su palabra tan fácilmente.- continúo presionándola, violando completamente su espacio personal.

– Yo... Eh… yo…- balbucea Vega evadiendo mi mirada. El placer que siento al verla así…

– Con lo segura y envalentonada que parecías en el armario del conserje…- susurro manteniendo mi rostro muy cerca de ella.

Entonces como si mis palabras hubieran activado algún interruptor, Vega me encara; sus ojos no dejan los míos, su cara está a mí mismo nivel, su cuerpo esta sereno y calmado. Es la misma Vega que me contesta a mis provocaciones, me reta y lucha.

– Empezó cuando me ayudaste a limpiar la guerra de comida, siguió cuando me abrazaste por tu primera obra propia, creció cuando me consideraste tu amiga en los Platinum, se hizo más grande en nuestra "cita" y finalmente he quedado total e irremediablemente enamorada de ti al ver ese lado que tanto ocultas; la cara dulce y sincera de Jade West.

¿Por qué siempre tiene que ganarme Vega? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué se responde a una confesión así de tierna, dulce y sincera? ¿Qué se responde?

– No tienes que decir nada Jade, no es necesario, te lo debía ya que te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra.- sonríe ladeando su cabeza, mirándome con compresión pero yo sé que está decepcionada de que no diga nada, de que no le diga lo mismo. Vega es un libro abierto cuando sabes leerla perfectamente.

– ¿Quieres…?.- me aclaro la voz tosiendo un poco, yo nunca hago estas cosas, siempre es al contrario, es a mí a quien le piden salir.– ¿Quieres salir a algún sitio mañana…? Quiero decir, a cenar y cosas de esas cursis.- finalizo evadiendo su mirada.

Vega me mira sorprendida, analizando lo que le acabo de proponer, ¿Qué demonios tiene que pensar tanto? Si Jade West te pide salir en una cita, aceptas y punto. Y vuelvo a verlo, ese pequeño gesto que delata todas sus mentiras.

– Habla.- ordeno.

Vega me mira con tristeza.– Te vas a enfadar conmigo y no quiero eso.- responde con miedo.

– No me voy a enfadar, habla.- valiente yo con esa mentira monumental.

– Mañana he quedado con Ryan después de clase…- responde cerrando los ojos y apartándose un poco, temiendo mi reacción. ¿Me teme? ¿Me tiene miedo? Pues con mucha razón ahora mismo.

– ¿Cómo? Creo que no te he escuchado bien, Vega. ¿Has dicho que has quedado con el payaso?.- repito lentamente, palabra por palabra, quemando a Vega con mi mirada.

– Si.- responde.

– ¿Y se puede saber porque cojones has quedado con él?.- demando, enfadándome mas a cada segundo que pasa. _Cálmate Jade, no sois nada, ¿no? No puedes recriminarle._ ¡Sí que puedo!. _¿Ah si?._

– Me lo pidió cuando estábamos en casa de Cat y ya sé que te dije que le diría que no, pero hoy me lo ha vuelto a recordar y sin pensar he dicho que sí, de forma inconsciente.- explica Vega pasando sus manos por su cabello en un gesto nervioso y desesperado.

– Pues le dices que no vas ahora mismo y punto.

Vega gruñe cruzándose de brazos.– Somos amigos, no va a pasar nada, no puedes exigirme eso, Jade.

– ¡Sí que puedo!.- grito levantándome colocando ambas manos en mis caderas.

– ¿Y con qué derecho? ¡No somos nada!.- contesta Vega desde su sitio en el sofá.

 _Te lo dije, no sois nada, no tienes ningún derecho_. JODER.

– Muy bien, tienes razón Vega, no somos nada.- digo dolida, no sé porque, si tiene razón, no somos nada pero no puedo evitar que me duela.– Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

Vega suspira y se levanta también.

– No lo hagas de nuevo Jade.

– ¿Hacer que?.

– Esto, alejarte de mí otra vez. ¿No confías en mí?.- pregunta.

– ¡No confío en McDonald! ¡Se junta con el gilipollas de Ryder, por el amor de dios!.- exclamo elevando ambos brazos en alto, señalando el techo de la planta de arriba.– Mira, olvida lo de salir, olvídalo.

– Espera Jade, puede ser pasado mañana, otr–

– ¡No! Porque si McDonald te lo vuelve a pedir le volverás a decir que si como un perrito obediente.

Cuando miro por fin a Vega, veo su cara herida por mis palabras, yo no quería pero me dijo que le diría que no y hace justamente lo contrario, no hay excusa. Suena mi PearPhone en algún lugar del sofá.

– Jade, vamos a hablar esto.- pide Vega, mirando mi PearPhone, pendiente de si cojo la llamada o no.

Ahora mismo estoy muy enfadada, la sangre me hierve y las ganas que tengo de herir seriamente a McDonald no ayudan en absoluto. Confío en Vega, realmente lo hago sino ahora mismo no estaría en mi salón, estaría en algún contenedor descuartizada con mis tijeras. Pero siempre que veo a Vega en la lejanía esta con McDonald; en clase, en los pasillos, a la salida, incluso cuando él no está presente vuelve a salir su puñetero nombre. Miro la llamada entrante; Emily.

– Vete con tu McPayaso, que no se te haga tarde.- siseo con enfado dirigiéndome a la entrada de mi casa, abriendo la puerta.

– Jade por favor, no va a pasar nada, Ryan no me gusta.- suplica una derrotada Vega llegando a donde me encuentro.

 _Olvídalo Jade, Tori se te ha confesado dos veces en menos de un día, ¿Qué más quieres?_

– Cheeseburguer te devora con la mirada cada vez que te ve. ¿Piensas que no va a hacer ningún movimiento? Crece, Vega.

Cuando Vega va a responder, advierto a Emily detrás de ella, acercándose hacia nosotras.

– Hey, J.- me saluda con una sonrisa.– Eh… ¿interrumpo algo?.- pregunta dirigiendo su mirada entre nosotras.

– No, no interrumpes nada, _Em_.- pronuncio su apodo de una forma coqueta, sonriéndole de vuelta, indicándole que entre – lo cual hace –. Y Vega se muere de celos por dentro, puedo notar como aprieta los dientes y puños, escucho como bufa.– Vega ya se iba, ¿verdad?.

– Si, un placer volver a verte Emily.- responde con una sonrisa y sale de mi casa no sin antes voltearse hacia a mí de nuevo.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, cierro mi puerta en su cara. Se acabó la Jade blanda.


	15. Call

**Tenia pensado actualizar ayer, pero Fanfiction y su querido error 503 no me dejaban. Muchas gracias a tod s los que siguen la historia, han dejado comentarios y favoritos.**

* * *

 **Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

 **15 – Call**

* * *

 **JADE POV**

– Valeeeee… ¿Qué ha sido eso, J?.- pregunta una confundida Emily mientras se sienta en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y mirándome fijamente. Conozco esa mirada, es la mirada de "Me vas a contar todo ahora mismo".

– Nada.- respondo secamente y me pongo a jugar con mis tijeras las cuales tenia guardadas entre medias de los cojines del sofá, siempre hay que ser precavida , quiero cortar algo o alguien.

Emily suspira llevándose una mano a su sien derecha, masajeándola levemente.– Te conozco Jade, ahora mismo estas enfadada y mucho, así que ya me lo estas contando.

– Vega ha quedado otra vez con el subnormal de McDonald.- respondo concentrada en mis tijeras, abriendo sus hojas y cerrándolas repetidas veces. Amo el sonido que hacen.

– Ah, entiendo y tú te mueres de celos.- dice con simpleza Emily riéndose.– ¿Sois novias, J?.- pregunta curiosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!.- contesto rápidamente negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces que más te da que salga con Ryan?.- vuelve a preguntar Emily, y aunque ella sabe la respuesta le encanta meterse conmigo, retarme, probarme, como hace Vega.

– Me dijo que le diría que no, me lo dijo.- gruño molesta, si tú dices que vas a hacer algo, lo haces, no al contrario. _Esos celos Jade._ CALLATE.

– Puede ser una salida como amigos, J.

– Se junta con el inútil de Ryder, McPayaso no va a desaprovechar una oportunidad así con Vega.

– Pues en vez de impedir que eso ocurra, la acabas de lanzar a sus brazos con un billete de solo ida, J.- dice Emily levantándose, acomodándose mejor su ropa y buscando algo en la estantería con películas que hay al lado del televisor de plasma.

Yo expulso el aire que contenía en mis pulmones con pesadez por que por mucho que me reviente, Emily tiene muchísima razón; le he dado a Vega un billete directo. Pero se supone que ella está enamorada de mí, ¿no? Me lo ha dicho en dos ocasiones. _Y tú eres incapaz de aceptarlo también, cobarde._ ¡No soy una cobarde! Le estoy enseñando a Vega una jodida lección.

– Ya lo sé, no necesito que traigas a mi casa tu estúpida presencia para saberlo.- contesto molesta.

– Entonces por qué lo haces, ¿lanzar a Tori lejos te ayuda? Me atrevo a decir que te perjudica.- y Emily sigue con su interrogatorio personal.

– Déjame en paz.- inclino mi cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo del sofá, suspirando con mi mirada fija en el techo de la sala.

Emily encuentra lo que ha estado buscando con ahínco durante los últimos cinco minutos, lo deja encima de la mesa. Se acerca dando la vuelta al sofá para poder encararme. Me mira a los ojos intentando comprender lo que hay en mi cabeza.

– ¡Oh! Con que era eso…- sonríe Emily, pero no una sonrisa amigable, sino una de júbilo y diversión.

– ¿De qué hablas?.

– Te gusta y puedo asegurar que mucho.

Viendo nuestra conversación acierto al pensar que se refiere a Vega.

– ¿Quién, Vega? Por favor.- cierro los ojos evadiendo su mirada de sabelotodo. Ni muerta voy a dejar que disfrute a mi costa.

– Oh venga ya, tienes la misma mirada que cuando empezaste con Beck, deja de engañarte a ti misma J, te harás un tremendo favor.

– Metete en tus asuntos.- gruño llevando uno de mis brazos a mi cara, tapando mis ojos.

– Para tu desgracia y la mía, tú entras dentro de mis asuntos J, eres mi amiga.- responde Emily con una sonrisa, no la veo pero estoy segurísima de que la tiene plasmada en su rostro.

– ¡Emily!.- grita un emocionado Jasón, aun con el pelo mojado, abrazando con fuerza la cintura de Emily.

– ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Jasón!.- responde con la misma emoción en su voz Emily, quien abraza sin dudar a Jasón, estirándole de las mejillas de forma maternal.

– ¿Te vas a quedar?.- pregunta Jasón separándose un poco de Emily.

Emily me mira pidiéndome permiso con sus ojos amatista, esperando una afirmación por mi parte. De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que asiento dándole permiso.

– Obviamente Jasón, J y yo íbamos a ver _El Tijeretazo_ con comentarios del director, ¿te apuntas?.- pregunta Emily a Jasón, dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algunas palomitas. ODIO lo bien que me conoce Emily.

– ¿En serio? ¡Por supuesto que me apunto, es mi película favorita!.- responde Jasón corriendo a sentarse a mi lado derecho. Sonrío durante unos segundos antes de volver a mi cara normal, yo soy la artífice de que _El Tijeretazo_ sea la película preferida del piojo y bien orgullosa que estoy.

De repente mi PearPhone vibra en mi bolsillo. Es una llamada entrante y no necesito mirar la pantalla para saber de quién es; Vega. Cuelgo inmediatamente.

– Jade, ¿Dónde está Tori? Pensaba que estaba aquí contigo.- pregunta Jasón echando una mirada por la planta en busca de la latina.

– Se ha ido.

– ¿Por qué?.

– Porque sí.

– ¿Le ha pasado algo?.- sigue preguntando con un tono preocupado, juntando sus cejas.

– No, y deja de preguntar de una maldita vez.- respondo con más fuerza de la que pretendía.– Ahora deja de preguntar y ve la mejor película de terror de la historia.- vuelvo a responder esta vez más suave, aún sigo enfadada por todo el tema Vega McDonald. De reojo compruebo que Emily me da una mirada de aprobación acompañada de una suave sonrisa, y se sienta a mi lado también como ya ha hecho Jasón.

Creo que _El Tijeretazo_ es de las pocas cosas que pueden quitarme un enfado y hacerme disfrutar a la vez. Es la jodida mejor película de terror de la maldita historia, tiene todo lo necesario; sangre, terror, gritos, muerte,– sangre otra vez –. Me encanta y encima tanto Jasón como Emily son adeptos de ella. Cuando vi la película con Vega he de admitir que estaba más pendiente de sus facciones que de la película en sí, porque tengo que admitirlo por mucho que me moleste y es que Vega es muy mona cuando tiene miedo, dan ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca. _Que tierna y cursi eres Jade, admítelo ya._ Dios y su gran idea de darme de conciencia a Pepito Grillo.

Cuando acabo la película ya era de noche, sobre las diez y media así que mande a Jasón a dormir.

– Vamos a fuera Jade.- dice Emily levantándose del sofá y cogiendo su bolso para dirigirse a la entrada y yo la sigo.

Una vez fuera, Emily saca su paquete de tabaco sacando un cigarro de él y tendiéndome uno que acepto gustosa, no se encuentra aquí Vega para pararme en este momento. Yo me coloco el cigarro en mis labios y Emily me lo enciende con el suyo, juntando ambas puntas.

– Que bien sienta con este encantador aire veraniego.- comenta Emily cruzando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos para poder servir de apoyo al brazo con el cual sostiene el cigarro.

– Si.- respondo dándole una calada, expulsando lentamente el humo a través de mis labios. Está enamorada.

Emily me mira con una ceja levantada. No he dicho nada.

– Cuando me pides que fume contigo es porque quieres darme un sermón sobre qué debo hacer con mi vida y paso. Termino antes de esta forma.- le contesto mirando al cielo. Me lo ha dicho hoy dos veces, la última antes de que llamaras y vinieras.

– Entonces porque la alejas, J.

– Porque he dejado que traspase unas barreras que he tardado años en construir, en reforzar. Y mira lo que ha pasado, a la mínima que McTonto le dice algo ella asiente como si fuera su perrito faldero.- gruño enfadada gesticulando con mi mano libre, volviéndome a llevar con la otra el cigarro a mi boca.

– Tu problema Jade es que tienes tanto miedo a que te vuelva a pasar lo de Beck, que te niegas a abrir la puerta a nadie más. No todo el mundo es como Beck ni todo el mundo es como tu.- responde con sinceridad Emily, sin dejar de sonreírme.– Tori te gusta, porque si no jamás le hubieras dejado acercarse tanto a ti. Ese es un privilegio que guardas para algunas personas y dichas personas las puedes contar con los dedos de una mano.

– Me "confesé" de cierta forma en casa de Cat, le dije que ella me daba miedo.- respondo débilmente. ODIO sentirme así, odio sentir cosas, odio tener sentimientos, porque el amor es debilidad en todo su esplendor. Te convierte en un ser tan jodidamente patético…

– Oh dios mío, recuérdame pedirle un autógrafo a Tori cuando la vea, hacer que Jade West se te confiese… merece todos los elogios posibles.- bromea Emily pegándome un flojo puñetazo en mi hombro. Como disfruta…

– ¿Ves como no puedo contarte nada? Estúpida canadiense, todos los canadienses me dais problemas y dolor de cabeza.- suspiro.

Emily se carcajea sonoramente, finaliza su cigarro y lo pisa una vez lo ha tirado al suelo.

– J, llevo a tu lado años, eres como mi hermana pequeña, he aguantado tus berrinches, tus enfados, tu todo y no voy a dejar de hacerlo.- dice Emily abrazándome. Has pasado por mucho; tu madre, tu padre, Madison, Beck… e incluso la persona más fuerte tiene que caer de vez en cuando solo para levantarse y continuar, no tengas miedo a caer, no tengas miedo a que derriben tus murallas y barreras.- continua con su discurso apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.– Y por cierto, deja de utilizarme para darle celos a Tori, y si lo haces, empieza a dejar más propinas.- bromea depositando un cálido beso en mi mejilla, separando nuestros cuerpos.

– Y yo que creía que Vega era cursi, tu eres mil veces peor, aléjate de mí.- digo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Son las siete en punto de la mañana, en media hora debo estar en Hollywoods Art y me estoy muriendo literalmente de sueño. Emily y su maldito discurso no me han dejado descansar ya que no he podido dejar de pensar en ello. Que derriben mis murallas… no es tan fácil. Por supuesto Vega no ha dejado de llamarme y yo he seguido sin responderle, aún sigo mosqueada y lo seguiré estando pero algo me dice que si me doy el lujo de coger una de sus múltiples llamadas la Jade blanda volverá y ahora mismo no quiero, quiero seguir siendo la Jade malvada, la que temen y respetan. Mi padre y Madison llegaron en la madrugada, parece ser que se encuentran de vacaciones porque a esta hora estarían los dos en la isla de la cocina; mi padre con su periódico mañanero en su mano izquierda – ya que es zurdo – y su café negro solo en su diestra, mirando con ojos críticos como va la bolsa, Madison sin embargo estaría con su café con leche y dos cucharadas de azúcar – cuando no está mi padre se permite el privilegio de echarse un pequeño chorro de coñac –, pero gracias a dios ambos siguen durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación y yo estoy sola con Jasón a mi lado desayunando.

Esta mañana no me encuentro con mucho humor para hablar debido a mi falta de sueño así que la conversación que hemos mantenido Jasón y yo ha consistido en cinco palabras contadas. Tras unos veinte minutos le he dejado en la puerta de su colegio y le he dicho lo de siempre. Y ahora aquí estoy, en la entrada de Hollywoods Art.

– ¡Jadey, ayúdame!.- grita tras de mi Cat, quien porta varias cajas de embalaje.

– ¿Qué narices haces con esas cajas, Cat? Y que no me llames Jadey.- respondo sin ayudarle, venga ya.

– Pedí algunas cosas por internet y se suponía que tenían que llegar a mi casa pero las han dejado aquí.- contesta sin aliento Cat, dejando las cajas delante de su casillero. Casi me da lástima, casi.

– Mala suerte.- digo sin más dirigiéndome a mi casillero, abriéndolo y cogiendo los libros que necesito para la primera tanda de clases. Cat hace lo mismo y me acompaña, ya que nos toca juntas.

Una cabellera castaña que entra por la puerta llama mi atención; Vega. Va acompañada de McDonald el cual no deja de hablar sobre dios sabe que, quizás sobre las nuevas hamburguesas que van a incluir en McDonald, a saber. Vega también se da cuenta de mi presencia y me mira sin parar de caminar hacia su casillero, mi mirada colisiona con la suya unos segundos antes de volverla a mis libros. Cat ha presenciado toda la escena como si del gato Cheshire de Alicia se tratara.

– ¿Ha pasado algo entre Tori y tú, Jadey?.- pregunta Cat con ambos brazos a su espalda, balanceándose.

– No.- respondo zanjando la conversación antes de que empiece. Cuando Cat y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra clase, algo me agarra de la muñeca y me mete a una sala. ¿Pero qué cojones?. _No te gusta que te lo hagan, ¿eh?._

– ¿Qué cojones te crees que haces, Vega?.- grito con enfado, librándome con fuerza de su agarre.

– No has respondido a mis llamadas, Jade.- dice Vega.

– Si no las he respondido es porque no quiero hablar contigo, ¿ no has pensado en eso, Vega?.

– ¿Aún sigues enfadada?.- pregunta bufando Vega, agachando la cabeza.

– Déjame salir de aquí.- exijo, saldré de aquí por las buenas o por las malas.

– Jade, por favor, vamos a hablar esto.- vuelve a pedir Vega, como cuando estuvo en mi casa ayer.

– ¡Yo no quiero hablar nada! Vuelve con tu amor McDonald, se os veía muy entretenidos cuando habéis llegado.- digo sin pensar, joder, no quería sonar tan celosa.

– ¡Me lo he encontrado cuando Trina me ha traído! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?.

– ¡Nada, porque siempre le dirás SI!.- respondo gritando, llevando una de mis manos a mi tabique nasal, me estoy enfadando cada vez más.– DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ, VEGA.

Pero la idiota de Vega sigue sin moverse, impidiéndome salir del armario del conserje. Puedo hacerle daño, sabe que puedo ¿Por qué demonios no se mueve ni un ápice?. _Porque ella sabe que tu serias incapaz, ya no._ ¡No, no sabe nada de mí!.

– ¿Te… te puedo dar un beso?.- pregunta temerosa Vega y su pregunta me pilla con la guardia baja, es decir, le estoy gritando, a nada de sacar mis tijeras y hacerle mucho daño ¿y ella me pide un puñetero beso? INCREÍBLE.

– ¿Qué?.- atino a decir antes de que pueda pensar que me ha pillado desprevenida.

– ¿Puedo besarte?.- vuelve a repetir, esta vez mas confiada y segura de sí misma.

– ¡No!.- niego rotundamente, quiero irme de aquí ya.

– Y te dejare salir.- añade. Lo prometo.

La madre que la pario, ¿Qué pretende con esto? ¿Se cree que besándome va a conseguir que le perdone? ¿Qué me olvide de ayer?.

– Lo has prometido, más te vale cumplirlo.- Vega asiente y yo me acerco a ella.

Ambas nos miramos esperando a que alguna de las dos de el primer paso, yo no lo voy a hacer eso lo tengo muy claro, Vega capta el mensaje y es ella quien se atreve. Vega junta nuestros labios, pasando lentamente sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y yo no quiero corresponder este beso, no quiero porque sigo enfadada con ella y sus labios dulces no me harán cambiar de opinión. Pero mi cuerpo me traiciona como siempre hace cuando estoy con ella, y lo odio, lo odio muchísimo. Poco a poco correspondo el tímido beso con sabor a fresa, y lo ha hecho aposta; se ha puesto ese lápiz labial a propósito, porque sabe que me gusta lo cual significa que ya venía con esta intención cuando me atrajo hasta este cuarto. Vega entrelaza sus dedos con mi cabello, haciéndome un pequeño masaje en mí nunca y yo disfruto de él, aunque no quiera, aunque yo ahora mismo desee con todas mis fuerzas cortarle esos dedos. El beso llega a su fin y me separo de ella, porque sé que ella no lo hará por sí misma.

– Lo siento.- susurra Vega contra mis labios, su disculpa va acompañada de un pequeño beso rápido.

– Déjame salir.- digo también en susurros, necesito salir de aquí, AHORA.

– Lo siento, Jade, de verdad.- otra vez se disculpa, abrazándome fuerte escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro, y puedo oler su champú; es un olor dulzón. Pero yo no correspondo su abrazo.

– Vega, déjame salir ya.- vuelvo a decir, esta vez más fuerte.

– No me gusta Ryan.

Expulso todo el aire por la nariz que estaba conteniendo. Cierro los ojos y la aparto de mí, moviéndola lo suficiente como para poder tener acceso a la puerta, mi salida. Vega no intenta oponerse.

– Por fav

La corto tapándole la boca con mi mano, no quiero escucharla, sé que no estoy siendo justa con ella, que ya se ha disculpado, que intenta arreglar las cosas pero yo no le dejo, pero soy así y creo que ya me he "suavizado" lo suficiente por ella.

– Ahórratelo, Vega, ve pensando en que te vas a poner para tu cita con McDonald.- suelto con veneno, queriéndola herir, porque sé que así conseguiré que me deje en paz, porque como me vuelva a abrazar o besar volveré a caer y entonces volverá la Jade blanda y no puedo permitir eso.

Salgo del cuarto dejando a una Vega triste y herida, y siento una ola de culpa visitar mi cuerpo pero no voy a ceder, no quiero.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

No, solo dos letras y una palabra, pero he sido totalmente incapaz de decírsela a Ryan y ahora Jade no quiere ni hablarme. Tendría que haberle dicho a Ryan que no estoy interesada en él, que no puedo salir con él. _Pero entonces te pediría respuestas, si estas soltera ¿Por qué no salir con él? Jade y tú no sois nada._ Pero yo quiero ser algo, y estábamos tan cerca… me iba a pedir una cita, Jade West pidiéndote una cita es algo inaudito y era a mí, a Tori Vega. _Siempre podrías haberte callado lo de Ryan._ No, yo sé que no podría, tú me hubieras torturado hasta la saciedad. _Es cierto._

No estaba en mis planes besarla cuando la he jalado al cuarto del conserje, quería disculparme otra vez pero ha sido volver a ver sus ojos, volver a verla a ella, y esos labios tan tentadores… Jade ha estado a punto de ceder, de perdonarme porque ha correspondido el beso aunque luego lo haya roto y me haya apartado.

Suspiro con pesadez, mañana tenemos que exponer nuestros personajes y Jade me evita y odia, y para colmo hoy no compartimos ninguna clase así que mis únicas oportunidades de verla son; o por los pasillos o en el Café Asfalto con el resto de la banda.

– Tori, pasare a recogerte a las siete.- dice Ryan agarrando el asa de su mochila con fuerza y dándome una sonrisa.– Ya sabes, para nuestra "cita".

– No es una cita Ryan, somos amigos.- respondo intentando quitarle esa idea de la mente, mis problemas con Jade solo aumentarían si Ryan fuera diciéndolo por todo Hollywoods Art.

– Eh, claro, perdona. Vayamos a clase.- se disculpa y me acompaña a la clase 102, donde ambos compartimos Teoría Musical.

A pesar de que es una de mis clases favoritas, en lugar de pensar sobre la hermosa melodía que nuestro profesor ha tocado con el piano, no he podido quitarme la canción que supone Jade para mí en este momento. ¿Es una canción de amor? ¿De pelea? ¿De pena? Ahora mismo es de enfado por su parte y perdón por la mía. Ryan ha intentado darme conversación pero yo he declinado hablarle con una sonrisa. Después de otras dos horas más – esta vez era clase de Canto –, es la hora del almuerzo y mi oportunidad de ver a Jade. Una vez he llegado al Café Asfalto, Cat me saluda con su habitual emoción y fuerza, juro que algún día voy a escuchar a mi espalda crujir.

– ¿Qué hay chicos?.- pregunto a los demás sentándome al lado de Cat, ni rastro de la gótica en la mesa.

– Hola chica, por mi parte he tenido que tocar cuatro instrumentos distintos en media hora, pensaba que mis manos se iban a desprender de mi cuerpo.- suspira Andre dándole un gran bocado a su burrito picante.

– No te quejes, he tenido que repetir una escena quince veces porque mi compañera no hacía más que mirarme con una sonrisa boba y se le olvidaba su parte.- Beck comenta pasando una mano por su negro cabello, y acomodándose mechones que le caían por delante.– Y debo añadir que su parte solo tenía dos líneas.

Sonrío ante la respuesta de ambos chicos y me doy cuenta de que Robbie está muy callado.

– Que ocurre Robbie, estas muy callado.- pregunto al ventrículo.

– Nada, Tori.- responde rápidamente concentrándose en su ensalada.

– Yo te lo diré muñeca, aquí nuestro amigo Robbie, cuando ha llegado a clase, ha tropezado con una silla con la mala suerte de que al ir a agarrarse a algún apoyo para evitar dejarse los dientes en el suelo, ha agarrado la falda de la profesora y digamos… que la Señora Abigail tiene fijación por los gatitos.- responde Rex sin darle oportunidad de replicar a Robbie, el cual esta tan rojo que podría ser confundido perfectamente con un tomate.

Todos en la mesa estallamos en carcajadas imaginándonos la escena.

– ¡Jadey, por aquí!.- escucho gritar a Cat, que agita la mano intentando llamar la atención de Jade. Jade la advierte y sin dirigirme una mirada se sienta al lado de Beck.

– Beck, ¿y mi café?.- pregunta la gótica sonriéndole a su ex novio. Me alegro de que Beck y Jade estén en buenos términos pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco molesta de que a él le dedique una sonrisa y a mí una mirada que podría derretir un iceberg.

– Marchando ahora mismo.- se disculpa Beck con ambas manos y se va a por un café para Jade, no tenemos que esperar mucho para verle regresar con una sonrisa y un café humeante en sus manos.– Aquí tienes.

– Bien, me alegra saber de qué eres un hombre de _palabra,_ Beck.- responde Jade cogiendo el café que le da Beck. Lo de palabra ha ido descaradamente por mí.

– ¿No estáis nerviosos por lo de mañana chicos?.- pregunta animada Cat, balanceando sus piernas en su asiento. ¡Nos toca representar con Sikowtiz!.

– Cálmate, pelirroja, para algunos va a ser una experiencia muy vergonzosa.- suspira Andre pensando en su actuación.

– Denigrante seria la palabra correcta.- dice Jade sin apartar la vista de su PearPhone mientras que con su mano libre se lleva el café a su boca.

– No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte mañana, Jade.- le molesta Beck zarandeándola levemente. Jade le da una de sus miradas asesinas marca West. Lo tienes merecido, Beck.

– Sera divertido, chicos, no exageréis tanto.- digo divertida por sus reacciones.

– Oh, ¿estás aquí Vega? ¿Dónde está tu mascota, el payaso?.- pregunta Jade haciéndose la inocente. Otra vez allá vamos.

– Lo que yo haga con mi vida no te importa, Jade.- le respondo con dureza, me he disculpado con ella, no quiere hablar conmigo… No tengo porque dejar que me azote una y otra vez.

Jade me mira fijamente y me alegro mucho de que Jade no sea una de los X-Men porque un láser proveniente de sus ojos me habría atravesado los ojos en este instante.

– Vigila tu lengua, Vega.

– Lo mismo te digo, West.

La tensión en nuestra mesa se podía cortar con un cuchillo y los demás miraban el intercambio de palabras con ojos sorprendidos. Me siento mal por haber convertido nuestro agradable almuerzo en un enfrentamiento entre Jade y yo.

– Y…¿Qué tal tus clases, Cat?.- pregunto a Cat intentando cambiar de tema.

La pelirroja me sonríe y me narra su mañana, Jade ha decidido ignorarme y se ha metido de lleno en una conversación con Beck y Andre. Jade es tan difícil a veces, espero que mañana este de mejor humor. El resto de mi mañana transcurre de forma lenta y aburrida porque Jade sigue reclamando su sitio en mis pensamiento pero al fin llega la hora de volver a casa y para mi sorpresa, Ryan está en la salida, esperándome parece ser junto a Trina y Matt.

– Hey Ryan, Matt.- les saludo con amabilidad.– ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.

– Matt se quería despedir de Trina así que le he acompañado y bueno, yo también quería despedirme de ti hasta nuestra salida.- responde Ryan con una sonrisa.

– Vamos Tori, no tengo todo el día.- grita Trina dirigiéndose hacia su coche tras haberse despedido de Matt con un pequeño beso en los labios.

– Aun no te he dado las gracias por aceptar salir conmigo otra vez, gracias Tori.- me agradece Ryan mientras poco a poco va acortando la distancia entre nosotros, estando nuestros labios a un suspiro. ¡Me va a besar! Y lo peor de todo es que puedo ver a Jade de reojo observando la escena en plenitud. Piensa Tori, tienes que hacer algo, ALGO. Con toda la rapidez que puedo giro mi cara consiguiendo que Ryan me dé su ansiado beso pero en mi mejilla. Bendita y maravillosa mejilla. Jade aparta la mirada y pasa por nuestro lado sin decir ni una sola palabra o ruido. Ryan me mira algo confundido – seguramente preguntándose porque le he girado el rostro – pero no dice nada y se despide de mí con la mano, recordándome que pasara a recogerme dentro de unas horas.

– Que cerca ha estado…- susurro para mí misma, suspirando y encaminándome al coche de Trina.

Una vez en casa me relajo con un baño aromático, permitiéndome una relajación completa de todo musculo de mi cuerpo. Adoro este tipo de baño. Para mi desgracia he tenido que responder a un interrogatorio de Trina sobre mi salida de esta tarde con Ryan y de paso Trina ha aprovechado para dejarme claro que esta noche estará en casa de Matt viendo películas. Echo muchísimo de menos a mis padres; los abrazos de mi madre o las bromas de mi padre. Y mi PearPhone vuelve a sonar…

– ¿Si?.- respondo bostezando eligiendo en mi armario la ropa que voy a llevar para esta tarde.

– ¿Tienes sueño, cielo?.- responde la voz de mi madre por la otra línea.

– ¡Mama! Sí, no he dormido muy bien esta noche.- respondo más animada, oír la voz de mi madre me ha despertado del todo.

– Debes dormirte temprano Tori. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?.

– Estamos bien mama, ¿y vosotros? ¿Cuándo volvéis?.- pregunto esperanzada, necesito la caballería para soportar a Trina.

– Mañana por la tarde tu padre y yo ya estaremos allí con vosotras, vuestra tía ya está mucho mejor y podemos regresar a casa.- responde mi madre diciéndole algo en español a mi padre.

– ¿En serio? ¡Es genial.- sonrío y suena el timbre de la puerta, debe de ser Ryan.– Lo siento mama, tengo que dejarte, te quiero mucho.- me despido de ella.

– Y yo a ti cielo, nos vemos dentro de nada, adiós de parte de tu padre también.

Elijo una camiseta negra que deja a la vista un hombro y unos shorts blancos con unas sandalias marrones claro, no tengo muchas ganas de arreglarme. Una vez en mi baño me doy una suave capa de maquillaje y me arreglo el pelo. En la planta de abajo encuentro a Ryan hablando con Trina sobre tonterías.

– Hola Ryan.- saludo.

– Guau Tori, estas preciosa.- responde Ryan haciéndome un análisis completo con sus ojos.

– Gracias, te veré mañana Trina.- me despido de mi hermana, pero antes de que pueda salir por la puerta, Trina me detiene un momento.

– Ten cuidado, hermanita.- advierte y me deja ir. Yo le sonrío y le contesto que lo tendré.

En el coche de Ryan hablamos sobre el karaoke al que vamos a ir, parece ser que lo han abierto hace muy poco y también tiene un bar del que hablan bastante bien. Ryan no ha vuelto a intentar besarme al menos en su coche .

– Aquí es.- dice Ryan aparcando su coche y abriendo mi puerta para que salga. Yo le agradezco con mi cabeza y ambos entramos en el local repleto de gente.

– Voy a pedir algo de beber, ¿prefieres algo en particular?.- pregunta Ryan señalando la barra.

– Lo que tu pidas para mi estará bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ryan vuelve con dos vasos, de los cuales deduzco que tienen que estar llenos de alcohol.

– Tranquila, te he pedido algo muy suave, a mí me gustan más fuertes.

– Gracias, está bien.

No soy una gran fan del alcohol pero hey, ya que estoy aquí a disfrutar un poco. Ryan no me parece mal chico a pesar de los continuos avisos que estoy recibiendo tiene gran variedad de temas de conversación y es guapo y simpático pero no me gusta, a mí me gusta Jade. Quiero a Jade aquí y no a Ryan. Y con ese pensamiento los vasos van cayendo de mi lado uno tras otro hasta el punto de que no sé cuántos llevo y ya es entrada la noche. Ryan me ha pedido un baile el cual he aceptado y estamos los dos en la pista de baile, bailando cerca, MUY CERCA.

– Tori, me gustas mucho.- dice Ryan con voz baja en mi oído, el también lleva unas cuantas copas de más.– Mucho.

– Yo eh… me siento halagada Ryan, pero…- y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase los labios de Ryan estaban sobre los míos con fuerza, impidiéndome hacer cualquier sonido.– Ryan, para.- consigo decir entre jadeos, me está haciendo bastante daño.

– Sé que yo también te gusto Tori, he visto como me mira y sonríes.- sigue susurrando forzándome a juntar de nuevo nuestros labios, pero esta vez una de sus manos empieza a aventurarse por regiones en las que no tiene permiso alguno.

– ¡Ryan, suéltame!.- grito pero él me tapa la boca con su mano, acercándonos cada vez más a una de las paredes del local, está repleto de gente por lo que nadie advierte nada.

Muerdo la mano de Ryan provocando que un gemido de dolor salga de sus labios, alejándose varios pasos. El me mira enfadado.

– ¿P-Pero qué demonios haces?.- dice lo suficientemente alto para que yo le escuche entre todo el ruido que hay en el local y vuelve a acercarse a mí pero una mano le detiene por el hombro. Cuando se gira, veo a Beck tras él.

– McDonald, aléjate ahora mismo de Tori.- advierte Beck sin soltar su agarre del hombro de Ryan.

– ¿O si no que, Beckett?.- el alcohol pregunta por Ryan.

– Pues resulta que el padre de mi novia es el dueño de este local y de bastantes más, si no quieres ser vetado de TODOS ellos, aléjate.

Ryan recula, me da una última mirada y farfulla algo que no logro entender, dejándonos a Beck y a mi solos. Beck se acerca a mí, agarra mi muñeca y me saca fuera del local, y no sabe lo agradecida que le estoy.

– ¿Estás bien, Tori?.- pregunta muy preocupado comprobando que no tenga ninguna herida o moratón.

– S-Si, gracias Beck.- le agradezco con sinceridad.

– ¿Te llevo a casa?.

– No te preocupes, Trina vendrá por mi.- miento, Beck ya ha hecho demasiado por mí, aceptando lo que paso entre Jade y yo y ahora con esto.

– ¿Segura? No me importa, de verdad.

– Segura.- niego con la cabeza y le doy una sonrisa. Beck se despide de mi diciéndome que si Trina no viene el me llevara inmediatamente, que le avise por PearPhone.

Saco mi PearPhone y elijo el único número que no va a responder mi llamada, pero quizás es por la situación que acabo de pasar o porque el alcohol me está dando fuerzas. Tras los dos primeros tonos, coge la llamada.

– ¿Si?.- dice una adormilada voz al otro lado de la línea, son las dos de la mañana.

– ¿Jade?.- pregunto con la voz algo quebrada, tengo muchísimas ganas de llorar en este momento.

– Increíble…- dice Jade, gruñendo.– ¿Qué cojones quieres, Vega?.

– ¿Puedes… puedes venir a recogerme?.- pregunto respirando con pesadez, también estoy muy cansada.

– ¿Estás de broma? Que te lleve tu novio.

– Por favor…- ahogo un sollozo.

– Donde.

– En el nuevo karaoke-bar, Sing Song.- tras responder la línea se corta, Jade ha colgado.

Parece ser el karaoke no está muy lejos de la casa de Jade porque aunque vaya algo borracha, puedo jurar que no han pasado más de diez minutos desde nuestra llamada. Jade se acerca a donde me encuentro.

– Hey, Jade.- le saludo más animada de lo que debería, porque no me encuentro ni muchos menos alegre.

– Estas borracha.- afirma en vez de preguntar, ¿tanto se me nota?.

– No.- digo y mi brillante idea para probarlo es levantarme de donde estaba sentada y tambalear hasta donde esta ella, cayendo de bruces contra sus brazos en busca de apoyo.– Quizás.

– Entra.- ordena Jade conduciéndome al asiento del copiloto de su coche. El trayecto hasta su casa lo pasamos en completo silencio, Jade no me ha pedido explicaciones, ni me ha reprochado nada, pero he notado que de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo con una mirada triste.

– Agárrate.- vuelve a ordenar una vez estamos en las escaleras de la segunda planta de su casa, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez en su habitación, Jade cierra la puerta con cuidado, tumbándose en su cama, dándome la espalda.

– Jade, yo…- intento explicarle, decirle porque la he llamado, porque estoy así pero ella no me deja.

– Cállate y túmbate en el suelo o en la cama, me da igual.

* * *

 **JADE POV**

Lo que menos me esperaba a las dos y pico de la mañana era una llamada de Vega. En serio, ¿A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA? Encima borracha, aun no sé cómo no nos hemos caído por las escaleras. Ahora yo me encuentro en mi cama dándole la espalda a una Vega que no hace más que ahogar sollozos creyendo que no me doy cuenta, ¿Dónde he puesto mis tijeras?.

– Vega, deja de sollozar de una vez, no puedo dormir.

– Lo siento…- se disculpa alejándose un poquito más de mí.

Me voy a arrepentir, seguro que sí pero me giro en mi lugar.

– Gírate.- le ordeno con voz fría, porque sé que así hará lo que le pido y acierto, Vega lentamente se gira, tapándose la mitad de la cara.– ¿Qué haces?.- pregunto confundida, Vega no responde.– Vega, ¿quieres vomitar o algo?.

– No.- susurra débilmente.

Yo tampoco hago ademan de seguir la conversación y cierro los ojos, pero para mí desgracia minutos después Vega vuelve a sollozar.

– Jade…¿ puedo abrazarte?.- pide evadiendo mi mirada con vergüenza.– Por favor…

Respiro fuertemente por la nariz, reprochándome mentalmente por haber aceptado su llamada pero hago lo que me pide, alargo mi brazo y estiro lentamente del suyo, acercándola a mí. Ella pasa un brazo por mi espalda y yo por la suya, su rostro latino reposa en el huevo de mi cuello y mi barbilla en su cabeza.

– Que ha pasado.- digo en un susurro, ha tenido que pasar algo, Vega esta tan… rota.

– No quiero hablar de ello.

GENIAL.

– ¿Y tu novio?.- pregunto sabiendo que voy a molestarla. _JADE, déjala en paz, al menos por ahora, déjala._ Grrr, está bien.

Soy consciente de que en este momento Vega es muy frágil y me da miedo… tocarla y que se rompa del todo. Ella en cierta forma recogió mis cristales y empezó a unirlos de nuevo, uno a uno y creo que al menos, en este instante, en esta cama y a estas horas le debo un poco de Jade blanda, pero solo un poco. La presiono aún más contra mi cuerpo, depositando un beso en su frente lo que ocasiona que sonría levemente y deje de sollozar, recupera su respiración normal, esta vez incluso más relajada y también me abraza con más fuerza. Y cuando estoy a punto de caer dormida escucho su cálida voz.

– ¿Jade?.- pregunta pero no hay respuesta por mi parte, quiero dormir ya.– Te quiero.

Vega 3 – Jade West 1


	16. For you

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favoritos :P. Si, se que han pasados dos semanas hasta que he actualizado pero la inspiración viene y va cuando quiere y bueno, también este es el cap mas largo de todos por ahora, así que nada, me lo dejáis pasar :P. Me alegro de que sigáis disfrutando de la historia.

Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.

* * *

 **16 – For you**

 **JADE POV**

Los rayos de sol chocan sin piedad contra mi rostro, sin cuidado y sin importarles mi reacción, me obligan a parpadear repetidas veces hasta que mis ojos se acostumbran a la entrada de la luz en mi habitación. Un momento, ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Algo esta aprisionándome bajo su peso. Dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo y distingo una melena castaña. Vega.

 _Te quiero._

Lo dijo. ¡Lo dijo! Seguramente al no responderle pensó que estaba dormida y lo dijo – ya fuera por causa del alcohol o no –. Joder, JODER, ¿Qué hago? ¿Actúo como si de verdad no lo hubiera escuchado? ¿Se lo recuerdo? ¿Se acordara?.

Bufo molesta por tanto pensamiento provocando que mi compañera de cama emita un pequeño gruñido.– ¿Qué hora es…?.- susurro buscando mi PearPhone. Faltan veinte minutos para que suene la alarma.

Miro a Vega y veo como su cuerpo va al compás de su respiración; subiendo y descendiendo lentamente. Tiene su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y una de sus piernas entrelazada con las mías. Su cara es… ¿Qué COJONES?.

Me fijo mejor en su rostro, la noche anterior con la penumbra me era imposible haberme dado cuenta; tiene su labio inferior cortado – como si hubiera sido mordido con brusquedad –y fijándome con más detenimiento en el brazo que me aprisiona, tiene moratones alrededor. ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ ANOCHE?.

Con cuidado me libro del agarre de Vega, levantando muy despacio su brazo y su pierna, permitiéndome una vía de salida de mi propia cama. Me dirijo al baño y me ducho, tomándome mi tiempo. Según mi espejo tengo algo de ojeras, y lo más seguro es que sea por cierta castaña que me despertó anoche en la madrugada. Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación Vega está sentada en mi cama con sus manos tapando su rostro. Yo me acerco a ella.

– Vega.- digo agachándome para ponerme a su altura.

– ¿Qué?.- responde aun escondiendo su cara, suspirando sonoramente.

– Que. Pasó. Anoche.- pronuncio lentamente cada palabra dejando claro que quiero una respuesta por su parte.

Vega sigue sin decir nada, ni siquiera se ha movido ni un ápice. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia así que le aparto las manos de su cara con brusquedad – me da igual que le pueda hacer daño, odio que no me contestes cuando lo pido – y la obligo a mirarme.

– ¿Por qué tienes el labio cortado y moratones en el brazo? Responde.- vuelvo a pedirle con más dureza que antes. No puedes llamarme en la madrugada, pedirme que vaya a por ti y encima no tengas la decencia de darme un motivo o explicarme el porqué de esa llamada.

– Nada, Jade, no pasó nada.- responde al fin, negando con la cabeza. Muy bien, MUY BIEN.

– GENIAL. Hay ropa tuya limpia del otro día, Jasón la ha lavado, póntela y te vas de mi casa.- finalizo levantándome y cambiándome en el baño, dejándole a ella la habitación para que haga lo mismo.

Ya vestidas para clase ambas bajamos las escaleras hacia la planta baja en un silencio absoluto por parte de las dos. Mi padre, Madison y Jasón están desayunando, sentados cada uno alrededor de la isla de la cocina.

– ¿Tori?.- pregunta Jasón algo confuso, levantando sus ojos azules del tazón de cereales con miel que tiene delante, por ver a Vega.

– Se quedó a dormir ya que estuvimos trabajando para nuestro proyecto, el cual tenemos que exponer hoy.- digo con una mentira a medias, no tengo ganas de que empiecen con algún interrogatorio molesto.

Mi padre me analiza con su gélida mirada – no me cree ni una sola palabra –, asiente y toma un sorbo de su taza.– Buenos días, Tori.- saluda a Vega con cortesía.

– B-buenos días, Mr. West. Buenos días Jay.- responde Vega con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Buenos días, Tori, ¿quieres desayunar?.- pregunta Madison con una sonrisa y yo no puedo evitar gruñir. Odio esta farsa.

– No, Vega no desayuna y nos vamos ya a clase. Acerca a tu hijo a clase, Madison.- digo antes de salir por la puerta, asegurándome de que cojo las llaves de mi coche y mi mochila, comprobando que Vega me sigue.

Cuando ya estamos dentro del coche Vega parece más relajada aunque no me mira a la cara, sin embargo sí que mira algo por la ventana.

– Madison.- digo de golpe.– No soporto su falsedad.

– Lo entiendo, Jade.- responde Vega aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la ventana.

Saco de la guantera una pastilla y cojo del asiento trasero una botella de agua pequeña, ambos objetos se los tiendo a Vega.

– Aspirina.- digo encendiendo el motor y poniéndonos en marcha hacia Hollywoods Art.

Vega me sonríe – al fin – y se toma la pastilla con gusto, bebiendo un trago largo de agua.

– ¿Vas a seguir sin decírmelo?.- pregunto.

– Si.- responde Vega.– Lo siento…

Durante los próximos cinco minutos siguientes ninguna de las dos décimos nada, solo se escucha alguna canción aleatoria de la radio y el tráfico mañanero; pitos, coches arrancando, insultos, niños que van al colegio con sus padres.

Salimos de mi coche y nos dirigimos al edificio principal, una vez dentro antes de que pueda abrir mi casillero Vega me agarra de la muñeca.

– Jade, gracias, de verdad.- me agradece Vega sonriéndome con sinceridad, colocándose unos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. Dios.

 _Te quiero._

Y otra vez sus palabras vuelven como un ciclón a mi mente, desordenando todos mis pensamientos.

– Lo que sea.- respondo y abro mi casillero.– Nos toca Sikowitz, es decir, el trabajo. Vamos.- ordeno sin esperar su respuesta, sé que me seguirá.

Ya en el Black Box Theatre, todo era un caos; alumnos por todos lados, Sikowitz jugando con el dichoso patito de goma – este hombre necesita un maldito psicólogo ya –, sillas moviéndose sin parar.

– ¡Jadey!.- grita Cat abrazándome como de costumbre. Voy a tatuarle en el brazo "No me llames Jadey" lo juro. Algún día.

– Suéltame.- digo suspirando. Cat me hace caso y abraza a Vega, a la cual no le importa y acepta con gusto la muestra de cariño de la pequeña pelirroja.

– Jade, tengo que hablar contigo.- dice la voz de Beck detrás mío, con un tono serio. ¿Beck serio? Esto no me gusta nada, ni siquiera cuando salíamos le vi utilizar ese tono de voz, Beck siempre ha sido muy sumiso en cuanto a discusiones.

– Mmm… de acuerdo.- le respondo y me doy cuenta de la mirada que comparten Beck y Vega, diciéndose algo con los ojos.

Nos sentamos en unas sillas apartadas de todo el barullo que se estaba formando delante del escenario, Beck se pasa una mano por sus cabellos y suspira, elevando una de sus piernas para colocarla en la otra.

– ¿Has hablado con Tori?.

– No estamos en un buen momento Beck.- respondo cruzándome de brazos y de piernas.

– Ayer Ryan intentó… sobrepasarse con Tori, y lo hubiera conseguido si no llego a aparecer y le freno.- dice Beck lentamente, apretando sus puños repetidas veces mientras recuerda ese momento.

LO SABIA. Sabía que el gilipollas de McDonald intentaría algo, y Vega no me quiso hacer caso. Un momento, entonces… ¿el labio y los moratones…?. Lo voy a matar, voy a matar a ese hijo de puta y no voy a escatimar en tijeras, le voy a clavar toda mi jodida colección. _Cálmate Jade, céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer ahora, eres una actriz,_

– Sabía que había pasado algo.- farfullo entre dientes, llamando la atención de Beck.– Vega me llamo ayer en la madrugada pidiendo que la recogiera y no me quiso decir nada más.

– Jade, te conozco, no hagas nada estúpido.- dice Beck preocupado, abrazándome. Aunque debería de estar acostumbrada a sus abrazos, tras la ruptura los encuentro algo… incomodos.

– No te aseguro nada, Beckett, y ahora tráeme mi café.- finalizo la conversación separándome de Beck, dirigiéndome a los vestuarios, es hora de mi actuación.

Si no fuera por la información que acabo de obtener por parte de Beck, ahora mismo estaría riéndome a carcajadas de las pintas de Cat y de Robbie, porque por dios. Cat va vestida todo de negro, con un collar ajustado en su cuello de color negro , muñequeras de pinchos e incluso lleva una peluca azabache. Se ha echado un maquillaje claro, pareciendo más pálida y se ha dibujado una "lagrima" negra cerca de su ojo derecho. Es una imagen digna de ver.

Pero Robbie no se queda atrás aunque ha "reciclado" su disfraz de Ryder, cuando quiso parecerse a él; lleva una chaqueta de cuero, pelo engominado echado hacia atrás, camiseta blanca y pantalones vaqueros ajustados. Estoy segura de que si se agacha se rajaran por la parte del trasero y eso no me lo quiero perder por nada en el mundo. Sin embargo para mi desgracia yo voy vestida con una camiseta holgada rosa claro y unos shorts blancos con unas converse blancas también. Porque mi nota depende de este estúpido trabajo sino ahora mismo mis tijeras habrían pasado por la cara de todos los idiotas que se han carcajeado al verme – por poco tiempo hasta que les he mirado, una mirada de muerte –. Vega ha acabado vestida como yo, de cierta manera, básicamente lleva mi indumentaria. A Cat no se le ha ocurrido otra idea de que lo contrario de Vega soy yo – y de cierta manera tiene razón –. Soy una maldita Vega 2.0.

– Que esto acabe cuanto antes…- suspiro llevándome mi mano a la frente, dándome pequeños golpes. Una pesadilla.

– Las siguientes, Jade West y Tori Vega, vamos, vamos.- dice en voz alta Sikowitz apuntando algo en una libreta encima de su mesa. Vega y yo subimos al escenario, ella sigue sin mirarme a los ojos.– Oh, esperad, esto necesita una foto.- comenta Sikowitz sacando su PearPhone y haciéndonos unas fotos. Hijo de…

– ¡Sikowitz!.- grito enfadada cruzándome de brazos.– Juro que como esas fotos salgan de aquí voy a afilar TODAS mis tijeras contigo, TODAS.

Sikowitz traga pesadamente negando rápidamente con su cabeza, volviendo a tomar asiento pero a la vez alejándose unos cuantos metros más del escenario. Así me gusta.

– Que alguien diga una situación.- ordena Sikowitz sorbiendo de su coco.

– ¡Yo, yo!.- levanta la mano Cat, dando saltos de emoción. Amigas que están peleadas.- cuando finaliza la frase le doy una de mis miradas más asesinas, que corra todo lo que quieras, le acabare pillando.– ¿O Tal vez no…?.- finaliza con voz apagada escondiéndose detrás de Robbie.

– Me gusta Cat, adelante.- Sikowitz se acomoda mejor colocando sus pies encima de la mesa.

Suspiro con resignación, más le vale a Sikowitz ponerme un A+ o me voy a cabrear muchísimo. Miro a Vega y le sonrío, metiéndome de lleno en mi papel, soy una actriz, puedo dominar esto, DEBO hacerlo.

– Tori, siento mucho lo que ha pasado.- digo con mi mejor imitación de chica dulce e inocente. Mis tripas se están revolviendo.

– ¿Y te crees que voy a aceptar tus disculpas? Sigue soñando, West.- contesta con desdén Vega, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa ladeada. Vale, eso ha sido muy yo.

– P-pero me estoy disculpando por haber… - piensa Jade, piensa. … todo el helado por tus calcetines favoritos.- digo arrepentida, agachando la cabeza. ¿En serio Jade, calcetines? ¿EN SERIO?

– Tus "lo siento" no van a devolverme mis calcetines, los dejaste hechos un asco y he tenido que tirarlos. Sino fueras tan inútil West, esto no habría pasado.- muerde Vega con sus palabras, con ambas manos esta vez descansando en su cintura, amenazante. Sin embargo he podido captar un leve signo de dolor cuando ha colocado uno de sus brazos en su cintura, los moratones deben de dolerle.

Y me doy cuenta de que somos ella y yo solo que al contrario; yo he negado toda disculpa que ella me ha dado.

– Tienes razón, debí de tener más cuidado, pero no lo hice queriendo eres mi amiga.- respondo mirándola a los ojos, agarrando uno de mis brazos.

– El daño ya está hecho, guárdate tus disculpas por donde te quepan, West. No me importa.- vuelve a morder Vega con sus palabras, intentando parecer enfadada.

 _Te quiero._

Otra vez esa maldita confesión sin venir a cuento.

– Jade.

Si Vega no hubiera dicho nada y se hubiera dormido de una jodida vez…

– ¡Jade!.

… yo no estaría ahora en este estado insoportable sin poder parar de pensar en esas palabras y en lo que me han provocado…

– ¡Jade West!.

… estaría en clase tranquilamente riéndome de las estúpidas indumentarias de Cat y Robbie o metiéndome con Beck. O mejor, ¡que no me hubiera llamado, joder!.

– ¡Jade, despierta!.- grita Sikowitz lo suficientemente alto para que lo oiga todo el colegio.

– ¿¡Que!?.

– Tori, puedes tomar asiento. Jade, tengo que hablar contigo, los demás podéis iros, la clase ha acabado.- responde Sikowitz levantándose y llevándose su libreta con él, esperándome.

Me dirijo a donde esta Sikowitz, mirándole con atención.

– Me ha llegado una carta de Edward Thompson.- dice Sikowitz con una de sus manos jugando con el patito de goma.

– ¿Edward Thompson? ¿El director de terror más famoso en la actualidad? ¿ESE Edward Thompson?.- pregunto incrédula, es decir, EL MEJOR DIRECTOR DE TERROR ACTUALMENTE.

Sikowitz asiente con la cabeza y me tiende un sobre.– Como sabrás, el Sr. Thompson está metido de lleno en un programa para descubrir jóvenes promesas del mundo del cine, y es quien ha organizado el concurso "Youth Film Festival". Hollywoods Arts como muchas otras escuelas participan en el concurso y enviamos uno de tus guiones entre otros. Ha sido seleccionado para participar.

– ¿En serio?.- pregunto emocionada, increíble, no es que dudara de mi misma claro.– Sikowitz que nos conocemos, como esto sea una broma de las tuyas juro que…

– No, no, jamás bromearía con algo como esto. Enhorabuena, West. Pronto debatiremos todo este asunto, ahora si me disculpas un hermoso coco me espera para que me lo beba.- dicho esto Sikowitz sale del Black Box Theatre.

Aun no me lo creo pero quiero ver la carta en casa, donde nadie me molestara. Antes de eso necesito mi ropa, mi preciada y amada indumentaria negra. Cuando llego a los vestuarios están vacíos, así que lentamente me desvisto pero doy un pequeño salto cuando escucho un pequeño gemido.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? Más te vale contestar o si no…- advierto con mi voz mientras me acerco lentamente a la esquina del vestuario, siguiendo el sonido del gemido y para mi sorpresa me encuentro a Vega de pie delante de su taquilla intentando quitarse su camiseta.

– ¿Qué demonios haces, Vega?.

Vega se gira y dirige su mirada a la parte superior de mi cuerpo; mi torso – el cual está ahora mismo semi–desnudo a excepción de mi sujetador negro –. Rápidamente aparta la mirada avergonzada.– No puedo quitarme la camiseta, me duele la muñeca.

Dejo mi camiseta en el banco detrás de Vega y me acerco a ella, sosteniendo con cuidado su muñeca. Efectivamente la tiene algo hinchada, quizás se ha hecho un esguince y el movimiento constante no ayuda a que se cure.

– La tienes bastante hinchada.- digo como si no fuera obvio, olvidándome de que debería seguir enfadada con Vega y no aquí haciendo de médico.

– Lo sé.- responde Vega, apartando constantemente su mirada de mí persona.– ¿Puedes… Puedes ayudarme a quitármela y a ponerme la otra?.- pide Vega nerviosa, señalando con un leve movimiento de su cabeza la camiseta que descansa en su taquilla.

Podría reírme de ella en este momento, dejarle sin ropa y que tuviera que salir así delante de todo Hollywoods Art, hacerle una foto en este estado y subirla a The Slap – seguro que sería MUY visitada –. Pero no puedo.

– Date la vuelta.- ordeno y Vega hace lo que he ordenado, sin rechistar ni reprochar por mi tono autoritario, dándome la espalda.

Acerco mis manos a su camiseta y lentamente la deslizo por encima de su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su hinchada muñeca. Una vez que la camiseta esta fuera me fijo en la espalda de Vega. Su piel canela – casi de caramelo – brilla un poco cuando la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas de los vestuarios se posa en ella dándome una preciosa imagen. Sigo con mi exploración visual por su cuerpo y veo los moratones en su brazo, oscureciendo la piel allí donde se encuentran. McDonald es hombre muerto. Alargo mi mano y la poso en medio de su espalda lo que hace que Vega de un pequeño salto. Todo en Vega es cálido; su piel me quema bajo las yemas de mis dedos y su suavidad, dios…

– ¿Jade…? ¿Pasa algo?.

Vega se gira lentamente con preocupación en su rosto. ¿Por qué sigo enfadada con ella? Ya ha salido con Ryan, no se puede cambiar el pasado. No es la primera vez que Vega no me ha hecho caso, ya se lo advertí con Ryder – yo y todos – pero tampoco hizo caso de nuestras advertencias. Vega nunca me hace casi a mí, siempre me lleva la contraria, siempre discute conmigo, siempre me propone un desafío. _Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues enfadada, Jade?._

– Lo siento.- y es lo único que sale de mis labios antes de juntarlos con Vega en un hambriento beso. Vega se sorprende ya que no se lo espera pero no tarda en corresponderlo, pasando sus manos por mi cuello para apoyarse y yo hago lo propio con las mías en su espalda intentando unir más nuestros cuerpos. Estamos las dos sin camiseta, piel con piel, blanco contra naranja, frío contra caliente. Y es increíble el cosquilleo que me recorre por cada parte de mi piel desnuda que toca la suya. Rompemos el beso para reponer nuestra respiración pero a mí me da igual y vuelvo a besarla, pasando mi lengua por su labio herido masajeándolo y pidiendo permiso. Al principio Vega me lo concede pero cuando nuestras lenguas se juntan separa la suya y muerde la mía con sus dientes, sin apretar. Y noto una pequeña sonrisa por parte suya y yo no puedo evitar la mía ya que siempre es así con Vega; probándome, retándome, molestándonos la una a la otra. Sin embargo no dura mucho su juego por que la obligo a juntar nuestras lenguas en un baile lento. En estos momentos odio el oxígeno con toda mi alma ya que nos obliga a separarnos otra vez, pero ahora aprovechamos para mirarnos; Vega tiene las mejillas coloradas, su respiración agitada – como la mía – y se encuentra apoyada en las taquillas. Yo seguramente no tenga un aspecto mejor que el suyo porque siento calor por todo mi cuerpo, sobretodo en zonas bajas.

– Lo siento.- vuelvo a repetir, asegurándome de que lo oye, de que escucha mis disculpas.

Vega junta su frente con la mía y cierra los ojos.– Tenías razón, no debí haber salido con Ryan, no debí haberle dicho que sí.

McDonald.

Esto me recuerda que tengo algo que hacer, un asunto pendiente que no pienso dejar pasar. Voy a matar a McPayaso. Y por mucho que quiera seguir tocando su cálida piel con mis dedos, trazar caminos con mis labios por ese campo de caramelo y seguir perdiéndome en sus labios, tengo que separarme de ella. Y me voy a odiar por hacer esto, porque es muy cursi y dulce y todas esas tonterías.

– Vega.- digo en un susurro, cogiendo su brazo para besar cada uno de sus moratones, teniendo cuidado con su muñeca. El gesto parece que le gusta a Vega porque me dedica una dulce sonrisa acompañada de una risa.– Tengo que hacer una cosa.

– ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunta con miedo, seguramente pensando en que volveré a alejarme de ella y no puedo culparle por ese pensamiento más que justificado.

– No creo que me veas por Hollywoods Art en unos días.- digo cortando la distancia de nuestras bocas dándole un pequeño y casto beso.– Y por cierto, ese sujetador lila te queda muy sexy.- me alejo de ella guiñándole un ojo, ayudo a Vega a ponerse su camiseta y yo hago lo mismo.

– Espera, ¿Qué significa eso, Jade?.- pregunta Vega aun sonrojada por mi comentario anterior. Por dios, su cara no tiene precio.

– Ya lo veras.- respondo sin más, dándole una sonrisa made Jade West y salgo del Black Box Theatre. Debería dirigirme al Café Asfalto pero no, ahí no encontrare lo que quiero pero si lo haré en el pasillo y para variar tengo razón. McGilipollas está apoyado en su taquilla percatándose de mi presencia.

– Oh si es Jade West, ya me han dicho que parecías una Barbie en clase de Sikowitz, lastima habérmelo perdido, hubiera sido hilarante verte así.- dice Ryan riéndose de su propia frase, como el subnormal que es. Y aunque no debería hacer lo que voy a hacer porque me voy a jugar una preciosa expulsión pero no voy a dejar que el capullo siga manteniendo esa sonrisa en su cara, y se la voy a borrar, por varios motivos:

1\. Nadie se ríe de Jade West. Nadie.

2\. Es el imbécil de McDonald.

3\. Casi viola a Vega.

Me acerco a él mientras busco mis tijeras en mi pantalón pero no están… ¡BECK! Sabía que ese abrazo era por algo, me ha quitado mis tijeras sin que me diera cuenta. No importa, no necesito mis tijeras para dejarle la cara como un cuadro abstracto. Cuando ya estoy a muy poca distancia de el elevo mi puño y lo descargo en toda su clavícula, provocando que caiga al suelo. Me aprovecho de dicha caída y le propino otro puñetazo en la nariz, haciendo que sangre. Alguien me agarra por detrás separándome de un ensangrentado Ryan.

– ¡Jade, para! ¿Te has vuelto loca?.- dice Beck, que es quien me ha agarrado separándome de McDonald.

– Tienes suerte de que no tuviera mis tijeras, imbécil.- escupo a McDonald, zafándome del agarre de Beck.– Vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y la próxima vez no será la nariz.- le amenazo sabiendo que él me entiende, sabe de quién hablo.

– ¡Jade! ¡A mi oficina inmediatamente!.- grita un muy enfadado Lane, abriéndose paso entre el grupo de estudiantes curiosos viendo toda la escena, señalando la puerta marrón oscura de su oficina, a la cual me dirijo.

En mi trayecto hacia su oficina veo a bastantes alumnos mirando toda la escena; algunos susurrando, otro haciendo fotos y grabando con su PearPhone, la mirada de Vega… La mirada de Vega.

– Jade…- dice en apenas un susurro, mirándome preocupada. Yo le devuelvo la mirada pero rápidamente la aparto siguiendo mi camino.

Una vez dentro de su oficina, me siento en el sillón que hay en ella – no es como si fuera la primera vez y algo me dice que no será la última –, a la espera de mi veredicto por parte de Lane. Expulsión, lo sé yo y lo sabe él.

– Jade, no me queda otra que expulsarte.- me mira mientras lo dice, cruzándose de brazos y meciéndose lentamente en su silla.

– Aja.- respondo sin más. Sabía que solo me quedaba un "problema" para ganarme la expulsión, tampoco es para tanto.

– Te veo muy tranquila a pesar de saber que te vas a quedar unos días en casa.

– Al grano Lane, ambos sabíamos que me iba a ganar la expulsión tarde o temprano.

– Bien, llamare a tu padre ahora después. Veremos qué opina él de todo esto. Ya puedes irte a casa, se acabaron tus clases por hoy.- dice cogiendo el teléfono, marcando un número muy conocido para mí; el de mi padre.

Me levanto del cómodo sillón y salgo de su oficina, abriendo y cerrando mi mano. Me duele un poco por los puñetazos, McDonald tiene la cara MUY dura, aunque ahora roja y semi–deformada. _¿Ha valido la pena, Jade?._ Oh, sí, no te imaginas cuánto.

Tras llegar a casa, ganarme un castigo por parte de mi padre – no me deja tener más tijeras hasta nueva orden y estoy castigada sin poder salir de mi casa hasta que se acabe la expulsión – y la emoción de Jasón de que me haya peleado y haya salido victoriosa, en serio, ¿Qué le ocurre a este crio?, al fin puedo descansar en mi cama o eso pensaba hasta que me han llegado por lo menos cien mensajes.

* * *

 _Tienes **12 mensajes** nuevos **Kitty Cat (5), Beck (4), Andre Harris (3).**_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** Jadeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyy_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** ya me he enterado de que te han expulsado :(_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** una vez a mi hermano tambien lo expulsaron pero se lo llevo la policía_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** te voy a echar de menos en clase :(((((((( no puedo gritar Jadey en alto si no estaaaaas_

 _ **Kitty Cat:** me pasare a visitarte mañana con los chicos_

Doy un pequeño cabezazo contra mi PearPhone, ni por aquí deja de decirme Jadey.

 _ **Jade:** No me compares con tu hermano_

 _ **Jade:** Y no comas dulces en clase, no quiero volver a aguantarte hiperactiva_

 _ **Jade:** Antes prefiero que me pille la lengua la puerta de un coche_

 _ **Jade:** ¡Y que me dejes de llamar Jadey, Cat! :(_

* * *

 _ **Beck:** No sabes lo que me alegro de haberte quitado las tijeras o ahora mismo no estarías en tu casa_

 _ **Beck:** Pero Ryan se lo tiene merecido_

 _ **Beck:** buen gancho por cierto :P_

 _ **Beck:** Te llevare café cuando pase por tu casa_

Café. MI CAFÉ.

 _ **Jade:** Mas te vale Oliver, mas te vale_

 _ **Jade:** Ah, y como vuelvas a quitarme mis tijeras, acabaran en alguna parte de tu cuerpo :)_

* * *

 _ **Andre Harris:** Hey, Jade, ya he escuchado lo que ha pasado con Ryan, recuerdame que no te enfade_

 _ **Andre Harris:** Ah y Sikowitz nos ha dado nuestras notas por el proyecto, tienes un A+ pero dice que no borrara la foto_

 _ **Andre Harris:** que la tiene de fondo de pantalla xD_

Estupido Sikowitz.

 _ **Jade:** Impide que Cat se coma cualquier tipo de dulce en clase y no te rias Harris, no necesitas enfadarme para llevarte tu otro puñetazo_

* * *

– Jade, tienes visita.- dice Jasón con una sonrisa asomando su pequeña cabeza por la puerta, abriéndola un poco.

– Oh, ¿ya es la hora de la visitas? ¿ El carcelero lo permite?.- digo con sarcasmo tapándome los ojos con mi brazo y dejando mi PearPhone en mi mesilla de noche caoba. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie.

– Muy graciosa Jade, papa lo hace por tu bien.- responde Jasón riéndose. Se aleja de la puerta y regresa por donde ha venido. La puerta de mi habitación se cierra, no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser, la verdad.

Noto como alguien se sienta en el borde de mi cama, a mi lado, y me coge la mano que horas antes había estado en la cara de McDonald. Yo aparto mi brazo y veo a Vega sonriéndome con tristeza mientras me masajea con sus dedos mis nudillos.

– Vega.- digo en un susurro.– Que haces aquí.

– Quería verte y… darte las "gracias".- dice sonriéndome sin dejar mi mano.

– ¿Gracias?.- pregunto confusa, incorporándome hasta quedar sentada como un indio, sin perder el contacto con Vega. Se me olvido ponerme hielo al llegar a casa.

– Beck me ha dicho que te dijo lo de Ryan, en la clase de Sikowitz.

– Ah.

– ¿Por qué le has pegado a Ryan, Jade?.- pregunta Vega, mirándome con sus ojos chocolate a los míos.

– ¿Necesito un motivo para pegar a McDonald? Es un idiota.- respondo bufando.

– Jade… Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste antes.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, simplemente quería hacerlo.

– Sabías que te iban a expulsar si te metías de nuevo en problemas.- me reprocha Vega, dejando mi mano en mi regazo.– Eres una inconsciente, Jade.

– Y me lo dice quien quedó con McDonald y por poco acaba violada.- respondo con veneno. No quería recordarle ese momento, pero tampoco quiero que me reproche mi actitud, debería estar contenta porque McDonald este ahora mismo llorando.

Vega me mira dolida y yo me reprendo mentalmente.

– Lo siento.- le digo cogiendo su mano como ella ha hecho momentos antes con la mía y la acaricio de la misma manera solo que yo lo hago en su dorso y no en sus nudillos.– Beck me lo contó en Sikowitz y dale las gracias a él de que McDonald solo tenga la nariz rota porque Beck me quitó mis tijeras.

– Entonces… ¿lo has hecho por mí?.- pregunta Vega, introduciéndose en mi burbuja personal sin permiso.

– No te creas tan importante, Vega. Ya te he dicho que McDonald se lo merecía.- respondo sin moverme, pasando una mano por mi cabello.

– ¿Por qué respondiste a mi llamada?.- vuelve a preguntar, acercándose todavía.

– Estaba durmiendo, hubiera respondido hasta una llamada de Sinjin, lo cual seguramente hubiera sido su muerte.

Vega se ríe un poco y se para a centímetros de mi cara, analizando mi mirada y mi expresión, queriéndose meter dentro de mi mente.– ¿Seguro?.

– Si.- vuelvo a responderle, dejando escapar mi aliento.– Te escuché.

– ¿Me escuchaste?.

– No estaba dormida anoche.- digo lentamente, intentando guiarla a donde quiero.

Vega se queda pensativa durante unos segundos y de repente parece que los recuerdos le desbordan provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

– Yo…Estaba borracha…Yo… - intenta excusarse, apartando su vista.

– Entonces… ¿era mentira?.

Vega me mira de nuevo y niega con la cabeza dándome la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. Y ahora me doy cuenta lo que echaba de menos su roce, su toque, sus dedos por mi piel, su risa y su sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate y su voz cantarina. Parece mentira que haya probado sus labios horas antes.

– Como vuelvas a estar cerca de McDonald, no respondo de lo que pase.- digo y es un aviso que le doy, una pista de lo que estoy a punto de decirle.– ¿Lo entiendes?.

– Si.- responde asintiendo repetidas veces.

Levanto su mentón con mi mano libre.– Eres MI chica, MÍA, de Jade West ¿queda claro?.

Tras escuchar esto último Vega se da cuenta de lo que intento decirle no soy buena con las palabras ni expresando lo que siento, esto es un gran avance y sonríe iluminando mi oscura habitación. Porque eso es lo que hace la sonrisa de Vega; ilumina la oscuridad como si de un faro guiando a un barco se tratara y es estúpido lo bien que resalta con su piel canela. Finalmente, Vega se acerca y acorta la distancia de nuestros labios en un beso dulce y suave, sin prisa. Un beso que sella una confesión y responde una proposición. Que hace que las asquerosas mariposas de mi estómago se liberen de su jaula y empiecen a revolotear por todo mi cuerpo. Nos separamos y a ese beso le sigue otro y otro pero no necesitamos profundizar ninguno, no es necesario.

– No sabía que tenías ese gancho…- comenta Vega divertida mirándome la mano.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Vega.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y podre averiguarlas?.- pregunta seductoramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con sus dientes y elevando una de sus cejas. Sexy.

– Quizás, si juegas bien tus cartas, Victoria.- pronuncio su nombre completo por qué sé que le molesta, y me encanta molestarla y ver su ceño fruncido.

– La última vez que jugué a un juego de cartas, te di una soberana paliza, Jadelyn.- contrataca Vega riéndose y dándome un beso rápido en los labios. –Tengo que irme, Trina está empeñada en hacer cosas de hermana.

– Te acompaño a la puerta, estoy aburrida de estar en la cama.- digo abriendo la puerta y dejando que pase primero.

– Oh, y yo que pensaba que la caballerosidad había muerto.- comenta Vega por mi gesto de dejarla pasar primero y sonríe.

– No te pases, Vega.- respondo empujándola levemente para que se dirija a las escaleras.– ¿Quién te dice que no te vaya a tirar por las escaleras ahora?.

Al bajar tanto Jasón como mi padre están viendo un partido de fútbol americano y Madison parece que se ha esfumado. Ambas figuras masculinas dirigen su cabeza a las escaleras por las que hemos bajado Vega y yo.

– ¿Ya te vas Tori?.- pregunta Jasón dejando su sitio en el sofá y acercándose a Vega para abrazarla.

– Si, la hora de visitas ha acabado, he de volver a mi celda.- digo con sarcasmo mirando a mi padre, el cual me responde con una mirada molesta.

– He quedado con mi hermana, Jay, pero ya volveré otro día.- responde Vega correspondiendo al abrazo del joven West.

– Un placer que hayas visitado a Jade, Tori y que le hayas traído sus deberes.- puntualiza mi padre, sonriendo a Vega.

– ¿En serio Vega? Muchas gracias.- le digo con una mueca, dirigiéndome a la salida. Vega me da una mirada de "lo siento" y me sigue.– Tranquilo padre, no voy a escapar.

– Oh, yo estoy muy tranquilo, Jadelyn, mucho. Tú también lo estarás los próximos días.- responde cruzándose de brazos y volviendo su atención al partido con Jasón a su lado riéndose de nuestra pequeña disputa.

Gruño con resignación.

– Siento que te hayan expulsado por mi culpa, Jade.- dice Vega abrazándome y yo correspondo con cansancio. Hoy ha sido un día bastante movidito.

– La expulsión solo hará que mi reputación siga subiendo, soy Jade West, no lo olvides.

Vega sonríe y niega con la cabeza, moviendo sus mechones ondulados.– Es verdad, no queremos que la gente piense que Jade West no rompe las reglas, que mejor manera que metiéndose en peleas dejando claro su supremacía en la pirámide del miedo y la popularidad.- responde Vega exagerando.

Muy graciosa, Vega.- digo con una mueca y antes de dejar que otra palabra salga de su boca la acallo con la mía. Un pequeño beso de buenas noches se convierte en una lucha sin motivo entre nuestras lenguas, consiguiendo que la mía prevalezca antes que la de Vega que se resigna a ser dominada. ¿Qué si ha valido la pena romperle la cara al payaso? Muchísimo.

– Me volveré a pasar mañana.- dice Vega con la respiración algo agitada por el "beso" que acabamos de compartir.

– Tengo espías vigilándote, solo te digo eso.- le advierto con seriedad, Beck es un espía decente y Cat… bueno de algo puede servir. Además tengo a Sinjin que por unas cuantas tonterías puedo conseguir que Vega tenga una cámara detrás de ella todo el día.

–Vale, vale, lo he pillado.- Vega se despide dándome un último beso y yo cierro la puerta de mi casa tras de mí. Cuatros ojos no dejan de mirarme.– ¿Qué?.

Jasón solo sonríe y sigue con lo que estaba haciendo, en cambio mi padre me mira fijamente intentando descifrarme.

– Nunca antes habías pegado a nadie ¿Por qué esta vez?.- pregunta mi padre acomodándose mejor en su sitio.

– Se metió con mis tijeras.- miento intentando quitarle importancia, cuando mi padre se interesa por algo… Por cierto, he entrado en el concurso de Edward Thompson.

Mi padre se gira en el sofá interesado.– ¿El famoso director de películas de terror?.

Yo asiento y me siento en el otro sofá.

– Interesante. Buen trabajo.- dice volviendo su mirada al partido y yo sonrío. Que de la boca de mi padre salgan esas palabras… quizás si ha cambiado después de todo.

Para mi desgracia me vi obligada a jugar con Jasón hasta bien entrada la noche, el aburrimiento que sentía era insoportable pero que Jasón me restregara cada victoria era peor, pienso ganarle de cualquier forma. De cualquier forma. Pero al menos el enano hizo más liviano mi castigo hasta que me conseguí dormir.

BIIIIIP – BIIIIIIP

El despertador suena porque soy tonta y a pesar de mi castigo se me ha olvidado quitar la alarma. Bien hecho Jade, bien hecho. Con pesadez lo apago con mi mano gruñendo por mi error. Agarro mi PearPhone y veo que tengo mensajes.

* * *

 _Tienes **1 mensaje** de **Vega(1).**_

 _ **Vega:** Hey, buenos días, Jade_

¿Vega dándome los buenos días por mensaje?

 _ **Jade:** Que pasa Vega, no puedes vivir sin mí?_

 _ **Vega:** No sé cómo no explotas de todo el ego que tienes_

 _ **Jade:** No tengo ego, solo señalo la verdad, admitelo Vega_

 _ **Vega:** Echar de menos tus insultos, humillaciones y cruel trato? Oh si, no puedo vivir sin eso_

 _ **Jade:** Mas bien me referia a mis labios, manos y impresionante presencia, pero eso tambien ;)_

 _ **Jade:** P.D: Se que ahora estas como un tomate, eres taaaaaan fácil Vega_

 _ **Vega:** Dejame en paz_

 _ **Jade:** "Dejame en paz"_

 _ **Vega:** Yo no hablo asi!_

 _ **Vega:** bueno, escribo en este caso :(_

Sonrío porque me he imaginado la voz de Vega reprochándomelo.

 _ **Vega:** Por que estas despierta si no vienes a clase?_

 _ **Jade:** Me gusta madrugar_

 _ **Vega:** Jade… buen intento, seguro que no has quitado la alarma o algo_

Estúpida Vega y sus estúpidos aciertos.

 _ **Jade:** ESTA BIEN, se me ha olvidado quitar la alarma_

 _ **Vega:** Lo sabia, los chicos y yo iremos esta tarde a tu casa, para ver una película de Disney o algo asi dijo Cat_

 _ **Jade:** NO_

 _ **Jade:** De DISNEY NO_

 _ **Jade:** Nada de "Vega esta escribiendo" NO_

 _ **Vega:** me tienes como Vega?_

 _ **Jade:** Tu que crees_

 _ **Vega:** :(_

 _ **Jade:** No, intentas ponerme de forma virtual la cara de cachorro y no_

 _ **Vega:** :(_

 _ **Jade:** Para_

 _ **Vega:** :((_

 _ **Jade:** Vega, para con los malditos emoticones_

 _ **Vega:** :(((((((_

 _ **Jade:** VEGA_

 _ **Vega:** Tengo que irme, Trina ha dejado el baño libre al fin_

 _ **Vega:** Nos vemos esta tarde_

 _ **Vega:** Jadelyn :(_

* * *

No sé si reír de lo tonta que es Vega o llorar de cómo me saca de quicio. Suspiro y me vuelvo a acurrucar en la cama, quiero y necesito dormir más, tampoco es que tenga mucho que hacer. Tras otras tres horas de maravilloso sueño me despierto y bajo a desayunar algo. Madison y Jasón no están pero mi padre si, para mi desgracia.

– Buenos días Jadelyn.- saluda mi padre pasando una hoja del periódico.

– Depende de para quien.- respondo dirigiéndome a la máquina de café para prepararme uno. Necesito cafeína circulando por mi sangre.

– No haber pegado a nadie.- dice mi padre sonriendo porque sabe que no puedo contestarle con nada.

Gruño molesta por no poder defenderme y me siento en una silla para tomarme mi café.– ¿No tienes a gente a la que controlar?.

– Hoy no, pasado mañana volveré al trabajo. Desayuna y arréglate, te vienes conmigo, ya sabes que día es hoy.- dice mi padre triste, cerrando el periódico y dejándolo doblado encima de la mesa. Su mirada viaja por las fotos que adornan nuestro salón. Yo imito su gesto.

– Ya ha llegado el día…- suspiro acabándome rápidamente el café, no quiero hacerla esperar.

– Si…

Después de media hora me encuentro en el coche de mi padre con los brazos cruzados. Ninguno decimos nada hasta que llegamos a una zona muy conocida para mi desde hace 11 años; el cementerio. Ambos bajamos de su Mercedes negro y seguimos el camino de piedra del cementerio hasta pararnos en frente de una tumba; Elizabeth West.

– Buenos días, Elizabeth.- dice mi padre con una sonrisa triste. Solo este día puedo ver a mi padre roto y triste. Solo este día.

– Buenos días, mama.- imito a mi padre, cruzándome de brazos mirando fijamente la tumba.

Hace 11 años un cáncer se llevó a mi madre y rompió nuestra familia a la vez. Ella siempre estaba conmigo y cuando se fue… fue muy duro tanto para mi padre como para mí. Mi padre no podía dejar de trabajar por lo que me solían cuidar las criadas que contrataba a su cargo, hasta que cumplí 15 años y le dije que dejara de hacerlo. Se volvió a casar dos veces más, siendo Madison la última no podría haber escogido peor . Todos los años en el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre venimos aquí, a su nuevo hogar, su tumba.

– Lo siento, Jadelyn.- dice mi padre en un suspiro, llevándose una mano a sus ojos para secarle las pocas lagrimas que salen de ellos.– Nunca he sido contigo… como debería haber sido un buen padre, como era tu madre contigo.

– Da igual, padre. Lo… lo entiendo.- respondo débil. Quiero irme de aquí.

Mi padre me abraza por primera vez en meses y yo tengo unas ganas tremendas de llorar en su traje de 2000 $. Colocamos un ramo de flores que traía mi padre en el asiento trasero del Mercedes y nos volvemos a dirigir a casa.

– Jasón es un buen chico.- comenta mi padre una vez estamos dentro de nuestra casa.

– Es un incordio.

– En el fondo te gusta, Jadelyn. Y Madison también es buena persona, no deberías ser tan fría con ella.

– ¿Madison? ¿MADISON? Mira– Olvídalo, me voy a mi cuarto.- finalizo la conversación mordiendo con fuerza el labio inferior. No quiero discutir hoy.

* * *

 **TORI POV**

– ¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a la friki de las tijeras!?.- grita Trina con Matt sentado a su lado en el sofá de mi salón. Pegarle a Ryan, se ha vuelto completamente loca.

– Trina déjalo ya…- me llevo una mano a la cabeza. Valientes mis padres que han decidido salir.

– Ya sabía que Jade era problemática pero pegarle a tu novio Tori, tú tendrías que estar enfadada.

– ¡Ryan no es mi novio!.- grito sobresaltando a Trina y Matt que me miran sorprendidos.

– Cálmate, Tori.- dice Trina levantándose y acercándose a mí.– Un momento, ¿y esos moratones?.- pregunta cogiendo mi brazo, examinando después los moratones producidos por el agarre de Ryan la noche anterior.

– Ryan…- digo en apenas un susurro, frunciendo un poco el ceño porque Trina ha presionado uno de los moratones con su dedo índice, provocándome algo de dolor.

– ¿¡Él te hizo esto!? Doy gracias de que Jade lo ha dejado vivo porque yo misma voy a matarlo. Nadie le hace esto a mi hermana pequeña.- dice Trina buscando las llaves de su coche por el salón, decidida a irse.

– Espera, cielo.- Matt la para agarrándola dela muñeca.– Yo me ocupare de Ryan. Tori y tu quedaos aquí, ya te llamare más tarde.- dicho esto último deposita un dulce beso en los labios de mi hermana y se despide con un abrazo de mí, yéndose. Aw, adoro a Matt.

– Entonces… ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?.- pregunta preocupada Trina, llevándome de la mano hacia el sofá que minutos antes había compartido con Matt. Ella se sienta y me obliga a tumbarme, depositando mi cabeza en sus muslos.

– Pues… Beck quería llevarme a casa pero no quería estropear su noche. Tampoco ibas a estar tú aquí y yo no quería estar sola.

– Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta.- dice jugando con mi cabello, como cuando éramos pequeñas.

– Jade..- respondo cerrando los ojos. La llame y vino a por mi, me dejo dormir en su casa.

– ¿Qué Jade que? ¿Hablamos de la misma Jade West que te ha hecho la vida un infierno, no?.- dice Trina.

– Oh, vamos Trina, Jade no es tan mala como todo el mundo piensa o tu ahora mismo estarías en un ataúd, seguramente.

– Hmmm…

Antes de que pudiera salir otra palabra dela boca de Trina el timbre de la puerta suena, yo me levanto y abro la puerta encontrándome con Beck, Andre, Robbie con Rex y Cat. Todos saludan con un "hola, Tori" a excepción de Cat que directamente me deja sin respiración por su abrazo.

– Trina, tengo que irme.- digo despidiéndome de ella.

– Dile a la friki que el video de su pelea con Ryan en The Slap tiene 2000 visitas.- responde Trina encendiendo la tele, poniendo un programa de famosas.

Después de un rato llegamos a casa de Jade, ya que hemos tenido que parar a comprar café para ella, según Beck si no le llevamos café nosotros acabaremos pagando su mal humor por estas castigada.

Sin llegar a tocar el timbre, la puerta se abre.– Oh, hola Tori, Caterina y Beckett.- saluda el padre de Jade.– Perdona, pero a ti no te conozco…- dice dirigiéndose a Andre.

– Andre Harris, Sr. West, un placer.- responde Andre, agarrando la mano que el le había tendido en modo de saludo.

– Un placer, Andre. Mi esposa y Jasón nos íbamos a cenar fuera, Jade está en su habitación, cuidad de ella por favor.

– No se preocupe .- respondo dedicándole una sonrisa de despedida.

– El padre de Jade parece menos… intimidante.- comenta Beck entrando y sentándose en el largo sofá.

– Nunca lo había conocido, ahora entiendo los genes de Jade.- dice Andre imitando a Beck.

– ¡Oh, están echando Hora de aventuras!.- exclama Cat mirando la hora en su reloj mientras arrastra a Robbie con ella a pesar de sus "hey, que no me gusta".

– Yo… voy a buscar a Jade.- digo nerviosa y Beck me dedica una mirada cómplice, señalando el café.– A subirle el café y a decirle que estamos aquí.

Obtengo una serie de "Ok" por parte de todos y con el café en mi mano me dirijo a la habitación de Jade. Todavía no me creo que Jade haya pegado a Ryan, ni tampoco que nos hayamos besado… sin camiseta o que hace menos de un día haya dicho que yo será SU chica. Todavía no me creo nada.

– Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí, Vega. Entra.- dice desde su habitación Jade, cuya puerta estaba medio abierta.– No sois muy silenciosos tampoco.

– Siempre estas gruñendo.- digo acercándome a donde está sentada, en frente de su ordenador y le dejo el café en la mesa.– De parte de Beck.

Jade mira el café y lo toma con gusto, bebiendo de él.– Bien, le permitiré vivir un día mas.- bromea mientras se gira en su silla para encararme.– Como va tu muñeca.- pregunta dirigiendo su mirada a mi muñeca.

– Mejor, con hielo ha bajado la hinchazón y me he tomado una pastilla. ¿Y tú castigo?.

– Me estoy muriendo literalmente de aburrimiento, al menos habéis venido a entrenerme, mis bufones.- dice Jade con una mueca.

– ¡Oye!.- le doy un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. No somos tus bufones personales.

– Normalmente lo es Cat.- contesta Jade con un dedo en su barbilla.

– Deberíamos ir bajando ya con los chicos, Jade.- digo señalando la puerta, iniciando mi camino hacia a ella pero algo me para en seco.

– Que modales Vega, ¿y mi saludo?.- dice Jade estirando un poco de mi muñeca buena, acercándonos.

– ¿No te he saludado? Pero si y– .- oigo un Click en mi cabeza. Aw, Jade.- sonrío sin poder evitarlo dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Jade, quien también sonríe.

– Espero por tu bien no ver ninguna película de Disney cuando bajemos, y hablo en serio.- susurra contra mis labios, elevando su ceja.

– Pues… Disney no pero…

* * *

50 minutos después

* * *

– Prefiero la tortura de Disney a esta película asquerosamente romántica y llena de clichés.- suspira Jade echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá, fingiendo llorar.

– Pero si el Diario de Noah es preciosa Jade.- digo señalando la pantalla de plasma.– Es precioso como él se preocupa tanto por ella, relatándole una y otra vez.

– Lo siento, chica, pero esta vez estoy con Jade. Esta película me va a producir diabetes y a ver cómo le explico eso a mi abuela.- responde Andre, que se encuentra al lado de Beck.

– A mí las películas románticas me gustan.- dice Beck encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se lleva a la boca un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

– Gracias, Beck.- asiento agradecida.

– A ti te gustan por otro motivo, Beck.- dice Jade mirándole con ambas cejas levantadas y sonriéndole.– Si mal no creo recordar no solíamos prestar mucha "atención" a las películas románticas cuando las veíamos en tu caravana y dudo que lo hagas con tu actual novia.

Todos miran a Beck pero yo miro a Jade, creo que ese era un dato que me hubiera gustado no saber porque ahora mismo quiero cambiar de película. Beck asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

– No puedo discutírtelo, es cierto, PERO quitando eso nunca me han desagradado.

– Si fuera por mí, estaríamos viendo una película más picante…- comenta Rex.

– ¿Y si vemos Mulan…- dice Cat esperanzada hasta que ve la mirada inquisitiva de Jade…– o seguimos viendo esta?

– Acabamos la película y jugamos a las cartas, ¿Qué os parece?.- propone Andre devorando el tazón de palomitas que tiene Beck en su regazo.

Todos asentimos y volvemos a dirigir la mirada a la pantalla. Beck y Andre comentan alguna cosa que solo entienden entre ellos, Cat y Robbie ha perdido su color natural de piel y ahora está muy colorado – están acurrucados en su parte del largo sofá– ; Rex sin embargo esta bajo un cojín – gracias a dios –. Jade parece que esta concentrada en la película pero yo creo que está sumida en sus pensamientos pero eso no impide que me pille mirándola fijamente.

– ¿Tengo algo en la cara, Vega?.- dice en voz baja.

Yo niego con la cabeza.– No, es que estas muy callada y me parecía raro, ya sabes, tus comentarios cortantes.

Jade sonríe arrogante.– Tu obsesión conmigo es preocupante. Pensaba que te gustaban este tipo de películas, disfrútala antes de que tire el televisor por la ventana.

– No sé si ahora me gustan tanto.- después de los comentarios dichos entre ella y Beck…

– Oh, ¿molesta por lo de antes, Vega?.- pregunta moviéndome con un dedo mi barbilla hasta que ambas nos miramos.– Eso puedo solucionarlo.- susurra con una sonrisa juguetona antes de besarme sin mi permiso – aunque tampoco me iba a negar –. Pero es la primera vez que nos besamos delante de nuestros amigos y yo sé que a ellos no les importara pero no puedo hablar por parte de Jade.

Sin embargo no nos separamos y seguimos compartiendo un beso muy cliché; besarse viendo una película es TAN cliché. Pero no me cabe duda de que hay más de un par de ojos mirándonos y sonriendo con complicidad. Después de unos minutos la película llega a su fin y Jade se separa no sin antes morderme el labio – en el lado donde no tengo el corte –.

– Andre se levanta y saca la película del DVD. Bien chicos, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Creo que a algunos les ha gustado más a que a otros.- dice dándome una mirada divertida. Yo solo me sonrojo y toso.

– No ha estado TAN mal. Pero otra más como esta y no respondo.- dice Jade levantándose y yo la imito.

– ¡Yay! Ha sido genial, caramelos y película siempre es genial.- exclama una hiperactiva Cat, abrazando a Jade por la cintura ignorando la mirada letal que le ha propinado.

– ¡Sapphiro! ¿Por qué demonios le has dado dulce?.- dice Jade molesta mientras se quita a Cat con cuidado.

– H-ha sido Rex, yo no quería.

– Sí, claro, echémosle la culpa a la marioneta.- responde Rex mirando a Robbie.

– Bueno, bueno, ¿Dónde están esas cartas?.- viene al rescate Beck dejando el tazón de palomitas vacío en el fregadero de la cocina.

Después de recoger un poco el salón, todos nos subimos al cuarto de Jade para jugar a las cartas. No es necesario decir que he ganado la mayoría de las rondas que llevamos.

– No me lo creo.- dicen Andre, Beck y Jade a la vez, mirándome incrédulos.

– ¿Cómo demonios eres tan buena en esto, chica?.- pregunta Andre negando con la cabeza, viendo como sus últimas fichas de póker caen en mi poder, lo mismo con Jade y Beck.

– Habilidad quizás.- digo sonriendo.

– Trampas quizás.- responde Jade imitando mi voz.

– ¡Que yo no hablo así!.- respondo mirando a los demás en busca de ayuda pero todos apartan la mirada.– ¿En serio?.

– Es que Jadey te imita muy bien…- dice Cat riéndose ganándose una mirada aprobadora de Jade.

– Os odio…


	17. Beach Parte 1

**Si, sigo viva por ahora. Capitulo corto peeeeero prometo que los dos siguientes (ya que Brach tendrá 3 partes) serán mas largos :P. Gracias por los review y me gustaría poder contestarlos pero ahora mismo no puedo, así que en el siguiente capitulo lo haré.**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir el fic.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

* * *

 **17 – Beach Parte 1**

 **JADE POV**

– No.

– Por favooor.

– No.

– Sera divertido Jade, hace mucho que no salimos toda la banda junta.- dice Vega juntando ambas manos y poniendo morros. Buen intento, Vega.

– ¿Tengo que recordarte que la última vez nos quedamos encerrados en la caravana de Beck?.- respondo pasando otra página de "IT" maravillosa novela de terror que estaba disfrutando hasta la llegada de Vega con su irritante voz mañanera.

– Eso fue un accidente y lo sabes.- responde Vega meneando la cabeza.– ¿Nada te hará cambiar de... opinión?.- dice lentamente acercándose a mí, colocando una rodilla en mi cama.

– Sé lo que intentas Vega.- digo sin separar mi mirada de la página 678 la cual he releído 7 veces desde que Vega ha entrado en mi habitación.

– ¿Ah, si?.- ladea su cabeza de forma inocente como si no supiera nada sobre lo que le estoy diciendo.– ¿ Y qué intento?.- susurra cada vez más cerca. ¿Cuándo ha acortado los dos metros que nos separaban?.

– Seducirme y no va a funcionar así que ve a darle la vara a Jasón.- respondo evitando mirarla a toda costa o sé que estaré perdida, porque de reojo he visto como se mordía su maldito y besable labio inferior.

– ¿ De verdad que no funciona...?.- y su aliento choca directamente contra mis labios – Vega ha bajado el libro con su mano izquierda –.

– No.- vuelvo a elevar la obra que tengo entre mis manos sabiendo que este molestara a Vega. Si en algo nos parecemos es que no nos gusta que nos ignoren.

– ¡Jade!.- gruñe Vega y yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

– Eres tan fácil Vega.

Vega me pega levemente en hombro fingiendo estar molesta, haciendo pucheros como una niña pequeña. Adorable. ¿Adorable? ¿Existía esa palabra en tu diccionario, Jade?.

Bajo el libro, dejándolos en la mesilla cerca de mi cama y sujeto a Vega por la barbilla, enfrentando a marrón contra azul. Sus ojos bajan por un segundo a mis labios y sonrío con burla. Sin esperar ni un minuto más beso sus labios y coloco una de mis manos en su cabello, acercando su cabeza aún más, para profundizar el beso. No es mi lengua la que atraviesa con libertad la boca de Vega, sino al contrario, es ella quien no pide permiso para invadir la mía. Poco a poco se va subiendo en la cama, sentándose encima de mi regazo – yo suelo leer sentada en mi cama –, pasando ambos brazos por mi cuello sin dejar mis labios ni un solo segundo. No sé cuántos lápices labiales tiene Vega, ya que he perdido la cuenta, pero esta vez sus labios saben a mora y me recreo en ellos; chupando tanto el labio inferior como superior provocando que salgan una dulce risa de Vega.

– A alguien le gusta la mora...- susurra con voz ronca contra mi boca, volviéndola a unir y evitando que pueda contestar a su engreída afirmación. Quiero pensar que Vega no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra posición ya que es bastante íntima y ... excitante. Aun así veamos hasta donde está dispuesta a llegar...

– Me vas a deber una muuuuy grande...- digo empujando el pequeño cuerpo de Vega hacia atrás, colocándome yo encima de ella.

Vega jadea por el inesperado cambio de posiciones.– ¿Entonces vendrás?.

Dejo sus labios para centrarme en su clavícula, besándola de una forma lenta y húmeda para después asaltar sin piedad su cuello, succionando y mordiendo a placer, deleitándome con cada pequeño sonido que sale de la boca de Vega.

– He de admitir que tus técnicas de persuasión... son bastante efectivas.- y sigo con mi trabajo en su cuello, disfrutando de cada milímetro de la piel acaramelada de Vega.

Mis manos siguen en su espalda, trazando pequeños círculos relajantes mientras que las suyas siguen enredadas en mi cabello. Con lentitud y cuidado voy bajando las mías, cada vez más cerca del espacio que une su espalda y su cadera. Vega no hace ningún movimiento para parar mi avance así que entiendo que está conforme con mi exploración. No puedo ser la única con calor en esta habitación y lo peor es que mi temperatura corporal sube con cada beso húmedo que deposita Vega sobre mi piel erizándome el bello, y tampoco sé hasta dónde me está dando libertad; mi mano hace rato que se ha perdido por algún lugar bajo su camiseta y mis labios se conocen a la perfección su cuello y su cara. Pero ella tampoco se queda atrás, hace rato que sus manos están en mi culo, apretándolo y acariciándolo cuando le viene en gana.

– Parece que hoy estas curiosa Vega, ya sé que soy irresistible pero...- digo en su oído, dejando pequeños besos en su lóbulo, sacándole una sonrisa.

– Solo intentaba conve– se queda sin habla cuando mi mano desabrocha sus pantalones; ahí está la señal de STOP. – ¡Jade!. - me reprocha escondiendo su rostro avergonzado en mi cuello y yo solo puedo reír.

– Soy yo la que debería quejarme por dejarme en este estado, Vega. ¿No querías que nos fuéramos? Vamos.- digo mordiéndole el labio y levantándome. Vega suspira sonoramente, escondiendo su rostro unos segundos en sus manos, para después imitarme.

Salimos de mi cuarto y bajamos las escaleras hasta la planta de abajo. Mi padre ya ha vuelto al trabajo por lo que su presencia en casa se ve reducida, a la vez que la de Madison – gracias a dios –, y Jasón esta de campamento. Ha pasado una semana desde que deje de estar expulsada por darle un nuevo rostro a Ryan. Vega y yo estamos "bien" , con nuestras peleas y discusiones, sin embargo no somos " oficialmente" una pareja, lo que tenemos es... raro. Dentro de poco la mayor parte de mi tiempo estará centrada en el festival de Edward por lo que unas vacaciones no vendrán mal... en mi casa a ser posible. Pero no, Vega no quiere que me quede en casa encerrada con maratones de maravillosas películas de terror mientras engullo enormes cestas de palomitas, no, ella quiere salir con todo el grupo a saber dónde para socializar y bla, bla, bla.

Suspiro negando con la cabeza, sacando del frigorífico un cartón de leche para echarme en un vaso. Vega sonríe y me besa la mejilla. Es asquerosamente cursi.

– No será taaaan malo, exagerada.

– ¿Cuándo empieza la tortura?.- suspiro sentándome en uno de los taburetes vaciando el vaso de leche de un trago.

– Pues… dentro de media hora deberían estar aquí.- responde Vega comprobando la hora en su PearPhone

– Joder, siempre llegan tarde cuando quedamos pero para llevarme al infierno son puntuales.- me levanto y me vuelvo a sentar pero esta vez en el sofá, con mi cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. No tengo ganas de ir a ningún sitio, quiero ver sangre y escuchar gritos de dolor mientras me tomo mi café.

Vega niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe y se sienta en mi regazo, agarrándose a mi cuello con ambas brazos. Yo sigo sin mirarla.– Ya sé que eres la malvada Bruja del Oeste y todo eso, que vives de negro y disfrutas con los gritos delos niños pero… solo disfruta, han pasado muchas cosas.- dice Vega apoyándose en mi hombro, suspirando. Su aliento acaricia mi cuello provocándome cosquillas y una sonrisa en mi rostro. Odio como me hace sentir con su simple aliento.

– Últimamente empiezo a ver a la Vega sin talento menos irritante que tu.- digo bajando un poco mi cabeza abriendo los ojos para mirar a los suyos.

– Eso es un golpe muy bajo, West.- sonríe Vega mordiéndose el labio.

– Es uno de mis muchos encantos, Vega.

– Pues no sé dónde están todos los demás…- vuelve a sonreír besándome lenta y pausadamente, acomodándose mejor encima de mí. Vega deposita pequeños besos en mis labios, uno detrás de otro, mientras juega con mi pelo. Y como no, justo en ese jodido instante suena el timbre.

Gruño y aparto a Vega de mí, refunfuñando para abrir la puerta.– Os voy a matar, a cada uno de vosotros.- les amenazo con mis tijeras en mano. No pienso dejar ninguno.

Cat iba a abrazarme como siempre hace antes de escuchar mis palabras, y ahora solo me mira asustada.

– ¡Jade! No asustes a Cat.- me pega Vega en el hombro mientras se acerca a Cat y le da un gran abrazo. Beck y Andre solo se ríen antes la escena. Si accidentalmente mis tijeras se clavaran en su cara… ¿sería delito penado?.

– Peor lo va a pasar su peluche favorito si sigue llamándome Jadey.- vuelvo a amenazar esta vez cerrando y abriendo las tijeras. Cat tiene el miedo en sus ojos. Me alejo de la puerta para que todos pasen.

– ¿Por qué esta tan gruñona, Jade? Más de lo habitual, quiero decir.- pregunta Beck a Vega saludándole con otro pequeño abrazo.

– ¡Te he oído Beckett!.- grito desde el sofá levantando la mano. – ¿Y mi café?.

Beck sonríe elevando ambas manos en señal de rendición y me da el café que tenía en una de ellas. Negro con dos de azúcar, ven con mama.

– ¿Y a donde iremos, chicos?.- pregunta Vega.

– ¡A la playa!.- exclama Cat dando palmitas y pequeños saltitos en el mismo sitio. Su coleta se mueve sin parar.

– Aunque yo no puedo ponerme moreno.- comenta Andre haciendo que todos estallemos en carcajadas. Bien jugado Andre, bien jugado. Espera, ¿playa?.

– ¿¡Playa!? Me niego. No. No.- digo cruzándome de brazos. Todos me miran con la cara de los cojones de perrito. – ¿Veis mi piel? En la playa no tendré PIEL.

– Por fa Jadeeeeeeey.- suplica Cat delante de mí, haciendo pucheros.

– Déjame.

– Jade, o vienes a la playa o no más Tori en muuuucho tiempo.- sentencia Vega cruzándose de brazos también, con un semblante serio. Pero…. ¡no es justo!.

– Pero–

\- No hay peros que valgan.- dice Vega. Andre y Beck se aguantan la risa como pueden, Los odio a TODOS.

\- Esta os la voy a guardar. Vigilaos muy bien las espaldas…- señalo a todos clavando las tijeras en la mesa - donde ya habían sido clavadas antes con anterioridad, dejando pequeños agujeros en la cara madera -.

Después de coger mi bikini negro, mi pareo del mismo color, una pequeña bolsa de deporte donde meter mi ropa y algo de dinero, todos salimos hacia la caravana de Beck. Solo espero que esta vez no nos quedemos encerrados, por favor. Por suerte Beck pudo poner el aire acondicionado y dentro de la caravana era el paraíso. Cat, Robbie y Vega estaban jugando a las cartas – Vega como no, ganando –, y Andre se encontraba en la parte delantera con Beck hablando de fútbol o algo así. Yo por el contrario estaba encima de la cama, con un brazo tapando mis ojos quedándome dormida poco a poco. Alguien se sube a la cama porque noto un poco de peso y por el olor de su colonia puedo decir con total certeza que se trata de Vega.

– Jade…- dice en voz baja Vega, acostándose de lado. No respondo.– Jade…- vuelve a decir zarandeándome un poco.

– ¿Qué…?- respondo en voz baja finalmente, solo para que me deje dormir en paz, no por otra cosa.

– ¿Estas enfadada conmigo? Por lo de la playa.

Si bien es cierto que desde que hemos salido de mi casa he ignorado un poquito a Vega, no significa que este enfadada… mucho, estoy molesta por que técnicamente me ha obligado a ir y encima he tenido que aguantarlas burlas de Beck y Andre porque Vega me tiene "controlada".

– Si sigues sin dejarme dormir sí que voy a estar MUY enfadada…- digo girándome para enfrentarla sin abrir los ojos aun.

– Sabes que estaba de broma, podríamos haber ido a otro sitio, ¿Por qué has dicho que sí, Jade?.- pregunta suspirando y no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que se siente culpable. Por dios…

– Porque la playa te gusta a ti.- digo finalmente y escucho la risa de Vega y noto sus brazos atrayéndome a ella, permitiendo colocar mi rostro en su cuello y aspirar su champú; vainilla.

No me he dado cuenta de cuando hemos llegado, seguramente hace poco, ya que acabo de despertarme. Vega ya no se encuentra a mi lado pero el sitio donde ha estado durmiendo aún sigue caliente. Me levanto poco a poco, estirándome todos los músculos del cuerpo y bostezando. Aun algo adormilada llego a la puerta de la caravana para bajar de ella y la vista que me encuentro es increíble; el atardecer baña las salvajes aguas del mar, pintándolo con un tono anaranjado mientras el sol va escondiéndose poco a poco para que nadie le encuentre. Escucho gritos y entre ellos distingo la voz de Vega, Robbie y Cat, Beck está sentado en una de las hamacas con una sombrilla – de tamaño considerable – justo enfrente de la caravana y Andre parece estar flirteando con una vendedora de helados cercana. Me dirijo hacia donde está el canadiense y me siento a su lado, suspirando.

\- Buenos días, dormilona.- bromea Beck saludándome con la mano. Tiene puesto su bañador rojo y unas gafas de sol negras. Gruño como respuesta a su saludo.– Vale, vale, no volveré a decirte eso.

\- Si no quieres que tu cabellera este en los suelos gracias a mis tijeras, deberías.- aviso quitándole el libro que también estaba leyendo. "Los Juegos del Hambre" me parece increíble que Beck lea eso para empezar pero tiene buen gusto. Katniss es genial y siempre patea el culo a todos.

– ¡Eh, lo estaba leyendo!.- protesta Beck lastimosamente, sabe que no se lo voy a devolver.

– Oh, qué pena.- respondo abriéndolo y comenzando a leerlo. Beck suspira resignado y se cruza de brazos.

– ¿Por qué?.- pregunto aun sin apartar la vista de la página 25 del libro.

– ¿Por qué, que?.

– ¿Por qué no te has traído a tu noviecita?.

– No quería… incomodarte. Aun me importas Jade, y mucho.- dice con sinceridad rascándose la cabeza. Hum…

– ¿Y no te molesta que Vega este entonces?.

Beck se lleva su mano derecha al mentón adoptando una postura pensativa.– No, Tori es una de mis mejores amigas y si estáis juntas no es asunto mío, aunque bueno siempre me podéis dejar mirar si así te sientes mejor…

Frunzo el ceño mirando a Beck pero no podemos evitar estallar en carcajadas. Hemos madurado los dos… bueno yo ya era madura, obviamente, pero me alegro por Beck.

– Imbécil.

– Pero me quieres.- responde con una sonrisa, levantándose de la hamaca y dejándome sus gafas de sol.- Voy a por refrescos, ¿Qué quieres, sangre de niño?.

Le tiro el libro a la cabeza y niego con la cabeza. Él sabe lo que me gusta. Cuando Beck se va Cat viene corriendo hacia donde estoy - en busca de su toalla rosa -, se da cuenta de que ya me he despertado y veo claramente sus intenciones. No. NO.

\- Cat, ni se te ocurra abrazarme estando mojada.- le advierto señalándole con las tijeras que tenía en el pantalón corto.

– Pero…- hace pucheros jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

– No.

– Pooouh…

De repente noto humedad encima de mis muslos y en mi regazo, estaba tan ocupada amenazando a Cat que no me he dado cuenta de que Vega se ha sentado encima de mí, pasando ambos brazos por mi cuello y salpicándome con su pelo mojado.

– ¡Vega!.- grito quitándome el agua de mi cara.

– ¿Tori si y yo no, Jadey?.- pregunta con tristeza Cat.

– Ven aquí Cat, ¡abrazo grupal!.- dice Vega. Yo la mato, LA MATO.

Y da igual mis intentos para deshacerme del cuerpo moreno de Vega con ese bikini morado que apenas tapa sus… Céntrate, Jade. Cat se ha unido al abrazo y Robbie y Rex también – ojala se llevara la marea la puñetera marioneta –. Todos se ríen pero yo me estoy asfixiando, literalmente. Estoy atrapada entre un saco de cuerpos, dios mío.

– Hey chicos, aquí traigo algunos refrescos.- Beck viene en mi ayuda con una bolsa llena de refrescos.

– ¡Yay! ¡Quiero el rosa, el rosa!.- grita Cat levantándose mientras se lleva a Robbie de la mano. Vega sin embargo aún se mantiene en su lugar.

– Levántate Vega, no soy una maldita silla.- le ordeno intentando que se levante. Quiero respirar.

– ¿Y si no que, West?.- responde acercando su rostro al mío, sonriendo. Que no diga luego que no le avise…

– Te he avisado.- digo sonriéndole y levantándome de golpe, provocando que Vega caiga de culo a la arena.

– ¡Jade!.- se queja Vega tendiéndome su mano para que le ayude a levantarse.

– Oh vamos, no seas bebe Vega.

– ¿Me vas a ayudar o qué?.- sigue aun con la mano tendida. Como estoy disfrutando esto pero tengo sed y no quiero perder más tiempo así que agarro su mano haciendo bastante fuerza para levantarla de una. Vega aprovecha el impulso para robarme un corto beso de los labios. Yo niego con la cabeza y ella sonríe, arrastrándome cogida de la mano hacia donde nos espera Beck.

Que día mas largo va a ser...


	18. Beach Parte 2

**LenyRehim:** Si, el capitulo 16 fue el mas largo que hice. Me alegro de que estés disfrutando de la historia y bueno, Jasón va a ser un aliado muy importante de Tori :P.

 **Kuroneko:** Vivita y coleando, aunque no te extrañe que las clases acaben matándome algún día. La calma esta bien de forma eventual, a mi me gusta y dios, yo entiendo tan bien a Jade, soy muy blanca así que con nada me quemo :(. Y bueno, en este cap ya veras lo de las bases... :P.

 **Queenwest:** Me alegro mucho de verdad que esta historia sea amena de leer y fácil de disfrutar. Gracias por la review y nos seguimos leyendo :).

 **Vanes Izumi:** dicho y hecho, aquí tienes nuevo cap :P. A mi toda imitación con voz en español me encanta, es que son tan sakdhasdkjhd. ¡Gracias por el review!

 **Mr. Deizilla:** Guau, no me esperaba que la historia fuesen de esas que te lees enseguida, en serio, muchas gracias.

 **marlenydiaz221:** Pues he conseguido un logro con esta historia entonces, para que comentes, me alegro mucho. ¡Gracias por el review! Y espero que sigas leyéndola y disfrutándola.

 **Renata Pozo:** Aquí tienes nuevo cap :)

 **Malroch:** Aaaaw, muchas gracias :").

Odio las clases, la cantidad de tiempo que me quitan, dios mio. Bueno aquí tenéis nuevo cap algo subidito de tono (no mucho, aun :P).

* * *

 **Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan Schneider.**

* * *

 **18 - Beach Parte 2**

 **Aviso: Rated T**

 **TORI POV**

No pensé ver jamás a Jade West comportarse de esta manera en toda mi vida.

 _"Porque la playa te gusta a ti"_

Porque aunque parezca una tontería esa frase paso directamente a mi corazón. No son las palabras en si sino más bien el sentimiento que oculta; a Jade le importan mis sentimientos. Sigue tratándome con burla y a veces de forma brusca, pero es Jade West al fin y al cabo y la quiero con cada una de sus múltiples facetas. Desde que me "dejó" claro donde se encontraba nuestra relación – o lo que sea que tengamos en este momento – hemos estado… muy bien, discutimos como siempre pero hay un punto de pasión con el que no contaba. Antes en su cama… estaba MUY nerviosa, me sentía como la primera vez que pise Hollywood Arts y Sikowitz me saco a hacer un alfabeto improvisado. ME gustan los besos de Jade, el cómo acaricia mi lengua con la suya, lo retadores que son sus dientes cuando muerden mis labios, las cosquillas que me producen sus dedos cuando pasan por mi cintura… Dios, mis hormonas han tomado el control de mi mente. Pero me dio miedo sobrepasar esa barrera de… la primera vez.

– Tori.- me llaman pero ignoro esa cantarina voz tan conocida para mí.

Es decir, ¿Quién no siente nervios cuando está en "esa" situación? Pero Jade parecía tan decidida…

– Parece que no se encuentra en tierra.- comenta otra voz, más grave.

… pero Jade paro cuando se lo dije – bueno, grité – y no parecía enfadada. ¿Con Beck ha llegado lejos? Me da mucha vergüenza preguntarle…

– Hey Chica, ¿sigues ahí?.

…¿Y si Jade quiere ir hasta la siguiente base pero yo no estoy preparada aun?...

– ¡Vega!.- reacciono con el último grito.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto perdida, ¿me estaban hablando de algo?.

Jade sonríe y se acerca a mi oído para susurrarme algo. – Ya sé que soy irresistible, pero podrías dejar de mirarme las tetas, Tori.- finaliza dándome un beso detrás del oído. Ni me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos fijos en… en los grandes atributos de Jade. _Claro, Tori, claro._

– ¡Tori parece una nariz de payaso!.- se ríe Cat agarrándose el estómago por la risa.

– Y-yo…Estaba en mi mundo, ¿Qué decíais?.- respondo manteniendo la poca compostura que me ha dejado Jade y le dirijo a ella una mirada cargada de reproche. Jade se cruza de brazos y me dedica una sonrisa burlona. Primer punto que me gusta de Jade: le gusta provocarme.

– Vamos a jugar un partido de Vóley, ¿te apuntas?.- pregunta Beck, echándose crema solar por sus hombros, con una sonrisa.

– Podríamos hacer chicos contra chicas.- sugiere mi mejor amigo sacudiéndose la arena del bañador blanco – el cual contrasta enormemente con su morena piel –.

– ¡Yay! ¡Con Jadey no podemos perder!.- exclama una emocionada Cat abrazando a Jade consiguiendo un gruñidos molesto por la susodicha. Parecen hermanas.

– Cuando he dicho que YO vaya a jugar.-dice Jade una vez que se ha liberado del arrollador agarre de la pequeña.

– Venga, yo me apunto, tu también Jade.- le digo con ambos brazos en jarra, sin apartar mi mirada de esos ojos infinitos. – Hemos venido a pasarlo bien, luego puedes ahogar a niños en la arena.

Jade me mira molesta, reprochándome con la mirada, pero yo pongo la cara a la cual no puede resistirse y se queja sonoramente antes de levantar un poco de fina arena con su pie derecho con molestia.

– ESTA BIEN.- me responde y mira rápidamente a Andre y a Beck levantando el dedo índice de una de sus manos en señal de aviso. Ambos chicos se aguantan su risa como pueden para no recibir un castigo por parte de Jade. ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿De qué va eso?.

– Antes pongámonos crema solar…- sugiere Robbie untando a Rex con esa crema. ¿En serio…?.

Yo miro a Jade con el botecito en mis manos y una sonrisa. – ¿Me echas?.

– ¿Y tus modales, Vega? ¿Qué se dice?.- pregunta altanera, haciéndose de rogar.

– Por favor, ¿puedes echarme crema solar en la espalda, Jadelyn?.- pronuncio su nombre completo con lentitud aposta, porque sé que le molesta enormemente. Mi sonrisa triunfal es deslumbrante ahora mismo.

Jade primero me mira molesta pero luego en su rostro parece una sonrisa maliciosa. No me gusta esto, tiene que estar tramando algo y un pajarito me dice que yo seré la víctima.

– Túmbate.- ordena. La miro algo sorprendida, la Jade autoritaria me asusta a veces. – Ahora.- vuelve a ordenar esta vez señalando mi toalla con un pentagrama plasmado en ella. Yo obedezco sin rechistar.

Me tumbo bocabajo en mi toalla, apoyándome mi cabeza en mis brazos. Y entonces comienzo a hacerme una idea del "por qué" de la sonrisa malévola de Jade; se ha sentado a horcajas encima de mi trasero.

– ¿Jade…?.

– Silencio, Vega.

Y cuando ha pronunciado sus últimas palabras noto como algo frio cae en la parte inferior de mi espalda y Jade comienza a masajearme la zona con la crema. Y se demora más de lo necesario en esa zona y puedo jurar que Jade lo está disfrutando internamente. Poco a poco comienza a subir por mi espalda realizando pequeños círculos para que la crema penetre por mi piel y finalmente llega hasta la tira del bikini. La desabrocha MUY lentamente y me va a dar algo en cualquier momento.

– Jade, deja de jugar.- digo con un hilo de voz, ocultando mi sonrojado rostro entre mis brazos, impidiendo que Jade lo vea.

Y se ríe, ella solamente se ríe y podría pegarme horas escuchando esa risa tan natural y seductora que tiene y nunca me cansaría. Pero ella sigue, pasa sus frías manos por la zona que antes cubría la tira del bikini y sube hasta mis hombros. Y la odio, la odio mucho porque está presionando mi culo a la vez que me da placer por la espalda y no puedo evitar el gemido que sale de mi boca. Quiero jugar ya al Vóley, quiero que Rex me diga algo fuera de tono para distraerme, quiero pegarle a la puñetera pelota YA.

– Listo, Victoria.- dice Jade imitando mi tono de hace unos minutos mientras me abrocha el bikini y se levanta de encima de mí.

Suspiro con alivio y termino de echarme crema por la parte frontal de mi cuerpo.

– ¿Y tú no?.- le pregunto.

Ella sonríe. – Ya me ha echado Cat cuando estabas perdiendo los ojos por mi cuerpo antes, Vega.- y se dirige a donde están todos dejándome con… bueno "con un calentón".

Maldigo a Cat.

30 minutos después

– ¡Yay!.- grita Cat muy emocionada chocando nuestras manos en un claro signo de victoria. La paliza que les estamos pegando a los chicos es de récord.

– Tío, que está pasando aquí.- se queja Andre negando con la cabeza y ambos brazos en su cintura.

Beck se quita parte del sudor que corre por su frente con el dorso de la mano. – ¿Cómo demonios estamos perdiendo?.

– ¿Quién iba a pensar que la reina del mal iba a ser tan buena en esto?.- dice Rex con un MUY cansado Robbie al lado.

Y es verdad, no pensé que Jade fuera tan buena jugando al Vóley.

– Yo siempre gano trozo de madera inútil, pensaba que lo sabias.- contesta con arrogancia Jade pasándose una mano por su cabello – libre de mechas esta vez – .

– Tori, quizás podrías… ya sabes, distraer un poco a Jade…-me pregunta en voz baja Andre, tapándose la boca con una mano. Jade inmediatamente le tira el balón de Vóley que estaba a sus pies, directamente a su cabeza haciendo que el moreno se queje lastimosamente. – ¡Ay!.

\- Te he oído Harris, mueve el culo a tu sitio para que os humille mas.- ordena Jade - con brazos cruzados y una mirada no muy… segura -.

Tras la breve pausa se reanudó el partido el cual ganamos claramente. Ahora nos encontramos sentados en un pequeño chiringuito cercano para poder comer algo ya que son las tres de la tarde y mi estómago ruega por un poco de atención. Con unas hamburguesas para mí, Andre y Beck y unas ensaladas para Cat, Jade y Robbie estábamos servidos.

Escuchamos un silbido muy cerca de nuestra mesa e interrumpimos nuestra conversación. – Guau, mira a estos bombones, Harry.- comenta el propietario del silbido que acabamos de escuchar. Son dos chicos; un chico rubio, de cuerpo atlético y bronceado y otro chico moreno, también bronceado como su compañero y con bastantes tatuajes.

– Y que lo digas Max. ¿No preferís estar con nosotros antes que con esas "cosas"?.- dice el chico que responde por el nombre de Harry, señalando con una mano a nosotras y con otra a Beck, Andre y Robbie.

– ¡Hey!.- gritan los tres a la vez claramente molestos.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?.- dice el rubio pasando un brazo por mis hombros, moviendo ligeramente a Jade quien no está nada contenta con ese gesto.

– Yo…eh

– Jadey, tengo miedo.- dice Cat acercándose más a Jade en busca de protección ya que el otro chico ha hecho exactamente con ella el mismo gesto.

– Dejad- Beck no puede acabar la frase ya que Jade le indica que se quede quieto con la mano.

– Os doy 5 segundos para que os vayáis antes que vuestros cuerpos aparezcan en las noticias.- avisa.

– ¿Oh? Mira como tiemblo.- se burla el rubio carcajeándose con su amigo. – ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien de Miami, ricura?.- me pregunta elevando mi barbilla con su dedo índice. Inmediatamente Ryan se ha venido a mi cabeza y puedo jurar que he palidecido.

– Se acabó ser buena.-dice enfada Jade empujando al chico. Se acerca a él agarrándole el "paquete" con fuerza. Debe de doler bastante por la cara que pone. – Escúchame capullo, tengo unas tijeras en mi mano derecha y se usarlas, MUY BIEN. Vuelve a acercarte a nosotros y te juro que Freddy Krueger a mi lado no habrá roto un plato en su vida.- dice apretando más fuerte las partes del joven.

El chico asiente muchas veces seguidas e indica a su amigo con la mirada que salgan corriendo de aquí.

– Creo que le has dejado sin circulación ahí abajo, Jade.- se ríe Beck mientras ve como se alejan ambos chicos, uno de ellos andando con dificultad.

– Lástima no ver su cara cuando se dé cuenta de que le he cortado el bañador.- responde con una sonrisa burlesca volviendo a tomar el sitio que tenía antes y bebiendo un trago de su café.

– ¡Gracias Jadey!.- Cat le abraza con efusividad recibiendo gruñidos por parte de Jade.

Yo simplemente puedo sonreír no pudiendo contener una pequeña risa que luchaba con salir al exterior llamando la atención de Jade.

– ¿De qué te ríes Vega?.- pregunta elevando una ceja y yo simplemente la abrazo con fuerza.

– Te quiero.- susurro en su oído relajándome con el suave olor que desprende su cabello. Jade esconde con vergüenza su rostro en mi pelo pero sé que ha sonreído. Después de unos segundos más nos separamos; yo con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios y Jade intentando mantener su máscara de frialdad y crueldad.

– Seguro que se han dicho algo picante…- susurra Rex entre Beck y Andre.

– Opino igual, que pena no haberlo escuchado.- asiente Andre con los brazos cruzados.

Con el estómago rebosante de felicidad por haber ingerido comida, todos decidimos que ya era hora de volver a la caravana para descansar un poco ya que por la noche queríamos ir a una de las discotecas cerca de la playa. Nuestra posición actual es: Cat y Robbie se han quedado dormidos, Beck y Andre estaban comentando vídeos en sus PearPhone, Jade está apoyada en sofá mirando por la ventana y yo me encuentro observando cada milímetro de su rostro siéndome imposible desviar la mirada.

¿Y por qué querría desviarla? Jade es preciosa desde cualquier ángulo. Su piel blanca parece hecha expresamente de porcelana. Sus músculos están tonificados (sobre todo en la parte abdominal) y son sexys. Su pelo azabache encaja a la perfección con su piel. Sus labios son suaves y tentadores. Sus ojos… dios mío sus ojos; grises, verdes, azules… no puedes decir de qué color son, solo puedes dejarte engullir por ellos. Despacio me acerco a Jade y le abrazo por detrás, sorprendiéndola porque no se esperaba mi presencia.

– ¡Jesús Vega, casi me matas de un susto!.- dice Jade volviendo a recuperar su respiración pausada.

– Oh, no por favor, no sé quién me salvaría de chicos bronceados.- bromeo abrazándola más fuerte. Jade se da la vuelta para quedar cara a cara conmigo y me muerdo el labio por instinto.

– No me gusta que toquen lo que es MIO.- dice recalcando la última palabra.

– ¿Oh? Pues tengo que decirte que tenían muy buen cuerp-

Lo de no dejarme finalizar las frases se ha convertido en algo habitual por los labios de Jade. Esta vez deja que yo lleve el ritmo de nuestras lenguas, diciéndome sin palabras que "esa" batalla es toda mía y yo no pienso ser desconsiderada. Poso mis manos en su cuello y la atraigo aún más, separo nuestros labios para coger algo de aire pero inmediatamente después vuelvo a unirlos. Jade es una droga y yo soy una "buena chica" que nunca hace nada fuera de la ley pero si me hubieran dicho antes que la "droga" podría ser esto, hubiera caído mucho antes sin pensármelo dos veces. Atrapo con mis dientes su lengua y la empujo de vuelta a su boca con mi lengua consiguiendo un pequeño gemido placentero por su parte – quien no se esperaba en absoluto mi pequeña "diablura" – .

– Eres toda una caja de sorpresas Vega.- dice levantando una ceja. – Y tú eres mía, a este paso voy a tener que tatuártelo para que… Oh, acabo de tener una idea.- dice sonriendo con malicia.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer…?-pregunto con cautela alejándome un poco de ella.

Jade aprovecha que me estoy alejando para empujarme con sus manos y quedar encima de mí en el sofá, sus labios se posan en mi cuello buscando mi pulso y comenzar a succionarlo después. Y mi boca necesita dejar salir esos pequeños gemidos que me está provocando su lengua en dicho lugar.

– Jade…- digo suspirando con pesadez e intento colocar mis manos en sus mejillas pera ella decide que no y con las suyas me agarra por las muñecas dejando mis propias manos por encima de mi cabeza.

Ella sigue con su trabajo trazando una pequeña carretera de chupetones desde mi clavícula hasta el comienzo de mi hombro derecho; está marcándome, dejándole claro a cualquiera que me vea que yo no estoy en el mercado, que estoy en el carro de Jade West y que de ahí no voy a salir. Y no me voy a quejar en absoluto – quizás cuando mis padres o Trina vean los chupetones, entonces sí que voy a entrar en pánico – porque estoy disfrutándolo muchísimo. Una vez ha finalizo su trabajo se aleja, apoyando ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza para sostener su peso y me sonríe triunfadora, muy contenta con la "remodelación" que le ha hecho a mi cuello. Y me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ella. _Locamente enamorada mejor._ Eso es, estoy locamente enamorada de Jadelyn August West.

– Podrías haberme escrito "Jade" en mi zapato como hace Andy con Buddy en vez de haberme dejado… tantos moratones.- digo sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

– Esta es una forma más efectiva y el mensaje es muy claro.

– Te quiero.- vuelvo a repetir por tercera vez esas dos palabras claves. Jade tan solo me mira llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla para acariciarla con tranquilidad.

¿Por qué no me lo dice también? No quiero presionarla pero… Quizás no siente lo mismo. _O quizás sí, es Jade West, no enseña sus sentimientos._

– Tori… yo…- comienza a decir Jade y mi corazón ha pasado de 0 a 100 en un segundo. – Yo… Me gustas mucho.- traga saliva y niega ligeramente con la cabeza, enfadada consigo misma.

Yo sonrío con tristeza porque no puedo obligarle a que me diga algo que no siente, no es justo para ninguna de las dos. Me levanto y beso con dulzura sus labios.

– No tienes que decírmelo de vuelta Jade, no me importa. Es hora de ir a pasarlo bien en la discoteca.- me levanto del sofá y entro al cuarto de baño escuchando un gruñido que procede de Jade.

JADE POV

 _"Me gustas muchísimo"_

JODER JADE, te lo ha dicho tres veces ya y tú no eres capaz ni de decírselo una. _Ella ha dicho que no tenías que decirlo de vuelta_. Es Tori Vega, ella siempre va a pensar en los demás antes que en sí misma, por supuesto que no me va a decir que quiere que se lo diga de vuelta. Y la decepción con la que se ha ido al baño escondida tras una sonrisa… JODER.

– Ya casi es la hora de la apertura chicos, vamos preparándonos.- avisa Beck señalando la pantalla de su PearPhone – el cual marca que son las 19:37 – .

Todos nos preparamos y nos dirigimos a la discoteca, "Beach&Sea", donde ya había un número de gente considerable esperando su abertura. Pasamos sin muchos problemas ya que no es la primera vez que vamos a una y tenemos controlado el tema de los carnets de identidad falsos aunque Vega se "siente" mal por engañar con ellos.

Nos sentamos todos a excepción de Beck y Andre en unos sofás negros de corte moderno.

– Vamos a por bebidas, ahora volvemos.- avisan ambos y les decimos que queremos.

Vega está nerviosa porque no deja de mirar a su alrededor, seguramente recordando su noche con McAuto. Dios si lo vuelvo a pillar… Paso una mano por la cintura de Vega, atrayéndola.

– El payaso no está aquí y esta vez estoy yo para protegerte, Tori.- susurro en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas. Vega se ríe y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla, y si esta es mi recompensa por ser cursi, romanticona y todas esas cosas pues no me importa.

– Cuidado, que Jade West ha llegado a la ciudad…- dice bromeando y yo le contesto lamiéndole la mejilla porque sé que le molesta. – No hagas eso, sabes que no me gusta.

– Por eso mismo lo hago Vega.

Ella finge enfado hasta que los chicos llegan con nuestras bebidas.

– Cat no vayas a donde no te veamos.- advierto antes de que la pequeña hiperactiva pelirroja que tengo de mejor amiga se levante y también aviso a Robbie de que no le quite el ojo en ningún momento.

– Pero yo quiero ver todo el lugar…- dice poniendo pucheros con sus manos a su espalda imitando a una niña pequeña _. Bueno, "imitando"._

– Yo te acompaño, Little Kitty, vamos.- dice Andre cogiendo de la mano a Cat y se adentran entre el barullo de gente que hay.

– Aquí tenéis,.- se dirige Beck a nosotras, dándonos una copa a cada una.

– Gracias, camarero.- digo con burla.

– Pues espero ver propina más tarde.- responde Beck con una sonrisa. Vega mira toda la escena divertida.

– ¿Qué ocurre?.- le pregunto sorbiendo de la bebida; tiene un sabor muy dulce.

– Nada, me alegro mucho de que este todo solucionado. Habéis pasado de estar juntos, a casi pegaros y de ahí a bromear como mejores amigos.

Gracias a ti pero eso no se lo voy a decir, que seguro que me lo recordaría luego.

– Tiene miedo a mis tijeras, que le vamos a hacer.- me encojo de hombros con naturalidad.

Después de un rato regresan Cat y Andre y todos conversamos mientras nuestras bebidas se van acabando paulatinamente. Vamos por la cuarta copa y Vega parece que se ha "soltado" de cierta manera. Beck está hablando por PearPhone con su novia – seguramente – y Andre flirteando con alguna pobre chica desesperada. Cat y Robbie están en la pista de baile dándolo todo, me sorprende lo que ha mejorado Saphiro en el baile.

– Jade.- me llama Vega y centro mi mirada en ella tras dejar mi vaso en la pequeña mesa circular caoba. – Vamos.- extiende su manos para que la coja.

– Has bebido demasiado Vega, no te puedes mantener recta.- le digo riéndome de ella ya que se balancea un poco.

– Estoy bien y quiero bailar.- dice poniendo morritos y se intenta agachar para coger mi mano pero por poco se come el suelo.

– Ya lo veo, ya.- me levanto y la sostengo, dejándome guiar hasta la zona de baile de la discoteca. Vega se pasa ambos brazos por mi cuello ya que la canción que está sonando es de las lentas.

– Tori yo… lo de la caravana...- antes de poder acabar, Vega posa dos de sus dedos en mis labios.

– Shhh, calla y baila.- susurra contra mi oído.

Apenas su respiración ha rozado mi cuello y un escalofrió recorre toda mi espada. Es estúpida la forma en la que mi cuerpo reacciona con cualquier interacción que tiene Vega con él, como si se rindiera ante ella. Mi cuerpo está muy relajado en los brazos de Vega y eso en cierta forma me irrita, porque me indica que haga lo que haga Vega voy a sucumbir ante ella. Lentamente nos movemos por la pista de baile, Vega con su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello y sus suaves dedos acariciando mi cuello, la canción lenta casi ha acabado ya.

– Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.- murmura Vega lo suficientemente alto para que pueda entenderla.

– Pues yo no, has engordado últimamente, Vega.- le respondo para picarle. Yo también quiero estar así…. _Aw, Jade_. Cállate.

– Idiota.- dice entre risas Vega. La canción lenta ha llegado a su fin y en su lugar suena _Tik Tok de Ke$ha_. – ADORO a Ke$ha, ¡vamos!.- grita entusiasmada arrastrándome de nuevo a la pista de baile - gracias a mi nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para no tener que estar bailando en ella -.

– Señor llévame pronto…- digo con resignación suspirando y dejándome llevar por Vega.

Es bastante divertido e interesante ver a la buenaza de Vega bailar de una manera tan… poco inocente. Porque puedo asegurar que si vuelve a acercarse moviendo las caderas como lo hace en este mismo instante, yo no respondo de lo que pueda pasar a ojos de todos los que se encuentran en la pista ahora mismo. Siempre me ha gustado dejarme llevar por la música; que sea el ritmo quien lleve mis movimientos por lo que gustosamente puedo responder a Vega.

Nuestras caderas se mueven al unísono y nuestros brazos no paran quietos. Es una sensación genial, para que voy a negarlo, pero yo quiero descansar ya y algo me dice que Vega también.

– Vega, vamos a sentarnos ya, los chicos ya han regresado.- ordeno señalando el lugar donde estábamos antes, con los chicos que ya habían regresado.

Vega solo asiente y la agarro de la mano para no perderla mientras salimos de todo el gentío. Una vez llegamos a nuestro sitio, Vega se sienta encima de mi regazo claramente prefiriéndolo que a la silla.

– Estoy cansada, Jadeeeeeey.- dice Vega agarrándose a mi cuello.

– No empieces tú también con el Jadey. Mira lo que has conseguido, Cat.- suspiro.

– Pero si Jadey es monísimo.- responde Cat dando palmaditas.

– Parece que a Tori se le ha subido un poquito el alcohol.- comenta Beck riéndose.

– No me había dado cuenta,- digo con sarcasmo, pasando mi brazo por la espalda de Vega para que no se caiga porque si no me lleva con ella al suelo.

– ¡Que hay chicos!.- saluda Andre, el cual se está acercando a nosotros, con una bebida casi vacía en su mano. – ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?.

– No tan bien como tú, Andre. He visto cómo has dejado casi sin labios a esa chica.- dice Beck acomodándose unos mechones sueltos de su cabello.

– Bueno que puedo decir, otra chica que cae ante mis encantos.- bromea Andre sentándose con Beck.

– Ha sido muy divertido bailar en la pista. Sikowitz se lo hubiera pasado bien.- dice Cat riéndose con su característica risa.

– Sería bastante interesante ver eso…- comenta Robbie que había estado recobrando el aliento después de todo el ejercicio que ha hecho bailando con Cat.

Hacía mucho que no estábamos todos tan relajados… y me gusta. Jamás admitiré que los había echado de menos delante de ellos, por supuesto. Noto como Vega se remueve un poco encima de mí y comienza a besarme el cuello, los demás no se han dado cuenta todavía.

– ¿No estabas cansada, Vega?.- pregunto alzando una ceja.

– Mmm…- Vega ignora mi comentario y sigue con su camino de besos por mi cuello. No es que no me guste pero esta borracha y bueno, estamos en un sitio lleno de gente.

– Vega, para.- digo elevando mi voz un poco para asegurarme de que me escucha. Por si acaso la aparto un poco también.

Vega gruñe y me mira algo enfadada. – Jade…

– No ''Jade" a mí, mira a tu alrededor Vega, no vamos a dar un espectáculo.

– A nosotros no nos importaría…- comentan a la vez Beck y Andre. Idiotas.

– Robb, tengo sueño.- dice Cat dejando escapar un bostezo.

– Mañana tendremos que conducir bastante, así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, chicos.- sugiere Beck, levantando junto a los demás.

Vega se levanta de encima de mi regazo y se agarra a Andre para no perder el equilibrio, dirigiéndose con él a la salida, sin ni siquiera mirarme. JODER, ¿y ahora qué demonios he hecho?. Suspiro y me levanto muy molesta y…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos porque me choco con alguien.

– Perdona, no miraba por donde iba.- escucho la voz de una chica.

– No es nada…No puede ser.- digo sorprendida levantando mi vista y distinguiendo perfectamente a quien tengo delante de mí.

– Oh dios mío, ¿Jade West?.- pregunta emocionada la chica y que sin darme tiempo a responder a su pregunta me abraza. – Me sorprende que estés aquí, pensaba que los vampiros no salían.- bromea.

– Y yo pensaba que los gnomos se quedaban siempre en el jardín.- respondo con una sonrisa abrazándola de vuelta. – No sabía que estabas aquí, Alexa.

Alexa se ríe y me pega un suave puñetazo en el hombro. – Vacaciones, ¿y tu? ¿Es que venden cuerpos humanos para hacer rituales y no me he enterado?

– Casi, podríamos decir vacaciones también,

– No te veía desde aquel festival de cine que fuiste con Emily, ¿Cómo va?.-pregunta con una mano en su mentón.

– Pues con su café e irritándome como siempre.- contesto agitando mi mano. De reojo veo a Beck haciéndome una señal de que me vaya ya. – Tengo que irme Alexa.

– Oh, perdona, te he entretenido, Aprovecho para decirte que he vuelto a la ciudad y dame tu número, siempre he querido tener contactos con el mundo del mal.

– Tienes suerte de que no tenga tijeras ahora encima o esa bonita rubia cabellera tuya estaría muy CORTA en este momento.- sonrío y espero que apunte mi número.

– Uuuuh, mira como tiemblo. Nos vemos, Jade.- se despide con un abrazo y se aparta de mi camino. Cuando me dirijo a la salida compruebo que Vega lo ha visto todo y su cara es peor que antes. En fin.

– Buena suerte esta noche.- susurra Beck quien se ha colocado a mi vera en nuestro camino de vuelta a la caravana.

– ¿Suerte?.

– Tori.- finaliza nuestra conversación sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y abriéndonos la puerta.

Una vez dentro cada uno se dirige al lugar que va a dormir; Beck saca de debajo de su cama un colchón bastante grande para que lo ocupen tres personas. Robbie, Cat y Andre son lo elegidos para dormir en él, Beck ha preferido el sofá cama – su mejor adquisición para mí – y Vega y yo dormiremos en la cama de Beck.

No hace falta decir que desde la discoteca Vega no me ha dirigido la palabra pero si a los demás con los que ha intercambiado un cansado "Buenas noches" y se ha ido a la cama. Yo hago lo mismo, a esto pueden jugar dos personas y por UNA VEZ no he hecho nada malo.

– Vega.- la llamo en voz baja, no quiero despertar a los demás. No recibo respuesta y vuelvo a insistir.- Vega.

– Duérmete, Jade.- responde aun sin girarse, siguiendo tan cabezota como siempre.

– ¿Me vas a decir porque demonios estas enfadada conmigo?.- pregunto.

– Déjalo, Jade, quiero dormir.

– No. Sal de la cama, ahora.- ordeno levantándome con cuidado de no pisar a Andre que está durmiendo justo debajo.

– ¿Qué? ¡No!.- susurra en voz baja.

Ignoro su queja y le agarro de la muñeca dándole una mirada de advertencia de que si no viene por las buenas lo hará por las malas. Me niego a pasarlo mal de nuevo por no hablar las puñeteras cosas en su momento. A regañadientes – por parte de Vega – salimos fuera de la caravana sin despertar a nadie. Vega se suelta de mi agarre.

– ¿¡Pero que estás haciendo, Jade!?.- me dice muy enfadada. Eso sí que no.

– ¿Qué que estoy haciendo yo? ¡Que estás haciendo tú!. Desde la discoteca me has estado dando la espalda, ignorándome.- le respondo colocando mis manos en mi cintura. – ¿Qué cojones he hecho para merecer ese trato?

– ¡Lo sabes muy bien!.- grita elevando ambos brazos.

– ¿Qué yo lo se?.

– ¡Si! Primero me apartas bruscamente de ti cuando estábamos sentadas y luego te pones a hablar con una chica dándote abrazos y riendo con ella.

Celos. Ahora lo entiendo. Por el amor de dios.

– Primero, estabas borracha y no creo que fueras consciente de tus acciones, no quería montar una escena. Segundo, era una vieja amiga a la que no veía en mucho tiempo, no siquiera sabía quién era hasta que la he visto. ¿No eres tú la que me dice que tengo que ser menos matona con los demás?.

– ¡No iba a hacer nada fuera de tono!.- dice apuntándome con su dedo índice, empujándome un poco con él. – Mi novia me aparta y luego la veo de risitas y abrazos con una completa desconocida, si hubiera sido al revés, ahora mismo tendría unas tijeras clavadas en mi espalda.

Vale que yo soy celosa, pero nunca llegaría a ese punto, creo. Pero no me puedo creer que Vega no confíe en mí.

– Ya veo lo que confías en mi Vega, ya lo veo.- digo cortante acabando la conversación.

Escucho un gruñido detrás de mí. – Si confío en ti Jade…

– Mira, vuelve a la cama a ver si se te pasa la borrachera.- digo dirigiéndome a la playa que gracias a dios está cerca.

– ¿A dónde vas?.- pregunta intentando seguir mis pasos, y lo consigue pero a duras penas, aun va mareada. – ¡Jade, no me ignores!.- dice cogiéndome de la muñeca, yo me intento zafarme y acabamos las dos cayendo en la suave arena.

– ¡Vega, estate quieta y déjame en paz!.

– ¡No quiero!.- ahora tiene ambas manos agarrando mis muñecas, sentada encima de mi abdomen. – Porque no quiero volver a estar alejada de ti por algo como esto. No quiero tener que estar mirándote desde lejos en las taquillas, ni quiero sentarme lo más alejada de ti en clase, ni quiero tampoco que no me dirijas más miradas.- poco a poco va bajando su nivel de voz y junta nuestras frentes, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

– Vega n-

– Lo siento, siento haber exagerado con la chica esa. Es solo que la idea de que alguien más pueda llamar tu atención y alejarte de mí me… aterra.- confiesa Vega aun con su frente pegada a la mía. Vale, no tengo ni idea de que responder a algo como esto.

– Jade… di algo…No te enfades conmigo, por favor…

Es muy fácil decirlo, no soy buena con los sentimientos y es la primera vez que alguien me dice que tiene miedo de perderme, ni siquiera Beck fue capaz. Los orbes café de Vega están dilatados a causa del alcohol, su cuerpo desprende calor y el alcohol que he tomado antes parece que ha decidido hacer su jodido efecto ahora.

Me impulso y consigo cambiar las tornas; ahora es Vega la que se encuentra debajo de mí.

– ¿Jade…?.- pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

– Si supieras lo jodidamente sexy que estas cuando te pones celosa…- y sin alargar más la espera ataco su boca con ferocidad. Vega no me corresponde al inicio por confusión pero rápidamente se recupera siguiéndome el ritmo, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello para pegarme a ella. Durante un rato nos perdemos en besos húmedos y respiraciones agitadas. Pronto Vega comienza a sentirse más valiente y siento sus suaves dedos dejar leves caricias en mi abdomen, debajo de mi camiseta. Por mi parte no tengo problema con ello ya que estoy bastante entretenida en su cuello y en los adorables gemidos que escapan de su boca cada vez que dejo un beso húmedo en su cuello. Cuando vuelvo a subir mi rostro para encontrarme con los labios de Vega no me doy cuenta de donde estaba situada mi pierna – entre las suyas – y presiono mi muslo contra su centro, haciendo que suelte un gemido.

– Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta.- me disculpo besándole la mejilla. Vega tiene toda la cara roja y las pupilas muy dilatadas. – Podemos par-

No logro acabar la frase ya que Vega me ha callado con un apasionado beso que casi me deja sin respiración.

– No quiero que paremos, Jade… Pero es mi… ya sabes y no quiero hacer nada-

Esta vez soy yo la que la calla. – Estamos en la misma línea, Tori. Solo… dejémonos llevar.- Vega se relaja ante mis palabras y comienza a subir mi camiseta, yo me separo un poco de ella y le ayudo a quitármela. Inmediatamente los ojos de Vega se posan en mi parte superior y no puedo evitar sonreír con burla. – ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vega?.

– Demasiado.- responde sacándome una leve carcajada y me besa de nuevo. No me voy a cansar nunca de los labios de Vega, no necesito un cigarro con ellos, son incluso más adictivos. Lentamente Vega toma la iniciativa y es ella la que esta vez va bajando su lengua por mi cuello, dejándome pequeños chupetones en su camino hacia mis pechos. No es justo que yo sea la única sin camiseta así que despojo la de Vega con el permiso total de la susodicha y vuelvo a presionar mi muslo con su centro, provocando exactamente la misma reacción de antes.

– Jade…

Y acabo de decidir que escuchar mi nombre casi en un suspiro salir de su boca es uno de mis sonidos preferidos. Y dios, Vega tiene un cuerpo precioso y tan deseable… el cual recorro totalmente con mis manos perdiéndome completamente en él. Mi mano derecha baja hasta la línea de sus pantalones, desabrochándolos provocando que Vega aguante la respiración y yo no dejo de mirarla.

– ¿Seguro que…?.- pregunto queriendo tener su permiso primero, no voy a hacer nada que ella no quiera, no soy el Hamburguesaman. Vega asiente y me dedica una dulce sonrisa antes de besarme tiernamente. Yo no necesito ninguna señal más; me abro paso hasta entrar con mi mano derecha en sus bragas. – Guau… sí que estas… mojada, quien me lo iba a decir de la buena de Vega.- sonrío mordiéndome el labio.

– Cállate.- dice avergonzada, escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello.

Despacio inserto uno de mis dedos en su centro, y Vega se tensa un poco agarrándose con fuerza a mí. Lo muevo con lentitud, cuidado y cariño.

– Vega… lo repetiré por última vez, si quieres que paremos dilo ahora…- suspiro pesadamente, intentando controlar mi excitación. – … o no podre parar.

– Jade… más rápido… por favor. No quiero que pares.

Sigo moviéndolo esta vez aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta que Vega se arquea un poco, jadeando cada vez más rápido y alto. Yo la beso porque me está volviendo loca con esos jadeos. Mueve sus caderas al son de mi mano y yo inserto un segundo dedo, haciendo que Vega grite algo más fuerte calvándome las uñas en la espalda pero no me importa, merece la pena. Jamás pensé que podría estar en una playa con Victoria Vega en esta situación.

– Ah… Jade…y-yo…- Vega falla en su intento de articular palabras. La velocidad con la que muevo mis dedos en su interior no ha disminuido y tras unos minutos más Vega se agarra a mí, tensando su cuerpo y dejando escapar un sonoro gemido que callo con mis labios. Saco mis dedos de ella con cuidado y tras dejarle una serie de besos en sus marcados abdominales, me coloco a su lado.

– Ha sido…

– Increi…

– Ble.- finaliza Vega con una sonrisa mientras se acurruca a mi lado.

– Odio tener arena en el pelo.- es mi primer pensamiento cuando dejo la cabeza en la arena.

– Oye Jade... ¿Quieres que… bueno… que yo….- no la dejo continuar ya que la silencio con uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

– Hoy eras tú lo importante y ya está. Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la caravana, de veras que odio la arena.- comento levantando y a la vez me sacudo la arena que ha quedado pegada a mi cuerpo para poder colocarme mi camiseta. Vega imita mis movimientos. Y antes de que pueda reaccionar Vega salta encima de mí agarrándose como un koala.

– ¿Qué haces, Vega?.- pregunto agarrándola para que no se caiga.- La caravana está ahí mismo, no me digas que aun estas borracha.

– No, ya no pero quiero que me lleves tu.- dice sonriendo y dejando un beso en mi nariz. – Por favor…- la cara de perrito nooooooooo.

Gruño resignada pero acabo aceptando así que con cuidado – y gran habilidad, porque tengo un peso humano encima – abro la puerta y sin pisar a nadie ni despertarles, coloco a Vega en la cama, uniéndome yo después. Ambas nos encontramos cara a cara.

– ¿Jade?.- dice Vega, acurrucándose a mí, pasando un brazo por mi cintura y recostándose en mi hombro.

– ¿Hmmm?.- respondo adormilada, quiero dormir durante días.

– Te quiero.

Mi corazón ha pasado de 0 a 100 en segundos y estoy segurísima de que Vega puede escucharlo. Abro los ojos y me giro para encararla; ella también me mira, esperando alguna reacción por mi parte.

Y vuelvo a perderme en sus ojos, mi cuerpo automáticamente se relaja y con mi mano libre le aparto un mecho de la cara. – Yo también te quiero.

– ¿En serio?.- pregunta en un susurro con ojos brillantes.

– O vamos Tori, ¿me vas a hacer volver a decirlo?.

Vega se ríe y me besa con ternura y cariño. – No, buenas noches, Jadey.- y vuelve a su posición anterior.

– Que cursi eres…- recibo otra risita por su parte.- Buenas noches, Vega.


	19. Horny

**Capítulo 19 - Horny**

 **TORI POV**

Los primeros rayos del sol que pasan por la ventana de la caravana impactan en mi rostro, despertándome de mi sueño. Me remuevo algo molesta porque yo quiero seguir durmiendo y escondo mi rostro en lo que yo creo que es mi almohada. Espera, esto está demasiado caliente para ser una almohada y encima puedo escuchar una respiración. Con cuidado abro uno de mis ojos y me encuentro con la visión de una Jade West durmiendo plácidamente conmigo encima - bueno, medio cuerpo mío encima del suyo -. La luz del sol parece no importarle porque sigue durmiendo con tranquilidad según me deja saber su lenta respiración. ¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con Jade…?. Recuerdo haber estado con los chicos en una discoteca, bailar con Jade…

 _"_ _-_ _Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre_

 _-_ _Pues yo no, has engordado últimamente, Vega_

 _-_ _Idiota_

 _-_ _ADORO a Ke$ha, ¡vamos!. "_

… no sé qué paso después pero el próximo recuerdo que me viene es el de Jade y yo discutiendo por la noche…

 _"_ _-_ _¡No quiero!. Porque no quiero volver a estar alejada de ti por algo como esto. No quiero tener que estar mirándote desde lejos en las taquillas, ni quiero sentarme lo más alejada de ti en clase, ni quiero tampoco que no me dirijas más miradas._

 _-_ _Vega n_ _-_

 _-_ _Lo siento, siento haber exagerado con la chica esa. Es solo que la idea de que alguien más pueda llamar tu atención y alejarte de mí me… aterra."_

…y luego… OH DIOS MIO.

 _"_ _-_ _Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta. Podemos par_ _-_

 _-_ _No quiero que paremos, Jade… Pero es mi… ya sabes y no quiero hacer nada_ _-_

 _-_ _Estamos en la misma línea, Tori. Solo… dejémonos llevar."_

…no me puedo creer que…

 _"_ _-_ _¿Jade?._

 _-_ _¿Hmmm?._

 _-_ _Te quiero._

 _-_ _Yo también te quiero."_

Jade me dijo que me quería. No me lo puedo creer.

\- Vega… me estás dando calor.- murmura Jade aun con los ojos cerrados pero yo ignoro su comentario y me aprieto más a ella, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello. Estas en los brazos de Jade me proporciona una sensación de seguridad y calidez… no quiero dejar de sentirla.- Se suponía que te apartarías no que te juntarías aún más…

\- No quiero apartarme.- digo contra su cuello, chocando mi aliento con él.

\- ¿Qué hora es…?- pregunta Jade con una voz algo ronca, frotándose los ojos con una mano - la otra estaba alrededor de mi cintura y más vale que siguiera ahí -.

Yo logro ver el despertador de Beck que está al lado de la cama.- Las seis y media de la mañana.

Jade gruñe y se gira hasta colocar su rostro enfrente del mío, aun con los ojos cerrados.- Duerme, se supone que hasta dentro de dos horas no nos iremos.

Una cosa muy graciosa de Jade, de la que me acabo de dar cuenta, es que cuando intenta volver a dormir frunce un poco el ceño dándole una cara enfadada. No puedo evitar reírme un poco.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, Vega?.- pregunta Jade.

\- No, de nada.

\- Dímelo.

\- Nop.- digo haciendo sonar la "p".

\- Tan irritante ya a estas horas, Vega.

\- Te quiero.- las palabras salen de mi boca, no es que no lo sienta, pero ha sido un pensamiento inconsciente y en voz alta.

Jade abre los ojos y mira fijamente a los míos. Ahora los tiene de un color azul claro, es increíble como el cambian el color con la luz. Jade no dice nada pero en cambio se acerca y junta nuestros labios, cayendo en un ritmo dulce y lento. Pasa con delicadeza su lengua por m8i labio inferior, dejándome saber cuáles son sus intenciones y yo no tengo problema alguno de dejarle entrar. Nuestras lenguas se dan los buenos días sin la superioridad de ninguna, esta vez Jade no quiere imponerse y deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Cuando el aire escasea vemos necesario separarnos.

\- Ahora, duérmete Vega.- susurra apretándome más a ella con su brazo y coloca su mentón en mi cabeza.

\- Bonita forma de callarme.- respondo ya con los ojos adormilados de nuevo. No me importaría dormir para siempre así.

Tras unas dos horas vuelvo a despertarme esta vez sola en la cama, sin la calidez que el cuerpo de Jade me había estado proporcionando toda la noche.

\- Buenos días Tori, ya estamos de camino a casa.- me saluda e informa Andre, quien se encontraba desayunando.

\- Buenos días…- saludo estirándome para despertar a mi cuerpo. Aunque algo llama mi atención y es Cat riéndose continuamente mientras mira su Pearphone.- ¿De qué te ríes tanto, Cat?.- le pregunto levantándome de la cama y yendo a su lado.

\- De que Jadey y tú sois monísimas… pero no le digas a Jadey que he dicho que es mona o me pegara.- responde diciendo lo último con algo de miedo. Al fijarme más en la pantalla puedo ver unas fotos de Jade y yo acurrucadas en la cama.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, Cat! ¡Nos has hecho fotos!.

\- Lo siento, Tori.- dice arrepentida.

\- No lo sientas, ahora mismo me las estas pasando.- le digo con una sonrisa. - Pero no le digas nada a Jade, que sea nuestro secreto. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?.

Antes de que Cat pudiera responderme lo hace Beck.- Si buscas a Jade estaba en el baño hace nada y buenos días Tori.- contesta Beck quien está conduciendo la caravana de regreso a nuestras casas.

Me levanto de donde estaba Cat y le devuelvo el saludo encaminándome al baño. La puerta esa cerrada pero capto un olor… desagradable. No me lo puedo creer. Sin avisar abro la puerta lentamente y me cuelo dentro para corroborar lo que había pensado; Jade está fumando apoyada en la encimera, dándole una calada a su cigarro mientras el humo se pierde por la pequeña ventana cuadrada que hay en el baño.

\- Jade… ¿Qué dijimos de fumar?.- le reprocho cruzándome de brazos.

\- Oh vamos, llevaba mucho sin hacerlo, tampoco es que sea una fumadora compulsiva, Vega.- contesta y se rasca una ceja.

\- Sabes que no me gusta Jade.

\- Lo que sea, Vega.- ignora mi reproche y cuando se va a llevar el cigarro a la boca de nuevo lo cojo y lo tiro por el retrete.- ¡Vega!.

\- Cerca de mí no vas a fumar.- le contesto seria y firme.

\- Oh, mira como tiemblo.- se burla.

\- No te burles de mí, Jade.

\- ¿Y si no que, Vega?.- me reta con una de sus típicas sonrisas de ególatra. Dios…tiene el pelo revuelto y sus ojos son más claros que hace unas horas, sus labios están húmedos y esa pose arrogante…- ¿Te comió la lengua el-

No la dejo acabar y junto con brusquedad y fuerza nuestras bocas, haciendo que se apoye completamente en la encimera del baño. Jade no espera para nada el beso y le cuesta unos segundos empezar a corresponderlo, pero esta incomoda y se impulsa con ambos brazos sentándose encima de la encimera, abriendo las piernas dejándome espacio para colocarme yo entre ellas. Seguimos sin romper el beso que cada vez se está volviendo más y más apasionado t excitante. Jade me muerde ligeramente mi labio inferior para pasar su lengua después haciéndome gemir ligeramente. Sonríe ante la respuesta que ha provocado y pasa sus manos por mi cuello, enredándolas en mi cabello.

Lo único que se escucha en el baño es el sonido que dejan nuestros labios al separarse y volverse a unir. Quizás es porque hace poco perdí mi virginidad, quizás es porque es por la mañana, quizás es porque jade recién levantada es preciosa o quizás es porque soy una adolescente con hormonas pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi primera vez con Jade; el cómo sus labios tocaban mi piel provocando un calor intenso en ella, en la delicadeza de Jade con cada toque, en su miedo a hacerme daño preguntándome si quería seguir. Después de anoche me siento mucho más segura y confiada en nuestra relación así que no dudo en pasar mis manos por debajo de su camisa haciendo que se sorprenda un poco pero sin intención de que pare. Hace unos segundos que he dejado sus carnosos labios para pasar los míos por su cuello.

\- ¿Qué pasa Vega?.- pregunta Jade entre respiraciones aceleradas. Moviendo el cuello para darme un mayor acceso.

\- Nunca me tomas en serio.- respondo trazando una camino de besos húmedos desde su mentón hasta su clavícula.

\- Es más divertido meterme contigo.

Vuelvo a sus labios y se los muerdo en modo de contestación a su respuesta, sacándole un gemido de placer y dolor. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, igual que anoche y seguramente igual que las mías en este momento. No sé dónde está la Tori asustadiza, vergonzosa y tímida, parece haberse quedado en la cama durmiendo. Pero le debo algo a Jade y yo cumplo siempre. Con mis manos aun debajo de su camiseta, cojo el final y la voy levantando hasta sacársela por encima de la cabeza con su ayuda, esto le da una oportunidad a Jade de besar mi cuello y no la desaprovecha dejándome un MUY marcado chupetón. LA temperatura ha subido unos cuantos grados porque noto todo mi cuerpo arder a cada toque de los labios de Jade - quien se está tomando su tiempo en mi cuello-. Bajo a Jade de la encimera, haciendo que se agarre como un koala a mi cuerpo y la apoyo contra la pared. Esto lo he visto en muchas películas y sinceramente nunca pensé que lo haría. Deja escapar un pequeño grito al notar la fría pared contra su piel pero lo acallo pronto con mis labios.

\- Tori…- no puedo describir la sensación que me produce escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios de una forma tan sensual.- Si esto es por anoche ya te dije que no tenías que hacer nada.

\- Pero yo quiero Jade, de verdad que quiero.- contesto perdiéndome en su mirada, ella solo sonríe y me besa respondiéndome con eso.

Lentamente bajo mi mano por su abdomen, rozando sus abdominales hasta llegar a la tela de su pantalón. Meto mi mano entre su piel uy su ropa interior la cual está algo mojada y no puedo evitar sonreír ya que he sido capaz de hacer que la terrorífica Jade West se… excite. Primero inserto uno de mis dedos sin apartar la vista de los orbes azules de Jade, preguntándole con la mirada si esto está bien, si quiere que continúe y ella asiente mordiéndose el labio. Imito los movimiento que hizo ella anoche sintiendo como empieza a respirar más rápido.

\- Puedo pa-

\- Vega como pares ahora mismo te juro que voy a clavarte todas las tijeras que haya en este maldito mundo.- dice abrazándome un poco con fuerza.- Mas.

Me rio ante su tonta amenaza, eso significa que lo estoy haciendo bien. Con cuidado sumo otro dedo más y noto como ahora es Jade quien sigue el ritmo de mi mano, moviendo sus caderas. El ritmo aumenta de velocidad y Jade gime poco a poco y yo voy callándola con mis labios sin dejar de besarla. Cuando siento que las caderas de Jade se paran y aprietan mis dedos entiendo que ya ha "llegado" ya que también ha escondido su rostro en mi cuello y su respiración es más calmada.

\- Pues si cada vez que fume vas a hacer esto, creo que voy a fumarme cinco paquetes diarios.- dice contra mi oído haciéndome reír sin parar, riéndose ella también.

\- Ahora sal de aquí, Vega. Necesito ducharme.- dice una vez he sacado mis dedos de su interior, separándose.

\- No sé porque será…- digo inocente mientras me lavo las manos en el lavabo.

\- Disfruta mientras pueda de esta superioridad Vega, pero yo que tú me taparía ese chupetón… no quisiera tener que responder preguntas al llegar a casa.- contesta con una sonrisa, me da un beso en la mejilla y me expulsa fuera del baño. Yo solo puedo sonreír tontamente.


	20. Nota

**Bueno, tengo buenas noticias y es que pronto actualizare la historia y si me engancho a actualizar, lo haré con mas asiduidad así que, pronto habrá nueva actualización :P**


End file.
